Pequenas Caixas
by Fani Zabini Malfoy
Summary: Se os segredos são guardados em pequenas caixas, o que acontece quando as chaves são encontradas? Acompanhe essa história e descubra, mas tome cuidado: o seu segredo também pode ser revelado.
1. Apresentação

_**Victoria Zabini**_

**Victoria Zabini **tem dezesseis anos e estuda em Hogwarts desde os seis. Conhece a escola como a palma de sua mão, assim como cada um de seus esconderijos. Desde que conheceu Bruno Malfoy, há cinco anos, é perdidamente apaixonada por ele. Já chegou a se declarar, mas não recebeu muita atenção do garoto. Apesar disso, os dois são muito amigos. Sofreu pacas quando este começou seu relacionamento com Jane Parkinson, antipatiza com a garota, mas tem plena consciência de que ela é incrivelmente perfeita pra ele. Sente uma forte atração física por Rick MacNair, pouco ligando se ele tem ou não namorada; talvez por isso, é reciprocamente odiada por Jessica Diggory. Sua vida vira de ponta à cabeça quando Carter Black, o ex-namorado safado, retorna e, junto com ele, um irritante jornalzinho com as verdades mais bombásticas sobre... bem, sobre todos. Seus melhores amigos são Lindsey Potter e Andrew Lestrange, as duas pessoas que sabem de todos os seus segredos mais cabulosos – ou quase todos. Mas ela é racional para saber que, em matéria de conselhos, só pode aceitar os de Liam Lovegood, o amigo a quem considera praticamente um irmão. É morena, olhos castanhos claros e cabelos ondulados. Suas bochechas são vermelhas como maças, dando a impressão de que sempre está usando blush. Possui um corpo esculpido, em seu 1, 68 de altura. Dizem que os maiores segredos se escondem nos lugares mais improváveis e Vicky vem apenas concordar com esse ditado.

_**Lindsey**____**Potter**_

**Lindsey Potter **tem 15 anos e é a mais nova da turma. Possui uma relação conturbada com os pais, por isso prefere ficar em Hogwarts a ir para casa. Secretamente apaixonada por Andrew, desaba cada vez que o vê com alguma garota – o que não é difícil – e chora nos ombros de Vicky, a BFF. Apesar de também ser muito ligada a Andrew, seu melhor amigo é Bruno, a primeira pessoa que falara com ela quando entrou na escola. Não gosta de Rick, pois consegue "enxergar por trás da máscara", como ela mesma diz, e vê o arrogante e cafajeste que os amigos não enxergam (com exceção de Bruno). Sabe que Carter, o ex-namorado de Vicky, a quer, mas não liga, pois já que não pode ter Andrew para si, não quer mais ninguém. É muito unida a Liam, seu companheiro de diversões, e é a única que sabe da paixão secreta do amigo pela namorada de Bruno. Sente nojo por Jessica, já que não consegue imaginar que ser repugnante ficaria com Rick – e chega a dizer isso constantemente à Victoria. Quando o jornal de fofocas chega à escola, precisa decidir se ajuda os amigos a descobrirem quem está por trás disso ou se cuida para que seus próprios segredos não sejam revelados. É loira, os cabelos escandalosamente lisos e olhos cor de mel que possuem uma doçura imensa. Um corpo escultural, em 1, 70 de altura bem distribuídos. Tome cuidado: se o coração de uma mulher é cheio de segredos, nos de Lind você pode se afogar.

_**Jessica Diggory**_

**Jessica Diggory **tem dezesseis anos.É a aluna nova do colégio que já conquistou o coração de um dos caras mais populares, Rick MacNair. Ou talvez não. O ama com todas as forças, mas seu namoro começa a ficar balançado quando o rapaz se aproxima repentinamente de Victoria Zabini. Entra em confronto com a moça, conseguindo com isso apenas seu ódio e de todos os seus amigos. Apesar de idolatrar Rick, mantém um romance secreto com Andrew, que, para seu desgosto, se torna conhecido apenas pro Vicky. Sente ciúmes do "amante", também, principalmente com Lindsey. É uma das melhores amigas de Jane Parkinson, mas evita se misturar com seu namorado, Bruno, por achá-lo irritantemente "baba-ovo" de Vicky. O único do grupo de Victoria com quem simpatiza é Liam, mas não a ponto de se considerar sua amiga. Sente-se atraída por Carter Black, mas conhece a reputação do rapaz e nunca ficaria com ele. Com o jornal de fofocas rodando Hogwarts, teme que seus segredos sejam revelados – principalmente o que envolve Andrew Lestrange. Mas, é claro, não a ponto de fazer algo para evitar isso. É morena, cabelos lisos e olhos azuis. Seu corpo, em 1,65 de altura, é perfeito e cheio de curvas, estas que tiram a atenção de muitos – ou ao menos dos que não tem medo do namorado. Pode aparentar ser boazinha, mas são nos frascos mais delicados que estão as substâncias mais tóxicas.

_**Jane Parkinson**_

**Jane Parkinson** tem dezesseis anos e é outra novata que chegou arrebatando um coração. Desta vez, de Bruno Malfoy, o músico da turma. Sente-se uma verdadeira intrusa no grupo, mas tenta se enturmar. A primeira amiga que fez, assim que chegou, foi Jessica Diggory e, desde então, ambas são melhores amigas. Não consegue gostar de Rick, mas não diz nada para não desagradar a amiga. Gosta muito de Lind e admira sua lealdade com os amigos, mas sente que é indiferente para ela. Andrew trata-a da mesma forma. Sabe que eles só a aturam para manter a amizade com Bruno, mas não liga. O único que ela tem certeza de que não a trata bem pelo namorado é Liam, por isso gosta bastante do rapaz. Apesar disso, seu melhor amigo é Carter – tanto é que ela é a única garota da escola que ele não tentou chamar para sair, porque "mulher é mulher, mas amiga é freira". Quanto a Vicky, a admira piamente, mas percebe que há algo errado. Percebe também que, perto da moça, Bruno é outra pessoa, só não consegue identificar o motivo de tanta mudança. Não tem nenhum segredo a ser revelado, mas seu instinto lhe diz que seu namorado tem – e muitos. Ela é loira, com cabelos ondulados e olhos admiravelmente belos, em sua cor verde. Seu corpo cheio possui curvas perfeitas, com 1, 66 de altura. Mesmo arrancando suspiros, acha que não é bela suficientemente para namorar Bruno Malfoy.

_**Bruno Malfoy**_

**Bruno Malfoy **tem dezesseis anos e estuda em Hogwarts há cinco anos. Toca violão, bateria e canta perfeitamente bem, tanto é que foi convidado para integrar a banda revelação do colégio – mas recusou, por divergência de interesses. Compôs algumas músicas, mas ninguém sabe. É o melhor amigo de Lindsey e sente por ela afeto semelhante. Um carinho especial é destinado à Vicky, sentimento este que freqüentemente o confunde – será amizade ou algo mais? A situação só piora cada vez que lembra de que o coração da moça é seu, assim como o da namorada, Jane. Falando nela, a admira e acha que é perfeita para si – o que não tira a Zabini de seus pensamentos. O aparecimento do jornalzinho anônimo de fofocas e o sumiço simultâneo de todas as canções de sua autoria desencadeiam o que há de pior nesse moço, que jura que descobrirá tudo e mais um pouco em torno desse mistério. Não consegue suportar a simples presença de Carter e muito menos de Rick, tendo sérios impulsos de saltar sobre os dois e bater neles até que percam a consciência. Por Jessica, sente o mesmo que Lind: nojo por suportar alguém como Rick e mais nada. Seus melhores amigos são Liam e Andrew, não podendo escolher apenas um entre eles. É moreno, cabelos bem cortados. Sua pele é bronzeada, contrastando com seus olhos negros. Tem 1, 75 de altura e um corpo bom, não muito musculoso e não muito "reto". Bruno é o cara mais legal que alguém pode ter a sorte de conhecer, mas não pise no seu calo e transforme sua sorte em azar.

_**Andrew Lestrange**_

**Andrew Lestrange **tem dezessete anos e é um dos rapazes mais populares de Hogwarts. Estilo esportista, joga futebol no time do colégio e já namorou metade da escola. É o tipo de cara que todos os garotos querem ser e todas as garotas querem ter. Entre elas, a melhor amiga – que divide o posto com Victoria -, Lindsey Potter. Andrew e ela nunca chegaram a realmente ficar, mas vontade de ambos os lados é o que não falta – é só alguém tomar a iniciativa; ele simplesmente não entende porque não consegue "cantar" a amiga e, no fundo, no fundo, talvez nem queira entender. Seus melhores amigos são Liam Lovegood e Bruno Malfoy, respectivamente, de quem recebe e para quem dá conselhos. Apesar de tantas garotas e amigos populares, não troca um momento sequer com eles para ficar com pessoas que não significam nada para ele. Encontra-se, às escondidas, com Jessica Diggory, mas não sente nada por ela – e, aparentemente, por nenhuma outra. Por esta última, sente um carinho quase de irmão mais velho e adora lhe dar conselhos – que, é claro, ela nunca escuta. É "amigo" de Rick – se podemos considerar o fato de que ele tem um caso com a namorada deste -, mas não o quer nem perto de Vicky. Carter, por sua vez, o irrita bastante, sem motivo algum. Por incrível que pareça, é o que mais tem segredos e menos liga para eles. Andrew é loiro, os cabelos num tom um pouco mais escuro que fazem os fios praticamente brilharem a luz do sol. Seus olhos são verdes / azuis, conforme o clima e seu corpo é perfeitamente bem dividido em seu 1, 77 de altura. Ele pode ser um cachorro, cafajeste, galinha e incorrigivelmente malicioso, mas é a primeira pessoa que um amigo pode contar quando está com problemas, por isso dá tanto valor à sua amizade.

_**Liam Lovegood**_

**Liam Lovegood** tem dezessete anos e é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter – Bruno e Andrew que o digam. Os três formam um grupo de amigos imbatível, juntamente com Vicky Zabini e Lindsey Potter. É o conselheiro, ou seja, o único que tem juízo para dar conselhos descentes ao restante dos amigos. Sua amizade com Bruno Malfoy fica balançada quando Liam, acidentalmente, se apaixona pela namorada do amigo – e mantém isso em segredo, é claro. Bruno não tem idéia do que está provocando a mudança no comportamento do amigo em relação a ele, nem ninguém mais, exceto Lindsey. Adora dar conselhos à Vicky, principalmente, pois como ele mesmo diz, "é uma boa e embaralhada mente para ser estudada". Numa tentativa frustrada de se aproximar de Jane Parkinson, se torna "amigo" de Jessica, mas não a considera muito. Em uma briga entre ela e Victoria, é claro que ficaria do lado de Vicky, em geral por desaprovar suas decisões e ações. É amigo de Rick MacNair, tanto é que foi a pessoa que o apresentou à Victoria, mas já aceita a antipatia dos amigos quanto a este. Também é o único amigo de Carter Black, mas não aprova nenhuma de suas atitudes – principalmente quando estas envolvem seus amigos mais fieis. Liam possui cabelos castanhos espetados para cima, o que combina perfeitamente com seus olhos cor de amêndoas. Seu corpo, em 1, 70 de altura, deixa muitas babando. Por ser tão amigável e gentil, ele pode até dar a impressão de ser bobinho, mas não é essa a personalidade que adota quando se trata de defender os amigos.

_**Rick MacNair**_

**Rick MacNair **tem dezessete anos e é, assim como Andrew, um dos garotos mais populares de Hogwarts. Os dois mantêm uma amizade à distância, ou seja, sem se envolver demais. Namora com Jessica Diggory, sem realmente gostar da garota. A única que lhe tira o fôlego há tempos é Victoria Zabini, mas procura respeitar o combinado que ele e Andrew fizeram ("minhas amigas estão e sempre estarão fora de questão") – o que não significa que consiga sempre segurar-se. Aproximou-se de Liam com o intento de ser apresentado à morena e foi exatamente isto que conseguiu. Sabe que mexe com ela e, por isso, adora provocá-la. Bruno Malfoy o irrita profundamente, pois sabe que a amada sempre foi apaixonada por ele e ele não a quis – na sua mente, nenhuma pessoa em sã consciência deixaria Vicky por qualquer loira aguada que aparecesse. Seu melhor amigo é Carter Black, mas apenas por conveniência; ele _precisa_ saber mais sobre Victoria, quer melhor jeito do que pelo ex-namorado? Por Lindsey, sente o mesmo que ela por ele: repugnância. Rick é moreno, os cabelos sempre bem penteados com um estilo que nenhum rapaz pode fazer igual – apesar de que tentativas não faltam – e olhos num tom castanho claro pronfundo (o típico olhar que lê até a alma). Em seu 1, 80 de altura, é o capitão do time de basquete da escola, o que atrai muitos dos olofotes para si e para seu corpo perfeitamente definido. É obsessivamente manipulador, por isso gosta de ter total controle de seus sentimentos e dos sentimentos dos outros. Mas, com o tempo, Rick vai aprender que ele nem sempre se pode ter tudo o que quer, mas geralmente consegue.

_**Carter Black**_

**Carter Black **tem dezesseis anos e é o cafajeste mais conhecido de Hogwarts. Já namorou Vicky, pouco antes de sumir misteriosamente. Neste ano, voltou, perturbando a vida da ex-namorada e de seus amigos. Falando neles, o único com quem se dá consideravelmente bem é Liam – com exceção de Rick, é claro. Sabe que este só é seu amigo para descobrir mais sobre Victoria, mas decidiu lhe dar corda para ver no que dará. Andrew, assim como Bruno, é uma boa pessoa para irritar, segundo ele. Carter tem uma leve paixonite por Lindsey Potter e adora provocá-la, mesmo sabendo que ela não o quer. Mas, é claro, dar em cima dela significa comprar briga com Andrew e isso o deixa internamente animado. Assim como dar em cima de Victoria, novamente, deixa Bruno a ponto de bala. Acredita que só ele consegue enxergar as pessoas por trás das máscaras e, muitas vezes, está certo. Sua melhor amiga é Jane Parkinson, namorada de Bruno, o que o faz achar sua situação extremamente irônica – será que ele é o único que consegue ver que Bruno está apaixonado é por Victoria? Quanto a Jessica, freqüentemente sente vontade de beijá-la, mas não o faz, o que a torna a única moça que lhe chama atenção e que ele não quer ter. Carter é loiro, cabelos rebeldes e olhos castanhos com um brilho intenso de rebeldia. Seu corpo, em 1, 72 de altura, é consideravelmente bem distribuído. Ele pode ser tudo: desde um rebelde sem causa a um anjinho com cara de inocente, mas uma coisa é certa. Carter Black é a última pessoa no mundo que você pode querer ao seu encalço.


	2. Expresso de Hogwarts

_**Capítulo I – Expresso de Hogwarts**_

O dia estava frio e chuvoso. Victoria Zabini levou a mão ao despertador quando este tocou, mas não conseguiu mover-se mais que isso. Era o dia em que viajaria para Hogwarts, portanto, não podia se atrasar para pegar o trem. O problema era aquela cama, que estava tão boa, convidando-a a continuar deitada.

-Hora de levantar.

Ela ouviu vagamente a voz da mãe, mas era uma dimensão distante demais para que se agarrasse. A voz ia cada vez mais longe, mais longe, mais longe... Até sumir.

~ • ~

-É a última vez que eu vou chamar – berrou a senhora Lestrange, preparando o café do filho.

-Okay – murmurou Andrew, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro para evitar que os gritos da mãe chegassem aos seus ouvidos.

-É sério, And – disse ela, batendo insistentemente à porta.

-Eu já vou – gritou em resposta, esquecendo logo em seguida e voltando a dormir pesadamente.

~ • ~

Bruno Malfou já vestia a calça quando ouviu o pai levantando. Deixou escapar um longo suspiro, balançando a cabeça; era difícil se acostumar a ser o mais maduro da casa. Ao que pegou a camisa, ouviu o celular tocar.

"_Estou quase na estação. _

_Mal posso esperar para te ver._

_J.P."_

Era Jane. Ele sorriu, se pondo a pensar se os amigos a aprovariam.

~ • ~

O relógio marcava sete horas quando Lindsey Potter ouviu um objeto pesado cair e rolar escada abaixo. Sentou-se na cama e bufou, irritada. Ela tinha certeza de que era o pai quem caíra da escada _de novo_.

-Querido! Você está bem?

-Sim, só uma dorzinha no abdômen...

Junte o primeiro dia de aula, sete horas da manhã e a família Potter, que o resultado será uma confusão total ou, no mínimo, um tombo.

Lind levantou-se, uma vez que já estava acordada. Foi direto ao banheiro, enfiar-se debaixo do chuveiro para que não pudesse mais ouvir a voz dos pais. Já brigara suficiente com a mãe na noite anterior que valia pelo restante do ano.

~ • ~

_Estação de trem, cinco para as oito da manhã_

-Eu disse que você ia se atrasar!

-Não precisa me dizer duas vezes – resmungou Andrew, correndo para chegar a tempo na plataforma.

-Boa viagem! – foi a última coisa que ouviu da mãe, antes que ela fosse embora.

Ele olhou ao redor, sentindo-se perdido. Até que avistou uma morena conhecida correndo desesperada ao seu encontro, arrastando com dificuldade três malas de tamanho grande.

-Oh meu Deus, nós vamos perder o trem! – berrou Vicky, jogando-se em seus braços e deixando as malas de lado.

-Faltam dois minutos – disse ele, ofegante, consultando o relógio.

Os dois se entreolharam, com a respiração suspensa. Então desataram a correr. Se conseguissem apressar-se, chegariam encima da hora. Andrew ajudou-a carregando uma mala, o que já foi muito, sendo que ela lhe deu a mais pesada.

-Eu tenho certeza de que ouvi o barulho do trem partindo – sibilou And, sem fôlego.

-Não, ele está logo ali – apontou Victoria, revirando os olhos – Vamos, ele está se preparando para sair!

~ • ~

-Okay, eles estão começando a me preocupar – sussurrou Bruno, deixando-se cair no estofado pela primeira vez desde que entrara no trem.

-Eles vão perder o trem – comentou Liam Lovegood, passando a mão pelos cabelos de uma maneira nervosa.

-Eles _já perderam _o trem – disse Lindsey, colocando a mão na testa como se o gesto fosse resolver tudo – Quer ver? A velha desculpa do despertador que não tocou...

-Eu vou descer – declarou Bruno, levantando-se de um pulo.

-Hei – murmurou Jane Parkinson, a namorada, segurando-o pela mão – Eu vou com você.

-Ninguém vai sair daqui – Liam levantou-se também, encarando o amigo com uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras "acorda, olha a Jane do teu lado!" – Eles já devem estar chegando. Afinal...

-Todo ano é a mesma coisa e eles sempre chegam – disseram Bruno e Lindsey juntos, dando um sorriso amarelo.

-E eles nunca perderam o trem? – perguntou Jane, espantada, olhando para o relógio.

-Não – respondeu Bruno, docemente – Exceto uma vez, em que eles acordaram atrasados e pegaram o trem errado.

-Sério? E onde chegaram? – indagou, mais curiosa ainda.

Durante todo o verão, ouvira as histórias que o namorado contara sobre os amigos. Estava louca por conhecê-los, todos. Principal – e ironicamente -, Victoria Zabini.

-Na minha casa – disse Liam, que sentiu seu estômago embrulhar ao vê-la lhe dando um sorriso de agradecimento.

-O problema foi voltar, pelo que o And conta – sussurrou Bruno, sorrindo ao abraçá-la.

-Eles chegaram uma semana depois – contou Lind, rindo ao lembrar.

Bruno ainda estava tenso. Era normal os dois se atrasarem, mas o trem já estava prestes a sair. E se eles pegaram o trem errado _de novo?_ E se eles se perderam no caminho da estação? E se aconteceu alguma coisa que não tenha nada a ver com as alternativas acima?

Como que para responder suas perguntas, a porta se abriu. Liam ficou em pé, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ao contrário do que Bruno pensara, aquilo não trouxera nenhum alívio, mas mais dor de cabeça.

-Carter? Carter Black?

~ • ~

-Você não cansa de fazer isso? – perguntou Rick MacNair, observando atentamente a namorada se maquiar.

-Estou quase terminando – murmurou, sem desviar o olho do lápis – Você não precisa ficar olhando, se não quiser.

-Eu vou dar uma voltar, comprar algum doce – disse ele, dando de ombros – Até que você termine.

-Tudo bem – Jessica Diggory se virou para beijá-lo, mas ele já havia saído da cabine.

Do lado de fora, Rick começou a calcular suas probabilidades. Precisava encontrar a cabine em que _ela _estava, mas qual delas seria? Haviam tantas... Se ao menos pudesse encontrar Carter, tinha certeza de que encontrariam.

~ • ~

-O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo aqui?! – perguntou Bruno, pronto para avançar sobre o outro.

-Hei – Liam de pôs entre eles, com uma expressão que exigia calma.

-Quem é vivo sempre aparece – disse Carter, dando batidinhas leves e amigáveis no ombro do amigo – Oi, Jane.

Bruno a encarou, com uma cara ofendida.

-Vocês se conhecem? – indagou.

-Uma longa história, Malfoy – falou, com um sorriso torto – Algo sobre um quarto escuro e uma cama macia.

-Cale a boca, Carter – Jane revirou os olhos ao ver que Liam tivera que fazer um esforço para que o namorado não saltasse sobre o outro – Ele quis dizer "algo sobre nossos pais serem amigos e nos conhecemos desde crianças".

-Uma história, duas versões e todas elas verdadeiras – provocou, dando de ombros como se não mais importasse.

-Bruno – chamou Lind, baixo – Se controle. Ele não vale a pena.

-Pena. É uma pena que eu não tenha reparado em você antes, Potter – comentou Carter, olhando-a de cima a baixo – Agora eu vejo qual foi o meu erro.

-Saia daqui, _Black_. Antes que eu me revolte por ter que respirar o mesmo ar que você – sibilou ela, sem tirar os olhos de Bruno – Liam, saia da frente.

-Por quê? – perguntou, confuso.

-Bruno, arranque o Liam da frente e mate o loiro aguado – exigiu, séria.

Carter riu curto, encarando-a.

-É uma pena que eu tenha escolhido a amiga errada – Bruno, novamente, avançou, mas foi impedido a tempo.

-Chega! – quase berrou Liam, exaltado – Carter, volte pra sua cabine. Bruno, sente e se acalme. Lindsey, pare de falar baboseiras. E Jane... continue quieta.

-Não me mande calar a boca – sibilou Lind, encarando o amigo com indignação.

-Mande lembranças à Victoria – falou Carter, com a voz baixa – Tenho certeza que ela vai querer relembrar algumas coisas.

Nesse momento, o trem começou a se mover. Distraído pelo barulho que fez, Liam deixou que Bruno chegasse perto demais do outro, com os punhos cerrados. Tentou puxá-lo, mas ele era muito mais forte. Lind olhou pela janela do trem, tentando imaginar onde seu Andrew teria se metido.

-Se você voltar a se aproximar de mim ou de qualquer um de meus amigos, eu... – começou Bruno, mas foi interrompido por uma voz conhecida que veio da porta da cabine.

-Por que não entrega seu recadinho pessoalmente, Black? Eu estou bem aqui.

~ • ~

Jessica certificou-se de novo que a porta estava devidamente trancada, antes de voltar sua atenção para Andrew. Ele lhe sorria, galanteador.

-Ele não vai voltar tão cedo – murmurou, puxando-a para perto de si.

-E se voltar? – perguntou, com a voz fraca, deixando que o loiro beijasse seu pescoço levemente.

-Não se preocupe com isso – disse, por fim beijando-a com vontade.

~ • ~

-Atrasada, de novo – comentou Carte, cínico, tentando em vão se esquivar de Bruno.

Vicky se pôs ao lado de onde eles estavam, para poder olhar para o rosto de ambos. Bruno, com uma raiva incontida, pressionava os lábios e formava uma linha fina com eles, os olhos brilhando assassinamente. Ah, ele estava tão lindo. Já Carter, continuava com a mesma impressão sarcástica do que quando ela o viu pela última vez, só que um pouco pior.

-O que você faz aqui? – perguntou ela, cruzando os braços e erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Saudade dos velhos tempos – disse, sorrindo – Não sentiu minha falta?

-Saia daqui – sibilou Bruno, prensando-o na parede – Agora.

-Hei, tenham calma – pediu Victoria, ignorando os outros três pares de olhos que a observavam – Carter, amor, se ele quiser fazer alguma coisa com você, eu não vou mover um músculo para impedi-lo.

-Eu sei – murmurou.

-E mesmo que quisesse, ele é mais forte que eu – continuou, calma – Então, por que você não pega esse seu ego do tamanho do dia inteiro e dá o fora daqui?

-Carter?

Liam ergueu os olhos da amiga para encarar Rick MacNair parado à porta da cabine, com um olhar confuso. Olhou de um para outro, parando somente em Vicky e analisando-a rapidamente.

-Se você não me ajudar a parar isso aqui, um deles vai – sussurrou Liam para ele, fazendo-o entender que aquilo não era uma conversa pacífica.

-Carter, vamos – disse, empurrando Bruno e puxando-o.

O loiro o encarou, confuso. Então sorriu, como se houvesse encontrado a última peça que faltava para montar um grande quebra-cabeças. Lançou um último olhar à ex-namorada e então olhou fixamente para Bruno, com cara de "isso não acabou ainda".

-Você não tem idéia dos segredos que ela guarda – disse, rindo – E ela não tem idéia dos que você guarda. Por que não fala?

O moreno bufou e avançou novamente para ele, mas Rick se pôs entre os dois. Bruno o encarou como se dissesse "se não sair da frente, eu te mato". Victoria tocou levemente o braço de Rick, fazendo-o estremecer involuntariamente.

-Saiam daqui – sussurrou, num tom de quem está se desculpando.

Rick concordou com a cabeça e empurrou o amigo para fora da cabine, saindo logo em seguida. Lindsey soltou um longo suspiro, voltando a imaginar onde And estava. Liam sentou-se ao seu lado, cansado. Bruno e Vicky ficaram em pé, olhando pela porta para o corredor vazio.

-É uma droga ele ter voltado – comentou ela, encostando-se na quina da portinhola – Não vou ter paz.

-Nenhum de nós vai – respondeu Bruno, tranqüilizador – Então, o despertador não tocou de novo?

-É – concordou, rindo – Você viu o And?

-O quê? Ele não estava com você? – perguntou Lindsey, com a voz trêmula.

-Estar, ele estava. Mas não entrou na cabine comigo – disse, dando de ombros e percebendo pela primeira vez a presença da Jane – E você?

-Ah, sim – ela levantou-se, animadamente lhe estendendo a mão – Eu sou Jane Parkinson.

Vicky franziu o cenho, lembrando-se que Bruno lhe contara que estava namorando uma Parkinson. Só não esperava que ela estivesse _ali_.

-Victoria Zabini – seu tom de voz era frio, assim como o sorriso que abriu ao apertar a mão da outra.

-Eu sei – Jane concordou com a cabeça, balançando os cabelos loiros para frente e para trás, voltando a sentar-se.

Bruno sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado. Vicky olhou significativamente para Lindsey, que estava longe demais para perceber. Liam mantinha um olhar parado, sem foco. Ela suspirou e sentou-se entre eles, não querendo dividir o banco com o "casalzinho feliz".

Não era fácil para ela ver Bruno com alguém. Na verdade, aquela era a primeira vez. Sabia que iria acontecer, uma hora ou outra, mas não esperava totalmente por isso. Se ele estava com a Parkinson, era porque realmente se gostavam – gostava de Jane de um jeito que nunca gostaria dela – e isso a assustava.

Então, ela pensou que seus problemas começaram cedo. Não haviam chegado a Hogwarts e já perderam Andrew, encontraram novamente Carter e conheceram a namorada de Bruno. Se há algo que Victoria aprendera em todos esses anos, foi que quando se tem vários problemas, eles acabam se unindo para formar apenas um de tamanho GG. E, pelo andamento das coisas, muito mais problemas viriam.

Naquele momento, Vicky viu que aquele ano seria uma confusão total. E que, provavelmente, ele não terminaria bem.


	3. Primeiro Passo

_**Capítulo II. Primeiro Passo**_

Já estava escuro quando o trem chegou ao seu destino final. Hogwarts era uma grande construção que tomava, com certeza, mais de um terreno. Um colégio interno extremamente protegido – exceto para quem conhece algumas das saídas secretas para uma vilazinha próxima, Hogsmeade. Havia um lago enorme, próximo a uma pequena floresta (chamada de Floresta Proibida, pois não entrar nela era uma das principais regras). A construção era um prédio, em que os alunos eram divididos por turmas, anos e sexo. Em cada dormitório, havia quatro camas, ou seja, quatro pessoas dormiam no aposento.

No dormitório de Lindsey, ficavam também Vicky e mais duas garotas com as quais nunca trocaram palavra. Naquele ano, uma das garotas havia mudado de escola e alguém novo deveria ter sido introduzido.

-Só falta ser a Parkinson – comentou Victoria, jogando-se na cama assim que adentrou o quarto.

-Ela não é tão má assim – repreendeu-a Lind.

-Eu sei. Mas também não a quero perto demais de mim – resmungou, cobrindo o rosto com um travesseiro.

-Com medo de tentar matá-la com o travesseiro? – arriscou a amiga, rindo.

-Não me dê idéias – murmurou Vicky, suspirando – É sério, eu não sei o que faria se ela se mudasse pra cá.

-Se você quer saber, eu andei me informando – disse Lind, sentando-se na cama ao lado da cama da outra – E não, não é ela quem vem. _É muito pior._

-Pior que isso? – perguntou, unindo as sobrancelhas.

-Sabe o MacNair, não é? – ela fez cara de nojo – A namorada.

-A tal da Diggory? – indagou Vicky, mortalmente curiosa – E por que ela seria pior que a tal da Parkinson?

-Por que elas são amiguinhas?

-Não é suficiente.

-Por que ela é _namorada_ do _MacNair?_

-Não é suficiente.

-Por que ela tem cara de idiota?

-Não é suficiente.

-Por que _eu vi _ela olhando pro _nosso _Andrew?

Vicky a encarou, com um sorriso enviesado nos lábios.

-_Seu Andrew_, você quis dizer – corrigiu.

-Tanto faz – ela deu de ombros – O problema é que eu não gosto dela.

-E o que a torna melhor do que a Parkinson? – perguntou, fazendo a amiga revirar os olhos.

-Você vai ver quando a conhecer. Mas agora, eu estou com fome. Morrendo de fome.

~ • ~

Assim como no dormitório de Bruno, havia mais três pessoas: Liam, Andrew e Julian Nott, um garoto roliço de cabelos loiros que estava lá só pra provar que são os loiros os burros mesmo. O que naquela situação era reconfortante, já que tornava impossível que Carter Black dividisse o quarto com eles.

-Eu quero matá-lo – sibilou Bruno, bufando.

-Eu vi – comentou Liam, voltando-se para And – E afinal, vai nos contar ou não onde esteve?

-Melhor não – ele sorriu torto e deu de ombros – Não é nada muito importante. Pelo menos escapei do Black.

-Não por muito tempo, sendo que ele vai ficar na nossa turma – disse Liam.

-Que seja – Andrew deitou-se na cama, jogando os cabelos para longe do olho – Mas então, enfim o nosso Bruno arrumou uma namorada...

-Não era sem tempo – sussurrou Liam, sorrindo ao lembrar-se do sorriso que Jane lhe dera.

-É – concordou, sorrindo torto – Ela é incrível, não é?

-Não a conheço ainda – disse And.

-É, ela é – murmurou o outro, franzindo o cenho como se isso não importasse para ele.

-Como a Vicky reagiu? – perguntou o loiro, pulando da mesa e ficando em pé.

-Bem, eu acho – Bruno deu de ombros – Ela foi _simpática._

-Simpática? – Liam riu – Ela foi _estranha_. Não coloque simpatia no meio da história.

-Eu consigo imaginar bem – falou Andrew, sério – Você gosta dela, não é?

-De quem? – indagou Bruno, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Da Parkinson, de quem mais? – ele revirou os olhos, fazendo Liam rir.

-Sim – disse, prontamente.

Os outros dois entreolharam-se, entendendo o que Bruno quis dizer: não, ele ainda não sabia se gostava da namorada.

~ • ~

-Você gosta dela.

-Não, eu não gosto.

-Gosta sim.

-Não.

-Gosta.

-Já disse que não – sibilou Rick, exasperando-se – Eu tenho namorada, lembra?

-Isso não quer dizer nada – Carter sorriu – Aliás, eu tenho certeza de que você nunca foi do tipo fiel.

-Fale baixo – pediu, sério – Eu já disse que não gosto dela, okay?

-Você é quem sabe – ele deu de ombros.

Os dois caminhavam em direção ao salão onde o jantar era servido. Já era quase oito horas e Rick não agüentava mais ouvir o amigo falando sobre seus sentimentos. Carter _achava_ que sabia o que ele sentia, mas tinha certeza de que não, já que nem ele mesmo tinha idéia.

O salão principal era grande, com pequenas mesinhas dispostas para que os alunos sentassem-se e uma mesa maior à frente, em que todos os professores se encontravam (N/Fani: eu não podia deixar as quatro mesas, não é? =P). Jessy já estava a uma mesa, junto com Jane Parkinson, que acenava freneticamente para eles. Na mesa que ficava atrás daquela, estavam Andrew Lestrange, Lindsey Potter, Victoria Zabini, Liam Lovegood e Bruno Malfoy, no meio termo, dividindo seu tempo entre os amigos e a namorada.

-O universo conspira pra você ficar perto dela – sussurrou Carter, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Cale a boca – sibilou o outro, sentindo um calafrio gostoso lhe percorrer a espinha com as palavras do amigo.

Carter riu da cara que ele fez, balançando a cabeça e se aproximando da mesa. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Jane, recebendo de Bruno um olhar que fazia lembrar os cinco verbos superiores (matar, espancar, trucidar, fuzilar, apagar). Já Rick, preferiu se sentar ao lado da namorada, o que lhe dava uma visão privilegiada da outra mesa.

-Você demorou – ronronou Jessica, sorrindo-lhe.

-É, eu sei – ele deu de ombros, sem se dar ao trabalho de encará-la – Desculpe, eu tive que desfazer as malas antes de vir pra cá.

Enquanto isso, Andrew segurava Bruno por debaixo da mesa, evitando assim que ele pegasse uma das facas que estavam sobre a toalha e caminhasse decidido até Black. Vicky evitava olhar para qualquer um deles (Carter, Bruno, Rick), conversando apenas com Lindsey num tom baixo. Liam mexia desconfortavelmente no prato vazio, como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

-Um momento de silêncio, por favor – Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, levantou-se e com isso, silenciou imediatamente o salão (N/Fani: eu não podia deixa o Dumbly fora disso *.*) – Primeiramente, eu gostaria de dar as boas vindas a vocês, alunos – uma salva de palmas imergiu das mesinhas – E gostaria de lembrar novamente algumas regras importantes, visto que estamos lotados de alunos novos.

Todos se entreolharam – inclusive, Liam conseguiu levantar os olhos e encarar Vicky, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-A floresta, como todos sabem, é expressamente proibida aos alunos, além de ser muito perigosa. A quem for pego adentrando-a, terá detenção e os pais serão contatados. Assim como quem for pego fora do horário de recolher, que é às nove da noite. Também receberá detenção quem foi pego nadando no lago, nos dormitórios com alguém do sexo oposto ou nos jardins no horário de aula.

-Não se preocupe, sempre há um jeito de driblar essas regras – sussurrou And para Bruno, sorrindo malicioso.

-Mas, é claro que não ficaremos nas proibições – Dumbledore sorriu – Este ano, uma coisa boa foi permitida pelo Conselho Estudantil: o direito a um baile de fim de ano letivo.

O salão encheu-se de vozes, todas falando ao mesmo tempo. Lindsey e Victoria encararam-se, sorrindo. Não havia nada melhor do que um baile, ainda mais quando se sabia que todos os seus amigos estariam presentes.

-Agora, vou deixar vocês comerem. Bom apetite! – o diretor voltou a sentar-se, ignorando o zumbido e alunos em êxtase pela notícia do baile.

-Isso não vai acabar bem – murmurou Andrew, enfiando a cabeça entre as mãos.

Liam o encarou, confuso.

-Com quem eu vou vir ao baile? – perguntou ele, levantando os olhos.

-Com alguma das suas namoradas – chutou o amigo, dando de ombros.

-É isso mesmo. _Alguma de suas namoradas._ E como eu vou escolher só uma? – falou, num tom de dar pena. Liam controlou-se para não rir.

-Vamos lá, vai ser divertido – disse Lind, dando batidinhas leves na perna de And para animá-lo.

-É claro que vai – sua voz era irônica, o que fez Vicky rir.

-Até lá você pode arrumar uma namorada de verdade – zombou Bruno, rindo.

-Por favor, não esqueça com quem você está falando – sibilou, revirando os olhos.

-Façamos o seguinte, eu vou com você – propôs Lindsey, esperançosa – Se você não encontrar alguém que seja mais especial do que as outras, claro...

-Você está brincando, não é? – And sorriu torto – Eu não quero ninguém me perseguindo durante o baile. É claro que eu vou com você.

-Bom raciocínio – comentou Liam, sorrindo – Eu preciso de uma acompanhante.

-Idem – sussurrou Victoria, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Não posso chegar sozinha ao baile.

-Se ninguém te convidar, eu vou com você – disse o moreno, erguendo as sobrancelhas e vendo a amiga sorrir.

_-E você acha que ninguém a convidaria? _

Bruno virou-se para encarar a namorada, que cruzara os braços e sustentava uma expressão óbvia. Vicky espremeu os olhos, encarando-a. And pigarreou, olhando de uma para a outra e por fim para Lindsey, que estava com cara de "oh meu Deus, isso não vai acabar bem".

-Quer dizer, ela é Victoria Zabini – adicionou Jane, erguendo uma sobrancelha – Deve haver milhares de caras aos seus pés.

-Não exagere, Parkinson – Vicky deu um sorriso torto, olhando para Bruno – Não exagere.

-Eu falo sério – a loira balançou a cabeça veemente – Quem não gostaria de sair com você?

Ao ouvir a pergunta, Carter encarou Rick com um olhar tão profundo que o fez afogar-se com o suco. Andrew e Liam encararam Bruno, pasmos demais com a indagação da namorada deste para responderem-na. Ele mesmo perdeu um pouco a noção antes de se recuperar.

-Por mais difícil que seja de acreditar, não é sempre assim – falou Bruno, num sussurro quase inaudível que deixou Vicky rubra.

-É o que eu estava tentando dizer – sibilou ela, friamente.

-Eu aposto que sei o que ela quis dizer – disse Carter, rindo da cara de "que droga, eu disse pra parar com isso!" que o amigo fez.

-É claro, você foi seu namorado – disse Jessica, revirando os olhos inocentemente.

-É – concordou, sorrindo torto.

-Quer mais suco? – perguntou Rick, antes que a namorada voltasse no assunto Zabini – Eu vou pegar.

-A jarra está na minha frente – Jessica cruzou os braços – Onde diabos você está com a cabeça?

-Eu não tenho a mínima idéia – precipitou-se Carter, erguendo as mãos na altura da cabeça.

-Carter Black, fique quieto, sim? – pediu a morena, sem desviar os olhos do namorado.

-Eu não estou me sentindo bem – mentiu Rick, segurando o estômago – Preciso de ar.

-Quer que eu saia com você? – ofereceu-se ela, acariciando seus cabelos.

-Se você sair, eu não vou _ter ar _– sussurrou, sorrindo apagado – Eu prometo que não demoro muito.

E então saiu, suspirando ao ver-se livre a visão de Jessica. Ela era linda e inteligente, mas por vezes, realmente insuportável.

~ • ~

-Eu vou pular no pescoço dela – sibilou Vicky para Lindsey, observando a conversa íntima que Jane tinha com o namorado.

-Pensei que você faria, de verdade – disse Liam, colocando a mão em seu braço, confortador.

-Não me subestime – falou ela, encostando a cabeça no ombro do amigo – Eu acho que preciso ficar sozinha.

-Se o mundo acabar, eu vou até lá – disse Andrew, sabendo exatamente para onde a amiga ia.

-Okay. Até mais – ela deu um beijo na bochecha de And e Liam e saiu, rumo ao lago.

~ • ~

-Por que às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que você o irrita? – perguntou Carter, sorrindo.

-Cale a boca – sibilou a morena, bufando.

-Jessy, admita – ele colocou a mão em seu ombro – Ele tem lá seus assuntos e você nunca está envolvida neles.

-Eu também tenho meus assuntos – respondeu, indignada.

-E todos eles têm o MacNair no meio – revirou os olhos – Eu não sei por que você ainda fica com ele.

-Com quem você quer que eu fique, então? – indagou, irritando-se.

Carter apontou para o próprio peito, fazendo-a resmungar algo que ele entendeu como "Deus, me dê paciência". Ele riu, batendo levemente no ombro da amiga.

-Exceto eu – ela o olhou com cara de "por favor..." -, não há ninguém por quem você se interesse?

Jessica lançou um breve e imperceptível olhar para a outra mesa, onde Andrew conversava animadamente com Lindsey. Então torceu o nariz.

-Não. Não tem.

~ • ~

Vicky só queria respirar aliviada. E ficar longe de Bruno Malfoy e Jane Parkinson, conseqüentemente. Ela sabia que a loira era uma boa pessoa, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. No caminho até o lago, decidira que ficaria longe deles o máximo que fosse possível. Queria que Bruno fosse feliz, mesmo que não com ela – o que era extremamente difícil de aceitar.

O lugar estava estranhamente vazio. Afinal, todos estavam na festa, ainda. Exceto por alguém que jogava pedrinhas na água, também absorto em seus próprios pensamentos. Vicky espremeu os olhos e enxergou Rick MacNair sentado na grama, do outro lado onde ela mesma se encontrava. Pensou seriamente em ir até lá, mas preferiu deixá-lo sozinho com seus botões, assim como ela mesma queria ficar.

No momento em que Rick viu alguém saindo do salão, soube quem era. Seu coração vacilou, mas tentou ignorar. Continuou jogando pedras no lago, vendo a água se mexer e pensando nas palavras de Carter. Será que deveria dar ouvidos a ele?! Quando Victoria sentou-se, no outro extremo da beirada, tomou sua decisão. Levando em consideração ou não as palavras do amigo, ele não desperdiçaria a única e melhor chance que teve em anos.

Levantou-se de um pulo e deixou as pedras de lado. Decidido, caminhou beirando as águas, pensando no que falaria quando chegasse até ela. Mas, quando o fez, ainda não tinha pensado em nada. Vicky olhou para cima.

-Oi – disse ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça – Posso sentar?

-Claro – ela voltou a olhar para o lago – Por que não está na festa?

-Não estava muito no clima (N/Fani: o Rick ser meio parecido com Chuck Bass não é simples coincidência, por isso, muitas das falas do C. vão sair da boca dele =D) – sussurrou, dando de ombros – Você?

-Não agüentei ficar lá – Vicky sorriu tristemente, virando-se de frente para ele – Aquilo estava me dando nos nervos.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou, preocupado.

-Pelo visto, muita coisa – ela mordiscou o lábio inferior, dando uma breve analisada no quão bonito Rick era; ele percebeu, mas não disse nada – Às vezes eu só quero ficar sozinha.

-Se você quiser que eu saia daqui, pode...

-Não – apressou-se em dizer Victoria, fazendo-o sorrir – Eu quero dizer sem meus amigos por perto. Me ajuda a pensar melhor.

-É, eu sei disso – ele sorriu torto – Não é fácil ter que agüentar nossos amigos sempre, certo?

-O amigo de Carter Black falando – Vicky riu – É, eu sei do que você está falando. Ele é _extrema e inconscientemente _irritante.

-Geralmente, mas por vezes ele me faz rir – deu de ombros.

-A única coisa boa que ele tem é o rosto e a capacidade de fazer os outros rirem _"com" _ele – ela sorriu.

-Você deve saber – resmungou Rick, cruzando os braços – Era a namorada. Eu sou só o amigo.

Victoria fungou, como quem diz "e daí?".

-Eu vou ficar no dormitório da Diggory – disse, de repente, tendo a impressão de que Rick ficara branco ao ouvi-la.

-Que bom – murmurou, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Ela é minha namorada.

-Eu sei – ela riu -, por isso comentei com você.

Rick concordou com a cabeça, dando um pequeno sorriso. Aquilo era a pior notícia que poderia esperar. As duas juntas, no mesmo quarto. E ele do lado de fora. Droga! (N/Yooh: eu ri :P).

-Está ficando frio – comentou Rick, sentindo na verdade muito calor.

-Você está com frio? – indagou ela, franzindo o cenho.

-Um pouco – ele se levantou, estendendo-lhe a mão – Acho melhor você entrar.

Ela sorriu, fazendo-o quase babar.

-Obrigado – Vicky aceitou a mão que ele lhe oferecia, levantando-se e batendo a sujeira da calça – Vejo você por aí?

-Acho que sim. Nós estudamos na mesma escola (N/Fani: eu amo Buffy, fato *-*) – ele riu, fazendo-a rir também; então inclinou-se para lhe dar um leve beijo na bochecha, o que fez o estomago de ambos afundar.

-Obrigado por me animar – sussurrou Victoria em seu ouvido, fazendo-o estremecer.

Ao que Rick se afastou, ela soltou um longo suspiro e ficou observando-o se afastar, com um sorrisinho nos lábios. E, é claro, ainda sem sentir frio algum.


	4. Bem vindos à Hogwarts

_**Capítulo III – Bem vindos à Hogwarts**_

Bruno não conseguiu dormir direito. O pouco que conseguiu foi recheado de sonhos – ou seriam pesadelos? – estranhos. As aulas começariam na manhã seguinte e tudo o que ele queria fazer era deitar-se na cama e conseguir adormecer, mas não era uma tarefa fácil.

Em sua insônia, ficou olhando para o teto sem realmente vê-lo, na maioria do tempo. Sua mente divagou, indo de Jane para Victoria e delas para as decisões que precisava tomar imediatamente. Aquele verão foi, na melhor das hipóteses, _insignificante_. Não que ficar com Jane não fora bom, mas não podia negar que continuava sentindo-se da mesma maneira do que antes as aulas acabarem: vazio.

~ • ~

Enquanto isso, Vicky era a única acordada no dormitório das meninas. Lindsey roncava pesadamente na cama ao lado, o que também contribuía para sua falta de sono. Sentia-se cansada, mas não conseguia – nem queria, na verdade – dormir.

Ela sentou-se na cama, olhando para a escuridão que a rodeava. Apesar disso, conseguia identificar tudo o que se encontrava no quarto. Deu um suspiro inaudível, abraçando os joelhos e recostando o queixo sobre os braços. Tinha muitos pensamentos para colocar em ordem.

Primeiro deles, a namorada de Bruno. Já repetira para si mesma mil vezes que deixaria que eles fossem felizes juntos. Mas seu orgulho falava mais alto, dizendo que não poderia deixar-se ser trocada pela loira Parkinson. Por mais que doesse e irritasse, teria que aprender a conviver com a burrinha (N/Fani: só eu achei a Parkinson burrinha?).

Segundo, a volta de Carter. Ela nem ao menos estava certa do motivo pelo qual o ex fora embora, quanto mais porque voltara. O que acontecera no Expresso foi só uma mostra do que ele poderia causar. Não que alguém ainda não soubesse que tudo o que Carter Black traria seriam confusões e problemas.

E terceiro, o fato de que desde que encontrou MacNair no trem, não parara um segundo de pensar nele. Sem contar que sua namorada dormia a duas camas de distância. Vicky não tinha idéia do que ele fizera para deixá-la assim, tão _perdida_. É claro que Rick era bonito – muito bonito -, disso ninguém duvidaria. Mesmo assim, não queria se apaixonar, ainda mais por um cara que já tinha uma namorada.

Victoria levantou-se e calçou os chinelos felpudos, arrastando-os pelo quarto para que não fizessem barulho. Foi até a cama de Jessica, para poder observá-la mais de perto. Ela era bonita, mas não era digna do namorado que tinha – em sua opinião, é claro. Vicky a achou com cara de garota fútil, algo que obviamente, Rick não era. Ela descobrira isso naquela noite, à beira do lago, numa conversa que mudou sua opinião sobre ele. Total e completamente.

~ • ~

Carter mexeu incansavelmente em sua mala, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Queria encontrar seus livros, perdidos no meio das tantas roupas que trouxera.

A verdade era que, apesar de ter Liam e Rick como amigos, ele sentia-se perdido estando de volta a Hogwarts. Tudo parecia tão diferente, mas tão igual ao mesmo tempo. Sentira falta daquilo tudo, das confusões, das brigas, das provocações. Por mais que nunca fosse admitir, sentira falta de Vicky – e mesmo que ela também nunca admita, ele simplesmente sabia que também sentira a sua. Não de tê-lo novamente como namorado, mas ao menos de considerá-lo amigo, inimigo, ou qualquer coisa. Desde que ele estivesse ao seu lado.

Sorriu para si mesmo, esquecendo o que estava fazendo e voltando a se deitar. Ainda tinha um ano todo para si, para reconquistar sua amizade. Talvez ela pudesse lhe dar um conselho útil sobre seus novos sentimentos.

-É... Talvez – murmurou, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas e adormecendo quase que instantaneamente.

~ • ~

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado, contrariando o fato de que no anterior havia chovido. Lindsey foi a primeira a levantar e foi direto para o chuveiro, tomar um banho demorado antes que as outras acordassem.

Sonhara a noite toda com o baile de fim de ano, em que Andrew prometera levá-la como acompanhante. Cada cena foi mais linda que a outra, mas uma dúvida surgiu: ele se comportaria bem? Afinal, não queria ser sua acompanhante se ele ficasse agarrando qualquer uma do lado de fora na mesma noite. Mesmo conhecendo-o, ela tinha a impressão de que tudo seria diferente – tanto de seus sonhos como de seus pesadelos.

Vicky foi a próxima a acordar. Ela parecia não ter dormido bem, reparou a amiga. Seus olhos estavam fundos e parecia mais pálida do que o usual. Mas Lind preferiu permanecer quieta. Sabia que ela não teve um dia muito bom e que não planejava tê-lo.

O que elas não contavam era que aquele dia começaria mal e terminaria... bem, ele simplesmente terminaria.

~ • ~

Rick levantou-se assim que o sol nasceu. Enquanto os colegas ainda estavam dormindo, ele tomou banho e vestiu-se, penteando cuidadosamente os cabelos. Então desceu, antes que Jessy acordasse e fosse até lá.

-Eu realmente queria saber o que eu estou fazendo – sussurrou para si mesmo, ao que se viu parado em frente ao dormitório da namorada.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente e virou-se para ir embora. Não era só porque os quartos eram próximos e que ele e Vicky tinham conversado na noite passada que iria ficar perseguindo-a. Não é?

~ • ~

-Eu quero dormir – murmurou Andrew, recebendo mais um travesseiro na cabeça.

-E você quer comer, e beijar, e estudar... – começou Liam, revirando os olhos e indo para a cama de Bruno, tentar acordá-lo também.

-Eu não quero estudar – balbuciou o loiro, cobrindo a cabeça.

-Levantem, agora – seu tom era de ordem, enquanto mexia no corpo adormecido de Bruno – Ou vão perder o café.

-Tudo bem, eu não estou com fome – disse And, remexendo-se na cama desconfortavelmente.

-Nem eu – murmurou Bruno, participando pela primeira vez da discussão.

-Bem, eu vou descer então – falou Liam, jogando o travesseiro de novo em And – Não tenho tempo para ficar esperando vocês.

-Bom café da manhã, ocupado – sibilou o moreno, virando-se de barriga para baixo e adormecendo pesadamente assim que ouviu a porta se fechando.

-Dois bobões – resmungou Liam, caminhando ligeiramente em direção ao salão principal.

~ • ~

-Cadê o And? – perguntou Lindsey, assim que avistou Liam aproximando-se.

-Adivinha? – ele revirou os olhos, sentando-se ao seu lado – Os dois.

-Novidade – zombou Vicky, dando de ombros – Mas então, qual é nossa primeira aula?

-Matemática – sibilou Jane, intrometendo-se na conversa.

-Ah – ela olhou significativamente para Lind, que apenas levantou as sobrancelhas – Eu não me importaria em faltar.

-Eu também não – concordou a outra, fazendo-a cerrar os punhos debaixo da mesa; Liam a encarou, com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

-Não é pior do que História, acredite – sussurrou.

Lindsey o encarou, confusa. Um leve sinal de entendimento passou por seu semblante, deixando-os todos confusos. Sua boca abriu e fechou, mas não disse nada. Apenas fez sinal para que Liam a seguisse. Ele deu de ombros e foi, curioso.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ela, assim que estavam sozinhos.

-Não aconteceu nada – ele franziu o cenho.

-Você está _gostando _da Parkinson?! – indagou, abaixando o tom de voz.

Ele mordiscou o lábio, sem responder.

-Oh meu Deus! – Lind tapou a boca com as mãos – Como você foi deixar isso acontecer?!

-Eu não sei – resmungou, dando de ombros – Eu a conheci quando fui comprar minhas coisas com o Bruno e aconteceu.

-Isso não é uma coisa que simplesmente acontece, Liam. Você precisa parar com esse sentimento – sibilou, colocando as duas mãos em seus ombros.

-É a mesma coisa que dizer para você esquecer o Andrew – ele revirou os olhos.

-Ele não tem uma namorada – murmurou, cruzando os braços e fazendo beicinho.

-Não, ele tem várias – ela olhou para baixo – Lind, eu _não consigo _parar com isso. Ou você acha que eu gosto de vê-la com o Bruno pra cima e pra baixo, todos os dias?

-Eu sei – ela o abraçou, surpreendendo-o – Eu não quero que você passe por isso, Liam.

-O que eu posso fazer? – Liam deu um sorrisinho triste – Eu não posso falar com ela, ou falar com o Bruno, ou falar com outra pessoa.

-Você pode falar comigo – seu tom era ofendido – Eu nunca vou contar seus segredos, achei que soubesse disso.

-É claro que não – concordou – Mas eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não posso com isso, não consigo esconder alguma coisa dele por muito tempo, você sabe disso. Eu estou me sentindo perdido.

-Não se preocupe – ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, afastando-se – Tudo vai se resolver num piscar de olhos. Você verá.

~ • ~

-E a Jessy? – perguntou Carter, sentando-se ao lado do amigo.

-Não a vi ainda – sussurrou, enfiando uma colher de gelatina goela abaixo – Onde você esteve, afinal de contas?

-Tive algumas coisas pra resolver – falou ele, dando de ombros e se servindo de um enorme pedaço de bolo – Viu a Vicky?

Ele o encarou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Ela está comendo – disse, voltando ao seu prato.

-Bom. Eu preciso falar com ela – Carter levantou-se – Volto já.

Rick acompanhou-o com os olhos, enquanto ele caminhava rumo a mesa da morena. Vicky encarou-o de longe, dando um pequeno sorrisinho; ele acenou, não conseguindo mover outra parte do corpo exceto a mão.

-Demorei? – perguntou Jessica, abraçando-o por trás.

Victoria abaixou os olhos para o prato, balançando a cabeça. Então voltou seus olhos para Carter, que estava parado ao seu lado.

-Tudo bem – murmurou ele, forçando um sorriso.

~ • ~

-O que você quer? – perguntou Vicky, cruzando os braços.

-Eu quero falar com você – disse o loiro, balançando a cabeça para que seus cabelos mexessem.

-Okay, tempo esgotado – sibilou ela, sorrindo cinicamente e se voltando para o prato.

-Oi, Carter! – Jane abriu um grande sorriso ao avistá-lo, acenando feito louca (N/Fani: eu falei que a Parkinson é burra ¬¬').

-Oi, Jay – ele sorriu, fazendo um breve cumprimento com a cabeça – Podemos falar?

-Diga – sussurrou, levantando-se.

-Eu acho que é meio bobo e você não vai acreditar se eu falar que senti sua falta – ele deu de ombros.

-É, eu não vou – disse, firmemente.

-E se eu disser que me importo com você, que você ainda é importante pra mim? – tentou, tocando-lhe o braço; ela desviou.

-Eu também não acreditaria – falou, agora sem tanta firmeza na voz.

-Eu ainda quero sua amizade, Victoria – ele sorriu, notando que alcançara o que buscava.

-Pare com isso – Vicky o encarou, séria.

-Eu falo sério – Carter cruzou os braços, inclinando-se um pouco para frente – Me responda, ao menos, se ainda quer ser minha amiga.

Vicky abriu a boca para responder, mas seu "sim" ficou entalado na garganta. Tudo porque Liam chegara berrando no salão com um papel nas mãos.

~ • ~

-Oh meu Deus! – gritou Lind, lendo o que havia em seu armário.

-O que foi? – perguntou o amigo, esticando o pescoço para ler também.

A boca de ambos ficou escancarada.

-Maldito filho da...

-Liam! – repreendeu-o Lindsey, séria – Não vai ser xingando o cara que você vai resolver isso tudo!

-Você está certa. Eu vou bater nele – sibilou perigosamente, indo como um furacão para o salão.

Lindsey correu atrás, mas não era párea para ele. Quando chegou, o tumulto já estava armado. Victoria tentava se pendurar no braço de Liam, para fazê-lo soltar o pescoço de Carter, que resmungava alguma coisa inaudível. Ela passou abrindo caminho entre os curiosos que olhavam, inclusive, quase levando uma Jane de olhos arregalados ao chão.

-LIAM! – gritou, tentando, assim como Victoria, separá-lo de Black.

-Seu desgraçado, filho de uma égua amarela (N/Fani: isso me lembra a filha do hipogrifo amarelo, sacas?), infeliz, imbecil...

-LIAM, PARE COM ISSO, QUE DROGA! – berrou Vicky, reunindo todas as suas forças para afastá-lo do loiro – O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?!

-Está nos armários – sussurrou Lind para ela, como se aquilo explicasse tudo.

-Leia – Liam jogou-lhe o papel no peito, extremamente irritado.

"_Bom dia, Hogwarts!¹_

_Comecemos pela volta do ano, do ilustríssimo e famigerado Carter Black. Por que eu tenho a leve impressão de que isso não vai acabar bem? Talvez porque não tenha começado bem. Dizem as más línguas que o Expresso já foi bem, digamos, tumultuado por ele. Pergunte ao Malfoy ou a Zabini. _

_Falando nela, tenha minhas dúvidas quanto a ela. Será que está feliz com a volta de Black? Será que está triste com o começo de namoro de Malfoy? Será que está confusa por ter encontrado um novo amor? É uma coisa estranha que ninguém entende, essa garota. _

_Mas o que mais interessa a muita gente, as novas conquistas de Andrew Lestrange e Rick MacNair. Lestrange viajou com a família para o norte, mas como deve imaginar, sua fama chegou antes. Até onde consegui contar, foram sete as vítimas, incluindo seu caso no Expresso com... bem, deixemos isso para outra hora. Já MacNair, preferiu ficar na cidade e pegar apenas uma pessoa, a novata Jessica Diggory. É uma pena que não contei os beijos extras que distribuíra na festa de Ano Novo. Daria um número interessante. Ainda no assunto MacNair, acho legal comentar o quão bobo ele parece quando está apaixonado. Como se ninguém percebesse. Ah, e não deduzam que eu falo da Diggory. _

_Quanto ao Malfoy, acho que até que enfim, resolveu escolher alguém para passar seus dias agarradinhos. Jane Parkinson, você é a garota mais sortuda do mundo, eu devo admitir. Apenas tome cuidado com suas companhias, ou elas podem levá-la a perdê-lo. Tenho certeza de que muita gente sabe de quem estou falando. _

_Falando em Jane Parkinson, dizem que ela já chegou causando discórdia. Pelo que entendi de uma conversa no meio do corredor, há mais alguém totalmente apaixonado pela loirinha, não que eu vá contar quem é. Falando apaixonar-se, parece que a Potter não desiste, não é? Quem é próximo entende o que quero dizer. _

_E para finalizar o assunto paixonites agudas, temos o mais novo membro do clube: o estonteante Liam Lovegood. Parece que, assim como Bruno, ele cansou de seguir seu caminho sozinho. Não que isso queira dizer realmente que ele tenha alguém ao seu lado. Fica a pergunta no ar: ele lutará por ela ou a deixará a ver navios? Não que ela precise dele para não ficar sozinha. Não é, Potter? Eu tenho quase certeza de que ela sabe do que estou falando._

_Conversas à beira do lago, beijos em cabines de trem, amizades traídas, corações partidos... __Bem vindos a Hogwarts, meus queridos."_

(N/Fani¹: Good morning, Upper East Siders, Gossio Girl here! )

Victoria levantou os olhos do papel à sua frente, sentindo-se que poderia cair a qualquer momento. Foi para frente e para trás, como um João-Bobo e teria caído se não fosse por Rick segurá-la bem na hora.

-O que é isso? – perguntou ele baixinho, ainda sem soltá-la e ignorando o olhar mutilador de Jessy às suas costas.

-Eu te odeio, Black – sibilou ela, sem lhe dar atenção – Eu não posso acreditar no quão cínico você é.

-Eu não fiz nada! – negou Carter, mexendo os braços exasperadamente.

-Engraçado, porque esse é o tipo de coisa que você faria – disse Lindsey, estapeando-lhe o rosto.

-Hei, eu disse que não fui eu! – ele quase berrou, irritando-se com aquilo.

-Sobre uma coisa você estava certo – disse Liam, fechando os punhos novamente – Você só voltou pra causar confusão.

Carter olhou de um olhar rancoroso para o outro, antes de dar de ombros e sair dali, bufando. Victoria deu um suspiro cansado, percebendo só naquele momento que ainda estava sendo segurada por Rick.

-Obrigado – disse, tirando as mãos de sua cintura.

-O que é isso? – ele repetiu, tomando a folha de suas mãos e a lendo rapidamente.

Àquela altura, a maioria dos curiosos já tinha ido até seus armários para pegar suas próprias cópias. Poucos eram os que ficavam – entre eles, por acaso, estavam se aproximando com expressões confusas Andrew e Bruno. Antes que Vicky pudesse dizer alguma coisa a eles, Jane pulou no pescoço do namorado e o abraçou com força, como se tudo houvesse sido uma conspiração para acabar com sua vida.

-Eu preciso sair daqui – disse Victoria, empurrando Rick para o lado e passando pelo restante das pessoas controlando-se para não bufar, assim como Carter fizera.

-Você tem certeza de que foi o Black? – perguntou And à Lindsey, assim que esta terminou de lhe contar mais ou menos o que acontecera.

-Quem mais seria? – murmurou, dando de ombros.

~ • ~

-Victoria!

Ela tinha plena consciência de que Carter estava correndo logo atrás, mas não se importou. Não queria falar com ninguém, quem dirá falar com ele. Apesar de querer ignorá-lo, alguma coisa dentro de si dizia que aquela maldita folha não tinha nada a ver com Carter Black.

Será?


	5. Detenção Parte I

_**Capítulo IV – Detenção (Parte I)**_

_-Tudo começou assim..._

_-Lind, pare. Eu é que fiz, eu é que devo contar._

_-Não, fique quieto, sim? _

_-Lindsey Potter, eu quero contar!_

_-Dos dois, um fique quieto e o outro conte logo!_

_-É, nós nos metemos nessa droga por causa de vocês._

_-Se não queria confusão, não tivesse entrado em uma, Diggory._

_-Cale a boca, Malfoy._

_-Okay, alguém vai ou não vai me contar o que aconteceu de verdade?_

_-Se acalme, o Andrew vai contar._

_-Você não queria contar? Agora conte._

_-Ah, Deus que me perdoe..._

_-A culpa não foi minha, pela primeira vez._

_-Foi sim e cale a boca. _

_-Não piore as coisas, Carter._

_-Então, acho melhor começar a contar tudo de importante que aconteceu naquela manhã..._

_-Começando pela nossa conversa, Vicky._

_-Que conversa? _

_-Jane, quer ouvir ou não?_

_-Okay, okay, fiquei quieta..._

Logo após o quase assassinato de Carter Black por Liam Lovegood...

-Você está bem? – perguntou Bruno, sentando-se ao lado da amiga, à beira do lago.

-O Liam não encontrou o Black por aí ainda? – ele negou com a cabeça – Então não houve nenhum dano permanente.

-Eu não falo sobre isso.

Vicky o encarou, com um sorriso triste.

-Não se preocupe comigo – sussurrou, desviando os olhos novamente.

-Eu não quero te fazer sofrer, Vicky – disse ele, olhando para o lago antes que sucumbisse a tentação de abraçá-la.

Ela olhou para o outro lado, enxergando Rick e Jessica aos beijos. Então sorriu, feliz por vê-lo mesmo que com _ela_.

-Eu não vou – afirmou, veemente, levantando-se – Não se preocupe comigo.

~ • ~

-Eu daria tudo pra saber até onde o Black sabe – resmungou Andrew, carrancudo.

-Eu vou matá-lo – sibilou Liam, num tom perigoso – Quando eu puser minhas mãos nele, ele...

-Vocês dois já pararam pra pensar – interrompeu-o Lind – que talvez não tenha sido ele?

Ambos a encararam, confusos.

-Nós não temos provas para acusá-lo, eu entendi o que a Lind quis dizer – a loira encarou Jane com a testa franzida, tentando fazê-la entender que não era íntima o suficiente para chamá-la pelo apelido.

-Okay, então em digam. Quem mais pode ter sido? – perguntou Andrew, fazendo um biquinho sexy.

-Eu não sei – Lindsey desviou o olhar, passando a mão pelo queixo para ver se não havia sinais de baba.

-Vocês acham que ele seria capaz de aprontar uma coisa assim? Digo, para armar confusão? – indagou Jane, apoiando o queixo sobre a mão.

-Ele é Carter Black – disse And, como se isso explicasse tudo.

-Eu o conheço desde pequena – resmungou ela, fazendo Liam olhar significativamente para a outra, em busca de ajuda – Não acho que ele faria algo assim.

-Então você não o conhece direito – sibilou Lindsey, irritada – Ele faria _qualquer coisa _pra causar confusão. Deu pra entender?

-Eu só não acho que...

-Hei, chega, okay? – disse Liam, num tom mais alto, antes que a amiga pulasse sobre Jane – Pensando bem, é meio irracional que seja ele. Mas isso não diminui as possibilidades de que seja, uma vez que ele _é _irracional.

-Talvez – murmurou Andrew, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

E quase matando Lindsey do coração, diga-se de passagem.

~ • ~

Jessica voltou para o dormitório antes das aulas começarem. Sentia-se tonta com toda aquela história e, principalmente, irritada por ser apenas mencionada como "a namorada de Rick MacNair".

-Desculpe, pensei que não teria mais ninguém aqui – disse, ao ver Victoria mexendo em suas coisas com pressa.

-Tudo bem – sibilou, sem levantar os olhos.

Ou melhor, _não querendo levantar os olhos._

-Você leu aquele absurdo? – perguntou, apenas para ver a reação da outra, sentando-se à beira de sua cama e mexendo em seus livros.

-Todo mundo leu – limitou-se em dizer.

-Um absurdo, não? Não sei que desocupado escreveria...

-Não escreveu nada que não fosse verdade, até onde sei – falou Vicky, em voz alta, tentando fazê-la entender que não queria conversar.

-Eu não acho...

-Eu tenho que ir – e a próxima coisa que ouviu foi a porta batendo com força.

Ela bufou, irritada. Será que ninguém a levaria a sério por ali?

Oh, cara. Por que eu tenho certeza de que um "por enquanto" deveria ser adicionado nessa sentença?

~ • ~

As aulas daquele dia se passaram na velocidade de uma lesma. Rick mal podia esperar para que sua aula de Geografia, a última da manhã, acabasse e ele pudesse sair procurando Victoria. (N/Fani: o Rick e o And estão um ano adiantado do restante do povo, portanto, os horários deles são diferentes). (N/Yooh: aaai ele vai sair procurar a Vicky? Que bunii *.*).

Quando o sinal bateu, passou como um furacão pelos colegas e saiu. Ouviu vagamente Andrew chamá-lo, mas não deu atenção. Vicky estava com a cabeça enfiada dentro do armário, procurando o caderno de Biologia.

-Oi – aproximou-se, sorrindo.

Ela deu um pulo de susto, mas depois sorriu também.

-Tudo bem? – perguntou Vicky.

-Qual a sua próxima aula? – Rick sentiu-se nervoso perto da morena, mas ficava dizendo a si mesmo que não estava; então, ele não estava mesmo.

-Biologia – disse ela, dando de ombros – A sua?

-História – ele revirou os olhos – Se você quiser, eu posso te levar até a sala.

-Se eu quiser e sua namorada não se importar, você quer dizer – ela abaixou os olhos.

-Ela não se importa – respondeu, apressado – E além disso, as salas são próximas, não é?

Victoria apenas concordou com a cabeça. Queria tanta sua companhia que não o desmentiu, dizendo que a sala de História era, na verdade, do outro lado da escola.

~ • ~

Lindsey abriu um grande sorriso ao avistar Andrew. Ele estava parado no meio do corredor, com a testa franzida e uma expressão pensativa no rosto. _Perfeitinho, como sempre._

-O que foi? – perguntou, passando o braço pela cintura do amigo e encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Ele mostrou brevemente com a cabeça Victoria, que conversava com Rick MacNair. Lind também franziu o cenho, estranhando. Eles pareciam, assim, realmente amiguinhos. Muito, muito amiguinhos.

-Isso é novo – comentou, voltando-se ao loiro.

Às vezes, tinha a impressão de que ele era vinte centímetros mais alto que ela, mas sabia que não era tanto assim. E mesmo que fosse; contanto que sua cabeça não ficasse abaixo do peito, estava ótimo.

-Eu bem reparei que ele ficou tempo demais olhando pro relógio... Vou falar com ele, depois – murmurou o loiro, saindo de seu estado pensativo e sorrindo para ela – E você? Como foi de aula?

-Bem, considerando que minhas duas primeiras aulas foram Matemática e Física – And fez uma careta – Não via a hora de me livrar aquela sala.

-Calculo – ela sorriu, meio abobada pelo sorriso do rapaz – Eu tive uma de História e uma de Geografia.

-E dormiu a aula toda – concluiu Lindsey, revirando os olhos.

-É pra isso que essas aulas servem, não é? – ele riu.

~ • ~

-Eu andei pensando – disse Liam, enquanto ele e Bruno encaminhavam-se para a sala de Biologia – Francamente, eu acho que não foi o Carter.

-Ah, claro – o outro revirou os olhos – Você sempre enxerga o melhor nas pessoas, como eu fui esquecer.

-Pense comigo, malvadão – ele riu – Acha que ele faria uma folha anônima de fofocas quando seria a primeira pessoa que todos pensariam?

-Liam, vê se entende. Se alguém diz "Carter Black não faria isso", adivinha? Ele vai lá e faz – disse Bruno, convicto.

-Você não o conhece suficientemente – resmungou, dando de ombros.

-E o pouco que conheço pra mim já é demais – murmurou Bruno, franzindo o cenho.

-Hei, você já falou com a Vicky? – indagou Liam, sério.

-É, falei – ele sorriu, acenando para Jane, que se aproximava – Ela é incrível.

-É, ela é sim – concordou o outro, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Você tem sorte de ter alguém assim.

-Não falo da Jane, embora ela também seja – Bruno o encarou – Falo da Vicky. Ela concordou com tudo numa boa. Isso a torna incrível.

-Eu sei – Liam usou seu tom irônico, mas o amigo não percebeu. E, se percebeu, soube disfarçar perfeitamente bem.

~ • ~

Andrew mal esperou que suas duas últimas aulas daquela manhã acabassem para falar com Rick. Assim que o sinal bateu, ele sentou-se na carteira do outro, fazendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha com um sorriso sarcástico.

-O que eu fiz agora? – perguntou.

-Eu não sei, por isso estou aqui – And passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensando em que palavras usar.

-Okay, o que há de errado? – Rick coçou o queixo, jogando a mochila nos ombros e saindo da sala, acompanhado do loiro.

-Não aconteceu nada. Só queria conversar – ele deu de ombros, optando por um tom mais casual.

-Ah, claro. Sobre o quê? – o moreno sorriu, fazendo o amigo franzir o cenho.

-Sobre você, mais especificamente – And o encarou.

-Seja mais específico – pediu, mais cauteloso.

-Eu vi você e a Vicky hoje – comentou ele.

-E daí? – sua voz saiu rouca, mas quem liga? – Nós somos só amigos.

-Tem certeza? – Rick sentiu-se ofendido; era impressão sua ou o tom de voz de Andrew saíra meio aliviado?

-Tenho – murmurou, dando um pequeno e irônico sorrisinho.

Isso era o bom de ser irônico. Você pode expressar todos os seus pensamentos sem que nenhuma pessoa perceba seu real significado.

-Não sabia que começou a andar com _eles_ – resmungou Carter, aproximando-se dos dois.

Rick olhou de um para o outro, sem saber se deveria sair dali o mais depressa possível, separar a briga que provavelmente estava por vir ou escolher um lado. É como dizem: na dúvida do que fazer, não faça nada.

-Não comece – disse And, num tom de advertência – Não acha que causou problemas demais por hoje?

-Eu não causei problema algum, Lestrange – ele sorriu – Mas nada seria melhor para um primeiro dia de aula, não é?

-Cale a boca – sibilou, virando as costas para eles.

-Eu ainda nem comecei a falar – gritou Carter, quando And já estava a uma boa distância – Não falei da Vicky – lançou um olhar cheio de malícia para Rick, que ruborizou – Nem da Lindsey. Uau, falando em Lindsey... Ela está uma delícia, não é? Vai dizer que nunca pensou nisso.

-Carter, pare – sussurrou Rick, sério.

-É claro que pensou – Carter riu rouco – Afinal, quem não pensaria?

-Eu disse pra você calar a boca – falou Andrew, demonstrando uma calma que não tinha, sem se virar, mas parando no lugar.

-Isso não vai acabar bem – o moreno disse para si mesmo, resolvendo que era hora de tomar uma decisão.

-Ela é boa, não é? Vamos lá, você sabe do que eu estou falando – And virou-se, com os punhos cerrados – Eu _sei_ que você também pensa nela _assim_ às vezes. Só admita.

Sem dizer nada, Andrew foi até ele e deferiu-lhe um belo soco no rosto. Rick fez uma careta, batendo na testa e tentando apressar seu raciocínio para que ele lhe dissesse o que deveria fazer.

~ • ~

-Sinto saudades das férias – murmurou Bruno, deitando-se na grama entre Jane e Victoria.

Irônico, não?

-Eu também – resmungou a morena, suspirando. Por que Bruno tinha que ser sempre tão cheiroso?

Irônico? É pouco.

-A liberdade, é sempre boa – Jane sorriu, sentando-se de repente e se virando para o outro lado, onde Liam estava – O que seria aquele ponto desesperado vindo até nós no horizonte?

Irônico, irônico e irônico.

-Não tenho idéia – sussurrou, olhando também – Mas essa do ponto desesperado no horizonte foi boa.

-O que eu posso fazer, às vezes sou uma filósofa – ela sorriu, fazendo-o sorrir também.

-Ninguém viu o And ainda? – perguntou Lindsey, sentando-se também.

-Não – responderam Liam e Jane juntos.

Irônico. Ah, é.

-O ponto desesperado no horizonte tomou forma – resmungou Bruno, não conseguindo ver direito por conta do sol.

-E é a forma do Rick – disse Vicky, levantando-se de repente – Aconteceu alguma coisa – adicionou, correndo até ele.

Apesar de seu cabelo ainda estar impecável, ele estava esbaforido. Sem contar que seu rosto estava vermelho pela corrida – e sexy, muito, muito sexy, pensou Vicky.

-Por Deus, onde é o incêndio? – perguntou ela, rindo, mas seu semblante estava preocupado.

-Lá dentro – falou, apontando para o prédio da escola – É melhor vocês correrem.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Bruno, aproximando-se deles e sendo seguido de perto pelos outros.

-Lá dentro – Rick puxou o ar com força – Eu tentei separá-los, mas os dois me empurraram e não consegui.

-Quem? – indagou Lindsey, mais que preocupada.

Por que ela tinha certeza de que Andrew estava metido nisso?

-Andrew e Carter – disse ele, sério.

-Oh, droga – sibilou Liam, correndo junto com os amigos para dentro do prédio (N/Fani: ainda não me acostumei a chamar o "castelo" de "prédio").

~ • ~

Quando eles chegaram lá, Andrew já estava com o olho machucadíssimo e o nariz de Carter sangrava compulsivamente. Bruno, Linsey, Liam e Vicky seguravam-no (And), enquanto Rick, Jessica (que, não se sabe por onde, dera o ar da graça) e Jane seguravam o outro (Carter).

-Por que diabos você sempre arruma briga? – perguntou Jessica, irritada.

-Ele é o esquentado da história, Jessy – resmungou o loiro, sorrindo torto como se soubesse de uma coisa que ninguém mais soubesse.

-Você está bem? – Lindsey passou a mão pela extremidade doída do olho de And, fazendo-o gemer.

-Por que vocês brigaram desta vez? – perguntou Liam, sério.

-Porque ele disse o que não deveria ter dito – murmurou, desvencilhando-se das mãos dos amigos e avançando de novo para o outro.

-Nem pra me convidar pra festa – disse Bruno, fingindo-se de ofendido e recebendo olhares feios de Victoria e Lindsey – O que foi?

-Você realmente se diverte, não é? – perguntou Vicky, com uma careta indignada.

-Eu tinha esquecido como é bom vê-lo apanhar – ele sorriu, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

-Olhe agora – falou Carter, alto o suficiente para que todos ouvissem – Vai dizer que ela não te deixa louco?

-Quem? – perguntou Vicky a Rick, apenas movendo os lábios.

-Potter – respondeu, da mesma maneira.

Vicky arregalou os olhos, a tempo de ver o amigo avançar novamente para Carter. Liam não conseguiu impedi-lo. Quando percebeu, eles já haviam caído no chão e tentavam desesperadamente atingir o outro, de uma forma ou de outra.

-Oh, meu Deus! – berrou Jessy, saindo do caminho.

-Eu não vou fazer esforço nenhum, não me olhem assim – disse Bruno, erguendo as mãos no ar.

-Vai sim – sibilou Lindsey, jogando-o sobre And e Carter.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar ofendido, depois olhou para todos os lados em busca de ajuda. Ninguém entendera como ou porque ele fora parar ali, então, ninguém fez menção de arrancá-lo do meio do ringue. Dando um suspiro pesado, ele tentou puxar Andrew de cima do outro – sem se esforça demais, é claro.

Vendo o que o outro estava fazendo e não querendo ficar de fora, Rick saltou sobre eles também, tentando puxar Carter para longe. O resultado foi que Carter, para conseguir bater direito em And, lhe chutou o estômago, fazendo-o recuar.

Um bando de curiosos se encontrava ali, apenas observando do melhor lugar como se fosse um show. Vicky só faltava roer as unhas, enquanto Lindsey, desesperada, agarrou-se a Liam, não deixando que ele fosse parar também no meio da luta. Jessica observava todos os movimentos atentamente, com ansiedade, e Jane quase arrancou os cabelos ao ver o namorado envolvido no barraco.

-HEI! – gritou Bruno, que o meio do rolo, acabou de levar um soco certeiro de Rick (que se aproveitara da situação para fazer o que já queria fazer há tempos, diga-se de passagem) – Nós estamos do mesmo lado!

-Eu não estou de lado nenhum, só quero parar com isso – disse, escondendo um sorriso – Me desculpe, Malfoy.

-Eu vou até lá – sussurrou Victoria, tomando sua decisão.

Correu, ignorando os gritos de Lind para que não fosse. Puxou Bruno de cima do rolo, depois And. É incrível, não? O que uma mulher de atitude não faz.

-Vocês querem parar com isso? Os quatro? – disse, autoritária.

-Foi ela que me jogou aqui – resmungou Bruno, apontando para Lindsey.

-Ele quem começou – sibilou Andrew, como se estivesse pensando "eu não vou sossegar até que um de nós esteja morto".

-Eu estou de envolvido – disse Rick, dando de ombros.

-E eu, você sabe – Carter sorriu torto, fazendo-a revirar os olhos.

-Vamos sair daqui – sussurrou Jessy, puxando o namorado pelo braço.

-Não, primeiro, nós vamos resolver isso aqui – falou, puxando-a para si, sem desviar os olhos dos outros.

-Eu realmente quero saber o que aconteceu – intrometeu-se Liam, levando Lindsey consigo para o meio da roda.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Jane, sem saber se estava se dirigindo a Carter ou a Bruno.

-Ele começou – repetiu Andrew, cuspindo o sangue que escorria de sua boca no chão.

-Nada que ainda não saibamos – resmungou Bruno, passando a mão pelo olho que provavelmente ficaria roxo no dia seguinte – Isso doeu, sabia?

-Desculpe, eu não sabia quem estava socando – disse Rick, dando de ombros – E você me deu um chute, infeliz.

-Quem mandou entrar na frente? – murmurou, passando as costas da mão pelo nariz ensangüentado.

-Você está descabelado – comentou Jessica, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Rick para ajeitá-los.

-Eu vou sobreviver – zombou, sorrindo para ela.

-Ah não – murmurou Lindsey, num tom apavorado.

Quase todos os curiosos saíram do tumulto, deixando-os praticamente sozinhos. E, a constatar pelo estado em que estavam os garotos, com expressões culpadas o suficiente para que a professora e vice-diretora McGonagall se aproximasse, batendo os sapatinhos pretos no chão apressadamente (N/Fani: a Miverva **tinha **que fazer parte disso :D).

-O que os senhores estão fazendo aqui, no horário de aula? – perguntou, ajustando os óculos na ponta do nariz – E em que estados estão! Digam, digam, o que estão fazendo aqui?

-Bem... Agora, mais nada – disse Bruno, sem encará-la, para que não visse seu machucado.

-Vocês andaram brigando? – sem tom de voz era desconfiado, como se já não soubesse a resposta.

-Não – disse Vicky, apressada.

-Nunca – murmurou Jane.

-Brigando? – fez-se de desentendido Carter.

-Os quatro rapazes – ela apontou vagamente para Bruno, Carter, Andrew e Rick – Direto pra ala hospitalar. Lovegood, como monitor, me espanta que esteja envolvido nisso. Igualmente digo da senhorita Potter, minha melhor aluna. Parkinson e Diggory, já no começo de suas estadias aqui, se metendo em confusão – McGonagall balançou a cabeça indignada.

-Nós não... – começou Jane, mas Vicky fez sinal para que ficasse quieta.

-Os nove. Detenção. Hoje. Oito horas. Não se atrasem – completou a professora, como quem não aceita um "não" como resposta.

-Mas nós nem estávamos envolvidos! – exclamou Rick, ajeitando os cabelos rapidamente com a mão.

-Isso não é assunto meu, professora! – resmungou Bruno, indignado.

-Nós éramos só os espectadores – sussurrou Jane, apavorada.

-Ou a detenção, ou escrevo hoje mesmo para os pais de cada um de vocês. Escolham – disse ela, séria.

Todos entreolharam-se, calculando qual seria a melhor opção.

-Detenção, então? – Victoria sorriu, cínica.


	6. Detenção Parte II

_**Capítulo V- Detenção (Parte II)**_

Vicky olhou impaciente para o relógio. Não era a primeira detenção de sua vida, mas nunca estivera tão ansiosa por uma. Aquela noite não poderia acabar bem, não mesmo. Juntar todo mundo numa sala por um castigo? Isso não lhe parecia justo. Mas que ela queria estar lá pra ver, isso queria.

-Eu vou ficar melhor com essa calça, não é? – perguntou Lind, indo até ela com uma calça diferente das outras cinco.

-É uma detenção – Vicky revirou os olhos, rindo.

-É, eu sei – resmungou – Mas eu fico melhor com essa?

-Fica – disse, por fim, indo até o banheiro para arrumar os cabelos.

~ • ~

Quando Rick e Jessica chegaram, já eram oito horas e cinco minutos. Todos, com exceção de Lindsey Potter e Victoria Zabini.

-Você não as viu no dormitório? – perguntou ele à namorada, antes de cumprimentar vagamente os outros.

-Eu não sei se você notou, mas eu fui pro seu quarto logo depois que pegamos a detenção e não saí mais de lá – resmungou ela, dando um sorriso torto.

-É, eu sei – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.

-Desculpe a demora – disse Lind, entrando correndo na sala e sendo seguida por Vicky.

-Eu já estava mandando alguém ir atrás de vocês – a professora McGonagall encarou-as por baixo dos óculos.

-Ela demorou pra se arrumar – Vicky sussurrou para Andrew, apontando para a calça nova que a loira usava.

-É claro que eu não vou deixar os nove juntos – ela falou, num tom óbvio – Parkinson e Lovegood, lustrar e organizar a sala de troféus. Por data, não esqueçam. Ela ficou uma bagunça desde que o Nott se escondeu do Filch e derrubou as prateleiras.

Jane arregalou os olhos; Liam engoliu seco.

-Zabini e MacNair – Rick e Victoria entreolharam-se – Peguem os panos e o detergente do meu armário e limpem as carteiras dessa sala. E não façam essas caras, ou terão de limpar as carteiras do corredor todo. Potter e Lestrange, a louça da cozinha.

-E se quebrar? – perguntou Andrew, o único que parecia estar se divertindo com a divisão de tarefas.

-Mais tempo na cozinha. Você decide – McGonagall ficou séria – Black e Diggory, os livros didáticos pedem que vocês os organizem por disciplina. Sala dos professores, e nem pense em mexer um dedo fora do seu trabalho, Black. Te conheço muito bem.

-Não planejava – Carter sorriu, com cara de anjo.

-E Malfoy – Bruno a encarou, as duas sobrancelhas erguidas – Ajude madame Pomfrey na ala hospitalar. Não sei como esses alunos conseguem se machucar tanto.

-Okay – concordou, dando de ombros.

-E comecem já. Se não estiver tudo pronto até as dez, voltarão amanhã.

~ • ~

_08: 25 PM - Sala dos troféus_

-Que tipo de detenção é essa? – resmungou Jane, colocando o último troféu de 1969 no devido lugar (N/Fani: exagerei na data?).

-Já peguei piores – disse Liam, observando seu troféu mais do que deveria, apenas para não ter que encará-la – Eu e o Bruno já tivemos que lavar todas as comadres da ala hospitalar.

-Eca – ela fez cara de nojo – E vocês fizeram?

-Sim, mas foi só uma vez – ele deu de ombros, dando um pequeno sorriso e levantando seus olhos para a loira – Depois, nós fizemos amizade com Madame Pomfrey. Aí, ela simplesmente nos livrava dessa tarefa quando íamos pra lá e nos dava outra um pouco mais leve.

-Madame Pomfrey? – ela sentou-se no chão, exausta.

-A enfermeira – contou.

-A que está com o Bruno? – indagou, curiosa.

-É. Ela é incrível – o rapaz sorriu torto, provocando-a.

-Incrível? – Jane o encarou, desconfiada, levantando-se – Defina incrível.

-Ela é gostosa – disse, simplesmente, contendo um sorriso.

-Gostosa? – a garota mordiscou o lábio inferior, aproximando-se para poder sussurrar – Gostosa como?

-Não tem uma definição certa pra palavra gostosa – zombou ele, rindo e se virando de frente para a loira.

Os dois ficaram, repentinamente, próximos demais. Jane mordeu o lábio com mais força, analisando-o brevemente. Liam era bonito, é claro que ela já sabia disso. Aliás, _todos os amigos do namorado eram bonitos._ Ela só não tinha notado que ele era TÃO lindo.

-Ela é muito boa mesmo – comentou, meio entorpecido por sentir o cheiro da amada tão próximo – Sabe, um sonho de consumo...

-Pare com isso – falou ela, afastando-se bruscamente.

-É brincadeira – ele tocou-lhe o ombro, sorrindo com o coração aos solavancos – Ela é velha. Você vai ver.

-É melhor nós terminarmos logo – disse, esforçando-se para sorrir de volta – Eu sei que não passou nem meia hora, mas meu pulso já dói de tanto esfregar.

-Quando ele doer, pense no Bruno – ele sorriu, espantado com o que estava falando – E em como ele deve estar lavando as comadres da enfermaria.

~ • ~

_Enfermaria_

Bruno – graças a Deus – livrara-se da tarefa de lavar as comadres. Por outro lado, não tivera a mesma sorte com a tarefa de arrumar as seringas inutilizadas, as gazes e as pinças por ordem de tamanho. Aquilo não era difícil, mas era extremamente chato.

Enquanto isso, madame Pomfrey cuidava de um garotinho bem menor que ardia em febre desde aquela manhã. O que dava a Bruno um bom tempo sozinho, visto que ela estava esperando a febre baixar para poder deixá-lo dormir. Ele poderia pensar em tudo que estava acontecendo. Suspirando, concentrou-se em seu trabalho.

O que menos queria fazer entre as pinças, seringas e gazes, era pensar.

~ • ~

_Sala de aula da professora McGonagall_

Rick e Victoria já limpavam as carteiras a um bom tempo, mas continuavam em silêncio. Os dois queriam puxar assunto, mas ao mesmo tempo, queriam terminar logo de limpar (N/Fani: pessoa que não sabe mascar chiclete e caminhar ao mesmo tempo ¬¬'). Por fim, Vicky jogou o pano em cima da carteira mais limpa que já vira e bufou, cruzando os braços.

-O que foi? – perguntou ele, franzindo o cenho. Ela ficava _tão_ linda frustrada.

-Eu cansei – murmurou, tapando o rosto com as mãos e puxando uma cadeira para se sentar – Eu juro que se eu pegar o And e o Carter, eu mesma vou me encarregar de matá-los.

-Faz quinze minutos que estamos aqui – comentou Rick, divertindo-se.

-Sei disso – ela deu um longo e cansado suspiro – Mas só de pensar que ainda temos mais... Uma hora e tanto _disso_...

-Ou uma hora e tanto de sossego – ele sorriu – É bom às vezes ficar sozinho, sabe?

-Obrigado por me dizer que eu sou ninguém – resmungou ela, fazendo um beicinho emburrado.

-Não é isso – Vicky revirou os olhos, aumentando o bico – Eu estou dizendo que eu nunca consigo ficar sem a Jessy ou o Carter pro perto.

-O primeiro cara que eu vejo que não gosta de ficar perto da namorada – zombou a morena, dando um riso maroto.

-Eu gosto. Mas às vezes...

-Ela te irrita – completou, sorrindo – Eu namorei Carter Black, lembra?

-Lembro – ele sorriu também, desviando os olhos para o pano em suas mãos – Pelo menos você se divertia, não é?

-Até ele me deixar, eu me diverti muito – sussurrou, trocando o sorriso por uma expressão magoada que quase matou Rick de vontade de abraçá-la.

-Você... Você gostava dele? – perguntou, incerto se deveria ir mais a fundo no assunto.

-Gostava – disse, dando um sorrisinho triste e o encarando – Dá pra imaginar? Alguém já amou o Carter.

Rick uniu as sobrancelhas, observando-a atentamente. Ela vestia uma calça jeans azul escura e uma camiseta com um decote quadrado – em sua opinião, realçou perfeitamente seus peitos (N/Fani: eu tenho uma blusa que faz isso, por isso coloquei – e é, diga-se de passagem, exatamente o tipo de pensamento que o MacNAir teria :D). Não deixou de notar, também, que era a primeira vez que ouvia o nome de Carter sair de sua boca sem ódio ou ironia.

-O que foi? – perguntou ela, num tom meio divertido – Você está me olhando esquisito.

-Eu estou tentando imaginar você e o Carter – disse, sorrindo torto.

-E conseguiu? – Victoria riu, cruzando os braços.

-Mais ou menos – ele fez uma careta – Não é muito agradável, sabia?

-É – concordou vagamente, levantando-se da cadeira – Vamos continuar com isso. Ou amanhã teremos que limpar carteiras, de novo.

Por incrível que pareça, de onde Rick estava, não parecia tão mal...

~ • ~

_Cozinha_

-Morango ou cereja? – perguntou Lindsey, depositando mais um copo sobre o balcão.

-Cereja. Homem de camisa ou homem de camiseta? – And sorriu, angelicalmente.

-Camisa. Mulher de lingerie preta ou de lingerie vermelha?

-Preta. Abacaxi ou uva?

-Uva. Cachorro ou gato?

-Cachorro. Leopardo ou tigre?

-Tigre. And, eu cansei disso – resmungou.

-Do que você quer brincar, então? – ele franziu o cenho, confuso.

-De nada – disse, fazendo bico – Eu quero que você me conte direito da briga.

Ele deu um longo – e sexy – suspiro, esfregando o pano com mais força para secar o prato rapidamente.

-O que você quer saber?

-Eu quero saber o que ele falou de mim – ela sorriu cínica, vendo-o revirar os olhos – Okay, se você pulou no pescoço do Black, ele deve ter dito alguma coisa bem aterrorizante sobre mim, não?

-É, ele disse – concordou, pressionando os lábios até que formassem uma linha fina.

-O que foi, então? Ele me chamou de escrotinha? (N/Fani: Lindsey Potter, sua escrotinha! =P) – indagou, meio divertido meio curiosa – Ou me chamou de vagabunda? Ah, se ele chamou...

-Ele não te chamou de escrotinha – disse Andrew, anormalmente sério.

-Okay – ela respirou fundo – Chamou de idiota? Gorda? Burra? Baranga?

-É claro que ele não te chamou de baranga – resmungou, como quem diz o óbvio – Na verdade, ele te chamou de gostosa.

-O QUÊ?! – exclamou, quase derrubando um prato no chão.

-Grite um pouco mais alto, acho que o Bruno ainda não escutou da enfermaria – murmurou ele, emburrado. (N/Yooh: vamos seu burro, diga "eu também!" ¬¬').

-Desculpe – Lind deu um sorriso surpreso – É sério? Ele me acha gostosa?

-É – And nem se deu ao trabalho de encará-la, olhando fixamente para o copo que enxugava.

Lindsey pegou o próximo prato e o enxugou perfeitamente bem, deixando-o brilhante. Então olhou atentamente para seu reflexo reluzente. Não que fosse grande coisa ser chamada de gostosa por Black, mas Andrew brigara por sua causa – e NUNCA esqueceria isso, nunca mesmo.

-Pare com isso, Lindsey – ele pegou o prato de suas mãos, irritado – Como se você não soubesse que ele diz isso da escola inteira.

**-**Obrigado senhor "eu também chamo todas as garotas da escola de gostosas" – resmungou, voltando-se para ele – Eu não tenho culpa se eu tenho mais bunda, peito, coxa e cintura que todas as suas namoradas. Sacou?

-Primeiro, eu não chamo todas as garotas da escola de gostosas! – indignou-se, cruzando os braços ainda com o copo na mão.

-Segundo? – exigiu, arqueando as duas sobrancelhas.

-Você é uma besta – resmungou, voltando ao seu serviço – Fica toda animadinha porque o Black, veja bem, _o Black_, te chamou de delícia. Parece que nunca recebeu um elogio na vida.

-Cale a boca, Lestrange – disse, dando-lhe as costas e concentrando-se somente em seu prato – Eu não posso fazer nada se eu atraio atenções por aí, querido.

-Eu já te dei elogios mais sinceros e respeitadores e você não ficou nem um pouco animada – And fungou, torcendo o nariz.

-_Elogios mais sinceros?! _Andrew Lestrange, você está me chamando de _feia?! _– perguntou, largando tudo no balcão e colocando os braços na cintura.

-Eu não disse isso! – ele também largou o pano, mexendo as mãos de forma exasperada; então, deu um suspiro pesado – O que você quer que eu diga?

-O que você pensa – sussurrou, esquecendo a irritação – Ignore a forma conservadora e me diga o que você pensa. Okay?

-Você é gostosa – falou, simplesmente – E não faça essa cara de deboche, foi você quem pediu pra que eu fosse sincero. Eu te acho gostosa, mais gostosa do que todas as minhas, digamos, "namoradas". Você é boa, entendeu? E não precisa de nenhum Carter pra te dizer isso, porque eu tenho certeza de que sabe – ele respirou fundo, olhando-a de cima a baixo e a fazendo ruborizar – Era isso que queria ouvir?

Lindsey suspendeu a respiração, sem saber se deveria dizer alguma coisa ou não. Andrew passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervosamente.

-Eu quero terminar com isso de uma vez – murmurou ela, com o fiapo de voz que conseguiu – Pode ser?

~ • ~

_Sala dos professores_

-Quer terminar? – murmurou Jessy, deitando-se de costas no chão gelado.

-Sozinho? Esqueça – disse Carter, sorrindo.

-Foi você quem me botou nessa confusão, acho que deveria ter pelo menos a consideração de fazer sozinho – reclamou, cruzando os braços.

-Eu não disse "Jessica, venha ver o que eu estou fazendo aqui!" – ele revirou os olhos, encarando-a – Aliás, eu nem sei de onde você surgiu.

-De onde _eu _surgi?! Eu estava saindo da sala _em frente _a onde vocês estavam brigando! Diga você, por que brigarem logo _ali?!_ – sibilou ela, bufando.

-Eu já disse que foi ele quem começou. Eu não fiz nada – o loiro sorriu de novo, daquele jeito convencido que sempre fazia Jessy sorrir também.

-Eu ainda não acredito que você chamou a Potter de boa – ela riu, como se fosse a coisa mais boba do mundo.

-Ela é boa, Jessy – comentou ele, rindo da expressão "você falou sério, me matem!" que a outra fez – Mas você sabe que eu falei só pra provocar.

-Ah, você tem um cérebro realmente brilhante – Jessica revirou os olhos, jogando um dos livros em sua mão com força nas pernas do rapaz – Seu nariz vai ficar roxo amanhã por causa dessa sua ótima idéia de provocar o And.

-Andrew? Desde quando você chama o Lestrange intimamente de And? – perguntou Carter, divertindo-se.

-Fique quieto, sim? – pediu, emburrada.

-Eu não vou dizer nada, não se preocupe – disse, dando um sorriso tranqüilizador – E meu nariz não vai ficar roxo.

-Ah, isso vai sim – ela bagunçou seus cabelos de forma carinhosa, rindo – Quer apostar?

~ • ~

_Depois de meia hora – Enfermaria_

-Já terminou? – perguntou madame Pomfrey, vendo que Bruno estava comodamente encostado em uma cama vazia.

-É. Eu vou dormir um pouco, estou cansado – concordou, dando de ombros – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Se a professora McGonagall perguntar, esteve trabalhando duro – disse, sorrindo-lhe – Eu quero falar com você, de qualquer jeito.

-O que foi? – perguntou Bruno, ajeitando-se para ouvir melhor o que a papoula tinha a dizer.

-Como é sua namorada? – ela sorriu.

-Ela é legal – comentou, dando de ombros – Eu prometo que a trago aqui, quando der.

-O que eu quero saber é se gosta dela – falou madame Pomfrey, séria.

-É claro que gosto – apressou-se em dizer.

Ela sorriu tristemente, então deu de ombros e levantou-se para ver novamente o garoto com febre, deixando Bruno sentado e sem entender patavina alguma.

~ • ~

_Sala da professora McGonagall_

-Terminei – disse Vicky, erguendo o pano no alto e jogando-se sobre a carteira recém limpa.

Rick a encarou, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Os dois haviam dividido o grupo de carteiras que precisavam ser limpas igualmente e apostado quem as limparia antes.

-Okay, quanto eu te devo? – perguntou, desanimado.

-Minha recompensa é ver sua cara assim – apontou ela, rindo – Quer ajuda?

-Só falta essa – ele sorriu, voltando-se para terminar o mais rapidamente possível – Então tudo pronto.

-Nós ainda temos uma hora sobrando – comentou Vicky, dando de ombros – O que vamos fazer?

Na verdade, Rick já tinha sua idéia do que queria fazer naquela uma hora restante. Mas, é claro, nunca falaria isso em voz alta na presença de Victoria. Pelo menos não por enquanto.

-Não sei – deu de ombros, escondendo o sorriso torto dos lábios.

-Eu quero sair logo daqui – ela resmungou, caminhando pela sala – Acho que vou sonhar com essas carteiras malditas.

-Eu acabei – disse Rick, deixando o pano também em cima da carteira – Nós podíamos jogar alguma coisa, não sei...

Em sua mente, só as palavras "Strip" e "Poker" vieram.

-Verdade ou desafio? Acho que não – Vicky fez uma careta – Jogo da verdade?

-Jogo da verdade? – ele pensou por um tempo; não é porque jogariam Jogo da verdade que precisava ser sincero em todas as suas respostas – Pode ser.

-Eu começo – ela sorriu torto, aproximando-se de onde ele estava e sentando-se em cima de uma carteira (N/Fani: é onde eu sentaria =D) – Você e a Diggory, namoram de verdade?

Rick ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e passou a mão pelos cabelos, sorrindo divertido para ela.

-É tão difícil assim de imaginar? – perguntou.

-Um pouco – admitiu, dando de ombros.

-É, eu a namoro sim – disse, rindo curtamente – Minha vez. Você e o Malfoy, quantas vezes?

-Quantas vezes o quê? – indagou ela, confusa.

-Quantas vezes vocês ficaram? (N/Yooh: nenhuma, retardado ¬¬').

-Nenhuma – respondeu, decidida – Você e a Diggory, já... sabe... _chegaram lá?_

-Se nós já fizemos...?

-É – ela o cortou, ficando rubra – Vocês já...?

-Já – disse simplesmente, dando de ombros – Jura que nunca ficou com o Malfoy? Mesmo?

-Por acha isso? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – É claro que não. Desperdiçou uma pergunta. Você gosta da Diggory?

-Ela é minha namorada – falou Rick, como se explicasse tudo.

-Você já disse isso – Victoria sorriu – Mas gosta dela?

-Acha que não? – ele cruzou os braços.

-Às vezes tenho minhas dúvidas – ela deu de ombros, balançando os pés para frente e para trás – Por isso perguntei. Você não parece gostar _realmente_ dela, sabe.

-Digamos que ela não é _realmente _quem eu quero – ele a encarou profundamente, o que a fez estremecer – Mas já é suficiente. Você gosta do Malfoy, não é?

-Se ela não é quem você quer de verdade, deveria lutar por quem quer que seja. É a minha opinião – Vicky sorriu, como se não soubesse que aquilo foi um indireta (mais direta do que indireta, pra falar a verdade – E quanta implicância, hein! Eu já disse que nunca rolou nada entre o Bruno e eu.

-Eu sei. Mas você gosta dele? – repetiu. Ela pareceu pensar por um instante.

-Não sei – respondeu, finalmente – A Diggory gosta de você?

-Acho que sim. Se não, não deveria estar comigo, não é? – ele sorriu, para liberar o nervosismo.

-Você está com ela e não gosta – retrucou a morena, erguendo uma sobrancelha e colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Eu pergunto. Você já ficou com qualquer um dos seus amigos? – perguntou Rick, num tom casual, como quem não se importa.

-And e Liam? Definitivamente não – ela fez uma careta e depois sorriu – Próxima pergunta. Eu cansei desse jogo, então... O que quer fazer agora?

Rick coçou o queixo e respirou fundo. Vicky o encarava, então ele preparou-se para responder a pergunta com a única coisa que queria fazer naquele momento.

~ • ~

_Sala dos troféus_

-Falta só a prateleira de 1990, agora – comentou Liam, animadamente.

-Sério? – murmurou Jane, quase caindo de sono – Só esse montão de troféus que está logo em cima da minha cabeça?

-Sinta-se feliz, nós já limpamos todo o resto – ele sorriu, tentando animá-la.

-Eu não consigo ficar feliz com sono – resmungou, fazendo bico.

-Eu consigo te fazer rir – disse Liam, sorrindo torto e a fazendo encará-lo.

-Aposto que não – sussurrou, praticamente jogando o troféu que estava em sua mão.

-Pague pra ver – sibilou, avançando para ela.

-O que você vai fazer? – perguntou, alarmada, vendo que ele lhe faria cócegas (N/Fani: own *.*) – Pare, Liam!

O moreno tombou-a delicadamente no chão e inclinou-se sobre ela, fazendo-a se dobrar para evitar suas mãos (N/Fani: malicie). Ele riu e desvencilhou-se, fazendo-a se contorcer e quase chorar de rir.

-Eu disse que faria você rir – sussurrou, parando com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

-É – ela soltou uma gostosa gargalhada, aceitando a mão que ele lhe oferecia para sentar-se novamente – Tinha que ser você, Liam.

Ele ruborizou e deu um sorriso encabulado. Era impressão sua ou ela não parou de observá-lo desde a conversa sobre madame Pomfrey?

~ • ~

_Cozinha_

Desde que Andrew a chamara de gostosa que ele e Lind não se falaram. Estavam quase terminando de enxugar pratos e copos, quando ele resolveu que era hora de quebrar aquele silêncio tão incômodo.

-Vai ficar sem falar comigo até quando? – perguntou, sem encará-la.

-Até eu esquecer que você me chamou de gostosa – disse, também sem se virar.

-Foi você quem pediu! – exclamou, deixando o copo já seco no balcão com um baque – Não me culpe, okay? Você pediu pra que eu dissesse o que eu achava de você e eu disse.

-Eu achei que você iria dizer que eu era como uma irmãzinha e que se eu era boa não cabia a você decidir – resmungou ela, fazendo bico.

Nem preciso dizer que, por dentro, estava quase dando pulos.

-A Vicky é minha irmãzinha, você é minha melhor amiga – retrucou – Eu não consigo imaginá-la como sendo gostosa, mas só como sendo minha irmã adotiva.

-Eu também não consigo imaginar meus melhores amigos como sendo gostosos! – falou, olhando-o de canto do olho, pela primeira vez.

-Ah, vai dizer que nunca pensou na bunda do Liam? – perguntou, sentindo-se meio ofendido.

-Não! – disse, mais que depressa.

É claro que ela já tinha pensado "meu Deus, quanta carne!", mas Andrew não precisava saber disso, não é?

-Nem na do Bruno?

-O Bruno não tem bunda – falou ela, decididamente.

-Mas já olhou, ou não saberia que ele não tem – And deu um sorriso vitorioso.

-Pare com isso, Andrew – ela balançou a cabeça – Não tente mudar de assunto. _Você me chamou de gostosa, por Deus!_

-Vai dizer que não me acha gostoso? Pode dizer, aí nós ficamos quites! – exclamou, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Sim, sim... Quer dizer, não! Eu não te acho gostoso! – Lindsey corou violentamente.

-Você me acha gostoso – ele disse, sorrindo – Eu sei que acha.

-Eu não acho! – gritou, indignada.

-Por isso está gritando? Pra convencer, além de si mesma, a escola inteira? – And franziu o cenho.

-Andrew, eu disse que...

-Olhe pra minha bunda e diga se ela não é sexy – falou o loiro, virando-se de costas para ela. (N/Fani: okay, quase morri de tanto rir aqui).

-Andrew Lestrange! – berrou, tapando os olhos – Pare já com isso, que droga!

-Olhe! – ele deu uma leve batidinha nas nádegas, segurando o riso – Vamos lá, Lind! Diga que ela não é boa!

A loira destapou os olhos para deixar as mãos livres e, com elas, virou-o novamente de frente para ela. Então lhe estapeou o rosto, revirando os olhos.

-Pare de ser tão idiota, Andrew – sibilou, vendo-o massagear a bochecha em que tinha sido atingido.

-Pelo menos eu tenho coragem de admitir o que eu penso de você – resmungou, num misto de irritação e diversão.

-Eu nunca vou dizer o que eu penso de você – retrucou, indignada.

-Então você pensa! – ele sorriu genuinamente.

-Não coloque palavras em minha boca – ela apontou-lhe o dedo, em risque.

-Admita. O que você acha de mim, Lindsey Potter? – provocou-a.

-Quer mesmo saber o que eu acho? – perguntou, aproximando-se e o fazendo ter um tremor involuntário.

-O quê? – perguntou, baixo.

Ao invés de responder, Lind fechou os punhos e começou a lhe socar o peito, como se ele fosse um saco de areia e estivesse treinando boxe. Ele tentou segurá-la pelos pulsos, mas estava sendo tão divertido que simplesmente não conseguia fazê-la parar de bater e controlar o riso. Na verdade, não doía nem um pouco, mas era extremamente irritante.

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso? – perguntou, ignorando a vontade que tinha de rir e, enfim, conseguindo prender os pulsos da loira.

-Eu queria mostrar o que você é pra mim – ela afastou a franja dos olhos para poder encará-lo melhor – Um saco de pancadas.

-O saco de pancadas mais gostoso que você já viu, mesmo que nunca admita isso – disse, dando um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos ofendidos; quando ela preparou-se para falar, ele soltou-lhe os pulsos e continuou – Eu já vi você olhando pra minha bunda, okay?

-Você também já olhou pros meus peitos! – indignou-se.

-Olhei – concordou, deixando-a boquiaberta – E não vou negar, se é por isso que ficou com o queixo no chão. Eles são bonitos, sabia?

-Como você se atreve, seu...

-Se você não quer, eu não vou mais olhar, okay? – ela concordou com a cabeça, decidida – Só tem um problema. Eu não consigo pensar em você sem pensar em como você é bonita, desde os olhos até a bunda. Mas não se preocupe, eu juro que não vou mais pensar em você – ele voltou-se para os pratos que ainda precisava terminar, ignorando o olhar arrependido de Lindsey ao seu lado.

Foi ela quem pediu, não foi?

~ • ~

_Sala dos professores_

-O que foi? – perguntou Jessy, irritada ao sentir o olhar de Carter sobre si há um bom tempo.

-Nada – ele desviou os olhos, um leve sorriso em seus lábios – Você é bonita, sabia?

-O que você quer? – ela o encarou, com uma expressão divertida.

-Eu só comentei – Carter deu de ombros, voltando a olhá-la atentamente – Você é bonita.

-É, eu sei – ela deu um sorrisinho encabulado.

-Pena que tem namorado – ele suspirou, voltando-se para sua pilha de livros.

Jessica o encarou, sem saber se ouvira certo.

-Eu não ouvi isso! – ela tapou a boca com as mãos, ao perceber que seus ouvidos não se enganaram.

-O que foi? – ele sorriu, ao virar-se de frente para ela.

Os dois estavam sentados no chão da sala dos professores, num canto rodeado de livros e mais livros. Jessy o observava, curiosa, enquanto ele a encarava com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

-Eu vou perguntar de novo – ela suspirou – O que você quer?

-Posso pedir, então? – ele riu da cara de "nunca isso, seu tarado!" que a garota fez – Eu quis dizer que, se você não namorasse o Rick, eu ficaria com você. É uma pena, realmente.

Ela corou, mas manteve o olhar firme e o sorriso encabulado. Não que ela ligasse muito pra fidelidade – Andrew Lestrange que o diga –, mas sentia que se traísse o namorado com Carter, seria muito pior do que com qualquer outro. Talvez porque eles fossem melhores amigos; ou talvez porque sentia que Carter era uma pessoa que poderia conquistá-la completamente se quisesse, de uma forma que nem And nem Rick conseguiriam.

-Você nunca foi do tipo que respeita muito as namoradas dos outros – comentou ela, rindo.

-Com você é diferente – ele sorriu – Ou, acredite, eu teria aproveitado que estamos sozinhos e te jogado na parede. (N/Fani: joga eu, Carter! Joga eu! *-*).

-Uau – exclamou ela, desviando os olhos – Não seja tarado, Carter.

-Estou falando sério – ele riu, malicioso.

-Eu sei – ela sorriu, imaginando-se sendo jogada na parede e beijada com afinco por Carter.

É, não parecia uma má idéia.

~ • ~

_Sala dos troféus_

-Você é bonito.

Liam a encarou, confuso.

-Hum?

-Você é bonito – repetiu Jane, com um sorrisinho.

-Ah... Obrigado – ele sorriu, encabulado.

-Eu gostei dos seus olhos – comentou ela, segurando-o pelo queixo e o fazendo encará-la – Eles têm cor de amêndoas.

-É. Os seus são verdes. Muito verdes – disse, meio abobado.

-Eles são – concordou, observando o rosto do moreno atentamente – Seus olhos combinam com a sua boca. Ela tem um formato bonito.

Liam também analisou todo o rosto da loira. Oh, meu Deus, como ela era perfeita. Sentiu, mais do que nunca, uma vontade quase irrefreável de beijar-lhe os lábios. Eles estavam ali, tão próximos, de qualquer forma...

-Eu cortei quando era pequeno, não sei como não ficou a marca – ele passou a mão pelos lábios, afastando-se antes que sucumbisse a tentação.

-Cortou como? – ela também pareceu acordar de um transe, pois não o encarou mais.

-Bicicleta, eu acho – deu de ombros – Acho que bati no guidão. Levei uma porção de pontos, por isso.

-Não aparece nada – comentou Jane, dando um sorrisinho apagado.

-Não sei como eu consegui – disse, mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

~ • ~

_Enquanto isso, na sala de aula da professora McGonagall..._

-Nós só temos dez minutos – disse Rick, olhando para o relógio.

-Já brincamos de tudo – ela sorriu, divertindo-se – Nunca tive uma detenção tão divertida, fato.

-É – ele também sorriu – Ainda bem que a McGonagall separou nós dois. Imagina se ela me deixa com o Malfoy? Acho que ele me trucidava pelo soco.

-Não, acho que ele não faria isso – ela lhe lançou um olhar de censura – Mas você ia ficar com a garganta enferrujada, porque não iriam abrir a boca exceto pra dizer "me passe o pano".

-Às vezes é bom não falar – Rick deu de ombros, levantando-se e indo espiar pela fresta da porta semi aberta – Mas é sempre bom falar com você.

Vicky sorriu, sentindo-se importante. Era bom falar com ele, também. Aliás, seria bom ficar perto de Rick nem que ambos não abrissem a boca. Só o fato de saber que ele estava ali, junto com ela, fazia tudo ficar mais fácil. (N/Fani: amoor esses dois, não? *.*).

-Minha mão está cheirando sapólio, mas tudo bem – ela disse, dando de ombros.

-As minhas também – ele cheirou as mãos, fazendo uma cara estranha – Mas quem se importa?

-Acha que a McGonagall já liberou os outros? – perguntou Victoria, pulando da carteira.

-Talvez ela tenha deixado a gente por último – Rick alargou seu sorriso – Ou tenha nos esquecido aqui.

-Acho que não – Vicky foi até a porta, onde ele estava – Faltam três minutos para as dez. Acho que ela já está vindo.

-Foi divertido – disse ele, passando distraidamente o braço pelas costas da morena – Não foi?

-Foi sim – ela aumentou seu sorriso até que as bochechas doeram, fingindo não perceber que ele a estava praticamente abraçando.

Ouviram distraidamente, os sapatos conhecidos da professora McGonagall baterem no chão, vindo em direção a sala. Imediatamente, Rick puxou a mão, fazendo a garota conter um suspiro de desapontamento.

-Vocês terminaram? – perguntou a professora, direta – Muito bem. Estão liberados. Guardem as coisas antes de sair, enquanto eu vou ver se o senhor Malfoy fez o que devia na ala hospitalar.

Eles concordaram com a cabeça e ficaram ali, vendo-a afastar-se. Rick passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem saber se deveria deixar seu braço enlaçar Vicky como estava fazendo antes da professora chegar ou simplesmente guardar as coisas e se despedir. Victoria pensava se ele iria ou não abraçá-la, afinal de contas.

-Eu estou com sono – comentou ela, em meio a um bocejo, para ver se ele tomava alguma atitude.

-Vamos guardar e então vamos embora – ele decidiu por não abraçá-la. Não enquanto não tivessem guardado as coisas.

~ • ~

-Madame Pomfrey – chamou Bruno, entrando dentro da pequena saleta da enfermeira – Posso entrar?

-Claro – disse ela, dando um sorriso acolhedor – O que aconteceu?

-Nada, eu acho – ele sentou-se na cadeira em frente a que ela estava sentada – Eu queria saber, sabe, se a senhora acha que eu não gosto da minha namorada.

-Se você gosta, do que importa minha opinião? – perguntou.

-Eu tive a impressão de que duvidou de mim – ele deu de ombros, se sentindo um perfeito idiota por estar fazendo isso.

-Eu fiquei surpresa quando soube que estava namorando – ela disse, com um leve sorriso – Ainda mais quando descobri que não era a garota Zabini.

-Vicky?! – ele ficou confuso, fato.

-Eu sempre achei que vocês formariam um belo casal. Talvez esteja enganada, mas você olhava diferente pra ela – madame Pomfrey observava-o atentamente, como se procurasse sinais de que o que ela dizia era verdade.

-Papoula – chamou a voz da professora da porta, fazendo Bruno sobressaltar-se – Pode liberá-lo.

-Obrigado. Eu acho – murmurou ele, lançando um último olhar aparentemente confuso para a enfermeira.

Ou nem tão confuso assim, se repararmos, como ela fez, no brilho que seus olhos adquiriram quando tocou no nome de Victoria Zabini.

~ • ~

_Cozinha_

-Andrew, me desculpe.

Foi isso a primeira coisa que Lind disse depois da conversa anterior. Ambos tinham acabado de terminar com a louça e estavam encostados no balcão, em um silêncio novamente perturbador.

-Lindsey – ele apenas sussurrou seu nome, sem saber se deveria desculpá-la ou brigar por ela tê-lo chamado de saco de pancadas.

-Andrew! – ela virou-o para que pudessem se encarar. E então começou a chorar.

And não sabia o que fazer. Não sabia se despejava seus ressentimentos ou se a abraçava e consolava-a. Por fim, puxou-a para perto de si, de forma que deitasse a cabeça em seu peito.

-Eu não queria ter dito aquilo – disse ela, entre soluços – Você não é meu saco de pancadas.

-Eu sou seu melhor amigo, está certo – ele sorriu, acariciando seus cabelos.

-Você é o meu melhor amigo, o _**meu**_ Andrew gostoso – murmurou ela, fazendo-o rir.

-Eu te amo, sabia garota? – And a afastou, para poder olhar em seus olhos – Você é a minha melhor amiga gostosona.

-Eu sei – ela limpou as lágrimas, deitando novamente no peito dele.

-Lestrange e Potter – a professora McGonagall acabara de entrar na cozinha – Estão liberados. Podem ir para seus dormitórios agora.

-Okay – And sorriu, fazendo um sinal com a mão para que a professora não perguntasse o que acontecera com Lind.

~ • ~

_E na sala dos professores..._

-Se você não namorasse o Rick, ficaria comigo? – perguntou Carter, direto.

-Você é muito galinha, Carter – censurou Jessy, revirando os olhos.

-Ficaria ou não? – ele sorriu, novamente parecendo um anjinho.

-Não sei – ela deu de ombros – Acho que decidiria na hora.

-Deixe-me tentar – Carter aproximou-se e colou sua boca no ouvido de Jessy que, por sua vez, não conseguiu mover um músculo – Você ficaria comigo?

-Sim – respondeu, no fiapo de voz que lhe restava.

Ela sentiu Carter sorrir, lhe dando um demorado beijo no rosto e então se afastando um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos. Jessy deu um longo suspiro, pensando no quão lindo ele era. Suas mãos foram parar em torno do rosto do rapaz, puxando-o mais para perto e unindo ambos os lábios.

-O QUE SIGNIFICA ISSO?!

Antes que pudessem aprofundar o beijo, a voz sonora da professora McGonagall fez com que eles se afastassem de um pulo. Ela mantinha as mãos na cintura, olhando de um para o outro.

-Black, eu já esperava que a última coisa que o senhor estaria fazendo era arrumando os livros...

-Nós terminamos – apressou-se em dizer Jessica.

-... E por acaso você não tem namorado, senhorita Diggory? Vão, vão embora, que pouca vergonha...

Mais que depressa, Jessy levantou-se e correu para fora da sala, deixando Carter com uma expressão meio boba no rosto.

-Vamos, vamos senhor Black! Já pra fora! – bradou a professora, praticamente jogando-o pela porta.

~ • ~

Bruno caminhava pelos corredores, sem saber direito para onde estava indo. A conversa com madame Pomfrey não foi nem um pouco esclarecedora, ao contrário, só serviu para deixá-lo muito mais confuso do que antes. Mas, de uma forma estranha, ele soube exatamente o que deveria fazer.

Precisava falar com Vicky.

~ • ~

_Sala dos troféus_

-Nós conseguimos terminar, nem acredito – disse Jane, olhando orgulhosa para os troféus que brilharam de tão limpos.

Liam sorriu, abrindo um grande bocejo.

-Eu não agüento mais ficar aqui, sério – sussurrou.

-Vai dizer que não foi legal – ela riu – Digo, exceto a parte de limpar os troféus e tudo mais.

-É, foi – ele a encarou, vendo-a se aproximar.

-Eu vou dormir aqui, se ninguém vier me soltar – Jane bocejou também, encostando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz – Posso?

-Hum – ele passou o braço por sua cintura, deixando-a se aconchegar melhor em seus braços.

Oh, Deus, forças para resistir!

A porta foi aberta pela professora McGonagall, mas Jane não se importou em abrir os olhos.

-Ela está dormindo? – perguntou ela, em tom baixo do que o usual.

-Acho que não – respondeu Liam, observando-a.

-Podem ir – a professora sorriu, olhando a sala – A sala dos troféus nunca esteve tão limpa, Lovegood.

-Obrigado – murmurou, cutucando-a levemente nas costelas – Jane?

-Eu disse que ia dormir aqui – ela sorriu, sem abrir os olhos – Vamos?

-Antes que uma tragédia aconteça – sussurrou para si mesmo, não deixando-a ouvir.

~ • ~

-Então, tudo pronto – disse Rick, escondendo o pesar de sua voz.

-Acho que sim – Victoria sorriu, abrindo a porta – Eu vou indo.

Ela lhe deu um demorado beijo no rosto. Mas ele não deixou que se afastasse. Enlaçou sua cintura e a manteve ali, junto de si, pelo menos por mais alguns segundos. Vicky deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, com um leve sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Eu também tenho que ir – ele falou, de repente, mas sem soltá-la.

-É, nós temos que ir – Rick sentiu-a erguer a cabeça de seu ombro e o encarar. Ao contrário do que seu cérebro lhe disse para fazer, não a soltou.

-Eu posso te levar até seu dormitório – propôs.

-E encontrar a Diggory – ela passou seus braços pelo pescoço do rapaz, fazendo com que seu coração disparasse – Eu vou sozinha.

Rick inclinou-se para beijá-la e, para sua surpresa, ela não só permitiu que os lábios se tocassem, como puxou-o mais para perto, deixando que aprofundasse o beijo.

Sabe aquele momento azul, em que o tempo pára e você não sente mais nada ao seu redor? Pois bem, foi mais ou menos isso que Rick sentiu. E, exceto que sentia que estava sendo observada, Vicky também.

-Obrigado – murmurou ele, quando afastaram-se.

-Obrigado pelo quê? – perguntou, divertida.

-Por me deixar te beijar – Rick sorriu, fazendo-a também abrir um largo sorriso.

-Acho que agora eu vou indo, mesmo – disse, tornando a deitar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-É – incrivelmente, ele sentiu que não conseguia parar de sorrir – Boa noite.

-Boa noite – Victoria lhe deu um último beijo na bochecha e saiu, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha que nada poderia arrancar de seu rosto naquele momento.

~ • ~

Quando Bruno parou à porta da sala da professora McGonagall, não pôde acreditar. Vicky e Rick MacNair estavam aos beijos. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensando: _"Primeiro, Carter Black. Agora, Rick MacNair. Aonde ela vai parar, afinal de contas?" _

Ele suspirou e virou as costas para o casalzinho, indo para o dormitório. Pensando bem, Bruno não ia falar nada de importante. Na verdade, não sabia o que iria falar. Fora até lá na esperança de não ter que fazê-lo.

E, mesmo que ele odeie admitir, não teve.


	7. Os quinze itens

_**Capítulo VI – Os quinze itens**_

-VICTORIA ZABINI! – berrou Lindsey, atirando uma almofada fofa na cabeça da amiga.

-Eu já vou – resmungou ela, colocando a mesma almofada para abafar os gritos da loira – Eu já disse que estou indo.

-Pois não parece! – disse ela, enfática, batendo o pé impacientemente no chão – Você não quer perder o café da manhã, quer?

-Se eu disser que não, você fica quieta? – perguntou Vicky, em meio a um bocejo.

-Não.

-Então eu posso perder – ela abriu um olho, para ver a outra dando de ombros e virando-lhe as costas.

-Eu vou estar lá fora, quando você acordar – falou Lind, batendo a porta atrás de si e olhando para os dois lados antes de balançar a cabeça – Por que eu tenho a impressão de que o Liam está fazendo a mesma coisa que eu?

~ • ~

-Eu cansei de chamar vocês, vou tomar meu café – declarou Liam, batendo a porta com força ao sair do quarto.

-Vá, pode ir chato – resmungou Bruno, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

-Um dia ele ainda vai ficar realmente irritado – comentou And, virando-se na cama – Falo sério.

-Eu fiquei acordado até tarde, não consegui dormir oito horas – Bruno deitou-se de bruços, apoiando o queixo sobre os braços.

-Eu bem reparei que alguém estava andando em círculos pelo quarto – o loiro bocejou, puxando as cobertas para mais perto.

-Não foi uma noite muito boa – murmurou, sentando-se de repente na cama – Nós temos... dez minutos antes de começar a aula.

-Consigo me arrumar em dois – balbuciou Andrew.

-E pelo que eu vi em seu horário, você tem aula de Matemática no último andar. O elevador não está funcionando, lembra? – ele levantou-se, passando a mão pelos cabelos repetidas vezes.

-Okay, eu vou levantar – And bocejou de novo e fez um muxoxo de descontentamento quando o amigo puxou-lhe as cobertas – Pare com isso, Lovegood.

-Você tem razão, é realmente irritante acordar os outros – comentou Bruno, rindo e balançando a cabeça.

~ • ~

-Droga!

Vicky corria desenfreada em direção a sala de Física. O salão principal já estava vazio, o que indicara que estava morrendo de fome e terrivelmente atrasada. Olhou o relógio e constatou que tinha menos de um minuto para chegar até o segundo andar antes que o sinal batesse.

Enquanto acelerava, passava a mão pelos cabelos como se isso fosse deixá-los mais penteados do que estavam – não que fosse difícil melhorá-los, sendo que só teve tempo de vestir a roupa e pegar a mochila antes de ver que estava realmente atrasada. Quando chegasse, talvez arrumasse-os.

-Vicky? – chamou Bruno, também correndo – Atrasada de novo?

-É – murmurou, olhando para os dois lados e penteando novamente os cabelos com a ponta dos dedos.

De todas as pessoas que poderia encontrar naquele descabelado momento de sua vida, a última que queria era Bruno. Ou, talvez, penúltima. Seus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber que não tinha idéia de onde Rick estava e que poderia encontrá-lo a qualquer momento.

-Eu fui dormir muito tarde – resmungou, fazendo bico – Meu cabelo está tão deprimente assim?

-Não tanto – Bruno sorriu.

-Okay, ninho de passarinho – ela abriu a mochila e começou a revirá-la, em busca de um pente – Eu preciso dar um jeito nisso antes que encontre alguém.

-Ah – ele desviou os olhos, lembrando-se que a vira com MacNair na noite anterior – Nós estamos quase lá, não precisa arrumar. Está bom assim.

-Não, não está – disse, abrindo um sorriso ao pegar o pente nas mãos e passá-lo apressadamente pelos cabelos – Não vai ficar bom, mas vai ficar melhor.

-Como foi de detenção? – perguntou Bruno, como se não soubesse de nada.

-Foi legal, pra uma detenção – ela deu de ombros, aumentando seu sorriso – E eu nem acredito que cheguei antes do sinal bater!

Bruno sorriu, deixando-a passar primeiro para encontrar Lind. Acenou para ela de longe e se jogou na cadeira ao lado de Liam, com um suspiro cansado. Este apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, perguntando silenciosamente o que tinha acontecido.

-Madame Pomfrey. Ela só serve pra me confundir as idéias – resmungou, cruzando os braços e evitando olhar para Victoria.

-E a Jane acha que ela é gostosa, esqueci de falar – Liam riu, lembrando-se da cara que a loira fizera.

-Ah claro – Bruno revirou os olhos – A minha cabeça dando pane por excesso de informação e você chamando a enfermeira de gostosa.

-O que aconteceu? – ele desfez seu sorriso, vendo que o amigo não estava lá com um humor muito bom – Acordou de pé esquerdo?

-Não tive tempo pra reparar – disse, sarcástico – Acho que foi mais com o dormir do que com o acordar.

-Eu notei que você ficou caminhando pelo quarto. Depois eu que sou o chato por tentar te fazer chegar na hora – Liam o olhou com censura – Mas então, o que aconteceu?

-Depois – murmurou, virando-se para frente quando a professora entrara na sala – Depois eu te conto.

~ • ~

Rick batia a caneta impacientemente sobre o caderno aberto, contando os minutos para o final daquela aula. Sentia-se constantemente observado por Andrew, que andara bastante desconfiado de suas conversas com Vicky. Mas e daí? Não era ele quem o impediria de ficar com a morena.

E, diga-se de passagem, nem And podia estragar sua felicidade perfeita (N/Fani: não sei se alguém já assistiu Buffy, mas essa expressão – "felicidade perfeita" – me lembra o Angel :D) pela noite anterior. Não é como se estivesse perdidamente apaixonado por Victoria (N/Fani: eu que to...), mas se sentira atraído por ela desde que a vira pela primeira vez. Era bom saber que, assim como gostava de pensar, nada lhe escapava.

O beijo que dera em Vicky fora um bom começo, concluiu. O começo para algo maior. Ele não queria simplesmente seus lábios. Queria seu coração.

~ • ~

Por mais que quisesse, Carter não conseguia se concentrar na aula. A todo momento, pensava: _"Eu não creio que estou tentando me concentrar numa aula com todas as minhas forças!"_. A verdade era que daria tudo o que tinha para parar ao menos um minuto de pensar no que acontecera há menos de doze horas.

Cruzou os braços sobre a carteira e apoiou neles o queixo, querendo desesperadamente dormir o que conseguira durante a noite. Olhou de canto de olho para Jessica, que rabiscava alguma coisa numa folha limpa em seu caderno. Então, ele suspirou, voltando-se completamente para frente.

-Ele te olhou – sussurrou Jane, com um sorrisinho excitado – O Carter te olhou, Jessy.

-É – concordou vagamente, tentando a todo custo esconder um sorriso meio bobo – Eu vi.

-Ele é bonito, não é? – perguntou a loira, animada.

-É – Jessica deu de ombros, como se não se importasse – Ele não é de se jogar fora.

-Não é mesmo – comentou, abrindo um sorriso enorme.

Ela podia ser a pessoa mais burra do mundo, mas quando se tratava da melhor amiga, era a primeira a ler nas entrelinhas.

~ • ~

-Então quer dizer que você ia falar com ela? – perguntou Liam, incrédulo.

-Eu não tenho idéia do que, mas eu realmente ia – Bruno resmungou, fazendo biquinho – Nada contra ela andar beijando quem ela quiser, afinal, a vida não é minha, mas... o MacNair?! Soa um pouco demais pros meus ouvidos.

-Não exagere – ele revirou os olhos – Não é nada demais os dois darem uns beijos no meio da uma detenção. E outra, ela não podia adivinhar que, depois de todo esse tempo, você iria falar o que sentia justo naquela noite.

-Falar o que sentia? – indignou-se Bruno – Eu não ia me declarar pra Vicky!

-Então, o que você foi fazer pros lados de lá? – indagou, com falsa curiosidade.

-Eu não sei! Mas tenho certeza de que não ia me declarar pra ela – Liam ergueu uma sobrancelha, dando de ombros como quem diz "se você quer se enganar, não conte comigo" – E isso não muda o fato de que ela beijou a boca do MacNair. Isso me deixa com nojo, fato.

-O que você tem contra ele, afinal de contas?

Bruno ficou em silêncio, tentando encontrar um bom motivo.

-Primeiro, ele é amigo do Black...

-Eu também sou amigo dele! – exclamou Liam.

-Segundo, ele é um canalha e todo mundo sabe disso...

-O And também é um canalha e ninguém aqui tem nada contra ele.

-Terceiro, ele é feio...

-Eu também sou feio. E você também.

-Hei, eu não sou feio! Pelo menos eu não uso aquele cabelo lambido que o MacNair usa (N/Fani: eu rii :P) (N/Yooh: eu tambéem :P) – retrucou Bruno – Quarto, ele é terrivelmente manipulador...

-Quem disse?

-Quinto, ele tem namorada...

-Ah, isso é um problema, verdade...

-E a namorada é extremamente irritante...

-Bruno, diminua a dose, okay?

-Sexto, eu já comentei que ele é burro?

-As melhores notas da sala, segundo o And.

-Sétimo, ele joga basquete horrivelmente mal...

-É o capitão do time, não seria se jogasse mal.

-Oitavo, eu estou tentando lembrar mais alguma coisa, então pare com as suas observações – Liam balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso nos lábios – E não faça essa cara de convencido, sabe que tudo o que eu falei era verdade.

-Quase tudo – repreendeu-o.

-Foi o que eu quis dizer – Bruno deu de ombros, irritadiço.

-Bruno, por que você não pára de numerar os defeitos dele? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, com expressão de "isso é pra levar a sério?" – Ele é bem divertido. É inteligente. Atleta. Bonitão.

-Bonitão? Você vai parar se eu te chamar de gay? – perguntou Bruno, tapando as orelhas com as mãos.

-Eu acho que ele é um bom namorado. Não que um dia eu o tenha namorado – apressou-se em esclarecer, vendo o olhar pasmo do amigo – Mas eu realmente acho que ele faria muitas garotas felizes por aqui.

O moreno suspirou, cansado.

Será que nem Liam o entenderia?!

~ • ~

Lind se virou, de repente, para a amiga.

-Você falou com o And hoje?

-Não – respondeu Vicky, dando de ombros distraidamente.

-Ele me chamou de gostosa, ontem – comentou a loira num tom sonhador.

Victoria ergueu as sobrancelhas, com o cérebro trabalhando a mais de mil. Se bem conhecia aqueles sinais... Ela sorriu.

-E você, fez o quê? – perguntou, animada.

-Eu briguei com ele – Vicky revirou os olhos – Aí depois ele brigou comigo. E eu pedi desculpas e chorei de ódio de mim mesma.

-Boa história de vida – comentou ela, abrindo ainda mais seu sorriso – Isso daria um livro.

-Ele é um amor, não é? – Lindsey apoiou o queixo na mão, com um olhar vidrado.

-É – concordou Victoria, achando graça naquilo tudo – Um amor.

~ • ~

Quando And chegou ao seu armário, no final de suas aulas da manhã, não teve surpresa alguma em encontrar mais uma folha anônima de fofocas. É claro que a detenção que tiveram que cumprir não passaria em branco. Ele deu um longo suspiro, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Vicky, esticando o pescoço para ver.

-Adivinha – ele sussurrou, entregando-a a amiga.

Victoria levantou as sobrancelhas, pegando o papel nas mãos. Quando seus olhos passaram rapidamente pelo começo, devolveu-a ao loiro.

-Eu vou chamar os outros – disse, correndo dali em direção ao salão principal, onde certamente encontraria os amigos.

~ • ~

-Vai ficar sem falar comigo até quando? – indagou Liam.

-Até você parar de fingir que nada está acontecendo – resmungou Bruno, mexendo sem ânimo no prato.

-O que aconteceu? – Lindsey perguntou, confusa.

-Ele vai começar a te explicar o que aconteceu ontem e você vai concordar que ele é um cara bom e que merece ficar com todas as meninas do colégio – disse, antes que Liam pudesse responder, fazendo-o revirar os olhos.

-Eu não disse isso, Bruno. E eu tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar disso tanto quanto você.

-Ótimo. Agora eu entendo tudo – ela os encarou, sarcástica.

-E lá está, outro ponto desesperado vindo do horizonte até nós – falou Bruno, mudando de assunto e apontando para Vicky, que se aproximava – O que aconteceu agora?

Ela o encarou, com o cenho franzido. Depois, virou-se para Lind.

-Todo mundo. Agora – disse, firme.

-O que aconteceu, droga? – repetiu Bruno, irritado.

-Tenha calma, chato – resmungou ela – Eu vou chamar o Black e o Rick. Eles também tem que ver.

Bruno encarou Liam com uma cara de "viu, eu disse que isso está completamente fora dos eixos". Então torceu o nariz, cada vez se sentindo com menos paciência.

~ • ~

-Gente, eu realmente acho que vocês deveriam ler isso – disse Andrew, assim que eles todos chegaram.

Rick pegou o papel nas mãos e leu em voz alta:

"_Bom dia, Hogwarts!_

_Por que eu tenho a impressão de que mais gente acha que hoje é um dia bom? _

_Ah, sim. A melhor detenção do ano. Acho que todos conhecem os participantes, certo? Ou ao menos passaram a conhecer, depois do estardalhaço da tarde de ontem. Por isso, não citarei nomes. Vocês terão que deduzir sozinhos, crianças. Não que haja muita coisa para ser deduzida, uma vez que essa história tem inúmeros capítulos e apenas nove personagens. Enfim, separei 15 itens que resumem bem o que percebi com esse rolo todo:_

_1. O casal bonitinho formado pela comprometida e o mau-caráter. Entre conversas meladas e beijos que quase foram dados, eles conseguiram cumprir sua parte na divisão de tarefas. Mas creio que McGonagall não ficou muito satisfeita quando entrou, viu tudo em ordem e reparou que eles estavam ocupados demais para notá-la. Intrometida, sempre querendo ser o centro das atenções._

_2. O cara sensível que está na maior confusão sentimental. Entre socos e pontapés, ele reparou que nasceu para amar apenas uma pessoa. Ou, ao menos, achei que reparou. Talvez queiram falar mais baixo da próxima vez, bonitões. Enfim, parece que a detenção da outra noite serviu apenas para deixá-lo ainda mais confuso, entre seguir sua cabeça ou seguir seu coração. A minha opinião? Por que não fazer os dois?_

_3. A bobinha e sua capacidade em abrir um berreiro. Tenho certeza que não fui só eu que ouvi seus soluços, querida. Tudo por causa de um elogio que nem ao menos é verdade. Ah, que pessoa mais inocente. E quanta relutância em admitir seus sentimentos, garota! Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que ele ouve que é gostoso; todo mundo sabe disso._

_4. O bobalhão gente boa que não sabe o que fazer da vida. Okay, alguém escreve na testa dele "eu amo você, sua besta!" com caneta vermelha, porque ninguém consegue enxergar com essa cor que está. Por Deus, ninguém mais notou que ele quase agarrou a menina quando ela chegou perto demais?! Ah, detalhe: ele estava louco para grudar aquela boca com formato perfeito na dela. O problema é que ela é muito burra para notar._

_5. Falando nisso, a burra que ficou toda confusa. Que ele tem uma boca perfeita – e todo o resto também, diga-se de passagem –, todas as garotas já tinham notado. Pergunte a qualquer uma por aí e veja. Por incrível que pareça, ela só percebeu que ele era lindo (e qualquer outro adjetivo relacionado) quando ficou presa com ele entre quatro paredes. É ou não é o sonho de toda garota esperta? E, aliás, vale lembrar que diários são coisas extremamente fáceis de perder. Olhe dentro da mochila e negue._

_6. A rainha de gelo e o sol quente. Ela teve seu coração partido pelo ex-namorado e pelo melhor amigo. Ele pode ter todas que quer, menos ela, porque ela é a rainha de gelo. Ela não se deixa envolver por ninguém mais; ele tenta envolvê-la em seu já conhecido perigoso jogo de sedução. Talvez ele seja o solzinho que derreterá a geleira, mas quem sabe? Um beijo às vezes pode mudar tudo._

_7. O semi-beijo. Foi apenas um tocar de lábios que já os deixou sem fôlego. Ela saiu correndo e ele a observou ir embora, abobado demais para segui-la. Imaginem se tivesse sido um beijo de verdade._

_8. O amigo apaixonado. Esta serve para todos os rapazes. Sejam beijando a namorada do amigo ou sonhando em fazê-lo, encaminhando-se para se declarar, elogiando-a ou a agarrando à porta da sala, isso pode fazer um pouco de sentido. Creio que me fiz por entender o suficiente para que eles percebam o que estão tentando em vão esconder._

_9. O que se apaixonou pela que menos poderia. Que elas são lindas, todo mundo já notou. Mas é claro que vocês notaram sua beleza antes e mais a fundo. Não é vergonha nenhuma admitir que vocês a querem, para esquentar a cama ou para poder observá-las de longe com o namorado a tiracolo. Isso ficou bem claro ontem. _

_10. O beijo que nunca deveria ter sido trocado. Ele usa uma aliança de compromisso (metaforicamente, pois sequer o vejo usando uma em algum dia), mas se ela não liga, quem deveria? Ah, sim. A namorada. _

_11. O melhor e mais perfeito casal de todos os tempos, mesmo separado. Ela o ama desde que o conheceu. Ele também, só não descobriu ainda. Estou certa de que um dia vão perceber que nenhuma outra pessoa poderá substituir o papel que um desempenha para o outro. Esse dia vai chegar, sim. Até lá, o que temos que fazer é esperar que eles se divirtam com as pessoas erradas enquanto não percebem que a certa está justamente ao seu lado._

_12. O cafajeste apaixonado. Será? Depois do cara sensível, poderia sim ser a vez do cara safado. Por que os filhos da mãe não merecem ser feliz também? Mas e sua amizade? Poderá ela vir em primeiro lugar? Ou só o que quer é agarrá-la escondido em uma sala qualquer? São perguntas que, provavelmente, ficaremos sem saber por um longo e doloroso tempo._

_13. A pior e mais boba discussão de mundo. Que ela era burra, não há quem não desconfiasse. Que ele era igualmente desmiolado e safadinho, não é exatamente um fato novo. Mas discutir por uma coisa que deveria deixá-la feliz foi demais até pra mim, faça-me o favor._

_14. O namoro que não existe. Ou melhor, ele existe. Só não consigo vê-lo em lugar algum. Sem beijos, sem "eu te amo"s. Por outro lado, está cheio de segredos. Como, por exemplo, o que ele estava fazendo ontem longe de onde deveria estar cumprindo a detenção e do dormitório. E, é claro, por que diabos ela não dormiu no ombro do melhor amigo gatinho._

_15. A velha história do "olho por olho, dente por dente". Traduzindo: se você traiu em pensamento, seu companheiro também o fez. Digo o mesmo para traições corporais._

_Eu sei que vocês se identificaram, mesmo que não tenham nada a ver com isso. Quem tem, prepare-se: isso é só o começo. São nas menores caixas que se escondem os maiores segredos. Seja onde for que elas estiverem escondidas, eu juro que vou encontrá-las."_

-Isso é realmente assustador – murmurou Jessy, encolhendo-se nos braços do namorado.

-É impressão minha, ou isso foi pessoal? – Liam indagou, bufando.

-Muito pessoal – disse Lindsey, abraçando a si mesma como se sentisse frio.

-Um rolo total que minha cabeça não conseguiu acompanhar – resmungou Vicky, fazendo bico.

-Principalmente a parte de quem beijou quem – retrucou Bruno num tom de quem sabe mais do que aparente, cruzando os braços.

Victoria lhe lançou um olhar intrigado. Rick olhou de um para o outro, sem entender o que estava se passando – ou melhor, até onde Bruno sabia.

-Bruno, lá fora – disse ela, num tom decidido.

-Por quê? – perguntou, fingindo-se de inocente.

-Agora – Vicky viu-o bufar e marchar para os jardins, com a aparência extremamente irritada e seguiu-o em seguida.

-Isso é besteira – falou Carter, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente – Não acham? Tudo o que está escrito aqui vive na cabeça de quem escreveu.

Todos os restantes entreolharam-se, sabendo que ele não estava falando sério. Então se apressaram em concordar com a cabeça, veemente.

~ • ~

-O que deu em você? – perguntou Victoria, dando um empurrão irritado no amigo – Por que eu tenho a impressão de que você está tentando me provocar?

-Por que eu tenho a impressão de que consegui? – Bruno ergueu uma sobrancelha, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura.

-Você me irrita, sabia? – resmungou ela, batendo o pé impacientemente no chão.

-Se você não tivesse feito coisa errada, não teria se incomodado comigo – retrucou, apontando o dedo em risque para o nariz da morena.

-O que você _acha _que eu fiz de errado, afinal?! – indagou, exasperada.

-Não sei, talvez algo envolvendo uma sala vazia e um cara chamado MacNair – disse Bruno, mais irritado que nunca.

Vicky o encarou por um momento, sem saber o que dizer. Ele coçou a cabeça, começando a racionalizar pela primeira vez naquele dia se tinha o direito de reclamar. Antes que pudesse concluir a linha de pensamentos, sentiu a mão de Vicky mais pesada do que nunca em seu rosto, certamente deixando marcados seus cinco dedos.

-E o que você tem a ver com isso? – ela cuspiu as palavras, fora de si – Por que não trata de cuidar da sua namoradinha?

-Ela não precisa de cuidados – disse Bruno, massageando a área onde fora atingido – Não fica se agarrando na porta com qualquer um!

-Ele não é qualquer um, Bruno – Victoria o encarou profundamente, como se quisesse que suas palavras o machucassem.

E elas tiveram o efeito que desejara.

-Você não pode estar falando sério! – exclamou, voltando a se irritar.

-Então me diga, por que não?! – berrou ela, totalmente alterada – Vai me dizer que eu sou boa demais pra ele quando não sou suficiente pra você?!

-Nunca diga isso – falou Bruno, sério, apontando novamente o dedo acusador.

-Por que não? Isso é a verdade – murmurou Vicky.

-Então ele é o amor da sua vida, é isso? – indagou, sarcástico.

-Você sabe muito bem que o amor da minha vida não foi ele – sussurrou ela, sentindo as lágrimas pesadas virem aos seus olhos – Mas eu gosto dele. E não vai ser um idiota como você que vai estragar isso.

-Ele não presta, Vicky – advertiu-a, anormalmente sério – Você sabe que ele não presta. Ele tem uma namorada e olha o que faz com ela!

-Cale a boca – ela piscou várias vezes, para evitar que caísse no choro – Foi só um beijo.

-Se você gosta dele, não foi só um beijo – ele tocou-lhe o ombro, mas ela se desvencilhou – Pelo menos não pra você.

-Acredite, eu sei muito bem quando um beijo é tudo o que posso alcançar de uma pessoa – Victoria fungou, passando a mão nos olhos para secar as lágrimas que ali ainda estavam – E posso garantir que ainda assim é melhor que nada.

-Eu não quero que você se machuque – sussurrou, abaixando os olhos – Não depois de tudo o que o Black te fez sofrer.

-Não foi só o Black que me fez sofrer e você sabe muito bem disso – ela enxugou uma única lágrima teimosa que descera por seu rosto – Você tratou de fazer isso muito melhor do que ele, se quer saber.

-Vicky...

-Ou acha que eu não me sinto um lixo cada vez que vejo você com a Parkinson? – Vicky não se preocupou mais em enxugar o rosto, mas sim em prender os soluços – Acha que eu não penso "ele não me quis, mas ela sim"?

-Pare com isso – pediu, sem saber o que falar ou fazer.

-Eu te amava, Bruno. Mas agora que já me mostrou qual é o meu lugar, pode me deixar viver minha vida em paz?

-Não com ele – teimou, erguendo o queixo da garota para que ela o encarasse – Você não vai ser feliz com ele. Ele só vai te fazer sofrer...

-Eu tenho certeza que posso suportar – balbuciou, afastando sua mão – Obrigado por, uma vez na vida, se importar comigo.

-Victoria, olhe pra mim e me diga que é com ele que você que estar e que quer tanto que não se importa com o que venha depois.

Ela o fitou firmemente, deixando que um soluço perdido escapasse por sua garganta. Tendo-o ali, tão perto, tudo o que queria dizer era que não queria estar com Rick, apesar de gostar dele. Queria estar com Bruno, sempre quis e sempre iria querer, não importasse o que acontecesse.

-Eu quero – disse, séria, passando a manga da camiseta pelo rosto úmido – Eu não me importo se ele me fizer sofrer depois, contanto que eu o aproveite ao máximo. E por mais que você diga o contrário, eu não acho que ele vá me magoar, Bruno.

-Victoria Zabini, não seja tão cega! – berrou, vendo que ela estava se afastando de si para voltar ao prédio.

-Daqui pra frente, trate de cuidar da sua vida e parar de me espionar...

-Eu não estava te espionando! – ele tocou-lhe o braço, mas ela o afastou bruscamente.

-Você não queria que eu seguisse em frente? Então me deixe fazê-lo – Vicky falou, sem se virar para que ele não visse seus olhos novamente marejados.


	8. A bruxa de um olho só

_**Capítulo VII – A bruxa de um olho só**_

Bruno entrou no dormitório como um furacão, ignorando solenemente Liam e Andrew, que conversavam a um canto sobre a fofoca do dia. Ele pegou a primeira roupa que viu dentro do armário e se trancou no banheiro, sem dizer palavra.

-O que aconteceu, afinal de contas? – indagou And, confuso.

Liam deu um sorrisinho amigável.

-É uma longa história e, acredite em mim, você não vai querer saber.

~ • ~

-Essa coisa de fofocas me deixa nervosa – comentou Jessica, enfiando o rosto na curva do pescoço do namorado e fazendo Carter ter um acesso de tosse.

-É – concordou Rick, abraçando-a e passando a mão por seus cabelos – Eu não vou assistir aula, não estou muito no clima.

-Não existe clima para ver aula – resmungou Carter, balançando os cabelos para longe dos olhos – Mas eu não quero começar o ano mal, se é que me entendem.

-Eu não quero ir também – disse Jessy, virando-se para pode encarar o loiro.

-Tudo bem, eu vou sozinho – ele deu de ombros, com um sorrisinho significativo nos lábios, levantando-se – Antes, posso falar com você?

Jessica ergueu as sobrancelhas, desconfiada. Rick deu de ombros se levantando também.

-Eu te espero lá em cima – sussurrou ele, malicioso.

Carter riu da cara confusa com que a morena o olhou.

-Eu pensei que, se você não vai pra aula, podia me dar seu caderno – ele sorriu angelicalmente, divertindo-se – Você fez as tarefas que o professor de Geografia passou ontem, eu vi você fazendo.

-Espera. O quê?! – perguntou, confusa.

-O caderno de Geografia – Carter sibilou, olhando para o relógio – Pode ou não me emprestar?

-Ah... – ela ruborizou, puxando a mochila – Pegue, deve estar aí dentro.

-Obrigado – ele riu – E não esqueça de mim enquanto estiver se divertindo com o Rick lá em cima.

-Você é nojento! – falou Jessy, cruzando os braços.

-É, eu sei – Carter sorriu, lhe jogando um beijo e saindo da sala, deixando-a bufando para trás.

~ • ~

-Você viu o Bruno? – perguntou Jane, assim que avistou Liam.

-Trancado no banheiro do dormitório há horas – resmungou ele, sério.

-O que aconteceu, afinal de contas? – ela deu um longo suspiro, começando a caminhar ao seu lado, para desespero do rapaz.

-A Vicky sumiu a tarde toda, também – disse, sem encará-la.

-Eu reparei – comentou, dando de ombros – Pelo jeito eles brigaram feio. Sabe, o Bruno odeia brigar com ela. Com qualquer um, na verdade, mas com ela eu tenho certeza de que é pior.

-Posso apostar minha vida que sim – Liam sorriu, em parte divertindo-se em imaginar o quanto Bruno deveria odiar brigar com Vicky, mesmo.

~ • ~

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou And, sentando-se ao lado da amiga, à beira do lago.

-Não queira saber – murmurou Victoria, sem desviar o olhar das águas.

-O que ele falou? – ele a puxou para que deitasse em seu peito, carinhosamente.

-Nada que me deixasse pior, isso eu garanto – ela riu curto, deixando que grossas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto – O problema foi o que eu falei.

-Por Deus, o que você falou? – Andrew a afastou para poder encará-la, preocupado.

-Tudo o que eu tinha que dizer e mais um pouco – ela suspirou, cansada, encostando-se nele.

-Isso deveria ter sido uma coisa boa, sabe, aliviar o peso das costas – apontou ele, dando um sorriso tranquilizante.

-Então por que eu não consigo me sentir bem comigo mesma brigando com ele?! – indagou, limpando as lágrimas.

-Porque você gosta dele.

-Não é suficiente – ela balançou a cabeça – Você acha que ele ficou realmente bravo comigo?

-Ele se trancou no banheiro e não saiu mais, até onde eu sei – ele deu de ombros – Mas eu acho que ele só está remoendo o que você disse.

-Ou o que eu fiz – murmurou para si mesma, sentindo-se a pessoa mais inútil do mundo naquela situação.

~ • ~

Lindsey bufou, indignada.

-Abra essa droga de porta, Malfoy! – gritou, batendo com os punhos fecheados na madeira grossa.

-Pode, por favor, parar de bater?! – pediu Bruno, abrindo uma fresta da porta para que ela se espremesse e passasse – Eu quero ficar em paz, que coisa.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou, séria, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito – Porque a última vez que eu vi a Vicky, vocês estavam obviamente escondendo alguma coisa do resto de nós. E agora o Liam vem me contar que desde aquela hora você se trancou no banheiro que, diga-se por sinal, está uma bagunça e... Aquela cueca azul é do And?!

-Você veio aqui pra saber de mim, da Vicky, ou das cuecas do Andrew? – indagou ele, de mau humor.

-Que tamanho é esse, afinal? – murmurou, pegando a cueca azul que estava pendurada no box distraidamente – Sério que ele usa esse tamanho, ou coloca alguma coisa só pra fazer volume?! (N/Fani: é o que eu pensaria).

-Lindsey! – exclamou Bruno, estalando os dedos em frente aos olhos da amiga – Saia de dentro das calças do Andrew e volte pra cá, sim?

-Eu não estava dentro das calças do Andrew! – exclamou, dando mais uma breve observada na cueca azul em suas mãos e a pendurando delicadamente no box de novo – Mas enfim, onde é que você enfiou a Vicky?!

-Não foi no bolso nem no meu...

-Bruno!

-É claro que eu não enfiei ela em lugar algum, Lindsey – resmungou, sensatamente.

-Então, onde é que ela foi parar? – ela jogou os cabelos loiros para trás.

-Já procurou no lago? – perguntou Bruno, sentando-se na tampa fechada do vaso – Ela deve estar lá.

-E por que você está aqui? – Lind percorreu o banheiro com os olhos, parando novamente e de uma forma carinhosa na cueca azul de Andrew (N/Fani: eu ri pacas :D).

-A pergunta é: por que você está aqui se procura a Vicky? – ele revirou os olhos, passando a mão pelos cabelos, impaciente.

-Porque achei que ela estivesse com você – murmurou, dando de ombros – Eu vou embora, então, já que você quer.

-Lind, desculpe – disse ele, puxando-a de volta – Eu sei que estou sendo grosso com você.

-Não está – zombou ela, mas provavelmente Bruno não percebeu o sarcásmo em sua voz – É melhor eu ir procurar a Vicky.

-Quando a encontrar, diga que eu pedi desculpas – sussurrou ele, dando de ombros.

Lind concordou com a cabeça, saindo do banheiro e o deixando sozinho com seus pensamentos.

~ • ~

-Você não vai sair daqui agora, vai? – perguntou Jessy, num tom meloso.

-Acho melhor – resmungou o moreno, enquanto abotoava a camisa – O Carter vai ter um troço se eu não encontrar um jeito ir com ele até aquela boate nova, sabe.

-E como você planeja sair daqui, afinal de contas? – ela fez bico.

-É meio perigoso, mas nem tanto assim, sabe – Rick sorriu torto – Quer ir?

-Não estou a fim de receber uma detenção já no começo do ano, obrigado – zombou, cruzando os braços – Você vai só com o Carter, mesmo?

-É claro. Com quem mais eu iria? – indagou, com uma expressão inocente.

-Vá sozinho e _fique _sozinho, por favor – Jessy sorriu, como se não se importasse – Bem, passe aqui antes de ir.

-Tudo bem – ele deu de ombros, penteando os cabelos com a ponta dos dedos – De qualquer forma, eu vou passar. Esse é o meu dormitório, lembra?

-Até mais! – gritou ela, pouco antes de ouvi-lo bater a porta; depois, suspirou pesadamente – Como você pode ser tão idiota, querido? – perguntou para si mesma, também vestindo-se e preparando-se para sair do quarto.

Ela não era acostumada a passar a noite sozinha. Se não seria com Rick, sabia muito bem quem deveria procurar.

~ • ~

-Então, tem uma boate nova em Hogsmeade – falou Liam, quando os quatro estavam reunidos vendo o pôr-do-sol.

-Podemos sair pela Casa dos Gritos – Lindsey olhou significativamente para Andrew, que sorriu torto para ela.

-Eu realmente duvido muito que o Bruno ou a Vicky queiram ir – Jane suspirou, dramaticamente.

-Ou um deles pode ir, não é? – Andrew riu, balançando a cabeça ao ver as expressões confusas nos rostos dos outros – Digo, se eles brigaram, eu conheço bem a Vicky, duvido que ela vá querer respirar o mesmo ar que ele.

-O Bruno provavelmente daria espaço pra ela – Liam revirou os olhos, como se achasse a maior bobagem do mundo – Coisa que ele tem feito por tempo demais, se querem saber a minha opinião.

Andrew, Lindsey e Jane o encararam, confusos.

-Esqueçam o que eu disse, okay? – pediu o moreno, dando um sorrisinho amarelo que só And e Lind entenderam como um "depois nós conversamos".

-Eu vou falar com o Bruno – disse And, levantando-se – Acho que a Vicky ainda está no lago, Lind.

-Eu vou até lá – ela também se levantou – E Andrew, faça o favor de guardar as suas cuecuas do banheiro, sim?

-Hei! – exclamou ele, rindo – Você estava de intrusa no _meu_ banheiro, não venha reclamar!

-Ah, cale a boca – resmungou, sorrindo para si mesma.

~ • ~

-Você convidou a Jessy? – perguntou Carter, assim que encontrou Rick.

-Ela disse que não quer se meter em encrencas – resmungou de volta.

-Mas você fez algum esforço pra convencê-la? – o loiro sorriu.

-É claro que não – Rick deu de ombros, distraidamente – Não quero ir com ela na inauguração de uma boate, se liga.

-Okay, já entendi que vai convidar a Vicky.

Rick o encarou, com as sobrancelhas unidas.

-Eu não tinha pensado nela – mentiu.

-É, eu imagino – comentou Carter, sarcástico.

-Mas não é uma má idéia – ele sorriu.

-Aposto como ela adoraria sair dessa escola dos diabos. Mas então, como vamos sair daqui?

-A bruxa de um olho só. Já ouviu falar dela?

~ • ~

-Hei! – exclamou And, sentindo-se sendo puxado para dentro de uma sala vazia.

-Fique quieto, sim? – pediu Jessy, os dedos abrindo rapidamente os botões da camisa do rapaz.

_-O que você pensa que está fazendo?! _– perguntou ele, espantado.

-Eu aposto como o Rick iria _adorar_ me pegar com você aqui dentro, então fique quieto – repetiu, jogando a camisa de Andrew e fazendo menção de erguer a própria camiseta.

-Hei, paremos por aí, sim? – ele segurou ambas as mãos da garota, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

-Ah, faça-me o favor, Lestrange – exclamou ela, desvencilhando-se e tirando a blusa mesmo assim – Eu não vou passar essa noite sozinha!

-Obrigado pro me deixar saber disso. Agora eu vou andando – disse, grosseiro, pegando a camisa e começando a colocá-la no devido lugar.

-Você sabe onde me encontrar – sussurrou ela, dando um sorriso safado enquanto colocava a camiseta de volta, abrindo a porta para sair – Vejo você depois, gatinho.

~ • ~

-Se você veio me perguntar o que aconteceu, dê meia volta – disse Vicky, enquanto Lindsey sentava-se ao seu lado.

-Tenho meus palpites – ela deu de ombros – Eu vim te chamar pra sair dessa prisão chamada Hogwarts.

-Unleashed – sussurrou Victoria, sorrindo – Depende de _quem _vai. (N/Fani: Unleashed é algo que fora outrora desencadeado, como "efeito dominó", entende?).

-O And deveria falar com ele, acho que ele vai – Lindsey bateu levemente no ombro da amiga – Se você não quiser ir, tudo bem.

-Eu não vou – declarou, séria – Mas obrigado por convidar.

-Eu sei que você vai ter vontade de me matar, mas...

-Ele me provocou e eu me irritei, então falei tudo o que queria – Vicky disse, sem deixar que Lindsey terminasse de falar.

Lind pigarreou, sem jeito.

-Certo... Então, até mais – murmurou, levantando-se.

-Divirta-se.

~ • ~

-Sim, você vai! – gritou And, puxando Bruno pela mão.

-Eu não quero topar com ela, ainda – resmungou, cruzando os braços – Sabe, eu não acho que ela vá falar comigo alguma coisa além de "vá se ferrar".

-Ótimo, porque ela não vai – disse Lindsey, entrando no quarto naquele momento – Ela não vai porque você vai, e você não vai porque ela vai. Siga a lógica, e os dois estarão aqui, no mesmo lugar. Não seja tão estúpido, pelo amor de Deus.

-Você me anima bastante me deixando saber que ela não quer ir por minha causa – Bruno revirou os olhos, irritado – Mas sim, eu vou.

-Primeiro, tome um banho. Você está fedendo como um cara que ficou trancado no banheiro a tarde toda com as cuecas sujas do Andrew...

-Elas não estão sujas! – exclamou, indignado.

-Principalmente a azul, não é? – perguntou o moreno, com um sorrisinho cínico nos lábios.

-Cale a boca e vá tomar banho, vamos sair daqui, And – disse ela, corando.

-Bruno, vem cá – chamou ele, antes que Lindsey conseguisse arrastá-lo para fora e perguntou num sussurro – Aquela cueca azul não é minha, cara.

-É do Liam, eu sei. Mas ela estava tão animada pegando na "sua" cueca, que não quis interferir – ele riu, vendo a cara pasma do amigo.

~ • ~

-Oi – disse Rick, assim que viu Victoria adentrar o prédio.

-Oi – respondeu ela, esforçando-se para dar um sorriso.

-Escuta, eu queria saber se... Você andou chorando? – perguntou, preocupado, passando a mão delicadamente pelo rosto de Vicky.

-Não foi nada – Victoria deu de ombros – Mas então, queria saber se...?

-Ah, sim... Você não tem nada pra fazer hoje à noite, tem? – ele parecia inseguro, coisa que quase a fez rir.

-O que eu teria pra fazer aqui? – ela sorrio, desta vez, sem esforço.

-Bem, você quer ir comigo até a Unleashed? – ele sorriu também, tentando parecer casual.

-Por que você não vai com a Diggory? – indagou, soando mais grossa do que pretendia – Quero dizer, namoradas são para isso, certo?

-Eu não quero ir com ela – disse, achando menos provavel que Vicky concordasse em ir com ele se achasse que era a segunda opção – Ela nem sequer sabe que eu vou. E se soubesse, não iria, de qualquer forma.

-Por que eu? – ela murmurou, num fiapo de voz.

Rick suspirou, dando um passo em sua direção.

-O porque, eu não sei – ele sorriu, passando a mão de leve em seu rosto de novo – Mas eu quero mesmo que você vá comigo.

-Com você e o Carter, presumo – Vicky crispou os lábios, contrafeita.

-Eu vou entender se você não quiser ir, sabe, por causa dele – disse, num tom triste e sofredor.

-Meus amigos também vão – contou ela, dando de ombros.

-Se você quiser ir com eles, nós nos vemos lá – ele abriu um sorriso, sabendo que ela iria, mesmo que não com ele.

Victoria pareceu ponderar o que deveria responder. Então, sorriu e disse:

-Acho melhor ir com você. A que horas nós saímos daqui?

-Assim que você se arrumar – respondeu, consultando o relógio.

~ • ~

-E depois, as mulheres é que demoram pra se arrumar... – comentou Jane, que esperava o namorado do lado de fora do dormitório dos rapazes.

-Você ainda não viu nada – respondeu Liam, rindo – Tenho certeza de que o Andrew nem saiu do chuveiro ainda.

-Ah, droga – murmurou Lindsey, olhando para o relógio – Será que ele vai demorar muito? Andrew!

-É melhor vocês irem andando, pessoal! – gritou ele, sem abrir a porta – Porque eu nem fui tomar banho ainda!

-Ah, ótimo – resmungou Liam, revirando os olhos – Bruno!

-Quase lá, cara! – berrou a voz de Bruno, girando a maçaneta – Pronto.

-Quer que eu te espere, And? – perguntou Lind, toda prestativa, fazendo Liam e Bruno trocarem um olhar significativo.

-É melhor você ir indo, Lind – Andrew colocou a cabeça pra fora – Eu encontro você lá, baby.

-Tudo bem – sussurrou ela, sorrindo – Vamos, gente. Ou não pegaremos nenhuma mesa.

-Okay, por onde a gente vai? – perguntou Liam, assim que o amigo bateu a porta.

-Pela Casa dos Gritos, ora – disse Lindsey, impacientemente – Por onde mais poderíamos ir?

-Eu só acho muito arriscado sair por lá, senhorita "eu estou de TPM" – retrucou ele, emburrado.

-Quem está de TPM é a sua mãe, Lovegood! – exclamou a loira, ficando vermelha.

-Lind, ele está certo – Bruno ignorou solenemente o olhar metralhador da amiga – Vai parecer meio suspeito, pra não dizer muito, nós saindo todos bem arrumados em direção ao salgueiro.

-O que vocês sugerem, por fim? – perguntou ela, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-A bruxa de um olho só – disse Liam, com um sorriso triunfante que fez Jane sorrir também, mesmo que ela não tenha percebido.

~ • ~

-Eu estou indo, querida – contou Rick, colocando a cabeça pela fresta aberta da porta.

-Tudo bem – Jessica sorriu, lhe soprando um beijo – Divirta-se.

-Eu vou – murmurou para si mesmo, batendo a porta em seguida.

Era uma verdadeira sorte que não houvesse ninguém nos corredores àquela hora. Só precisava ter cuidado com Filch, o zelador. Mas ele nunca fora um problema, não é? Por que seria esta noite, justo nesta?

-Você está pronta? – perguntou, batendo levemente na porta do dormitório de Victoria.

-É, quase – respondeu ela, lá de dentro – Pode entrar.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo e abriu a porta. Vicky estava, diga-se de passagem, linda. Usava uma saia balonê azul, que deixava suas coxas mais perfeitas do que já eram; sandálias de salto baixo, o que significava que estava querendo dançar e; uma blusa de decote quadrado, do mesmo modelo da que usara o dia da detenção, mas azul clara, para combinar com a saia. Os cabelos estavam presos em um rabo-de-cavalo com apenas uma mecha solta, que balançava conforme ela se movimentava.

-O que foi? Está demais assim? – perguntou ela, olhando para si mesma.

-Não, está perfeito – Rick sorriu, estendendo-lhe a mão.

~ • ~

-Como faz pra boca dela abrir? – perguntou Lindsey, passando a mão sobre o nariz da feia estátua da bruxa.

-Não tenho idéia – resmungou Bruno, olhando para Liam.

-Não sei como ela abre – disse, erguendo as mãos como se dissesse "isso não é culpa minha!".

-Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo – murmurou Jane, que olhava de um lado para o outro como se alguém pudesse aparecer a qualquer instante.

-Você tem certeza de que aqui tem uma passagem pra Hogsmeade? – indagou Bruno, confuso.

-Eu já sai por aqui com o Carter, tenho certeza – Liam franziu o cenho.

-Então peça ajuda – disse Jane, abrindo um enorme sorriso ao ver Carter, Rick e Victoria se aproximando do grupo.

-Pensei que fossem pela Casa dos Gritos – comentou Vicky, ignorando a cara confusa de Lindsey.

-O Liam quis vir por aqui, mas não sabe como abre essa droga – resmungou Jane, batendo na cabeça da bruxa com raiva.

-Por Deus, todos esses anos e ninguém aprendeu – comentou Carter, aproximando-se.

Ele simplesmente colocou a mã na boca da bruxa e puxou alguma coisa lá de dentro. Como por mágica, a boca da estátua de escancarou, abrindo uma passagem para que uma pessoa de cada vez passasse.

-Eu vou primeiro – disse ele, piscando para Lindsey, que revirou os olhos.

Carter pendurou-se e deslizou delicadamente pela passagem, sendo seguido por Liam, depois por Jane e Bruno, ainda de mãos dadas e Lindsey.

-Pode ir primeiro – sussurrou Rick, apontando a estátua – Eu preciso fechar.

-E eu estou de saia – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Vai ter que me ensinar como se fecha esse troço feio aí.

-Puxe com força a alavanca – disse, contrafeito, antes de desaparecer de vista.

Vicky olhou ao redor e suspirou, entrando na passagem e se agarrando na alavanca para não ir repentinamente. Ouviu o barulho da boca da estátua de fechando e soltou-se, indo parar diretamente em um caminho aparentemente subterrâneo.

-Você está bem? – ouviu a voz de Rick à sua frente, mas não conseguiu vê-lo por causa da escuridão.

-Sim – murmurou, tateando até encontrar a mão do rapaz, feliz por estarem no escuro absoluto e ninguém poder ver seu sorriso de satisfação – Isso está certo? Nós estamos no caminho certo?

-Estamos – respondeu Carter, pelo que pôde perceber, bem mais à frente.

-E o Andrew, afinal de contas? – perguntou Vicky, de repente.

-Ficou se arrumando – disse Lindsey, com um tom pesaroso na voz – Disse que me encontrava na boate, depois.

-Vocês não vão se falar? – perguntou Jane, num sussurro ao namorado, pegando sua mão de volta.

-Jane, sou eu, o Liam – disse ele, anormalmente sério.

-Ah, desculpe – pediu, rindo de si mesma, mas não soltando a mão do rapaz.

~ • ~

-Okay, aqui estou eu – disse Andrew, escancarando a porta do quarto de Rick.

-Eu sabia que você viria – sussurrou Jessy, ficando de joelhos na cama e o puxando para um beijo quente.

-Seja rápida com o que quer fazer – falou ele, sério – Eu vou até a Unleashed.

-Todo mundo vai – murmurou, enquanto beijava ardentemente o pescoço de And – Potter? Zabini? Malfoy?

-Nem todo mundo – retrucou, jogando-a na cama e ficando por cima.

-O que importa é que o Rick foi – ela riu, deixando que ele a beijasse.

-Não posso demorar, Jessica – resmungou ele, abaixando cada vez mais a mão – Prometi a Lindsey que a encontraria lá.

-Que seja – disse ela, fazendo uma careta – Eu não gosto muito de dividir, mas me conformo. Afinal, você é o outro da história.

-Eu não tenho nada com a Lind – negou ele, parando de beijá-la – Nós somos só bons amigos.

-Uma boa amiga que você se esforça demais para agradar e proteger, é claro – Jessy riu de novo, balançando a cabeça.

Estranhamente, falar sobre uma "amizade com bônus" a lembrava de Carter. Por quê será, hein?


	9. Efeito Dominó

_**Capítulo VIII – Efeito Dominó**_

-Eu estou começando a me preocupar com o Andrew – disse Lindsey, cruzando os braços e fazendo bico.

Fazia quase uma hora que eles estavam sentados, olhando um para a cara do outro. Bruno e Jane conversavam distraidamente; Liam olhava para Lind como se pedisse ajuda; Lindsey esperava impaciente por Andrew; Rick e Vicky falavam sobre alguma coisa aos sussurros e risinhos; Carter olhava de cima a baixo cada uma que passava pela mesa e And pelo jeito esquecera que deveria ir até a Unleashed.

-Você me disse que ela não viria – sussurrou Bruno para a amiga, lançando um olhar indecifrável para Victoria.

-Ela não vinha. Pelo menos não com a gente – reclamou ela, olhando mais uma vez para o relógio.

-Ele deve estar se arrumando; sabe como o And é – disse Liam, batendo levemente na mão da loira – Ou ele foi pego pelo Filch. Ou ele está tentando chegar em segurança a Casa dos Gritos. Ou...

-Liam, você tem plena noção de que está me deixando mais nervosa, não é? – perguntou Lind, irritada.

-Desculpe – ele sorriu, dando de ombros – Vem, vamos dançar. Não vale a pena ficar sentada aí emburrada por causa dele.

-Não, eu não quero – resmungou, de mau humor.

-Eu vou com você – se ofereceu Vicky, levantando-se.

-Aproveite mais uma noite sozinha com seus pensamentos, Lindsey – falou ele, sorrindo ao ver a cara indignada da amiga.

-Eu cansei de ficar aqui – exclamou Carter, bufando - Eu vou à caça.

-Boa sorte! – gritou Rick, vendo-o se afastar.

~ • ~

-O Bruno te contou, não é? – perguntou Vicky, enquanto dançava uma música agitada com Liam.

-Sobre o Rick? É – concordou, dando de ombros – Foi por isso que vocês brigaram, não foi?

-Ele acha que pode mandar na MINHA vida – reclamou, indignada – Ele não tem o direito de me dizer quem beijar e quem não beijar, certo?

-Certo – ele sorriu – Mas você ouviu o que ele tinha pra falar?

-Algo como "ele é um cachorro" e etc. – ela riu – Não era nada que eu...

-Que você já não soubesse?

-Que eu me importasse – Vicky o encarou, confusa – Você concorda com ele, não é?

-Eu concordo que você deveria analisar melhor os fatos antes de se envolver com ele...

-Foi só um beijo! – exclamou, exasperada.

-Você sabe que ele tem uma namorada...

-A Parkinson também tem um namorado, Liam – disse ela, cruzando os braços e parando de dançar.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, sentindo o estômago afundar.

-Você não consegue esconder as coisas de mim, sabia? – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Mas eu não vou dizer que ela não presta, que ela tem namorado ou qualquer coisa assim. Espero a mesma consideração de você, amor.

~ • ~

-Quer dançar? – perguntou Jane.

-Agora não – disse Bruno, mais grosso do que esperara que sua voz saísse, olhando Victoria e Liam de longe.

-Eu vou dançar com você – se ofereceu Rick, com um sorriso, lhe estendendo a mão.

Bruno o encarou com seu melhor olhar fuzilador. Jane sorriu, levantando-se e encarando o namorado como quem diz "não ligue, é só uma dança". Rick nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para os outros da mesa. Tudo o que queria era uma desculpa para ir até a pista de dança e descobrir o que Victoria e Liam tanto conversavam.

-Ótimo, era tudo o que eu precisava – resmungou ele, fazendo bico assim como Lindsey.

-O Andrew não vem – reclamou ela, batendo o copo com força na mesa – E eu quero tomar um porre. Vou pegar uma vodca.

-Lindsey, você já bebeu vodca? – perguntou Bruno, sério.

-Nunca é tarde pra experimentar – deu de ombros.

-Sente aí, porque eu tenho certeza de que você ficaria mal de bêbada com uma cerveja – disse, fazendo-a aumentar o bico ainda mais.

~ • ~

Andrew olhava para o teto do dormitório, como se houvesse ali algo extremamente interessante. Seus pensamentos divagaram, numa forma de tentar descobrir o que ainda estava fazendo ali com Jessica ao invés de ir até a Unleashed encontrar Lindsey.

-Okay, o que há de errado com você? – perguntou ela, impaciente.

-Eu vou embora – resmungou, levantando-se.

-Pra onde? Não sei se você já notou, mas pela hora, os seus amigos já esqueceram de te esperar – disse, de mau humor, fazendo bico.

-Que seja – ele sorriu torto, antes de sair e bater a porta com força atrás de si.

~ • ~

-Eu posso dançar com ela, agora? – perguntou Bruno, praticamente empurrando Rick para longe de Jane.

-Claro, a namorada é sua – retrucou, dando de ombros e caminhando em direção a Victoria.

-Você é tão grosso às vezes, sabia? – resmungou Jane, encostando a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

-Ele me irrita, se é isso que quer saber – disse Bruno, torcendo o nariz.

-Todo mundo te irrita – ela fez beicinho, erguendo a cabeça – Já percebeu?

-Okay – concordou, puxando-a de volta para perto – Não quero discutir com você, já tive minha cota por hoje.

~ • ~

Liam olhou para a amiga como quem pede cuidado, antes de deixá-la na pista com Rick. Vicky deu de ombros, abraçando o moreno e encostando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Pensei que você ia ficar a noite toda dançando com a Parkinson – murmurou ela, sentindo que cada vez mais o rapaz a apertava contra seu próprio corpo.

-Não era bem esse o meu plano – ele sorriu, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça.

-Eu fico me perguntando – começou, voltando-se para poder olhar em seus olhos – Se a Diggory estivesse aqui, você estaria dançando comigo?

-Provavelmente não – admitiu, vendo-a abaixar os olhos – Por que acha que eu não a convidei?

-Por que ela é insuportável? – Vicky riu.

-E por que acha que eu convidei você? – ele sorriu, apertando a mão na cintura da morena.

-Por que eu sou uma palhaça que te faz rir? – ela mordeu o lábio, com o coração aos pulos. (N/Fani: é o que eu responderia se um Rick da vida me perguntasse isso).

-Porque você é uma palhaça que me fez rir, isso também – Rick riu – Você é uma coisa que ela nunca vai ser, Vicky.

-Especial? Inteligente? Bonita? Palhaça? – tentou, colocando as duas mãos no peito do moreno, sendo a única coisa que os separava.

-Você é a pessoa que eu mais me importo – ele ficou sério, passando a outra mão por entre os cabelos da moça – O que me diz? (N/Fani: eu digo que te amo, cara).

-Você tem o dom das palavras e sabe me deixar sem jeito – murmurou, abaixando o rosto para esconder um sorriso bobo.

Rick sorriu, sentindo-a deitar a cabeça novamente em seu peito e sabendo que Vicky podia ouvir as batidas aceleradas de seu coração de onde estava.

~ • ~

-Dá pra parar de pisar nos meus pés?! – pediu Jane, irritada.

-Desculpe – murmurou Bruno, desatento.

-É hora de você sentar – declarou, arrastando-o novamente até a mesa – Liam Lovegood, fique de pé e dance comigo. Agora.

-Não sabia que você poderia ser tão mandona – reclamou ele, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

-E eu não sabia que você podia ser uma daquelas pessoas que vivem reclamando – retrucou, encostando-se no corpo sarado de Liam e deixando que ele a conduzisse lentamente. (N/Fani: oh meu Deus, que tuti *.*).

-Você quer dançar comigo ou só descontar seu descontentamento com o Bruno?! – perguntou, frustrado.

-Os dois! – exclamou, enfiando o rosto na curvinha do pescoço de Liam.

-Você está chata hoje – comentou, já calmo, acariciando levemente os cabelos loiros que estavam abaixo de seu queixo.

-Cale a boca – Jane murmurou, fechando os olhos como se isso pudesse fazer o perfume de seu par ficar mais intenso.

~ • ~

-Isso está ficando nostálgico – reclamou Lindsey, balançando sua latinha de refrigerante já vazia.

-Eu não estou a fim de dançar – Bruno suspirou, batendo o pé no chão impacientemente – Por que essa boate precisa ficar tocando músicas românticas, logo agora?!

-Se você prestou atenção suficiente, estão tocando duas músicas românticas e três agitadas por vez – disse ela, sorrindo ao analisar o rosto do amigo – Você está com ciúmes dela, não é?

-O Liam é inofensivo – sussurrou, tomando mais um gole de sua Coca e fazendo Lindsey dar uma tosse forçada que, graças a Deus, passou despercebida.

-Não falo da Jane – Lindsey sorriu.

-Eu não tenho ciúmes da Vicky! – exclamou, olhando da amiga para o casal bonitinho que dançava agarrado – É só que...

-Eu não vou falar – prometeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Eu sempre achei que, quando ela encontrasse alguém, esse alguém seria... Qualquer coisa melhor que o MacNair – resmungou, fazendo beiço.

-E isso não se chama ciúmes, não é? – Lind sorriu, compreensiva.

-LINDSEY! – gritou Andrew, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas e correndo esbaforido para onde Bruno e Lind estavam sentados – LINDSEY!

-Até que enfim, filho da mãe! – exclamou ela, se jogando nos braços de And – Por onde diabos você andava?!

-Desculpe a demora – murmurou ele, ofegante, abraçando-a forte.

-Se você se atrasar assim da próxima vez, eu juro que te mato, Andrew – disse, beijando levemente o pescoço do rapaz, que era o lugar mais próximo de seus lábios.

-Desculpe, desculpe – And sorriu, apertando-a – Eu não tinha reparado no quanto você está bonita essa noite, Lind.

-Eu conheço suas táticas e não, eu não vou te perdoar por esse atraso enorme antes de uma dança – ela falou, atropelando as palavras.

-Certo – concordou, lhe dando um beijo carinhoso na bochecha – E por que diabos a Jane está dançando com o Liam e não com você?! – indagou, notando Bruno ali ainda sentado.

-Eu acho que acabei com os pés dela – respondeu, rindo.

-Que seja, eu vou dançar – disse Andrew, deixando-se ser puxado por Lindsey.

-And, espere! – gritou Bruno, como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de uma coisa importante – Volte aqui, droga! – exasperou-se, visto que o amigo não lhe dava ouvidos – Que seja, então, seu surdo! Quero ver a Lind pirar por causa da marca roxa em seu pescoço!

~ • ~

-Não estou pra dançar música agitada, Rick – murmurou Vicky, quando a última música romântica terminou de tocar.

-Tudo bem, vamos sentar – disse ele, sorrindo para Carter, que estava aos beijos com uma loira do outro lado da Unleashed.

Os dois caminharam de mãos dadas até a mesa, passando por Liam e Jane, que dançavam sem se falar. Vicky não deixou de notar que aquele era um momento em que um olhar diz tudo. Ela sorriu, ao notar que o amigo não passara despercebido pela loira, também.

-Que horas são? – perguntou Rick a Bruno, que era o único ali que estava usando relógio.

-Quase uma e meia – respondeu sem encará-los, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito.

-Obrigado – disse Rick, educadamente torcendo o nariz.

Vicky olhou de um para outro, analisando-os brevemente. Não pôde deixar de reparar no quão perfeito Bruno estava naquela noite, com aquele bico enorme e a expressão frustrada. Rick também estava perfeito, com uma camiseta colada no corpo bem definido que adquirira jogando basquete e a calça jeans apertada que destacava ainda mais o tamanho de sua bunda sexy – não que ela já não tivesse notado, é claro.

-Você pode ir pegar um refrigerante pra mim? – pediu para Rick, sorrindo de um jeito que sabia que ele acharia irresistível.

-Claro – ele sorriu de volta, beijando-lhe a bochecha antes de se levantar.

-O sorriso, não é? – perguntou Bruno, voltando-se para ela, emburrado – Não achei que já estivessem na fase em que você dá o sorriso sexy.

-Obrigado por dizer que meu sorriso é sexy – retrucou, sarcástica – Não posso fazer nada se ele realmente seduz.

-Ainda está brava, então? – indagou, com uma sobrancelha erguida.

Sexy. Sexy. Sexy.

-A palavra certa é "magoada" – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, engolindo seco para não recomeçar a chorar – Me diga...

-Ah, vai começar! – exclamou, colocando a mão na testa.

-Por que você precisa ser tão mesquinho e não pode me apoiar, só desta vez? – perguntou Vicky, crispando os lábios.

-Porque você está errada em ficar com o cara se ele tem namorada – disse ele, sério.

-Sério? Eu duvido muito que você me apoiaria se ele não tivesse namorada – reclamou, irritada – Às vezes você age como...

-Como se o quê? – cortou, tamborilando os dedos na mesa. (N/Fani: Chuck Bass, obrigado pelas frases ).

-Talvez você só queira que eu seja infeliz – murmurou, olhando para a latinha vazia que Lindsey deixara. (N/Fani: Blair Waldorf, obrigado pelas frases ).

-Pare com isso, Victoria – resmungou ele, irritado – Você sabe que eu não quero te ver sofrendo.

-Eu não estou sofrendo – censurou-o.

-Ainda – Bruno suspirou, cansado – Vicky, você não vê que ele só está brincando com os seus sentimentos?

-Você é quem deve saber, é especialista nisso – retrucou, encarando-o firmemente – Por que você não pára de se "importar" comigo e vai cuidar melhor da sua namoradinha? Não sei se é impressão minha, mas ela está particularmente _adorando _dançar agarrada ao Liam.

Victoria tomou fôlego, olhando mais uma vez para Liam e Jane, que não dançavam mais agarrados. Mesmo assim, tinham uma sintonia que nem ela e Rick tinham. Bruno também pareceu perceber isso, mas não disse nada; apenas deu de ombros, realmente não se preocupando.

-Você é burra – disse ele, sério.

-Sério? – ironizou.

-Quando você for me ouvir, vai ser tarde demais – reclamou o moreno, cético.

-Pare de ser sem noção, Bruno – pediu ela, revirando os olhos – Se for pra mim errar, que seja sozinha, okay? Não entendo pra quê tanta confusão.

-Quer saber exatamente o que ele vai fazer com você? – exclamou Bruno, extremamente frustrado – Ele vai te beijar, dizer que te ama, que você é especial, que não gosta da namorada, vai abrir suas pernas, usar você até quando ele cansar e então vai chegar e dizer gentilmente que não vai dar certo!

-Cale a boca, okay? Ele não vai abrir minhas pernas, não seja tão nojento! – gritou, alterada.

-Pague pra ver, então – disse, num tom sombrio – É exatamente o que ele vai fazer, antes de sair espalhando que você é a garota mais fácil que ele já...

PÁ!

Vicky deu um pulo para trás, assustada. Rick havia chegado bem na hora, acertando um soco direto no nariz do outro, levando-o ao chão. Bruno levantou-se rapidamente, investindo contra ele, mas não teve tanta sorte. Rick era muito mais forte e jogou-o contra a mesa, fazendo várias pessoas que estavam por ali olharem para os dois.

-PAREM COM ISSO! – gritou Vicky, desesperada, tentando tirar Rick de cima do amigo – OS DOIS, PAREM COM ISSO, QUE DROGA!

-O que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou Carter, aproximando-se com os olhos arregalados.

-PARE DE OLHAR E TIRE ELE DE CIMA DO BRUNO! – berrou ela, fazendo-o sobressaltar-se.

-HEI, NÃO GRITE COMIGO! – gritou ele de volta, passando a mão pelos cabelos como se assim pudesse decidir melhor o que faria.

-Que ótimo, de todas as pessoas que poderiam aparecer, justo você! – exclamou Victoria, saindo dali como um furacão e indo em direção ao bar.

-Hei, calma! – pediu o loiro, puxando-a de volta – Eu vou acabar com isso, espere!

-PAREM COM ISSO! – gritou Vicky de novo, profundamente irritada.

-VOCÊS PENSAM O QUÊ, QUE SAÍMOS ESCONDIDOS PRA VOCÊS DOIS BRIGAREM?! – berrou Carter, afastando Rick de cima de Bruno, que já estava com o nariz sangrando – PAREM COM ISSO OU...

-Os dois, pra fora! – disse um dos seguranças corpulentos que se aproximara da briga, segurando Bruno para que ele não avançasse de novo em Rick.

O outro segurou Rick, fortemente, não o deixando mexer-se muito. Só pôde olhar uma última vez para Victoria como pedindo desculpas, antes de ser enxotado para fora da Unleashed.

~ • ~

-Bruno! – gritou Jane, afastando Liam com um empurrão.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, perdido, notando só naquele momento o tumulto em volta a mesa onde estavam.

-Eu volto já – disse a loira, correndo até lá e puxando Vicky pelo braço, desesperada – O que aconteceu aqui? E o Bruno?

-_O seu namorado está lá fora porque ele veio brigar aqui dentro porque é um idiota sem noção que adora se meter na vida dos outros ao invés de cuidar da dele _– disse Vicky, cuspindo as palavras, com raiva.

-Hei, calma – pediu Liam, aproximando-se e se pondo entre ela e Jane.

-Ele brigou com o Rick, os dois foram expulsos – contou Carter, segurando Vicky para que ela não avançasse sobre a amiga.

-O Bruno não começaria uma briga por nada! – exclamou ela, segurando o braço de Liam com força.

-Não foi por nada... – começou Carter, olhando de esguelha para a morena.

-Pois começou e, se tiver um problema, resolva com ele – cortou Vicky, respirando fundo e se soltando do loiro, desta vez realmente indo direto para o bar.

~ • ~

-O Bruno foi levado pra fora, junto com o Rick, porque eles brigaram – disse And, de uma só vez – Foi o que o Liam falou.

-Por que eles brigaram, afinal de contas? – perguntou Lindsey, confusa.

-Eu nem sabia que o Rick estava aqui – ele deu de ombros, tornando a abraçá-la quando a segunda música romântica da rodada começou a tocar.

-Ele estava com a Vicky – contou Lind, sentindo-o enrijecer – O que foi?

-Não foi nada – respondeu, dando de ombros; Lind se afastou de repente – Agora eu pergunto: o que foi?

-Tem uma marca roxa no seu pescoço – murmurou ela, cruzando os braços.

-Droga – disse para si mesmo, erguendo a gola da camisa.

-E você cheira mulher, Andrew – reclamou, saindo apressada da pista e deixando-o sozinho.

-HEI! – gritou, correndo atrás da loira e a virando – Calma aí, gatinha!

-Não. Me. Chame. De. Gatinha. – sibilou Lind, só faltando soltar fogo pelas ventas – E me deixa em paz, okay?

-Lindsey! – ele a virou de novo, segurando-a firmemente pela cintura para que ela não lhe desse as costas de novo.

-Me solte! – exigiu, batendo no peito forte de Andrew.

-Lindsey, pare com isso! – pediu, soltando uma mão da cintura da garota para segurar seus pulsos – O que diabos deu em você?!

-Eu quero que você cale a boca. Eu quero que você vá dar a sua bunda. Eu quero que você broche. Eu quero que você me deixe em paz. Eu quero que você se dane. Eu quero que você saia de perto de mim. Eu quero que você vá procurar mais uma de suas vadias. Eu quero que você limpe esse roxo horrível do seu pescoço. Eu quero que você lave essa camisa e tire esse cheiro de prostituta. Eu quero que você descubra que a pessoa que estava antes de vir pra cá era um travesti...

-LINDSEY! – gritou ele, fazendo-a se calar com o susto – O QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, MENINA?!

-O QUE DEU EM MIM?! ANDREW EU FIQUEI A NOITE TODA TE ESPERANDO! E VOCÊ CHEGA AQUI NA MAIOR CARA DE PAU COM UM CHUPÃO NO PESCOÇO E COM PERFUME DE MULHER?! – berrou ela, alterada, tentando em vão se soltar das mãos do loiro.

-Me desculpe – pediu, simplesmente.

-E NÃO VENHA ME PEDIR DESCULPAS! EU NUNCA...

Mas, o que Lindsey nunca faria, não chegaremos à saber. Antes que a frase fosse completada, Andrew a puxou para perto, tascando-lhe um beijo que quase a fez cair para trás. Ela o envolveu com seus braços, deixando que ele a apertasse cada vez mais contra seu corpo perfeitamente perfeito.

-O que diabos é isso?! – perguntou Lind, entre beijos.

-É a única maneira de te fazer ficar quieta, Lind – murmurou ele, cravando as pontas dos dedos na cintura da garota.

-AH, FAÇA-ME O FAVOR ANDREW! – berrou, irritada, empurrando-o para longe e saindo dali o mais rápido que conseguiu, deixando-o plantado no meio da pista. E, uma novidade: sozinho.

~ • ~

-Você é um idiota – disse Bruno, sentando-se no meio-fio.

-E você é nojento, além de idiota – reclamou Rick, emburrado.

-Foi você quem começou! – exclamou, irritadiço.

-Eu comecei?! Quem começou a dizer besteiras pra encher a cabeça da Vicky?! – perguntou ele, movendo os braços impacientemente.

-Eu não tenho culpa se você foi defender a sua _namorada _– Bruno o encarou com seu melhor olhar penetrante.

-Ela não é minha namorada – sussurrou, recuperando a calma.

-Tinha esquecido, sua namorada está na escola, não é mesmo? – os dois se encararam por um longo tempo, antes de Bruno soltar uma gargalhada seca.

-Cale a boca, Malfoy (N/Fani: frase clássica dos livros, não é? :P) – sibilou Rick, bufando.

-Por quê? Vai me bater aqui fora, agora? – Bruno sorriu friamente, mas seus olhos estavam temerosos; seu nariz ainda não tinha parado completamente de sangrar – Todo mundo viu que você só avançou em mim pra impressionar a Vicky, cara.

-Eu não vou te bater aqui fora, porque eu sei que ela não me perdoaria se eu machucasse você – resmungou, cruzando os braços.

-Ótimo, sabia que você _já_ me machucou? – ele revirou os olhos, apontando para o nariz.

-Se eu não o fizesse, ela teria feito. Se eu bater em você aqui fora, não tenho desculpa – disse, olhando para ele ameaçadoramente – Mas isso não significa que eu não possa te dar um último soco se você não parar de falar asneiras.

-Uau, você realmente me deixou mais seguro – disse, ironicamente.

-Só... cale a boca, okay? Cansei de ouvir as suas besteiras, Malfoy – sussurrou Rick, massageando as têmporas.

-Besteiras?! – Bruno quase gritou, atraindo os olhares de várias pessoas que passavam e vendo Rick sentar-se ao seu lado – Eu não disse besteira alguma lá dentro, disse?

-Não fale do que você não sabe – pediu, irritando-se novamente.

-O quê, quer dizer que não é assim que você faz? Você não as conquista e depois joga fora, como um chiclete? – perguntou Bruno, sarcástico.

-Ela é diferente – limitou-se em dizer, observando o movimento de carros a sua frente.

-Diferente? Ah, claro – resmungou Bruno, frustrado por ter, internamente, certeza de que ele estava falando a verdade – Por que você não larga da sua namorada, então, e fica com ela?

-Acha que ela toparia? – perguntou, encarando Bruno com certa expectativa – Acha que ela aceitaria que eu troquei minha namorada por ela assim, de uma hora pra outra?

-Sim, eu acho – respondeu, sério.

-Então você não a conhece – resmungou, rindo de si mesmo – Ela ficaria insegura, achando que quando aparecesse outra, eu a trocaria como fiz com a Jessy. Acha que não sei?

-Quem vê, pensa que realmente a conhece há anos – sibilou o outro.

-Eu a conheço, Malfoy – eles voltaram a se encarar longamente – Desde que a vi, eu sabia que eu a queria. E não só fisicamente, porque nessa época, eu nem pensava em sexo.

-Você não pode estar falando sério – o queixo de Bruno caiu, deixando-o pasmamente confuso.

-Eu não me importo se você acredita em mim, Malfoy. Na verdade, nem sei por que estou dizendo isso pra você – Rick deu de ombros, apoiando o queixo nos braços cruzados.

-Que seja, eu devo estar ficando louco – disse Bruno para si mesmo, passando a mão pelos cabelos impacientemente.

~ • ~

-Você já bebeu demais, não acha? – disse Carter, sentando-se ao lado de Victoria no bar – E afinal, como eles te venderam _vodca_?!

-Eu sou incrível, por isso – ela riu, olhando atentamente para o copo meio vazio – Não é tão difícil assim. Eu tenho quase dezoito anos, sabia?

-Só mais dois anos e pronto – zombou, revirando os olhos – Você consegue andar?

-É claro que consigo. Eu só bebi, não sofri um acidente que me deixou paraplégica – resmungou, virando o resto do líquido do copo na boca.

-Vem, eu te levo pra escola de volta – disse ele, puxando-a.

-Me deixa em paz, Carter. Eu não vou com você – Vicky o empurrou, pegando o novo copo cheio que o barman lhe oferecia.

-Ah, vai sim – ele a pegou firmemente pelo braço, erguendo-a no ar em meio a protestos – Eu não posso te deixar aqui sozinha, bebendo além da conta.

-Por que não? Já me deixou sozinha uma vez, não lembra? – perguntou ela, com a voz embargada.

-Primeiro, porque o Rick me mataria...

-Rick MacNair, por que diabos ele não se importa com a namorada dele ao invés de mim? Esse povo tem uma mania se deixar as namoradas de lado...

-Segundo, porque se o Liam te ver assim, ele provavelmente vai te dar uns tabefes até o porre passar...

-O Liam deveria encontrar uma namorada pra ele, ao invés de se apaixonar pela namorada dos outros...

-Terceiro, porque o Lestrange estava te procurando e, se ele te encontrar, você vai levar uma bronca...

-O And deveria dar um trato na Lindsey e não ficar me procurando...

-E quarto porque eu quero voltar logo pra escola – resmungou Carter, arrastando Victoria pelo braço.

-E quinto – ela ergueu o dedo no ar, como se estivesse realmente contando alguma coisa – O Andrew ta vindo, olha ele ali, viu?

Carter revirou os olhos, encarando Andrew, que vinha correndo na direção deles com os punhos cerrados.

-O que diabos você está fazendo com ela... BÊBADA?! – ele gritou, dando batidinhas leves no rosto da amiga – Você deu bebida pra ela, Black?!

-Pelo contrário, eu estava tirando ela daqui pra parar de beber – respondeu, com o máximo de calma que conseguiu reunir.

-Eu faço isso – disse And, sério, puxando a morena do outro – Obrigado.

-ANDREW LESTRANGE VOCÊ É UM CACHORRO FILHO DE UMA...

-Ah, não! – exclamou ele, batendo na testa e por pouco não deixando uma Vicky risonha cair – O que foi agora, Lindsey?

-Você é um cara mesquinho e idiota, sabia? E eu te odeio – sibilou ela, na maior calma, dando a entender que praticara esse discurso desde que pararam de dançar.

-Você quer me ajudar a levar a Vicky pra fora ou vai continuar brigando comigo? – perguntou, cansado.

-Vicky? Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou, puxando a amiga pelos cabelos – O que aconteceu com ela?

-AI! – gritou Victoria, entre risos.

-Ela bebeu – contou Carter, dando de ombros.

-Eu deveria estar bebendo – Lindsey voltou-se novamente para Andrew, irritadamente esquecendo a amiga – Andrew, você é manipulador, sem graça, loiro aguado, cachorro, sem vergonha, filho da mãe, safado...

-Lindsey Potter, quer falar a boca?! – exigiu ele, começando a se irritar – Eu estou cansado de você brigar tanto comigo, sabia?!

-Eu conheço esse perfume, Andrew! – disse Vicky, rindo sem parar – Não acredito que você ainda teve coragem de vir aqui, depois de tudo o que você e a cobra que o...

-Leva ela pra fora – exclamou Andrew, exasperado, para Carter – O mais rápido que você conseguir.

-Eu não acredito que você pode ser tão idiota a ponto de mandar o Black levar a Vicky pra fora apenas pra ela não contar com quem você estava! – Lindsey disse, perplexa.

-O que mais você quer de mim, Lindsey? Me diga. Eu vim pra cá, mesmo estando confortavelmente deitado em uma cama quentinha com uma gostosa do meu lado, eu...

-CALE A BOCA! – gritou ela, batendo repetidas vezes no rosto do loiro – Por que você não volta pra sua gostosa então?! Por que não ficou com ela?!

-Eu vim aqui por você! Porque nós tínhamos combinado! – exasperou-se, massageando a área atingida – Eu queria vir, por sua causa. Eu tinha que dançar pelo menos uma dança com você!

-Era melhor nem ter vindo! – retrucou, o rosto vermelho de raiva – Eu preferia ter levado o cano a estar dançando com um cara que acabou de transar com outra! – completou, à beira de lágrimas, saindo correndo dali.

-Lindsey, espera! – berrou ele, mas já era tarde demais. Lind já havia saído da boate.

~ • ~

-Ele está lá fora – disse Jane, esperançosa, enquanto dançava mais uma música romântica com Liam – Eu sei que está me esperando lá fora.

-Acho melhor nós irmos embora – Liam sussurrou, começando a ficar frustrado pela loira só falar em Bruno – Eu estou cansando.

-Não! – exclamou ela – Eu quero dançar mais um pouco. Você dança bem, sabia? Dos que eu dancei essa noite, o Bruno moeu meus pés e o Rick ficava olhando toda hora pra Victoria. Você foi o melhor.

-Obrigado – respondeu, mais calmo, guardando só para si um sorriso.

~ • ~

-Eu não posso entrar com você desse jeito na escola – disse Carter, arfante, carregando Vicky.

-Me deixe por aqui, então – retrucou, fazendo um bico exageradamente enorme – Eu sei me virar sozinha, obrigado.

-Você está bêbada – o loiro revirou os olhos, acenando para Rick vir ajudá-lo.

-Eu não estou bêbada! – exclamou, fechando e abrindo os olhos lenta e pesadamente – Só estou com sono.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Bruno, que se adiantara e chegara antes do outro – O que ela fez? O que você fez pra ela?

-Ela bebeu e eu não fiz nada, dessa vez – respondeu Carter, irritado por todos acharem que aquilo era culpa dele – Na verdade, acho que isso foi depois da briga de vocês. Então o culpado não sou eu, sou?

-Eu a levo pra Hogwarts de novo – disse Rick, segurando-a para que Carter pudesse soltá-la.

-Ah, droga – murmurou Lind, aproximando-se e enxugando o rosto com as costas da mão – Nós temos que levá-la de volta.

-Eu não estou bêbada! – exclamou Victoria de novo, encarando Rick, desta vez – Rick, querido, diga pro Black que eu não estou bêbada! (N/Fani: pra Maah Crissi).

-Não, ela não está – cortou Bruno, irritado – Vamos, nós temos que voltar pra escola. Já passou das quatro da manhã. Eu a levo, venha, Vicky.

-Eu consigo com ela sozinho – resmungou Rick, puxando-a para mais perto de si e a fazendo soltar um suspiro seguido de um arroto com cheiro de vodca. [N/Fani: Victoria nojenta +o(].

Bruno o encarou, pensando em tudo que ele lhe disse naquela noite. Deveria acreditar em Rick? Olhou para Lindsey, que parecia prestes a chorar e decidiu. Se Vicky acreditava, ela merecia um voto de confiança, não é?

-Você não vão poder entrar na escola desse jeito, mas podem passar a notie na Casa dos Gritos – disse, sério.

-Eu tenho uma idéia melhor, mas eu vou precisar da sua ajuda pra levá-la até a Casa dos Gritos, de qualquer forma, Carter – Rick crispou os lábios, acenando para Bruno com a cabeça, agradecendo.

-Okay, lá vamos nós – comentou Carter, suspirando antes de passar o braço de Victoria por seu ombro.

-MacNair – chamou Bruno, caminhando até eles – Cuide bem dela.

Rick concordou com a cabeça, ajudando Carter a levá-la para longe.

~ • ~

-Eu estou indo – disse Andrew – Vocês vão ficar mais aqui?

-Acho melhor nós irmos, também – disse Jane, se separando de Liam.

-Okay, vamos – murmurou, desapontado – Acha que eles já foram embora?

-O Black levou a Vicky pra fora, não sei se você viu, mas ela estava que só faltava miar de tão bêbada – Liam o encarou, boquiaberto – A Lindsey teve um acesso de fúria comigo, como sempre, e saiu bufando. O Bruno e o Rick já estavam lá fora.

-Acesso de fúria? Isso se deve ao chupão no seu pescoço e a esse cheiro conhecido de mulher que você está desde que chegou? – perguntou o amigo, dando um sorriso torto.

-Por que ninguém me avisou antes?! – perguntou, irritado – E por que diabos esse perfume precisa ser tão resistente e ficar grudado na minha pele?!

-Vocês homens são tão idiotas – resmungou Jane, suspirando – Ao invés de pensarem "por que eu estava com outra", vocês pensam "por que esse perfume dela grudou em mim".

-Isso se chama ação hormonal – respondeu Andrew, sério – E eu não estava com _outra_, afinal, eu nem tenho _uma_ para ter outra. Não sei porque a Lindsey ficou tão doida com isso.

-Por quê? Eu mataria o Bruno se ele chegasse perto de mim com o perfume de outra mulher! – disse Jane, em tom óbvio.

-Mas eu não estou namorando a Lindsey! – Andrew revirou os olhos.

-E eu mataria o Liam se ele chegasse para dançar comigo com um chupão no pescoço e cheirando outra mulher! – ela olhou para cima, como se pedisse paciência – Por Deus, por que homem é tudo igual?!

-Obrigado por me matar, Jane – comentou Liam, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Ora, foi no sentido figurado – ela também sorriu, deixando inconscientemente que ele enlaçasse sua cintura para saírem da boate.

**Efeito Dominó: **sugere que um fato desencadeia outro fato, que por sua vez, desencadeia outro fato, assim sucedendo-se uma cadeia de acontecimentos originados do fato que veio primeiro. (N/Fani: o efeito dominó desse capítulo girou em torno da ida a boate escondido, ou seja: se eles não tivessem ido, o Andrew não poderia ter ficado com a Jessy e não brigaria com a Lind; o Bruno e o Rick não teriam brigado, a Vicky não teria bebido, o Carter não seria necessário – se bem que ele sempre é, delícia :P -, a Jane não estaria dançando com o Liam, etc. Deu pra entender, não é?).


	10. Ressaca

_**Capítulo IX – Ressaca**_

O dia amanheceu claro, com o sol brilhando mais do que o fizera desde que voltaram a Hogwarts. Victoria acordou com este mesmo sol forte batendo em seu rosto e a cabeça latejando como se estivesse prestes a explodir. Ficou por um tempo de olhos fechados, deduzindo que seria pior abri-los, tentando lembrar-se do que acontecera na noite anterior.

A última lembrança concreta que tinha era a de ir marchando até o bar e pedir uma dose dupla de vodca. E mais uma. E outra. E mais outra. Carter a carregando para fora da boate, Andrew cheirando mulher e Lindsey berrando era um mero borrão que ela tinha certeza de que não queria realmente lembrar.

Vicky abriu os olhos com dificuldade, sentindo-se agradecida a quem quer que tenha fechado a cortina e apagado a luz. Depois de uma breve analisada, viu que não conhecia o lugar. Era um pequeno quartinho, onde podia-se ver a cozinha de onde a cama estava. Tudo parecia meio rústico, mas confortável. Bem, qualquer coisa que envolvesse não ter que levantar era confortável.

-Ah, você acordou!

Virou-se rapidamente e sentiu a cabeça arder ainda mais. Um homem enorme, com a barba por fazer e os cabelos compridos e mal cuidados se aproximou da cama com um sorriso enorme no rosto, deixando Vicky ainda mais confusa do que já estava.

-Desculpe, onde é que eu estou? – perguntou, educadamente, podendo pela primeira vez sentir o gosto amargo da ressaca.

-Em Hogwarts, ora! – exclamou ele, rindo com gosto da cara perdida da garota – Meu nome é Rúbeo Hagrid, eu sou guarda-caça daqui. (N/Fani: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagrid *.*).

-A cabana perto da floresta? – ela pareceu entender, passando a mão pelos cabelos compridos.

-É, é – Hagrid sorriu de novo – Como está se sentindo?

-Terrível – murmurou, fechando os olhos – Sabe se causei muitos danos ontem à noite?

-Quando chegou aqui, dormia como um anjo – disse, docilmente, sentando-se à beira da cama; Vicky teve a impressão de que a cabana toda estremeceu com esse simples gesto.

-Como eu cheguei, afinal de contas? – ela colocou a mão na testa, limpando o suor da noite.

-Rick te trouxe, é claro – Hagrid a encarou como se dissesse "vocês formam um casal tão lindo!", então pigarreou – Ele disse que voltaria assim que pudesse para ver como você estava.

-Okay – concordou, sentando-se repentinamente e vendo o mundo rodar em frente aos seus olhos.

-Ele trouxe roupas pra você, também – ele escondeu um sorrisinho de quem acha tudo muito lindo, tudo muito fofo, apontando para uma cadeira próxima – O banheiro é pequeno, mas você pode tomar um banho pra tirar o cheiro de chão de bar quando fecha. Eu vou preparar alguma coisa pra você comer, deve estar morrendo de fome.

E dizendo isso, Hagrid saiu dali, deixando-a sozinha. Vicky suspirou, no momento em que o tudo parou de girar. Viu que ainda vestia a mesma saia e blusa da festa quando empurrou as cobertas para poder se levantar. Ela olhou para os próprios pés, tentando se lembrar do que acontecera há menos de vinte e quatro horas. Agora, ela queria lembrar. Principalmente como Rick a encontrou e como a carregou até a cabana de Hagrid.

~ • ~

Jane sentou-se ao lado de um Bruno carrancudo.

-Podemos conversar? – pediu ela, sem rodeios, apoiando os cotovelos na borda da mesa.

-Jay, por ontem à noite, eu peço desculpas – disse ele, encarando-a – Eu iria te esperar, mas fiquei cinco minutos junto com o traste do MacNair lá fora, então tive que vir embora.

-O Liam me contou que ele está ficando com a Vicky – Jane ruborizou, desviando os olhos – É verdade, não é? Foi por isso que vocês brigaram?

-É – concordou, contraindo os lábios.

-Eu também não acho certo ela estar agarrando-o quando ele tem namorada, sabe – ela sorriu tristemente – Não é justo com a Jessy.

-Jane, bem... Não foi exatamente pelo que é certo com a Diggory que nós brigamos – Bruno deu de ombros.

-Então, por que foi? – perguntou, confusa.

-Que isso não está certo, é claro que não – apressou-se em dizer – Mas eu... digo, eu não me importo com a Diggory. Eu só não quero que a Vicky se machuque com ele, entende?

-Ah, sim – concordou ela, meio confusa (N/Fani: loira burra é foda, né) – Você realmente se importa com ela, não é?

-Muito – Bruno sorriu, inclinando-se para lhe dar um beijinho nos lábios – É melhor eu sair. Sabe, ainda tenho que encontrar a Lindsey antes que ela encontre o Andrew.

~ • ~

-Você está distante – comentou Jessy, manhosa.

-Não que ele seja o mais presente entre nós – respondeu Carter, em voz baixa – Acho que a noite passada teve emoções fortes demais pra ele.

-Cale-se – sibilou a moça, torcendo o nariz – Rick, querido, você está se sentindo bem?

-Acordei cedo demais – murmurou, esfregando os olhos para que ela não visse o quanto eles estavam despertos.

-Por que não volta a dormir, então? – perguntou ela, sorrindo gentilmente – É uma benção que o sábado chegou, não agüentava mais essa semana, mas o fato é que não temos aula. Ninguém vai te incomodar.

-Menos você – sussurrou Carter para a morena, que revirou os olhos e o ignorou veemente.

-É, eu acho que vou subir – disse Rick, levantando-se lentamente.

-Bons sonhos, querido! – gritou Jessica, enquanto ele saia do salão principal.

Carter segurou o riso, dando um sorriso convencido para ela. Como Jessica podia ser tão tapada a ponto de não perceber que o namorado deveria estar correndo até a cabana de Hagrid, atrás de Vicky?

~ • ~

-Hadrig?

Vicky parou à porta do banheiro, os cabelos molhados pingando no moletom grande demais e os pés descalços pisando o chão empoeirado da cabana. Da pequena cozinha, ouviu Hagrid gritar para ela e, em seguida, água fervendo numa chaleira.

-Aí está você! – exclamou ele, animado, colocando um pequeno bule na mesa de carvalho – A ressaca melhorou?

-A cabeça parou de doer – ela sorriu, sentando-se a mesa – E o gosto ruim está quase saindo da boca.

-Bom, bom – Hagrid abriu um enorme sorriso, servindo chá quente na xícara gigantesca em frente a Vicky.

-Como o Rick me trouxe aqui, Hagrid? – perguntou ela, passando o dedo distraidamente pela superfície fervente da xícara.

-Ah, ele veio pela Casa dos Gritos – ele a encarou, como se pudesse ler sua mente – Ele e o garoto Black. Você não podia entrar na escola, não é?

-Eles voltaram, então? E me deixaram aqui? – ela sorriu tristemente.

-Black o levou pro prédio de novo, Zabini – disse Hagrid, sério – Por ele, passaria a noite do seu lado.

-Me chame de Victoria ou Vicky, é melhor – Vicky bebeu um gole do chá, enquanto olhava à sua volta – E então, que horas são?

-Quase dez – ele olhou rapidamente para um relógio pendurado na parede – Victoria, você é diferente, sabia?

-Como assim? – indagou, confusa pela súbita afirmação.

-Eu o conheço desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, quando ainda era um menininho magricela (N/Fani: isso me lembrou o Cicatriz ¬¬') – Hagrid sorriu, como se um filme se passasse em sua mente – E desde lá, ele nunca trouxe ninguém aqui.

-Nem a Diggory? – Vicky o encarou, pasma.

-Nenhuma das namoradas nem as "amigas" – ele deu de ombros.

-Oh – soltou, servindo-se de um gole demasiadamente grande de chá e se afogando com a temperatura ainda alta – Ele, bem... Ele já falou de mim?

-Ah sim, falou – Victoria abriu um enorme sorriso, escondendo-o com a xícara – Bastante, sabe. E há muito tempo.

-Há quanto tempo? – ele riu rouco, balançando a cabeça.

-Há um bom tempo. Antes mesmo de sair das fraldas – Hagrid riu de novo, fazendo-a levantar as sobrancelhas – Você foi uma das primeiras coisas que ele gostou por aqui, digo.

-É sério? – ela pousou a xícara na mesa e o encarou fixamente, em busca de algum vestígio de que ele mentia.

-Sim, é sério. Você deve ser especial, Victoria.

~ • ~

-Oi – cumprimentou Bruno, dando um beijo na bochecha de Lind – Como está?

-Minha cabeça dói, não consegui dormir direito, quero matar o Andrew, estou preocupada com a Vicky e meus músculos precisam urgentemente de uma massagem bem feita – despejou ela, observando-o sentar-se na poltrona ao seu lado.

-Você parece ótima – ele sorriu – Então, encontrou o Andrew?

-Deve estar dormindo, diz você – resmungou, cruzando os braços.

-Eu nem perguntei ainda por que você ficou tão possessa com ele – Bruno a encarou, com as sobrancelhas unidas – Vamos lá, me diga.

-Ele estava com um chupão no pescoço e cheirando vagabunda – Lind fez bico, irritada – E ainda teve a cara de pau de dizer que foi até lá só por minha causa.

-Ele dançou com você e só com você até que _você_ ficou louca – ele riu, divertindo-se com a cara que a amiga fez – Ou vai dizer que não percebeu que ele não ficou com ninguém, nem antes nem depois que vocês brigaram?

-Ele não ficou – ela aumentou o bico.

-Lind, você não é namorada dele, entende? Tem sorte que ele goste tanto de você pra agüentar seus ataques – Bruno olhou para o fogo, pensativo – Eu também tenho sorte que a Vicky goste de mim, mas mesmo assim ela ficou doida quando eu falei sobre ela e o MacNair...

-MacNair?! – o queixo de Lind caiu – Quer dizer, eles estão...?!

-É. Pensei que ela tinha te contado – ele a encarou, confuso.

-Não – murmurou Lindsey, ofendida – Ela não me disse nada.

-Nem pra mim – Bruno deu de ombros.

-O que você acha que eu devo fazer? – perguntou, séria.

-Sobre a Vicky e o MacNair? É melhor não fazer nada. Sabe como ela fica irritada quando a gente se mete...

-Não, eu digo, em relação ao Andrew – ela sorriu bobamente ao falar o nome do loiro – Acha que eu devo pedir desculpas pra ele?

-Como eu disse, você tem sorte. Eu duvido que ele não venha se desculpar antes – o moreno riu curto – Só aceite, okay? E pare com suas loucuras.

~ • ~

-HAGRID!

Vicky deu um pulo da cadeira, com o coração aos saltos.

-Eu vou dar uma olhada nas minhas abóboras – disse Hagrid, pigarreando e saindo pela portinhola dos fundos, deixando-a sozinha. (N/Fani: bem o tipo de coisa que ele faria, deixar os dois sozinhos *.*).

-HAGRID!

Ela suspirou e levantou-se, pousando a xícara vazia na mesa. Caminhou lentamente até a porta e a abriu, sendo prontamente abraçada por Rick.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou ele, sem soltá-la.

-Ar faltando – murmurou, rindo – Sim, está tudo bem.

-Me desculpe, eu deveria ter ficado com você, mas o Carter não deixou e...

-Hei, calma, está tudo bem – Vicky riu, afastando-o um pouco – Obrigado por me trazer aqui.

-Era o mínimo que eu podia fazer, depois de te deixar sozinha – ele resmungou, puxando-a de modo que ela encostasse a cabeça em seu peito – Me desculpe por isso, também.

-Não foi nada – ela havia preparado o maior sermão para quando o encontrasse, mas a conversa com Hagrid amolecera seus nervos – Então...

-Onde está Hagrid? – perguntou, fechando a porta e olhando além de Vicky.

-Ele foi ver alguma coisa com abóboras – Vicky deu de ombros.

-Ah, ele sempre cuidando as abóboras – Rick sorriu – Vem, vamos dar uma volta por aí.

-Eu não vou sair daqui com esse moletom grande – mostrou ela, fazendo bico.

-Eu vou pegar umas roupas melhores pra você – ele piscou, lhe dando um beijo na testa e saindo correndo da cabana.

~ • ~

-Andrew? – chamou Lind, abrindo a porta do quarto sem fazer barulho – Você está aí?

-Calma, estou tomando banho – ouviu uma voz gritar de dentro do banheiro, abafada pelo barulho do chuveiro.

Ela suspirou e sentou-se na cama desarrumada que sabia que era dele. Na cama ao lado, Liam dormia de bunda pra cima, roncando. Lindsey o observou por um momento, até que sua boca abriu-se e ela se aproximou para verificar o fato mais de perto.

-Bruno Malfoy, eu te mato – sibilou para si mesma, olhando atentamente a cueca azul que Liam usava. (N/Fani: opa, cueca errada XD).

-Eu sei que a bunda do Liam pode parecer atraente, mas não precisava olhar tão de perto – disse Andrew, de mau humor, saindo do banheiro e...

"_Oh meu Deus!"_

... usando só uma toalha enrolada na cintura. Lind encarou aquele tanque perfeito, sentindo algo lhe escorrer pelo queixo – metaforicamente falando, é claro. Por que ele tinha que ser tão... BOM?! (N/Fani: eu já tinha partido pro abraço).

-Lind, aqui em cima – ele revirou os olhos, apontando para o rosto.

-O quê? – perguntou, perdida.

-Você se importa em se virar, sabe, pra que eu possa me trocar?¹ – perguntou, passando uma toalha de rosto displicentemente pelos cabelos molhados.

-Ah, claro – murmurou, ruborizando e se virando novamente para a bunda de Liam que preenchia a cueca azul – Oh meu Deus, isso é tão embaraçoso² – adicionou para si mesma, sentindo que o rosto estava prestes a explodir de tão quente.

(N/Fani¹.²: Cruel Intentions, saca?).

Andrew sorriu para si mesmo, colocando a camiseta mais colada que tinha. Era sempre tão bom provocá-la.

-Pronto – anunciou, mexendo lentamente nos cabelos com a mão – Você não estava brava comigo, que mal lhe pergunte?

-E essa cueca azul não era sua? – indagou, apontando para a bunda de um Liam que ainda roncava sonoramente.

-Nunca foi – respondeu, olhando-a confuso – Você está brava comigo?

-Eu te odeio, sabia? – sussurrou, se jogando nos braços do loiro e enfiando a cabeça em seu peito.

-Eu sei, gatinha – ele acariciou seus cabelos, com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

É claro que ele sabia que ela não o odiava.

~ • ~

-E então? – Hagrid colocou a cabeça para dentro da cabana, com um sorriso nos lábios – Onde ele foi?

-Pegar umas roupas melhores pra mim – Vicky deu de ombros – Ele quer dar uma volta por aí.

-Sobre o que nós conversamos, Victoria – ele lhe deu palmadinhas nas costas, levemente – Não fale com ele, tudo bem?

-É claro que não. Eu soaria convencida – ela sorriu.

-É, é... – Victoria viu-o concordar veemente com a cabeça – É o nosso segredo, então?

-Sim – Hagrid riu aliviado – Eu posso vir te visitar aqui mais vezes, não é?

-Que pergunta! É claro que pode – ele sorriu, batendo novamente nas costas da garota.

~ • ~

Jane suspirou, se jogando na poltrona em frente à lareira, que estava apagada àquela hora. Brincou com o papel que segurava nas mãos, pensando no que estava escrito ali. Não era nada que ela já não tivesse se perguntado, mas quando vindo de fora, a fez pensar melhor.

Aquilo estava ficando fora do controle. Tanto as fofocas quanto as verdades. Tudo estava saindo do jeito errado, fora dos eixos. Mas como aquela pessoa, fosse quem fosse que estivesse escrevendo aquelas coisas horríveis, sabia de tanta coisa?

Era uma dúvida que a assolaria por dias, disso, todos temos certeza.

~ • ~

-Cara, é melhor ler isso – disse Liam, jogando uma folha no peito de Andrew e se jogando na poltrona ao seu lado.

-Eu leio – Lind pegou a folha das mãos do amigo, aproveitando-se de que estava sentada no braço da poltrona de And.

"_Bom dia, Hogwarts!_

_Devo expressar meus parabéns a todos que conseguiram sair ontem da escola sem serem pegos. Ah, Filch está mesmo perdendo o jeito. Oito pessoas do lado de fora e ninguém notou nem sabe o que aconteceu durante a noite. Nem porque só sete delas ultrapassaram a porta do saguão de entrada. Aposto que Jessica Diggory _quer_saber._

_Minha pergunta inicial é: por que ninguém nota nada de estranho com as pessoas ao seu redor?! Isso é extremamente estranho, não?!_

_Pra começar com o dia de hoje, digamos que eu saiba quem pegou quem na inauguração da Unleashed. E também quem quase pegou quem. Mas a primeira coisa que preciso relatar é a briga da noite, que resultou com MacNair e Malfoy expulsos da boate. Que feio. É outro fato que aposto que Jessica Diggory quer saber. Dizem que o motivo foi certa morena, que por sinal, terminou a noite saindo carregada por Black de tão bêbada. A boa ação do ano, na minha classificação. _

_Outra pergunta que fico me fazendo: será que nenhuma faísca surgiu entre os ex-namorados? Tome cuidado, Black. Tem mais coisa em jogo do que julga. _

_E para onde Zabini foi parar? O fato foi que ela não entrou na escola e ainda não apareceu. Aposto todas as minhas fichas que é Bruno Malfoy quem _precisa_ saber. _

_Falando em Malfoy, ele me lembra a Parkinson. E ela me lembra outra pessoa. Pena que ninguém mais viu quem foi o casal da noite. Nem Malfoy, porque brigou pela outra. O que foi uma coisa boa, do meu ponto de vista. Pergunte ao Lovegood se ele gostou. Pago pra ver se ele diz que não. Uma dica, Liam Lovegood: acho que tem mais gente apaixonada do que aparenta._

_E relacionando casais apaixonados, dizem as más línguas que Andrew Lestrange não ficou com ninguém. Uau, isso é um milagre. Ou seria, se não tivesse tido sua cota de sexo selvagem antes de sair para encontrar com a Potter. Você não dá sorte mesmo, não é, querida? A marca roxa no pescoço dele que o diga. É uma pena que Zabini estava tão bêbada que não conseguiu nem ao menos contar para a amiga com quem Lestrange esteve. Aposto que a confusão seria ainda maior, algo envolvendo chifres e tudo o mais._

_E Black, como disse, resolveu dar uma de benfeitor da pátria e ajudou MacNair a levar Zabini para... onde quer que seja. Por incrível que pareça, Malfoy não quis se intrometer. Acho que ele não gosta de bêbadas. Não tenho palavras pra dizer o quanto a considero vadia, depois de beber pelo namorado das outras – nada que mudasse realmente minha opinião, na verdade. O que podemos dizer? Diggory, pobre de você; se quer uma dica, evite árvores muito grandes._

_Tantos acontecimentos, tão pouco tempo e tão pouco ânimo. É isso que vocês sentem, eu sei que sim. Me deixem saber quando a cabeça de Zabini parar de doer, ou quando a marca em Lestrange desaparecer."_

-Ele chamou a Vicky de vadia – resmungou Andrew, fechando os punhos – Como se ela tivesse bebido por culpa do Bruno, até parece.

-Não foi pelo Bruno – Lind o encarou, séria – Foi pelo MacNair. É por isso que eles brigaram.

-O QUÊ?! – exclamou ele, levantando-se de um pulo – Quer dizer, os dois, eles estão...?

-O Bruno me contou – ela segurou a mão de Andrew.

-Você não vai fazer nada, não é? – perguntou Liam, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-O que ele poderia fazer? É a escolha dela – Lindsey suspirou.

-Você sabe do que eu estou falando – insistiu.

-Eu vou falar com ele, mas não agora – And voltou a se sentar na poltrona, passando o braço em torno de Lindsey – Outra hora.

~ • ~

-Vicky?

-Eu – ela deu um salto, abrindo a porta.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Bruno, olhando-a de cima a baixo como se esperasse a falta de um pedaço – MacNair me disse que você estava aqui.

-É – concordou, evitando encará-lo.

-Eu queria falar com você, sabe, sobre vocês dois – Bruno ruborizou – Acho que eu consigo conviver com isso. Se não ficar mais sério, é claro.

-Obrigado – Victoria sorriu, dando um abraço no amigo – Significa muito pra mim você dizer isso.

-Eu sei – sussurrou, beijando-a ternamente no rosto.

~ • ~

-E então? – Carter sentou-se ao lado de Jessica, no jardim.

-Então o quê? – perguntou, mal-humorada.

-Leu? – mostrou a folha.

-É, eu li. Obrigado por me contar as coisas – murmurou, sarcástica.

-Sempre às ordens – ele sorriu – Onde está o Rick?

-Não tenho idéia – ela fungou, mostrando o quanto achava indignante aquela situação – Você acha que eles estão juntos?

-Talvez – seu sorriso se desfez, enquanto ele batia levemente no ombro de Jessy – Eu sinto muito.

-Não sinta – resmungou, afastando-o – Eu ainda sou a namorada dele. Ela não passa da outra.

~ • ~

-Malfoy me entregou as roupas – disse Rick.

-Obrigado – ela sorriu – Eu não vou trocar de roupa na sua frente, Rick.

-Eu vou esperar lá fora – murmurou, não conseguindo esconder o quanto a idéia o desagravada.

Vicky fechou a porta da cabana assim que ele saiu e então suspirou. Hagrid havia acabado de sair para fazer alguma coisa na floresta, deixando-a sozinha. Mas tivera pouco tempo pra pensar desde que falara com Bruno. Aquilo a deixou confusa, quando era para deixá-la isenta de dúvidas. Balançando a cabeça, vestiu a calça jeans e a camiseta que Rick lhe dera.

-Pronto? – ele gritou do lado de fora.

-Quase – respondeu, rindo sozinha.

Às vezes Rick podia ser tão... Infantil.

~ • ~

-Oi, Liam – cumprimentou Jane, com seu sorriso natural.

-Oi – ele sorriu também, tentando esquecer o que aquela folha idiota insinuara sobre eles.

-Você viu o Bruno? – perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

-Não – seu sorriso se desfez – Não o vi a manhã toda.

-Obrigado – ela olhou para baixo, enquanto ele se afastava, pensando por que o chamara para perguntar sobre Bruno se não pensara no namorado desde... a última vez que o vira.

~ • ~

-Vai ficar aqui o dia todo? – perguntou Carter, levantando-se.

-Vou – respondeu a morena, grossa.

-Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar – sussurrou, lhe dando as costas.

_Se precisar de alguma coisa? _É claro que ela precisava! Precisava de Rick só para si.

~ • ~

-Está quente, não?

Rick usava uma camiseta azul marinho colada e uma calça jeans que fez Vicky imaginar como o zíper fechara (N/Fani: eu conheço uma pessoa assim xD). Os dois caminhavam por volta do lago há algum tempo, conversando sobre besteiras.

-É – concordou ela, colocando a mão no bolso traseiro da calça – Eu fico repetindo pra mim mesma aquela pergunta que te fiz ontem.

-Se eu gosto de música Country? – perguntou, divertido.

-Se a Diggory...

-Ela está em algum lugar aí dentro, mas eu estou com você – ela sorriu, olhando para as águas calmas do lago – E você? Se a Parkinson não existisse e o Malfoy estivesse livre, ainda estaria aqui comigo?

-Ele já esteve livre tempo suficiente, então a resposta é sim – sussurrou.

Rick sorriu e passou o braço pelos ombros de Victoria, puxando-a mais para perto. Ele nem imaginara que, na cabeça da garota, ela trocaria qualquer um por Bruno. Mesmo que nunca fosse dizer isso em voz alta, é claro.

Do outro lado do lago, Jessica enfiou o rosto nas mãos, não querendo ver os dois juntos. Por que doía tanto?

-Você está bem? – perguntou Jane, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Por que todo mundo fica me perguntando isso? Eu não pareço bem, pareço? – reclamou, respirando fundo contra a vontade de chorar.

-Não parece – Jane olhou para o casal bonitinho do outro lado – Cada um tem seus problemas, uns piores outros mais aceitáveis, mas ainda são problemas.

-Desde quando virou filósofa? – perguntou esboçando um sorriso.

-Desde que você ficou chorona – ela não conseguiu sorrir, desta vez.

Imaginou-se, primeiramente, no lugar de Jessy. Depois, imaginou-se no lugar de Rick e concluiu que fazia mais sentido de onde estava.

-Eu acho que o estou perdendo – disse Jessica, com os olhos marejados.

-E eu acho que o estou ganhando – murmurou Jane para si mesma, escondendo o rosto nas mãos – Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?

-Eu não posso ficar aqui, vendo isso – ela limpou uma lágrima e levantou-se.

-Eu vou ficar mais um pouco – sussurrou, respirando fundo – Tenho coisas pra pensar.

Jessy não quis dizer nada, mas ela sabia muito bem que "coisas" a amiga tinha para pensar. E a maior e mais bela delas se chamava Liam Lovegood.

~ • ~

Carter estava, desde que voltou do lago, deitado na cama com os olhos vidrados no teto. Não conseguia se mexer – a ressaca, mesmo que sem a parte de álcool, era algo presente demais naquele momento – nem tinha sono.

-O que foi agora? – reclamou, ao ouvir batidas na porta.

Sem resposta, só mais batidas. Bufando, levantou-se e abriu-a. Do lado de fora, Jessica passava a mão no rosto repetidas vezes, fazendo-o entender que viera chorando pelo caminho.

-Eles estão juntos – sussurrou ela, entrando.

-Eu não sei o que dizer – murmurou, trancando a porta.

A verdade era que vê-la naquele estado o matava por dentro.

-Só não me deixe sozinha – ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, lutando contra as lágrimas – Não quero que você diga que ele está errado, que eu sabia como ele era ou que eu não devo chorar.

-Eu não iria dizer – ele acariciou seus cabelos – Não mesmo.


	11. Mudança de rumo 1

**_Capítulo X – Mudança de rumo (1)_**

Carter acordou quando já começava a escurecer. Sentiu um peso a mais em seu peito, onde a cabeça de Jessica estava apoiada. Ele sorriu para si mesmo, acariciando seus cabelos.

-Você ronca – murmurou ela, com a voz rouca.

-É – concordou; Jessy ergueu os olhos para ele, um sorrisinho leve nos lábios.

-Eu não quero sair daqui – resmungou, enfiando o rosto na curvinha do pescoço de Carter.

-Não precisa sair – ele aumentou seu sorriso, abraçando-a.

~ • ~

-Eu queria falar com você, sabe – disse Andrew, fechando a porta do quarto atrás de si.

-Sobre o quê? – perguntou Liam, erguendo os olhos do livro que lia.

-Sobre a Parkinson.

O moreno olhou ao seu redor, o rosto rubro.

-O que foi?

-Você gosta dela, não é? – And sentou-se ao seu lado, adquirindo repentinamente um tom compreensivo que não era o seu normal.

-Quem? Eu? É claro que não! – exclamou, soando nem um pouco convincente.

-Cara, eu te conheço.

-Ela é namorada do Bruno! Como eu posso gostar dela?!

-Me diz você – Andrew cruzou as pernas e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Eu não gosto dela – murmurou, sem encarar o amigo.

-Liam, você pode se enganar o quanto quiser, mas não venha insistir comigo sobre isso – ele tamborilou os dedos na perna cruzada, impaciente.

-Está tão na cara assim? – Liam fez uma careta.

-Não. Só entre nós – disse And, sorrindo.

-E a Vicky e a Lind – resmungou ele, emburrado – Não sei como o Bruno não notou ainda.

-Ele notou, eu sei – os dois se encararam por um tempo – Mas realmente acho que ele não está muito interessado na namorada, se é que me entende.

-Eu sei – suspirou Liam – Mas eles ainda são namorados e eu respeito isso.

-Até quando ela conseguir respeitar – sussurrou Andrew para si mesmo e, se Liam o ouviu, não deixou transparecer.

~ • ~

Jane levou a mão à boca, o coração batendo incansável e descontroladamente. Não podia acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

-Oh meu Deus, isso não está certo – disse para ninguém, suando frio – Ele gosta de mim. Oh meu Deus, o que eu sinto por ele?!

~ • ~

-Eu acho que isso está errado, você sabe – Lind deu de ombros, ao que a amiga lhe contara os detalhes das coisas com Rick.

-É – ela abaixou os olhos, olhando para as cinzas da lareira apagada.

-Mas se ele gosta de você, como esse tal Rúbeo disse... – Vicky abriu um sorriso bobo, incontrolável – Ainda acho que ele é um completo idiota, você bem sabe, mas talvez, só talvez, valha a pena.

-Eu queria ter te contado, sabe – a loira a encarou – Desculpe, mas eu não tinha idéia se você iria reagir com calma ou se iria berrar comigo.

Lindsey sorriu.

-É claro que a minha vontade é de dar uns berros com você, mas não adiantaria nada, se bem te conheço – resmungou, fazendo Victoria rir.

-Eu admiro o quanto me conhece – ela também sorriu – Obrigado. Você é a primeira pessoa que me apoiou.

-Eu não apoio – apressou-se em dizer.

-Eu sei que não – Vicky a abraçou – Obrigado, mesmo assim.

~ • ~

Bruno jogou mais uma pedra no lago, vendo o trajeto que ela faria até afundar. Não se virou quando Jane sentou-se ao seu lado.

-O que foi? – ela perguntou, a voz trêmula – Você parece preocupado.

-E você está tremendo – Bruno sorriu, puxando-a para que se encostasse nele – O que aconteceu?

-Eu acho que vou falar com a Victoria, ver a Jessy nervosa me deixa assim também – mentiu.

-É uma boa idéia – resmungou ele, sentindo o estômago congelar ao ouvir o nome da amiga – Talvez ela ouça você, uma vez que não me ouviu.

-Talvez – murmurou Jane, ignorando a nota de sarcasmo da voz do namorado.

~ • ~

-Obrigado, minha fase melancólica já passou – Jessy levantou-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-Tem certeza de que não quer ir embora? – perguntou Carter, levantando-se também.

-É melhor – murmurou, aproximando-se dele – Eu preciso conversar com ele, de qualquer forma.

-Se eu bem te conhecesse – começou ele, escondendo um sorriso -, você está louca pra se vingar.

Ela riu.

-Você não me conhece – disse, sorrindo torto.

-Eu sei – Carter a puxou pela cintura, colando os dois corpos – Mas eu acertei, não é?

-Acertou – sussurrou, beijando-o ardentemente.

Ele passou uma das mãos pelos cabelos de Jessica, aprofundando o beijo como se quisesse engoli-la (N/Fani: abre os braços, Diggory! Kopskopskopskopskops); com a outra, puxou-a mais para cima, fazendo com que enroscasse as pernas em sua cintura.

-Você disse que não ficava comigo porque eu tinha namorado – murmurou ela, entre beijos que Carter distribuía em seu pescoço.

-Não vai ter mais namorado em alguns minutos – respondeu, voltando para os lábios – Lembra o que eu disse que faria?

-O quê? – perguntou, sentindo a "animação" de Carter e sorrindo. (N/Fani: entenda-se por "ereção" :$)

-Que te jogaria na parede – e dizendo isso, ele a prensou na parede mais próxima e riu, beijando-a cada vez com mais intensidade.

-BLACK!

Os dois deram um pulo, que quase fez Jessica cair no chão. Ele se virou, irritado, para ver Whit, o companheiro de quarto, parado à porta com uma expressão pasma no rosto.

-Não vê que eu estou ocupado?! – perguntou, grosso.

-A cama mais próxima é a minha! – exclamou Whit, exasperado.

-E daí? – ele revirou os olhos.

-Vamos pro meu quarto – sussurrou Jessica, se recompondo.

-Tanto faz – murmurou, passando a mão pela cintura da garota e a levando para fora do dormitório, deixando um Whit confuso para trás.

Aquela não era a namorada de Rick MacNair?! Então, por que ele estava passeando com outra e ela se pegando com Carter?!

~ • ~

-Eu acho que vou procurar a Jessica – disse Jane, assim que avistou Liam caminhando até onde ela e Bruno estavam – Quando eu a vi por último, estava bem mal.

-Eu posso imaginar – ele lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, rapidamente – Vai lá.

Ela levantou-se e passou por Liam sem conseguir encará-lo. Ele olhou para Bruno, confuso. A primeira coisa que veio em sua cabeça foi que And abrira o bico e agora, o amigo não queria mais falar com ele. Mas então Bruno acenou animadamente, mostrando que não tinha nada a ver.

-O que deu nela? – perguntou, sentando-se ao lado de Bruno.

-Ela está meio estranha – ele deu de ombros, vagamente – Algo com essa história da Vicky com o MacNair.

-Todo mundo fica estressado com isso – Liam sorriu, aliviado; mas então lembrou-se do que fora fazer ali – Eu te procurei, precisava falar com alguém.

-Okay, quando você fala isso, eu sinto meu sangue gelar – riu Bruno – O que aconteceu agora?

-Eu quero pedir um conselho – ele respirou fundo – Está acontecendo muita coisa e eu não posso falar com ninguém, compreende?

-Sei a sensação – murmurou.

-Eu estou gostando dessa garota – começou, tomando fôlego – Ela é realmente bonita, sabe? Aqueles cabelos, uau.

-Loira? Morena? Alta? Baixa? – Bruno sorriu, fazendo o amigo sentir um aperto no peito.

-Ela é bonita – se limitou a afirmar.

-Não importa o quão linda ela seja, você já se olhou no espelho? – perguntou – Não, pelo jeito que está seu cabelo.

Liam riu, balançando a cabeça.

-Eu sei. Mas tem um problema – murmurou, fixando os olhos no lago.

-Um problema que não seja a rejeição? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Ela tem namorado – Liam suspirou, sem saber se o amigo entendera de quem estavam falando.

-Mas ela gosta de você? – Bruno franziu o cenho, pensativo.

-Eu acho que não – eles se encararam.

-Bem, eu diria, normalmente, pra você agarrar ela – ele deu de ombros – Mas é mais complicado, então. Você conhece o cara?

-Conheço. Ele é meu amigo – murmurou.

-Bem, converse com ela – disse, batendo amigavelmente no ombro do amigo – Talvez ela tome a decisão por você.

(N/Fani: como o Bruno pode ser tão tapado?!)

~ • ~

-Eu acho que isso já demorou demais – disse Victoria, cruzando os braços.

-Sim, mas o que sugere que eu faça? – Lindsey revirou os olhos.

-Fale com ele. Às vezes, uma conversa franca funciona – ela sorriu ao ver os olhos arregalados da amiga – Não pode ser tão terrível assim, não é? O que ele pode fazer além de ou te agarrar ou te rejeitar?

-Pior do que me rejeitar? Ou dizer "Lind querida, você é uma irmã pra mim"?!

-"Lind querida, você parece a minha mãe falando que me ama"? – tentou ela, fazendo a loira rir.

~ • ~

A próxima coisa que Carter sentiu foi suas costas batendo na cama macia. Jessica deitou-se por cima dele, beijando-o sofregamente. Ele a segurava por onde conseguia, fazendo aumentar ainda mais seu desejo.

-Pare com isso, Jessy – sussurrou ele, ao sentir que as mãos da moça também começavam a explorá-lo.

-Por quê? – perguntou, mordiscando sua orelha.

-Porque se levarmos isso a frente, não tem volta – respondeu, segurando os pulsos de Jessica – Tem certeza de que me quer?

-Uau, você está me perguntando isso de verdade? – zombou.

-Vou aceitar isso como um sim – sibilou, voltando a beijá-la.

~ • ~

-Eu conversei com o Bruno – disse Liam, jogando-se na cama mais próxima.

-E então? – Andrew se sentou, curioso.

-E então nada. Eu não tive coragem de falar que é da namorada dele que eu estou gamado – resmungou, escondendo o rosto num travesseiro.

-Você é um frouxo, sabia? – ele revirou os olhos – Você _precisa _falar com ele, Liam.

-Desde quando você se tornou tão inteligente?¹ – perguntou, sarcástico.

-Desde que você se tornou tão cabeça dura²– disse And, sério – Vamos lá Liam, você sabe que precisa contar pra ele. Vai ser pior se ele descobrir sozinho.

(N/Fani¹.²: Buffy, 02 x 22 - Becoming Part II. Diálogo entre Spike e Angelus).

-Eu sei – murmurou Liam, suspirando pesadamente – Pior que eu sei.

~ • ~

-Vicky, Vicky, Vicky – sussurrou Carter, olhando para o retrato que estava na cabeceira da cama – Você é malvada, Jessy.

-É – concordou ela, abrindo devagar os botões da blusa que usava – Eu sei.

Carter ajudou-a, as mãos trêmulas de expectativa, enquanto a beijava delicadamente, dos lábios ao colo. Ela acariciava seus cabelos e sua nuca, rindo. Era a melhor vingança de sua vida: podia se vingar de Rick, dormindo com o melhor amigo; se vingar de Victoria, utilizando sua cama; e se vingar de Carter, por ter aterrorizado seus pensamentos por noites a fio, provocando-o.

-O QUE DIABOS É ISSO?!

Carter deu um pulo, mais irritado do que antes. Jessica simplesmente sorriu jogando os cabelos para trás.

-SAIAM JÁ DA MINHA CAMA! – berrou Vicky, ficando vermelha de raiva.

~ • ~

-Bruno? – chamou Liam, ao ver o amigo sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira recém acesa.

-E então? Resolveu falar com a garota? – perguntou, animado.

-Eu não posso – disse, mexendo as mãos dentro dos bolsos e sentindo que logo, logo as palavras iriam faltar.

-Por que não? Vai dizer que não quer que ela largue do namorado – Bruno revirou os olhos.

-Não, eu não quero.

-Você é um idiota. Se fosse eu...

-É a Jane. Me desculpe, eu precisava dizer isso o mais rápido possível. Eu estou apaixonado pela Jane.


	12. Tudo errado 2

_No capítulo anterior de Pequenas Caixas..._

_-Oh meu Deus, isso não está certo – disse para ninguém, suando frio – Ele gosta de mim. Oh meu Deus, o que eu sinto por ele?!_

_*****_

_-Vamos pro meu quarto – sussurrou Jessica, se recompondo._

_-Tanto faz – murmurou, passando a mão pela cintura da garota e a levando para fora do dormitório, deixando um Whit confuso para trás. _

_*****_

_-SAIAM JÁ DA MINHA CAMA! – berrou Vicky, ficando vermelha de raiva._

_*****_

_-É a Jane. Me desculpe, eu precisava dizer isso o mais rápido possível. Eu estou apaixonado pela Jane._

_**Capítulo XI – Tudo errado (2)**_

-E por que eu deveria? – perguntou Jessica, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-PORQUE ESSA É A MINHA CAMA! – Vicky se aproximou, pronta para saltar sobre os cabelos da outra.

-É exatamente por isso que nós estamos aqui – respondeu a outra, então voltou-se para Carter – Pode me esperar lá fora?

-Isso é uma droga – resmungou ele, recolocando a camiseta e saindo bufando do quarto, deixando-as sozinhas.

-Me diga que não deu tempo de vocês...

-Infelizmente não – Jessy deu de ombros, sentindo que a raiva começava a voltar – E se tivesse, qual seria o problema?

-O problema é que se você quer _dar_ pro Black, faça na sua cama! – exclamou, passando a mão pelos cabelos nervosamente.

-Uau, isso vem da garota que anda passeando de mãos dadas pelo lago com o MEU NAMORADO! – gritou ela – Se alguém pode falar de _dar_ por aí, que não seja você!

-Cale a boca, Diggory, você não tem idéia do que está falando! – Vicky aproximou-se, ficando a centímetros do rosto raivoso da outra – Eu não tenho culpa se eu sou mais bonita, mais simpática, mais popular e pelo que vejo mais INTELIGENTE que você!

-Inteligente? Ser a outra é ser inteligente? – perguntou, cuspindo as palavras.

-Ser a outra? Não sou eu quem só tem fins sexuais pra ele. Assim como para o And e provavelmente para o Carter! – retrucou, respirando com dificuldade devido à ira.

-Fins sexuais?! Olha quem fala! Se você é tão importante assim, por que o Carter te deixou?! Por que o Malfoy não te quis?! E por que o Rick ainda continua ME namorando?! Vai ver é a vida sexual de vocês que tem pro...

Jessy não conseguiu terminar a palavra, pois Victoria saltou sobre seu pescoço e a jogou no chão, batendo incansavelmente em seu rosto.

(N/Fani: eu prometi uma briga :D).

~ • ~

-Jane? Você... Oh meu Deus! – exclamou Bruno, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

-Desculpe – sussurrou o outro, olhando para os pés.

-Desculpas?! Você acaba de dizer que está apaixonado pela minha namorada! – ele se levantou, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro – O que nós vamos fazer?

Liam o encarou, confuso.

-O que nós vamos fazer? Eu vou falar com ela, ela vai me dar um fora e você vai me odiar pelo resto da vida! – respondeu, infeliz.

-Eu não vou te odiar – censurou Bruno, passando a mão pelos cabelos mais uma vez – E eu tenho quase certeza de que ela não vai te dar o fora.

-Você está ficando louco – murmurou Liam, pasmo.

-Quer ouvir a verdade? Eu não me importo se você gosta dela – disse, ficando subitamente sério – Eu gosto dela, de verdade, mas nossa amizade é mais importante.

-Eu não sei o que dizer – sussurrou, sentindo-se um pouco melhor.

-No final, se resume a escolha dela – ele tentou sorrir – Não se preocupe, Liam. Seja qual de nós ela escolher, nossa amizade sempre será a mesma.

Liam sorriu, abraçando o amigo.

Bruno, retribuiu, pensando consigo mesmo que não seria uma idéia tão má assim se Jane escolhesse ficar com Liam.

~ • ~

-PAREM JÁ COM ISSO! – berrou Jane, que entrara no quarto e encontrara Vicky e Jessy rolando pelo chão, uma segurando os cabelos da outra e xingando em voz altíssima – PAREM!

Nenhuma das garotas lhe deu atenção. Ela tentou separá-las, mas acabou sendo arranhada e viu que estavam iradas demais para ouvi-la. (N/Fani: uma pessoa que foi arranhada é muita coisa, Parkinson ¬¬').

-Eu vou chamar alguém – murmurou, saindo correndo dali.

~ • ~

Carter jogou-se na cama, irritado.

Por que as coisas nunca davam certo?!

-E então? – perguntou Whit, curioso.

-E então que eu estou ferrado de todas as maneiras que você imaginar. E não é nesse sentido, infelizmente.

~ • ~

-And, pode falar comigo? – perguntou Lindsey, se aproximando quando o loiro estava saindo da quadra (N/Fani: ele joga futt, lembram?).

-Claro, o que aconteceu, minha gatinha? – ele sorriu, passando o braço pelos ombros da amiga.

-Eu realmente preciso conversar com você e eu não quero que você me chame de gatinha, mesmo porque não vai mais chamar depois do que eu te disser.

Ele franziu o cenho, imaginando o que poderia ser tão importante assim.

-A Vicky vai me matar se eu não disser e é por isso que estou dizendo. Todo mundo já percebeu, só você que é tapado demais pra não notar (N/Fani: é o que eu diria) – ela despejou, atropelando as palavras.

-Tenha calma – pediu ele, segurando-a pelos ombros – Respire fundo e diga.

Lindsey puxou o ar lentamente, então encarou aqueles olhos claros tão perfeitos e sussurrou.

-Eu te amo.

(N/Fani: uma das declarações).

~ • ~

-Liam? – chamou Jane, o coração aos pulos, ofegante – Liam, onde é que você se meteu logo agora, seu...

-O quê? – respondeu ele, saindo de dentro do banheiro e fazendo-a dar um pulo.

-Você precisa me ajudar. Jessy. Vicky. No quarto. Cabelos voando – disse, sem saber como explicar direito.

-Cabelos voando? – ele riu, mais de nervoso do que de outra coisa.

-ELAS ESTÃO SE PEGANDO E VOCÊ FICA RINDO! – gritou ela, nervosamente irritada.

Liam deu um pulo, então sua expressão ficou surpresa e ele disse:

-Eu vou procurar a Lindsey. Vá até lá e tente botar juízo na cabeça dessa garotas!

~ • ~

-Você... Você me ama? – seu queixo caiu e Andrew ficou sem saber o que dizer – Desde quando?

-Desde sempre – sussurrou ela, começando a perceber a besteira que fizera.

-Eu não sei o que dizer – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, sem ter coragem para encará-la – Você sabe o jeito que eu gosto de você, mas...

-Não precisa dizer mais nada – ela limpou uma lágrima teimosa que rolara por seu rosto – Eu não esperava outro fim.

-Eu não...

-LINDSEY! – gritou Liam, correndo afobado até eles - Você precisa me ajudar. Jessy. Vicky. No quarto. Cabelos voando.

-Cabelos voando? – riu Andrew, sentindo-se estranho depois daquela declaração.

-Elas estão se pegando no quarto de vocês – completou.

-Droga – resmungou Lind, irritada – Eu vou dar um jeito na Vicky e naqula vadia – e ela saiu dali, marchando.

-Por que eu estou me arrependendo de ter chamado ela? – perguntou Liam, mais para se mesmo do que para o amigo.

~ • ~

-Malfoy? Hei, Malfoy!

Bruno contou até dez e se virou.

-O que você quer? – perguntou, cansado.

-Você viu a Vicky? – perguntou Rick, franzindo o cenho – Nós combinamos de tomar chá com o Hagrid.

-Não tenho idéia – murmurou, lançando um olhar irritado para a cabana – Ela deve estar no quarto.

-Obrigado – Rick deu de ombros, suspirando para si mesmo.

~ • ~

-CHEGA COM ESSA CONFUSÃO NO MEU QUARTO! – gritou Lind, prontamente ajudando Jane a separar Jessy e Victoria – QUER ME CONTAR O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?!

-O mesmo que você! – respondeu Jane, surpresa.

-LADRA DE NAMORADOS! – berrou Jessica, tentando se desvencilhar de Jane.

-VADIA! – berrou Vicky de volta, fazendo Lindsey se esforçar para mantê-la sob controle.

-CALEM A BOCA AS DUAS! – Jane se irritou, fazendo as duas ficarem quietas e a encararem, pasmas – POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO SE PEGANDO?!

-PORQUE ELA ROUBOU MEU NAMORADO! – berrou Jessy.

-PORQUE ELA ESTAVA DANDO NA MINHA CAMA! – retrucou Vicky, se desvencilhando de Lindsey e passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

-E as duas agora vão parar? – perguntou Lind, cansada.

-NÃO! – responderam, juntas.

-Victoria, vamos pra lá – ela puxou a amiga, tirando-a pra fora do quarto – Faça-me o favor, Vicky! O que deu em você pra...

-Era com ela que o Andrew estava ontem à noite! – exclamou, irada.

Lindsey ficou pálida. Então encarou a amiga.

-Eu não duvido – murmurou, sentindo que começaria a chorar a qualquer momento.

~ • ~

-Eu não sei por que vocês estavam se pegando e nem quero saber, Jessica – disse Jane, num tom repreensivo que fez a amiga abaixar os olhos – Eu vou sair daqui.

Ela marchou para fora do quarto e bateu a porta atrás de si, ignorando solenemente Lindsey e Vicky, paradas no corredor mais a frente. Simplesmente precisava falar com... Bruno. É, precisava falar com...

-Jane! – chamou Liam, esbaforido, se aproximando – Eu preciso...

-Eu não tenho tempo – sussurrou ela, ruborizando e seguindo em frente.

Liam respirou fundo e foi atrás da garota, segurando-a pelo braço e a virando de frente para ele. Sem dizer mais nada, puxou-a pela cintura e a beijou, deixando-a surpresa. Jane demorou a compreender o que estava acontecendo, então retribuiu com tanta vontade que deixo-o quase sem reação.

-Agora você sabe como eu me sinto – sussurrou ele, soltando-a para poder encará-la. (N/Fani: considere isso a segunda declaração que eu prometi).

Jane passou a mão por seu rosto, sentindo a vontade de beijá-lo de novo crescer dentro de si. Então ela recuou, puxando a mão e olhando para os próprios pés.

-Me desculpe, eu não posso ficar com você – disse, antes de sair correndo e deixá-lo sozinho, com o coração disparado. (N/Fani: primeiro fora Ô]).

~ • ~

-Ela estava quase transando com ele na minha cama!

Vicky encostou a cabeça no ombro da amiga, chorando desesperadamente. Lindsey apenas abraçou-a, sem entender o motivo de tanto alvoroço. É claro, a cama em questão não era a _dela_.

-Victoria, se acalme – pediu, preocupada – Eles não chegaram a fazer nada, lembra? Nem vai precisar trocar os lençóis... (N/Fani: eu ri).

-Não é sobre isso, não percebe? – ela limpou as lágrimas, fungando – Isso é uma conseqüência. Eu estou começando a ver que o Bruno tinha razão.

-Sobre o quê? – perguntou, curiosa.

-Isso está errado. Não porque eu estou errada, ou ele está. Só... Tudo está errado. Não percebe? É o fim. Eu sei que é.

~ • ~

-É com você que eu quero falar – disse And, sério (N/Fani: o Andrew não está fora do normal hoje? Ou só eu notei?).

-Sobre o quê? – Rick ergueu as sobrancelhas, já imaginando o que viria.

-Eu ainda lembro de um acordo que nós fizemos, Rick – respondeu, grosseiro.

-Andrew, não...

-Eu li naquela droga que você e a Vicky estão... – começou, parando para respirar fundo.

-Aquele acordo não faz diferença no modo como eu me sinto em relação a ela – murmurou Rick, sem saber o que dizer.

-Eu li errado. Não é? – sibilou Andrew, com os punhos cerrados.

-Eu gostaria de dizer que sim – sussurrou, abaixando a cabeça – Mas me desculpe. Eu não posso.

~ • ~

-Eu quero muito falar com você – disse Bruno, só então notando as marcas no rosto da namorada – Por Merlim, o que aconteceu?

-A Victoria e a Jessy se pegaram no quarto – ela fungou, engolindo o resto do choro que ainda tinha guardado – Eu fico...

-Se acalme – murmurou, afagando os cabelos loiros da garota – Elas estão bem?

-A Victoria saiu bem, a Jessy não tenho idéia. Não falei com ela direito, me estressei e...

-Tenha calma, minha querida – sussurrou, afastando-a um pouco para poder encará-la – Eu tinha que falar...

-Bruno, o Liam gosta de mim – despejou, voltando a chorar no peito do namorado.

-Eu sei – ele sorriu – Eu sei.

-Por que não me disse nada antes?!

-Porque eu não queria pressionar a sua decisão.

-Eu tenho que decidir? Entre vocês? – perguntou, preocupada.

-Você gosta dele? – ele crispou os lábios, tentando ficar sério.

-Eu... Eu gosto – murmurou, olhando para baixo – Mas...

-Mas eu gosto de você. Eu gosto de vocês dois – completou, os olhos novamente marejados – Oh meu Deus, o que eu vou fazer?

~ • ~

-Não pode?! Nós tínhamos um acordo! – exclamou, irritado.

"_Um acordo que não impediu que você comesse a namorada dele"_, disse uma vozinha insistente na cabeça de Andrew, que ele preferiu ignorar.

-Eu gosto dela, okay? – sibilou o outro, fechando os punhos também.

-MAS NÓS TINHAMOS UM ACORDO! – berrou And, preparando-se para avançar para cima de Rick – EU TE CONHEÇO E SEI O QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER COM A VICKY!

-Andrew, pare com isso – disse Victoria, se aproximando.

-Mas...

-Você e a Lindsey precisa conversar, assim como eu preciso falar com o Rick – ela tomou fôlego, sem conseguir encarar nenhum dos dois.

-Nós nos acertamos depois – ameaçou, saindo da sala em que estavam e batendo a porta.

-Vicky, eu...

-Não. Eu primeiro – pediu, olhando-o com os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar – Eu e a Diggory nos pegamos pelos cabelos.

-Oh, e você está bem? Ela não te...

-Porque eu a encontrei quase transando com o Carter na minha cama – os olhos de Rick se arregalaram – Mas isso não é o mais importante.

-Sério? Eles estavam sem...

-Eu cansei, Rick. Cansei desse drama todo – ela piscou várias vezes, para evitar que as lágrimas caíssem – Eu gosto de você, de verdade. Mas não é certo nós ficarmos juntos.

-Victoria, eu também gosto de você – sussurrou, prestes a berrar.

-A Diggory falou uma coisa muito certa, hoje – Vicky o encarou profundamente – Você continua namorando com ela. por mais que diga que gosta de mim, você ainda é o namorado dela.

-Mas eu posso...

-Terminar? Eu não quero isso, você sabe muito bem – ela sorriu tristemente, deixando que algumas lágrimas perdidas rolassem por sua face.

-Eu quero fazer isso do jeito certo – disse ele, reunindo todas as forças que conseguiu – Nem que para isso...

-Nós precisemos ficar separados – completou, lhe dando as costas – Até mais, Rick.

(N/Fani: e mais um dos três foras; o fim de relacionamento que eu disse =D).

~ • ~

-Jessica! – exclamou Carter, correndo até ela quando esta bateu a sua porta – Você e a Vicky pularam uma no pescoço da outra, não é?

-Não quero falar sobre isso – ela sorriu apagado e então o beijou levemente nos lábios, deixando-o surpreso (N/Fani: segundo beijo fofinho) – Essa é a última vez que eu vou te beijar , Carter. Entendeu?

-Como?! – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, se perguntando se havia ouvido direito.

-Tudo vai se resolver, agora – sussurrou Jessy, afastando-se dele – E você vai voltar a ser o que sempre foi. Meu amigo.

~ • ~

-Lindsey Potter, se você puder fazer o favor de abrir essa porta, eu... Ah, aí está você! – disse Andrew, abraçando-a assim que uma Lindsey de olhos inchados abriu a porta – Pensei que não queria me ver...

-Eu não queria – respondeu, afastando-o.

-Lindsey, você não me deixou terminar de falar – ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si – Eu disse que você sabe que eu gosto de você como amiga, mas...

-Eu não quero ouvir – ela tapou os ouvidos com as mãos.

-... eu não agüento mais essa vontade que eu tenho de te beijar quando estamos perto um do outro – terminou, fazendo-a encará-lo com o queixo caído – Eu te quero, Lindsey. De verdade.

Ela engoliu seco, quando ele se aproximou e tomou-a nos braços, num beijo que, pela primeira vez, pode ter significado algo mais para Andrew Lestrange. Lind retribuiu, as lágrimas novamente banhando-lhe a face. Ele a puxava cada vez mais para perto, como se necessitasse do seu corpo colado ao dela, há tempos. (N/Fani: terceiro beijo fofinho).

-Andrew, me solte – pediu, limpando as lágrimas.

Ele encarou-a, sem entender.

-Eu pensei que...

-Eu te amo – ela confirmou, os olhos cheio d'água – Mas eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa.

-Qualquer uma, gat...

-Você dormiu com a Diggory?

~ • ~

-Jane, pare de me evitar – pediu Liam, segurando-a de novo.

-Pare de me seguir, então – respondeu, tentando ser grosseira, mas soando temerosa – Eu não...

-Você gostou de ter me beijado! – exclamou, exasperado.

-Eu ter gostado não significa que eu queira te beijar de novo! – retrucou, deixando-o sem palavras – Escute, Liam, eu não sei o que te dizer.

-Que você não sente nada por mim, é o que está pensando. Mas não o que está sentindo e sabe muito bem disso – ele engoliu seco, fungando – Eu não quero que você escolha entre mim e Bruno. Eu sei que você gosta mais dele.

E, dizendo isso, virou-lhe as costas e saiu, deixando-a a beira de lágrimas para trás. Por que era tão difícil?

~ • ~

-Victoria? Está tudo bem? – perguntou Hagrid, dando passagem para uma chorosa Vicky entrar na cabana.

-Não – sussurrou, sentando-se na cadeira mais próxima e chorando, com o rosto entre as mãos – Tudo saiu fora dos eixos. Está errado. Tudo, tudo está errado...

-O Rick fez alguma coisa que te magoou? – indagou ele, batendo no ombro da garota, sem saber o que fazer.

-Eu me magoei sozinha, Hagrid – ela riu de si mesma, voltando a soluçar – Eu terminei tudo e a culpa não foi nem dele, nem minha. Mas eu não podia continuar com aquilo, sabe?

-Eu sei – ele a abraçou, tentando confortá-la – Você sabe que, independente de com quem estiver, sempre poderá conversar comigo.

Vicky sorriu, enxugando o rosto. (N/Fani: um amiguinho fiel pra Vicky Ô]).

~ • ~

-Eu tomei minha decisão – Jane sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Bruno.

-E então...?

-Eu gosto dele, mas tudo seria complicado demais – respondeu, olhando para baixo – Espero que ainda queira ficar comigo, depois de tudo.

-É claro que sim – sussurrou, beijando-a. (N/Fani: último beijo fofinho/perceberam que a Jane beijou os dois, neh?).

É claro que sim? Por que ele não diz logo que preferia que ele fosse com Liam, afinal de contas?

~ • ~

-Me diga, Andrew. Você dormiu com a Diggory, não foi? – ela começou a chorar convulsivamente, sem conseguir controlar-se – E depois foi atrás de mim, por que precisava me ver...

-Eu precisava – murmurou ele, pela primeira vez na vida, envergonhado de ter dormido com alguém (N/Fani: =|) – Eu não queria ter ficado com ela. Ela foi me procurar e as coisas fugiram do controle.

-Você podia ter dito não. Podia ter empurrado-a. PODIA TER EVITADO QUE ELA TIRASSE A ROUPA! – berrou, em prantos.

-Lindsey, eu soube que tomei a decisão errada assim que te vi na Unleashed. Eu vi que eu deveria ter ido com você...

-Saia daqui – sibilou, sem encará-lo – Saia daqui, agora.

-Mas...

-Eu não quero NUNCA MAIS te ver na minha frente, Andrew. Saia daqui. (N/Fani: um possível começo de namoro que não deu em nada ¬¬' e o último fora bem merecido do capítulo).


	13. Algo assim

_**Capítulo XII – Algo assim**_

Um mês depois...

"_Bom dia, Hogwarts!_

_Tudo muda, o tempo muda, as pessoas mudam... Ou não..._

_Primeiramente, meus parabéns a Bruno Malfoy e a Rick MacNair, por conseguirem levar um namoro adiante. Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas relacionamentos não duram muito por aqui. Ainda mais quando rondam as traições._

_Segundo, meus sentimentos a Victoria Zabini, Liam Lovegood e Carter Black. Um mês, pergunte a eles se é tempo suficiente. Falando em Black, alguém sabe me dizer como ele ainda tem amigos? Acho que Jessica Diggory não é muito importante. O que me deixa outra dúvida: por que, então, MacNair dispensou Zabini? Quanto a amizade de Lovegood e Malfoy, devo expressar que, para mim, isto não é surpresa alguma. Tenho certeza de que Jane Parkinson não é nada importante. Para nenhum dos dois, talvez?_

_E em terceiro, um caso a parte que sempre me chamou a atenção. Tenho fortes razões para crer que nem uma maratona de Friends e um pote de sorvete a fez rir mais do que dois minutos. É povo, ainda. Mesmo que Lindsey Potter já tenha parado de chorar à essa altura, eu nunca vou esquecer que ela capou o capitão. Não se anime demais, queridinha; essa abstinência toda de Lestrange não se chama amor, mas sim culpa."_

Andrew amassou o papel e arremessou-o na cabeça de Rick, durante a aula de História (N/Fani: aula do Binns, saca?). Rick o encarou, confuso, abrindo a folha para lê-la. Depois, suspirou. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais freqüente e cansativo. Pegou a caneta e rabiscou uma resposta, jogando-a de volta:

"_Você sabe que não foi assim."_

O loiro só concordou com a cabeça, enfiando o papel no meio do livro mais próximo. Então passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado. Será que a escola nunca pararia de falar sobre sua inacreditável abstinência?!

~ • ~

Bruno deixou o violão de lado e pegou novamente o caderno com as letras.

-Já leu? – perguntou Liam, num tom cansado.

-É – concordou, vagamente.

-O que está fazendo? – o amigo esticou o pescoço, curioso.

-Leia isso – ele entregou o caderno – Faz, o quê? Meses que eu venho tentando terminar essa droga de música.

Liam percorreu os olhos pelo papel, as sobrancelhas unidas.

-Sobre quem? – indagou, um sorriso torto nos lábios.

-Eu não sei. As coisas só começam a me inspirar – Bruno deu de ombros.

O amigo suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

Qualquer um que lesse a letra que Bruno estava escrevendo, saberia para _quem_ ela era dedicada.

~ • ~

-Lind, Lind, Lind – cantarolou Victoria, entrando animada no dormitório.

-O que diabos aconteceu com você hoje? – perguntou a amiga, emburrada.

-Vamos lá, nós estamos em mais um episódio de Gossip Girl – ela sorriu, faceira – Vai dizer que não acha isso nem um pouco divertido?

-Ah... Não? – Lindsey revirou os olhos – Você é burra, sabia?

-Sabia – concordou, jogando uma almofada no rosto da loira – Eu te odeio, Lindsey Potter.

-O sentimento é recíproco, Zabini – Vicky riu – E é sério, okay?

-Você não me odeia, Potter – resmungou ela, batendo no ombro da amiga – Só está com raiva porque eu sou burra.

Foi a vez de Lind rir.

-Não me toque, a gripe suína – repreendeu-a.

-Não, é a gripe da Vicky – Victoria sorriu.

-O que eu disse? – murmurou Lindsey, rindo ao receber mais uma almofada no rosto.

(N/Fani: baseada em um diálogo real entre a Vicky e a Lind reais).

~ • ~

-Jessica, quantas vezes eu preciso dizer pra você que você é burra? – perguntou Jane, revirando os olhos.

-Eu não sou burra, okay? Eu só... Gosto dele – resmungou, sentando-se ao lado da amiga na hora do almoço.

-Mas ele não gosta de você, querida – falou a loira, séria, se servindo de suco (N/Fani: seria suco de abóbora?) – Será que não percebe?

-É claro que eu percebo, Jane, _querida _– Jessy encarou Victoria de longe – Mas não é nada fácil, entende? Eu gosto do Rick.

-E o Carter? – Jane não deixou de notar que a morena se arrepiara – O que aconteceu com aquela coisa de vocês dois quase fazendo sexo na cama da Victoria?

-Nós continuamos amigos e só isso – murmurou, tentando caçar uma azeitona fujona do prato – Não aconteceu nem vai acontecer mais nada.

-O Rick sabe dessa história? – perguntou, tentando conter a curiosidade.

-Acho que não – ela deu de ombros, desviando o olhar.

É claro que ela sabia que ele sabia.

~ • ~

-E eu queria ser um pássaro amarelo – resmungou Rick.

-É sério, cara – Carter sorriu, animado – Não seria ótimo se eu fosse o presidente do corpo docente?

-E quem diabos seria louco de votar em você, por acaso? – perguntou.

-Você. A Jessica. O Liam. Eu. E já somos quatro – ele contou nos dedos.

-Carter, vai por mim, isso é uma péssima idéia – Rick vasculhou o local com os olhos, em busca de Victoria – Não acha que...

-Duas mesas depois da nossa, Rick – ele revirou os olhos – E eu não disse que iria me candidatar a presidente, eu disse que seria uma experiência interessante. Só isso.

-Obrigado – ele sorriu, passando a mão pelos cabelos – É bom que não se candidate, pelo seu próprio bem. Ou é capaz do Malfoy se candidatar também para não deixar você assumir.

-O que seria interessantíssimo – murmurou – Mas eu tenho ocupações demais e não vou dar conta.

-Se você não tivesse nada pra fazer, não iria dar conta – retrucou ele.

-Que seja – Carter abriu ainda mais seu sorriso, ao ver Lindsey enrolando uma mecha do cabelo cuidadosamente enquanto Andrew passava ao seu lado – Eu não estou com fome. Estou trabalhando num... projeto.

Rick desviou os olhos de Vicky e encarou o amigo, perplexo.

-Você sabe que ela não vai ficar com você – avisou.

-Ela só precisa de um empurrãozinho – respondeu, levantando-se e saindo do salão.

~ • ~

-Ele está olhando – sussurrou Lind para a morena.

-Eu sinto – respondeu, sem retribuir o olhar de Rick, soltando uma risada sem graça – O olhar dele me queima.

-Por dentro ou por fora? – perguntou ela, com expressão inocente.

-Não leve no segundo sentido – retrucou, revirando os olhos.

-Eu não levei; só preciso estar em estado de alerta caso você entre em combustão espontânea – Lindsey riu da cara perversa da amiga.

-E então? Liam me falou da música – comentou Vicky para Bruno, sentado ao seu lado, para desviar-se do assunto com Lindsey.

-É, eu não consigo terminar – resmungou ele, num tom frustrado – Faz muito tempo que eu tento, mas simplesmente não sai.

-Que droga – murmurou ela, tomando um gole grande do suco – Eu quero ler. Posso?

-Quando eu conseguir terminar – ele sorriu, batendo nas costas de Vicky e fazendo seu coração disparar.

É, algumas coisas nunca mudam.

~ • ~

-Ainda não quer falar comigo? – perguntou Andrew, assim que Lindsey saiu do salão principal.

Ela o encarou com os olhos estreitos e seguiu em frente, ignorando-o. And revirou os olhos e foi atrás dela, segurando-a pelo braço e a virando de frente para ele.

-Eu quero saber se um dia você vai me perdoar, Lindsey.

-Pra você é Potter – retrucou, desvencilhando-se dele – E por que diabos você fica me perseguindo, hein?! Acho que já deixei bem claro que não quero nem olhar na sua cara.

-Lindsey, eu...

-Cale a boca e me deixe em paz – completou, saindo dali, os olhos já cheios de água.

~ • ~

-Victoria, eu não agüento mais isso – disse Rick, aproximando-se da garota pela primeira vez naquele mês.

-O quê? – perguntou, a voz falha.

-Eu... – ele olhou para os dois lados – Eu não quero ficar longe de você.

-Rick, pare com isso – ela retrucou, fingindo-se de irritada.

-Victoria, pelo amor de Deus! Isso é insano! – passou a mão pelos cabelos.

-O que é insano? Você ter namorada e ficar correndo atrás de mim?

-Algo assim – ele deu de ombros.

-Rick, eu já te disse que era demais pra mim, certo? Agora eu só quero que você me...

Rick a segurou pelo pulso e a puxou para perto de si, enlaçando sua cintura. Aproximou o rosto do dela vagarosamente, fazendo-a fechar os olhos por antecipação.

-Victoria! – chamou Bruno, fazendo-a acordar e empurrar o garoto para longe – Vamos, nós temos Física. Sabe como é.

-Até mais, Rick – sussurrou ela, rubra, afastando-se e deixando-o parado, olhando-a ir embora.

~ • ~

-Obrigado – disse Vicky, quando eles chegaram a porta da sala – E de onde tirou a idéia de que nós tínhamos Física? O horário diz que é Matemática.

-Eu tive que pensar rápido demais – respondeu, sorrindo.

-Não sei o que eu faria sem você – murmurou ela, abraçando-o.

Bruno acariciou seus cabelos e lhe deu um beijo no topo da cabeça.

-Você o beijaria, é isso que faria sem mim. O beijaria e entraria em confusão de novo – sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

-Algo assim – ela deu de ombros, afastando-se só o suficiente para poder encará-lo – Obrigado.

-É pra isso que eu estou aqui, pra evitar que você caia em tentação.

Victoria abaixou os olhos, os braços ainda envoltos no pescoço do rapaz – que por sinal, também não tirara as mãos de sua cintura. Era tão bom ficar assim que eles nem notaram... Ao contrário de todo mundo que passou por ali.

~ • ~

-Que droga, Black! Olhe por onde anda! – exclamou Lindsey, alterada.

-Eu só vejo você no meu caminho – ele se abaixou para ajudá-la a pegar os livros.

-Que gentil – ironizou ela, fungando.

Carter uniu as sobrancelhas; era impressão sua ou ela estava só mais estúpida que o normal?

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou.

-Não quero falar sobre isso – resmungou ela, sentindo os olhos novamente marejados.

É sempre assim: quando você já está sensível e alguém lhe pergunta o que aconteceu, sua sensibilidade dobra.

-Você esteve chorando, Potter – aquilo não era uma pergunta, o que a fez rir.

-Eu vivo chorando, não é? – ele sorriu, ficando em pé e entregando-lhe os livros – E aliás, mesmo que eu conseguisse, não diria nada pra você.

-Levarei isso em consideração ao seu estado deplorável – Lind sorriu um pouco – Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer?

-De todas as pessoas, você é a que menos pode – ela disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Obrigado – ele foi irônico e deu mais um passo à frente, coisa que ela nem mesmo notou – Vou considerar isso um elogio, certo?

-Você é tão tapado que me faz rir – resmungou ela, crispando os lábios.

-Isso é bom – sussurrou.

Lindsey percebeu que ele se aproximava perigosamente e recuou. Ele continuou indo em frente, até que ela encostou-se na parede. Colocou os dois braços no mármore frio, impedindo que ela saísse. Mas, o mais interessante de tudo, era que ela _não queria_ sair dali.

-O que vai fazer agora? Me matar a lambidas? – perguntou, divertida. (N/Fani: eu AMO Buffy, fato :~ ).

-Algo assim – Carter mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo-a estremecer visivelmente.

-Black, pare com isso – ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas ele era bem mais forte – Eu estou atrasada, okay?

-Se você está, eu também estou – respondeu, olhando-a nos olhos de forma penetrante – E aliás, quem se importa?

Ele roçou seus lábios no dela, que sentia-se surpresa demais para reagir. Então beijou-a com vontade e mais surpreso ainda ficou ao sentir os braços da garota em volta de seu pescoço e sua boca se abrindo, dando-lhe sinal verde para aprofundar o beijo.

~ • ~

Andrew parou no meio do caminho, perplexo demais para continuar.

Não podia, simplesmente não podia, acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Aquilo era uma ilusão de ótica, tinha que ser. Não era fisicamente possível dois corpos ocuparem o mesmo espaço, quanto mais quando os corpos em questão eram os de Carter e Lindsey.

Ele fechou os punhos e contou até dez. Mas Lindsey continuava ali, sendo pressionada pelo corpo quente de Carter na parede fria (N/Fani: choque térmico?), as mãos puxando teimosamente o cabelo loiro do rapaz. Carter mantinha uma mão firme na cintura da garota; a outra, segurava-a pelo pescoço, não a deixando se afastar de si nem por um segundo.

And ouviu sua respiração acelerada e sentiu os nós de seus dedos doerem, de tão forte pressionava-os na palma da própria mão. Se ele precisasse definir um momento de sua vida em um real pesadelo, seria aquele – ver Lindsey aos beijos com ninguém menos do que Carter. Bem, não que o problema seja Carter em si, uma vez que ele sentia que ficaria assim se a visse beijando outra pessoa qualquer.

Era, de fato, o dia se sorte de Lindsey Potter. Porque, francamente, não é todo o dia em que se dá uns beijos deliciosos em Carter Black e, de brinde, ainda parte o coração de Andrew Lestrange... pela primeira vez.


	14. Discutindo a relação

_**Capítulo XIII – Discutindo a relação**_

Liam apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu Lindsey passar por ele como um furacão e bater insistentemente na porta do quarto onde Andrew estava, há meio ano, trancado. Jane continuava ali, as lágrimas banhando-lhe silenciosamente as faces. Ele passou a mão por seus cabelos de forma carinhosa, então se voltou para a amiga e perguntou:

-O que o And fez agora?

-Eu fiz – sussurrou ela, o lábio inferior tremendo.

Mas antes, vamos explicar o que de fato acontecera...

~ • ~

_Uma hora atrás..._

Enquanto Lindsey e Carter continuavam se pegando, And sentiu o sangue ferver. Como ela podia beijar Carter depois de o ter beijado? Aquilo era um sacrilégio! (N/Fani: sacrilégio, dar uns pegas bem pegados no Carter?! Oi?!).

De repente (depois do minuto mais longo da vida de Andrew), ela o afastou, passando a mão insistentemente pela boca.

-O que foi? – perguntou Carter, confuso.

-Saia da minha frente – ordenou Lind, estreitando os olhos – Agora.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, deu de ombros e, ao ver que o olhar assassino da loira persistia, resolveu que era melhor realmente dar o fora dali. Virou-se para ir e deu de cara com Andrew, com uma expressão idiota no rosto, observando-os.

-Potter? – chamou, um sorriso travesso nos lábios – Temos companhia.

Lindsey e Andrew se encararam, ambos com expressões que fizeram Carter rir consigo mesmo. Por que ninguém mais percebia o que estava acontecendo?!

~ • ~

-E então? Como andam as coisas com a Jane? – perguntou Vicky, despreocupadamente.

Bruno crispou os lábios, encolhendo os ombros.

-Bem, eu acho.

-Isso não é um bom sinal – murmurou ela, controlando-se para não sorrir.

Não que Vicky não quisesse que o amigo fosse feliz, mas seria bem melhor se fosse com ela, e não com a loira. Além do mais, tinha Liam. Era sua obrigação como amiga desejar que Liam se desse melhor do que Bruno com a garota. Pelo menos, a seu ver.

-Você sabe sobre o Liam, não é? – perguntou Bruno, sentando-se ao seu lado à beira do lago – Sobre o que aconteceu?

-Não tive coragem de perguntar – é claro que ela sabia dos detalhes.

-Ela disse que gostava de nós dois – ele riu curto – Mas que ia escolher e escolheu ficar comigo.

Ela mordeu o lábio e jogou uma pedra na água, com uma pitada de irritação.

-E por que você não tem certeza se as coisas vão bem?

-Porque às vezes eu quero que ela mude de idéia.

Vicky o encarou, num misto entre confusa, surpresa e, principalmente, satisfeita. Apesar de todo o tempo que passara e de tudo que enfrentaram juntos, apesar de Jane e Rick, ela ainda gostava dele e não era segredo para ninguém. Sabia que era errado – no fundo, bem no fundo, ela sabia – não querer que os relacionamentos de Bruno dessem certo, mas era ótimo saber que ainda não havia encontrado alguém que fosse mais perfeita para o amigo do que ela mesma.

-Talvez tenha que decidir por ela. Já pensou nisso?

-Terminar? Eu não sei – ele balançou a cabeça, deitando-se de costas na grama – Eu não quero simplesmente terminar com ela. Entenda, eu quero que ela fique com o Liam, não sozinha.

-O Liam pode consolá-la – Victoria deu de ombros, deitando-se ao seu lado.

-Ou outra pessoa, o que eu não quero – Bruno riu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

Ela riu também e deitou-se de bruços para vê-lo melhor. De olhos fechados, ele parecia um anjo inocente. Vicky deu uma breve olhada para o lago, um sorriso de felicidade como há tempos não se via, brincava em seus lábios.

-O que foi? – perguntou ele, voltando a cabeça para encará-la – No que está pensando?

-Nada em especial – murmurou ela – Olhar pro lago me deixa triste.

Bruno suspirou, esticando o braço.

-Vem cá – chamou-a, puxando a garota mais para perto – Eu odeio te ver triste, sabe disso.

-Sei – sussurrou Vicky, enfiando o rosto na curva cheirosa de seu pescoço – Eu sei.

-Por que tudo tem que ser tão complicado? – perguntou para si mesmo, abraçando-a.

-Nós vamos achar um jeito de resolver nossos problemas de relacionamento – respondeu, sem conseguir evitar um sorriso.

~ • ~

-Carter Black. Não sabia que tinha se rebaixado tanto – alfinetou Andrew, cruzando os braços , vermelho de raiva.

-Jessica Diggory. Abaixo do plâncton – retrucou ela, estreitando os olhos.

-Ela não tem nada a ver com isso – ele mordeu o lábio – Eu não posso acreditar que depois de ter ficado comigo foi capaz de beijar o Black.

-Não foi grande coisa.

-Não deve ter sido.

-Digo, o seu beijo.

-COMO ASSIM?! – gritou ele, indignado.

Lind sorriu para si mesmo, satisfeita.

-Não foi grande coisa – repetiu, dando de ombros – O que eu posso dizer?

-Pegadinha do Malandro? – arriscou, agora pálido.

-Quando você vai parar de ser tão convencido?

-Quando você descobrir o que quer da vida – sibilou And, cerrando os punhos – E faça o favor de parar de dizer que ele beija melhor que...

-Por que não pergunta pra Diggory? Aí você descobre também quem é melhor de cama – cortou-o Lindsey, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Duvido que ela lembre, talvez eu deva provar novamente que sou o melhor – ele sorriu.

-Se é a minha benção que está esperando, pode correr para os braços dela.

-Não me provoque com propostas boas demais.

Ela bateu com o pé no chão, impacientemente.

-Aliás, ela também beija melhor que você.

-Não beija. Está falando pra se vingar.

-E tenha certeza de que ela é incrível quando está fazendo...

-Não se atreva a falar – ela se aproximou de And, bufando – Não se atreva a falar a palavra "sexo".

Ele aproximou bem seu rosto do dela e então sussurrou perigosamente:

-Sexo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Lind o estapeou o mais forte que pôde. Em troca, ele puxou-a e tentou beijá-la, mas ela o empurrou e estapeou-o de novo.

-Que parte do tapa você não entendeu, idiota? – sibilou, quase chorando de raiva.

-A parte em que você encostou a mão na minha cara – retrucou – Você realmente precisa parar de me bater desse jeito.

-E você precisa arranjar alguma coisa melhor pra fazer do que me encher o saco. Por que não vai fazer sexo com a sua querida Jessica?

-Eu estou ficando excitado de te ver falando em sexo com a Jessica.

-Você é nojento e eu te odeio – resmungou.

-Por que ainda está aqui, então? – And ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-Porque eu estava aqui primeiro – infantil? Mas necessário – Se alguém tem que sair daqui, é você.

-Com todo o prazer – falou ele – Tenho compromissos com a namorada do MacNair – completou, dando as costas para a garota e rumando diretamente para seu dormitório (como se ela não soubesse).

-VÁ! SUMA DA MINHA FRENTE! IMBECIL! – berrou, virando-se para sair do prédio pela outra porta, de modo que ficasse bem longe de Andrew.

~ • ~

Bruno ajeitou-se a cabeça de Vicky sobre seu peito.

-É tão estranho – murmurou – Sabe, nós dois tramando pra me separar da minha namorada.

-Eu não consigo fazer isso sozinha – ela riu – Ainda nem acredito que é isso que você quer. Sabe, armar pra terminar com ela. Covarde.

-Eu quero que ela fique com o Liam e não sozinha, já disse isso – Bruno acariciou seus cabelos, carinhosamente – Ou não duvide, eu teria...

-Não teria – cortou-o, sentando-se para poder encará-lo – Você não tem coragem de dar o fora em ninguém.

-Isso não é verdade – retrucou, também se sentando e cruzando os braços.

-Você nunca teve coragem de me dar um fora. Até hoje – Vicky sorriu, meio triste, meio divertida.

-É diferente – defendeu-se, ruborizando.

-Não é diferente.

-É claro que é.

Ela desviou os olhos, voltando-se para o lago, que balançava com o vento. É, o inverno estava chegando. Daqui a pouco, começaria a nevar. Ou não. Os caras da previsão do tempo nunca acertam mesmo.

-O que leva uma pessoa a querer ficar com aquela seca? – indagou ela, ao avistar Rick e Jessica, do outro lado.

-Na verdade, ela não é...

-Cale a boca – Bruno riu, puxando-a para que deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro – Eu não vou ouvir o cara que quer se livrar da primeira namorada.

-Eu não quero me livrar dela!

-Quer sim – ela sorriu.

-Que seja – deu de ombros.

-Eu disse – Vicky mordeu o lábio – Sério, o que leva alguém a querer ficar com ela...

-Ao invés de você? – completou.

Vicky respirou fundo.

-Bem, na verdade – pensou duas vezes – O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

-A pergunta é: o que você tem que ela não tem?

-O quê?

-Um hímen – Bruno riu, fazendo-a rir também – Pergunte ao Andrew.

-Eu não quero saber da vida sexual do Andrew! – indignou-se, fazendo-o rir ainda mais.

-Vicky, eu falo sério. Acho que a vida sexual da Diggory é mais movimentada do que festa. Todo mundo entra, todo mundo sai (N/Fani: dita por uma Victoria Zabini da vida real, mas vamos colocar como uma fala do Bruno).

Ela sorriu, sentindo a mão do rapaz a percorrer suas costas, causando-lhe um arrepio bom. Olhou mais uma vez para o outro lado do lago, onde agora Rick a encarava de forma aberta e Jessica a fuzilava com os olhos. Sem pensar duas vezes, enfiou o rosto no pescoço do amigo, sabendo que isso deixaria o outro com mais ciúmes ainda.

-O que acha que eu devo fazer? – perguntou Bruno, que sentia-se também arrepiado pela respiração ofegante da garota em seu pescoço – Com Jane? Acha que devo chegar a falar pra ela "hei, fique com o Liam"?

-Você não gosta dela, suponho.

-Não como namorada.

-Mas não quer terminar.

-Eu quero que ela termine e parta pra frente.

-Onde nós jogamos o Liam na frente dela.

-É. Bem isso.

-Faça com que ele a console.

-Nós já falamos sobre isso. Ela não vai chorar se eu simplesmente terminar com ela.

-Ela tem cara de chorona.

-Ela não vai chorar por causa de mim, acredite.

Bruno sabia o que queria fazer. Mas não iria pedir isso para ela, é claro. O que não significa que não pudesse induzi-la a dar a mesma idéia.

-Eu preciso fazer algo que a faça chorar – respirou fundo.

-E eu preciso de uma metralhadora aqui e agora – resmungou ela, vendo um beijo entre Rick e Jessica – Infelizmente, não podemos ter o que queremos.

-Quer colocar a metralhadora na minha cabeça pra me fazer pensar melhor? – perguntou, divertido.

-Não, eu quero estourar os miolos do Rick e da coisinha.

-Você quer estourar os miolos dela, não os dele.

-Eu sei – ela suspirou, cansadamente – Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa.

-Ele queria fazer alguma coisa com você mais cedo.

-Alguma coisa que não envolva eu caindo nos braços dele – reclamou, fazendo um biquinho que sabia que era sexy.

-Ah, bom.

-Idiota – assoviou, fazendo o amigo rir – O que vai fazer comigo?

-Com você? – ele sorriu – Nada.

-Bruno, idiota – ela revirou os olhos – Ela está vindo. O que vai fazer comigo?

-Com você? Nada – repetiu, sem entender (N/Fani: idiota ¬¬').

Victoria estreitou os olhos e pediu paciência.

-Ela está acenando pra Diggory – murmurou, atentamente – Você precisa fazer alguma coisa que não seja ficar parado me olhando.

-Agora? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

-Nesse exato momento.

Bruno respirou fundo.

-Olhe aqui – pediu, num sussurrou, virando o rosto da amiga de encontro ao seu – Olhe pra mim e procure não rir.

Os rostos estavam próximos demais, o coração de Vicky na garganta e o de Bruno palpitando sem descanso. Ele deu mais um sorriso como quem diz "está tudo bem" e se aproximou ainda mais.

-Eu não ia – respondeu Vicky, num fiapo de voz.

Em seguida, ele passou a mão pelo cabelo moreno da garota e a puxou para si, beijando-a de leve nos lábios. Jane parou no meio do caminho, as lágrimas aflorando dos olhos. Como ele podia fazer isso com ela? Então saiu dali, em disparada, para tentar encontrar a primeira pessoa que lhe veio à cabeça.

~ • ~

-O que...? Ah – Jessica sorriu, satisfeita – Eu sempre disse que ela era uma vadia. Ainda bem que você tomou a decisão certa.

-Não fale do que você não sabe – retrucou Rick, bufando ao ver Bruno se aproximar de Victoria.

-Rick, meu amor – ela revirou os olhos – Deixe. Ela sempre combinou mais com o Malfoy, de qualquer jeito.

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar, levantando-se e colocando as mãos nos bolsos, para que elas parassem de tremer.

-Aonde você vai? – perguntou Jess.

-Pra longe disso tudo – respondeu, sem modos, dando uma última olhada justamente na curta parte em que Bruno beijou Vicky – Talvez eu demore.

~ • ~

Lindsey viu Jane passar correndo por si, enquanto sentava-se nos degraus que davam para o jardim. Enfiou o rosto nas mãos e chorou, irritada com Andrew e com si mesma. Como ela pôde deixar Carter beijá-la, afinal de contas? Como?

Quando ergueu os olhos, deparou-se com Rick passando por ela para chegar até a cabana d guarda-caças. Levantou-se e resolveu dar uma volta no lago, para arejar a cabeça. Viu Jessica correr para dentro do prédio, o rosto vermelho de raiva, e riu consigo mesma. Qualquer coisa que deixasse a outra com ódio, já valia a pena.

Deu uma olhada em geral e então meio que entendeu porque viu Rick, Jane e Jessica passarem correndo por ela. Bruno e Vicky se encaravam de muito perto, um sorriso meio inocente meio malicioso nos lábios.

-Obrigado – sussurrou Bruno, um tempo depois.

-Acho que deixei o Rick estressado – murmurou ela, dando um meio sorriso.

-Acho que sim – concordou, fazendo-a deitar novamente a cabeça em seu ombro, do jeito que ambos gostavam.

Vendo a cena, Lindsey suspirou, decidida. Se até mesmo Victoria e Bruno pareciam ter se acertado, por que ela não poderia fazer o mesmo? Que se danasse o resto. Ela queria seu final feliz e queria agora. A única pessoa que poderia interferir era seu príncipe encantado, Andrew Lestrange. Mas será que ele, assim como ela, estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer?

~ • ~

-Hei, hei, hei! – exclamou Liam, segurando uma Jane Parkinson desesperada pelos ombros.

-Bruno... Zabini... Lago – murmurou, abraçando-o e chorando.

Liam sorriu internamente, puxando-a para que sentasse no sofá, ao seu lado.

-Respire fundo. Cachorrinho, sabe? – ele imitou um cachorrinho, fazendo-a rir – Respire cachorrinho.

-Isso é estúpido – retrucou, encostando-se nele.

-Eu sei, mas te fez rir – Liam deixou que ela deitasse sobre seu peito – Respire cachorrinho e então me conte o que aconteceu. Certo?

~ • ~

-HAGRID! – chamou Rick.

O guarda-caça abriu a porta logo em seguida, com uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

-Victoria – assoviou o rapaz, entrando na cabana.

-O que você fez pra ela? – perguntou Hagrid, erguendo as grossas sobrancelhas.

-Nada! Você sempre vem me perguntar isso, que coisa – ele revirou os olhos – Eu tento ajeitar as coisas e ela acaba com tudo. Sempre.

-O seu jeito de ajeitar as coisas é qual?

-Sei lá – deu de ombros – Que termine com nós dois nos beijando. Aí eu vou saber que tudo anda bem.

-As coisas não são bem assim.

-Ela estava se agarrando com o Malfoy! – exclamou, irritado.

-Você não pode impedi-la. Não tem nada com ela – ele crispou os lábios para não sorrir.

-Mas... Por Deus, você fez eu perder o fio da meada! – reclamou, caminhando de um lado para o outro.

-Ela estava se agarrando, mesmo?

-Ele a beijou e ela deixou – Rick fez um bico.

-Como ele a beijou? Foi romântico?

-Nem foi de língua. Imbecil, nem sabe beijar – sibilou, batendo com o punho fechado sobre a mesa.

-Se acalme, garoto – Hagrid coçou a barba – O que espera que eu faça?

-Diga pra ela que ela não pode beijá-lo! – ele quase gritou, tamanho era a sua raiva – Por favor!

-Rick, eu não posso. Ela não fez nada de errado – ele riu curto – E aliás, se fosse assim, você também não poderia andar beijando a tal da Jessica.

-Ela me beija. Eu não beijo ela.

-Malfoy beijou a Vicky. Ela não beijou o Malfoy.

-Isso não tem nada a ver.

-Claro que tem.

-Hagrid, você está contra ou a favor? – perguntou, colocando as mãos na cintura.

-Só quero que você entenda que, se ela deve ser sua, ela vai ser. Não adianta se preocupar com o que você não pode controlar.

-E se não pra ela ser minha? – perguntou, antes de sair da cabana, batendo a porta atrás de si. Hagrid respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça. Por que esses jovens de hoje em dia tinham que ser tão impacientes?

~ • ~

Liam apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas quando viu Lindsey passar por ele como um furacão e bater insistentemente na porta do quarto onde Andrew estava, há meio ano, trancado. Jane continuava ali, as lágrimas banhando-lhe silenciosamente as faces. Ele passou a mão por seus cabelos de forma carinhosa, então se voltou para a amiga e perguntou:

-O que o And fez agora?

-Eu fiz – sussurrou ela, o lábio inferior tremendo – ANDREW!

-Certo. O que você fez? – Jane indagou, sentando-se direito.

-Eu fiz o que não tinha que fazer – retrucou, grossa – ANDREW LESTRANGE ABRA JÁ ESSA PORTA!

-SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NUNCA CANSA DE ME MANDAR? – berrou de volta.

-ABRA!

-NÃO!

-ABRA!

-NÃO!

-ANDREW! NÃO BANQUE A CRIANÇA!

-NÃO SOU EU QUEM ESTÁ GRITANDO LINDSEY INSISTENTEMENTE NA PORTA DO SEU QUARTO SABENDO QUE VOCÊ NÃO QUER ME VER!

-Liam, existe uma janela? – perguntou ela, num sussurro.

-Não tem como subir – contou – Desculpe.

-Eu vou arrombar a porta – continuou Lind, sem prestar muita atenção.

-E como pretende arrombar uma porta de orvalho? – Jane revirou os olhos.

Lindsey a encarou, pensativa.

-ANDREW!

Ela batia na porta várias vezes, sem que pudesse nem sequer ouvir o que Liam tentava dizer-lhe. Irritada, deu um chute na madeira. Seu dedo doeu e disse todos os palavrões que sabia, sem perceber que Andrew havia (até que enfim) aberto a porta.

-O que você quer agora? – perguntou, quando ela enfim reparou na sua ilustre presença.

-Quero conversar – pediu, empurrando a porta – Posso entrar?

-O seu conversar envolve, sempre, me bater e me deixar como vilão até quando você está errada. Então, diga logo o que quer.

Lind estreitou os olhos, sentindo a irritação voltar com toda a força.

-Você perguntou se eu gostei mais de você ou do Carter...

-Eu não perguntei, você contou porque quis – retrucou.

-Ele beija muito bem – respondeu, cruzando os braços.

-Sério? Quer me contar mais alguma coisa? Tipo, o que ele falou no seu ouvido, se você sentiu os músculos dele em você? Ou por acaso sentiu outra coisa?

-Não fale do que você não sabe – declarou, enigmaticamente.

-Ele sabe te pegar? – perguntou And, estressado, puxando-a com tudo pela cintura antes que pudesse fazer outra coisa – Te pega como eu?

-Melhor – arfou ela.

Ele a apertou ainda mais, deixando as pernas de Lindsey bambas. Lentamente, encostou os lábios no queixo da garota, fechando a porta com uma única batida.

-Você vai ficar com ele de novo? – indagou, erguendo então os olhos para encará-la.

-É claro que não. É o Black – respondeu, dando um sorrisinho abobado – Mas eu não vou negar que ele...

-Beijava bem, já disse isso – Andrew a soltou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Lind respirou fundo, sentando-se na ponta da cama mais próxima (de Bruno, pôde identificar) para recompor-se.

-Eu não sei mais o que fazer – resmungou And, sentando-se ao seu lado – Você não entende. Estou me afogando em você, Lind. Eu juro.

-Isso não pode acontecer – murmurou ela, abaixando os olhos – Sabe, nós dois. Não vai dar certo.

-Nunca vamos saber se não tentarmos.

-Você dormiu com a Diggory. Como eu posso ficar com você lembrando?

-E você ficou com o Black – Andrew suspirou – Acho que isso nos deixa quites.

-Só porque nos deixa quites não significa que vá dar certo.

-Talvez não dê – And deu de ombros, aproximando-se dela – Mas quem sabe?

-Talvez não dure uma semana.

-Talvez nós nos casemos daqui a três anos e tenhamos gêmeos. Não podemos saber.

Lind riu consigo mesma. Por que, quando ele falava assim, tudo parecia tão mais fácil?

-E então? Vai deixar que eu me afogue sozinho? – perguntou, erguendo seu rosto pelo queixo.

-Você sabe que não – respondeu ela, deixando que ele a beijasse.


	15. Más notícias pra quem odeia boas 1

_**Capítulo XIV – Más notícias pra quem odeia boas notícias**_

_Narrado por Rick MacNair:_

Eu ainda não acredito. O que ele tem que eu não tenho? Além de um violão desbotado?

Depois, quando aparece o senhor Malfoy jogado numa vala, todos perguntam "por quê?". De qualquer forma, não fui eu. Primeiro porque meus planos são perfeitos e eu jogaria o corpo no mar com uma pedra bem pesada amarrada no pé, pra que só o achassem quando o corpo entrasse em decomposição – ou, na melhor das hipóteses, nunca. Segundo, porque eu tenho um álibi. Estava com Hagrid discutindo na cabana quando o crime foi... Mas que droga, ele nem morreu ainda! Odeio quando fico assim, divagando.

Eu perguntei se eles já tinham ficado, não perguntei? _"Não, nós somos só amigos". _Até parece que eu acreditei. Certo, eu acreditei. Ela sempre me convence das coisas, não tenho culpa. Pelo menos eu acertei o nariz do indivíduo na Unleashed. Ele apanhou de mim – ninguém lembra que meu nariz sangrou pacas e ficou roxo por dias? Graças a Deus. Na verdade, é um fato que eu não deveria ter dado o primeiro soco. Perdi uma noite inteira que não terá volta. Nunca mais. Que melodramático, isso não se parece nada comigo.

_Whatever_. Nem preciso dizer que quase morri quando o vi agarrando-a. Porque estava mais do que óbvio que ela nem queria beijá-lo. Aposto que depois que ele a soltou, Vicky bateu nele. Ou talvez ela o tenha puxado de volta. Talvez ele nem tenha deixado que ela se afastasse. Ou, bem no fim, eles... Por que, me diga, por que infernos eu estou me torturando?

Quando saí da cabana de Hagrid, eu estava revoltado. Não, era irado mesmo, ou até mesmo mais do que irado. Tudo o que eu precisava era de uma boa noite de sexo selvagem – sem comentários – e magoar Victoria como ela havia me magoado. Infantilidade domina por aqui, mas meu infantômetro simplesmente não queria pegar no tranco. O problema era que, no fundo, eu sabia que nada no mundo poderia estragar o momento de felicidade de Vicky naquele momento. Ou alguém tinha alguma dúvida de que ela era apaixonada por ele? Então, como poderia eu, a sete palmos do chão (como eu estou me sentindo agora), magoá-la? Foi quando uma pessoa me veio à mente.

Depois de ter entrado revoltadamente revoltado para dentro do prédio, tive que ir de novo até o lago. Meu raciocínio rápido: quem já fez Victoria Zabini chorar? Eu fiz, mas (acho) não tive culpa. Mas quem já a fez sofrer de verdade?

-CARTER! – é.

Ele estava sentado no mesmo lugar em que eu estava, ao lado de Jessica, brincando com uma mecha de seu cabelo com uma mão e com a outra a segurando pela cintura. De qualquer forma, eu não me importo se ele a ama ou se ela sequer está apaixonada por ele. Simplesmente finjo que não vejo. Jessica é o tipo de namorada que só tem o propósito de entreter. E aliás, não existe regra nenhuma que diga que não posso dividi-la com meus amigos. Contanto que nenhum deles tenha alguma DST, por mim, está tudo okay.

-E aí? – Carter deu um sorriso torto, soltando minha namorada disfarçadamente.

Como eu disse, quem se importa?

-Jess, querida - usei meu tom mais dócil – Posso conversar com Carter? Um minuto?

Os dois se entreolharam.

-Claro.

Acho que ela, finalmente, se ligou. Ou não. Talvez tenha ficado escutando atrás de uma árvore. Ah, mulheres! Elas são um mundo de possibilidades.

-Victoria e Malfoy – assoviei, sentando-me.

-Eu sei. Jess comentou alguma coisa – ele bateu no meu braço.

Eu odeio quando ele encosta em mim.

-Eu odeio quando você encosta em mim – resmunguei.

-Hei, eles nem se beijaram mais – Carter deu de ombros – Eu fiquei cuidando das suas coisas.

Só eu entendi que as _minhas coisas_ se resumiam na Jessica?

Bufei, metralhando só com os olhos o Malfoy (detalhe: eles ainda estavam no mesmo lugar de antes). Vicky sorria de um modo que me atingia em cheio. Então ele disse alguma coisa e ela riu. O mesmo maldito riso que ela ria pra mim, ela riu pra _ele_. O que ele tinha dito de tão engraçado? Eu precisava, desesperadamente, saber.

-Eu posso provocar, se você quiser – ofereceu-se Carter, vendo que daqui a pouco eu arrancaria uma arma do meu bolso de Capitão Caverna e atiraria naquele músico de araque.

Okay, ela sorriu de novo. Tudo errado, tudo errado!

-Eu vou até lá.

Ouvi Carter gritar alguma coisa, mas eu já estava longe. Sério, desatei a correr até lá, o vento gelado batendo no meu rosto. E Vicky nem notou que eu estava me aproximando. Só quando cheguei perto o suficiente, percebi que ela não podia notar mesmo, ou não continuaria a conversa que estava tendo. No instinto, joguei-me atrás da primeira árvore que me cobriu por inteiro. Irônico? Talvez.

-Acha que ela encontrou o Liam? – perguntou Vicky.

-Acha que ela ficou brava? – perguntou Malfoy.

Quem encontrou Lovegood? Quem ficou brava com quem?

-É que claro que ela está brava – Victoria crispou os lábios do jeito que faz quando está começando a se irritar – Você enfeitou a cabeça dela.

Malfoy suspirou dramaticamente.

Ah, sim. Malfoy tinha uma namorada. Jane. Amiga de Jessica, minha namorada. Por Deus, que confusão. Jane viu o beijo, mas ele nem sequer falou com ela? Como sabe que ela viu?

-Eu sei.

Vicky o encarou por alguns segundos. Tentei ler sua mente, mas era difícil quando não olhava diretamente para seus olhos. Aproveitei, então, para reparar em como os dois estavam. O braço de Malfoy passava pelos ombros da minha futura namorada oficial (o tipo de namorada que você não divide os benefícios com ninguém, muito diferente da relação que tenho com Jessica) e a cabeça de Vicky estava apoiada em seu ombro, subindo e descendo conforme ele respirava. As mãos estavam entrelaçadas, mas não pareciam estar percebendo esse fato. Seus lábios – graças a Deus! – estavam bem distantes, mas o lábio do indivíduo estava quase colado no ouvido do meu docinho de coco, de modo que se eu não estivesse próximo o bastante e meu ouvido não fosse o segundo mais biônico do mundo (primeiro lugar é da Jess), eu não poderia ouvir nadinha.

-Ela deve se sentir traída. Sabe, um tipo de lixo – resmungou ele, passando os dedos entreabertos pelos fios de cabelos.

-Não sei como é se sentir traída. Nunca me senti – Vicky deu de ombros.

-Como se sente quando vê MacNair e Diggory juntos?

Espera. Eles começaram a falar de mim. Apurei mais os ouvidos e me escondi melhor atrás de árvore.

-É ruim – ela disse que é ruim me ver com a Jess! Oh, ótimo! – Mas não é como se eu tivesse alguma coisa com ele. Então eu não me sinto traída.

-Na verdade, não se sente nem um pouco? Sabe, por ele ter te...

-Bruno, entenda – ela suspirou – Há motivos por trás dessa história. Detalhes que você e nem ninguém sabem.

-A hora perfeita pra contar – Malfoy sorriu, como se achasse que seu sorriso a faria suspirar. E quase fez, droga.

Vicky balançou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio de novo. Ai, ela ficava TÃO sexy quando mordia o lábio. Minha vontade era a de dar um pulo de vampiro e ir parar no lugar do Bruno-maldito-Malfoy, só pra roubar um beijo dela.

-Eu dei o fora nele.

O imbecil abriu a boca e fechou de novo. Qual é, será que ele era realmente tão idiota em pensar que eu iria chutar o traseiro (e que traseiro, por Deus) de Victoria Zabini? Ah, tá, até parece mesmo.

-Por quê? – perguntou, depois de um tempo, sem tirar a cara de idiota (cara de idiota esta que lhe pertence, é claro) – Achei que você gostasse dele.

-E eu gosto – _yeah, I am the boss_ – Mas é meio complicado, sabe?

-Diggory?

-Ela estava trepando com o Carter na minha cama – ela fez uma cara de nojo que percebi estar imitando de trás da árvore – E saber que ele já dormiu com ela me deixa com nojo.

-Por que quando você menciona que o Black e ela estavam na sua cama fala em "trepar", e quando fala sobre ela e o MacNair, fala em "dormir"? – Malfoy fez uma cara pensativa que o deixou com uma aparência mais idiota ainda – Não quer dizer a mesma coisa?

-Sim, mas eu não imagino Rick e a coisa com cara de merda... Okay, agora eu imagino – ela fez uma cara de mais nojo ainda; desta vez, eu sorri – E o que quer dizer, afinal?

-Que ela é uma vadia que dormiu com os dois.

Victoria sorriu. Ah, eu adoro quando ela curva a boca num sorriso. Mas prefiro, sinceramente, quando ela está com a boca na minha. É tão mais agradável, pra nós dois. Ou talvez não. Nunca perguntei pra ela se ela gostava de me beijar. Oh meu Deus, e se ela não gostava? E se ela mentiu e terminou comigo por que eu beijava mal?

-Não acho que ela tenha dormido com o Carter – Vicky encolheu os ombros – Não acho que ela realmente desejava dormir com ele, sabe. Acho que era mais uma coisa de "você pega meu namorado, eu faço sexo na sua cama".

-Se ela estava disposta a trepar com o Black na sua cama, então ela ainda é uma vadia – lancei um olhar para Carter, do outro lado do lago, que me encarava insistentemente com cara de perdido. Eu sei que ele daria tudo pra ouvir o que eu estava ouvindo, juro.

-Não estou negando isso – ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – Mas não acho que ela quisesse nem sequer beijar o Carter.

-Ele é meio bonito – quase gargalhei.

E agora eu digo: SEMPRE SOUBE QUE O MALFOY ERA VIADO.

-Ele é lindo – Vicky riu curto e rouco; Malfoy a encarou com cara de "não acredito no que ouvi" – O que, ele é meu ex, acha que vou cuspir no prato que comi?

-O prato que você comeu era o Black? – ele fez uma careta.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Não é esse o ponto. Eu quero dizer que ela só queria se vingar de mim... do jeito mais piranhesco que encontrou, mas enfim...

Malfoy franziu o cenho e olhou brevemente para o relógio de Victoria no pulso dela. Do outro oposto do lago, Carter fez cara de "eu estou morrendo de curiosidade, infeliz" e me controlei pra não gritar pra ele parar de acenar pra mim.

-Acha que ele gosta dela? – perguntou Malfoy.

-Quem? – eu AMO quando ela faz cara de perdida. Fica tão linda.

-MacNair e Diggory. Acha que ele gosta dela?

-Não quero acreditar que sim – Vicky suspirou e enfiou o rosto no pescoço do idiota. Meu sangue ferveu e meus punhos se cerraram – Às vezes, acho que é só por conveniência. Mas eu tenho medo que ele realmente goste dela e me esqueça de uma vez...

-Como você pediu pra ele fazer? – Malfoy fez bico.

-É – ela suspirou – Eu não quero que ele me esqueça.

-Ninguém quer ser esquecido – sussurrou.

Era impressão minha ou eu o vi suspirar também? Oh, meu Deus. Foi quando um lampejo passou em frente aos meus olhos: Malfoy gostava de Vicky e a estava roubando de mim.

Agora que eu sabia que ela não queria que eu a esquecesse, eu tinha que mostrar que não esqueceria. Era, enfim, a hora de lutar por ela, lutar pra enfiar naquela cabecinha oca que eu era apaixonado por ela. Eu precisava dar um jeito de vencer o Malfoy. Eu precisava de Victoria pra mim.

E, custe o que custar, eu a teria. Ou não me chamo Rick MacNair.

_Narrado por Victoria Zabini:_

Eu já comentei o quanto é bom me sentir culpada?

Certo, eu sei que foi só pra fazer a Parkinson chorar – eu adoro ser malvada! – e tudo o mais, mas sério, eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando a gente se beijou. Os pássaros cantaram, o mundo parou e girar, ao fundo tocou _Take my breath away_ (música do Top Gun, saca?) – tocou? Sim, tocou. Dentro da minha cabeça, mas tocou. O que eu quero dizer é que foi perfeito, de uma maneira que ninguém além de mim tem noção. Infelizmente, incluindo ele.

Mas enfim. Depois de ter aberto meu coraçãozinho para Bruno, senti-me realmente culpada. Me pus no lugar de Jane, se é que me entende. Acho que deve ser um sentimento parecido com o que eu sinto vendo ela e Bruninho juntos, ou Rick e Diggory. É, acho que sabia como era me sentir traída.

-Eu acho que vou falar com ela – murmurei, levantando-me da grama e batendo a parte de trás da calça jeans (com muito custo; só eu sei o quanto estava bom ficar ali).

-Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia? – Bruno franziu o cenho (será que ele é perfeito? Será? Será?).

-Não se preocupe – pisquei pra ele lentamente e sorri, começando a caminhar em direção ao prédio.

Caminhar. Eu disse caminhar? Não, desculpe. Eu devo ter dito _pular feito uma gazela alegre_. Uma gazela alegre que quase caiu quando tropeçou numa guirlanda que estava no chão, esperando para ser colocada. Sabe, época de Natal é assim mesmo. Um bando de guirlandas, gente correndo pra todo lado com gorros e cachecóis, árvores enfeitadas, ruas lotadas e o noticiário do horário nobre informando uma enorme tempestade de neve (esta que está prevista há mais de semana e nada de aparecer por aqui).

A sala comunal estava quase vazia. Notei isso quando cheguei até a entrada e não ouvi barulho algum, exceto a voz de Liam. Encostei o ouvido na porta para tentar saber com quem ele estava conversando, antes de entrar. Afinal, eu não estava _realmente_ com vontade de encontrar Jane Parkinson.

Dizem muitas coisas sobre a ira de uma mulher traída, mas seja o que for que ela esteja planejando fazer, eu não quero ser a vítima. Não tenho nada a ver com isso e, qualquer caso, Bruno me agarrou a força. Juro que sou inocente.

Mas como meu golpe de sorte do dia já fora usado, era exatamente a Parkinson que estava com Liam. Então, sentei-me no chão, o ouvido ainda colado à porta, disposta a esperar que ela saísse dali para poder contar para o MEU amigo o que havia acontecido.

O quê? Alguém achou mesmo que eu queria sair de dentro dos braços de Bruno para encontrar a Parkinson? Qual é!

-Eu não quero passar o Ano Novo sozinha – ouvi ela dizer.

Sério, ela parecia alegre _demais_. O que um Liam Lovegood não faz, hein?

-E a Jess? – antes só do que mal acompanhada, querida.

-Jess, Rick, Carter.

-Eu pagaria pra ver esses três juntos – Liam riu.

E eu entendi que ele estava indiretamente, se oferecendo pra passar o Ano Novo na casa da vadia. Então, quer dizer que preferia passar com ela a com a gente na casa do Bruno? Que fosse. Eu nem queria passar o Ano Novo com ele mesmo. Claro que não. Eu só ia chorar no quarto porque a vadia separou nós cinco. Mas eu não queria. Juro que não. Se ele quiser ir, que vá. Eu não me importo.

Mentira. Se ele for, eu vou bater na cara dele até sair sangue.

-Se você não tiver planos, digo, se não for pra casa do Andrew ou alguma coisa assim... – ele não vai pra casa do And porque se ele for, eu vou bater nele até sangrar. Porque eu acabei de lembrar que o plano era juntar os dois (foi por isso que o Bruno me beijou? Ah, nem lembrava mais) e nada melhor do que ganhar um beijo bem quente pra começar bem o ano.

-Eu adoraria – ouvi o estalo de um beijo, mas como ela continuou falando, percebi que deveria ser na testa ou no rosto. Merda.

Que seja, ele estava indo devagar. Se fosse o Andrew, posso garantir que já teria agarrado-a. Mas era Liam. O que eu podia dizer? Liam é o cara. Ele é lindo, um ótimo conselheiro, inteligente, gentil, sentimentalista... Se ele não fosse meu amigo, eu já tinha pegado. Mentira, eu nem consigo pensar nisso depois de ter beijado Bruno. Enfim, convenhamos, ele é ou não é demais?

Foi então que eu lembrei de uma coisa: eu beijei Bruno – não é uma coisa que a gente esqueça fácil, aquela boca quente e aquela mão na minha cintura que me deixava arrepiada – na frente de praticamente toda a escola. Há uma chance de aproximadamente 95% de Rick ter visto.

Oh meu Deus! Eu não posso estar mais feliz. Preciso urgentemente contar isso para Andrew, já que ele pode descobrir. Mas eu não o vi a manhã toda. Nem a Lind. Acho que vou atrapalhar alguma coisa se subir para o quarto dos garotos. Então eu precisava perguntar para Liam. E, para isso, eu precisava que ele saísse dali.

Oh, outra coisa que eu precisava fazer: ir ao banheiro. Como não percebi antes que minha bexiga iria estourar? Desde... quando acordei que não vou ao banheiro! Bruno idiota, distraiu até os líquidos que meu corpo obtém.

Mas eu realmente não estava afim de falar com Jane Parkinson e eles não saíram dali. E precisava entrar, porque a vontade de fazer xixi estava tomando conta de mim. (N/Fani: por uma Vicky Zabini verdadeira).

-Tem certeza? Não quer passar com seus amigos?

-Você é minha amiga – "e eu quero enfiar a língua na sua garganta". Qual é, todo mundo já percebeu suas verdadeiras intenções. Agora, dá pra sair daí logo? – E além disso, eu passo os feriados com eles, desde sempre. Não custa mudar um pouco.

-Por isso mesmo. Acha que não vão ficar chateados? – eu iria, se esse cala mais idiota que não se move do lugar não fosse a razão do primeiro (e espero eu, dentre muitos) beijos que Bruno me dará.

-Eu até diria para você ir comigo, mas...

-Por mim, tudo bem – o quê? Ah, ela é uma vadia mesmo, sempre suspeitei – Mas eu não posso deixar a Jess sozinha com o Rick e o Carter.

-Por quê? Tem medo que eles façam um _menéage? _– EU tenho medo que a MINHA cama seja o cenário da pequena aventura, obrigado por perguntar minha opinião.

-Cale a boca – ela riu, como se dissesse "hei, isso não seria uma má idéia; chame o Bruno e vamos pro meu quarto". Vadia, já disse que não gosto dela? – Eu poderia convidá-los pra ir também, mas então ficaria pior, por que eles vão.

-Quando convidamos as pessoas, queremos que elas vão, Jane.

-Rick, Jess, Carter e Victoria juntos. Já pensou na salada mista?

Hei! Não é como se eu fosse agarrar o Rick ou pular no pescoço da Diggory! Mas preciso dizer que não recusarei se ela partir pra cima de mim ou se ele me convidar pra tomar um ar lá fora. Contanto que eu fosse ao banheiro NAQUELE EXATO MOMENTO_._

-Não vai dar certo – foi a vez de ele rir – Mas eu não me importo em passar o Ano Novo com você.

E te dar um beijo bem quente pra começar bem o ano. Qual é, essa lentidão do Liam é o que me deixa indignada. Estiquei-me e dei uma espiada para dentro. Eles estavam sentados no chão, em frente à lareira, ela encostada em seu ombro. Ele respirava acelerado, como se estivesse se controlando pra não agarrá-la – só ele não via que era o que ela queria, vamos lá!

Foi quando ele me viu. Eu sorri e acenei pra ele. Liam pigarreou e me olhou como que dizendo "você tem uma historinha pra me contar, safada". Torci as pernas e mostrei que precisava ir ao banheiro. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos loiros da Parkinson e encolheu os ombros.

Ótimo, ele não vai me ajudar a passar.

-Você quer descer um pouco? – perguntou para ela.

_Ou_ ele vai.

-Não.

Quem não vai me ajudar é ela. Vadia.

-Vamos, eu nem almocei hoje. Vamos até a cozinha procurar alguma coisa pra comermos – ele piscou pra mim.

Liam, eu te amo. Te amo tanto que minhas pernas tremem de vontade de fazer xixi.

-Não estou com fome – eu te odeio, sua vadiazinha promíscua.

-Por mim? – ela olhou para cima, confusa.

Liam mexeu com os cabelos daquele jeito sexy que só ele consegue fazer e piscou demoradamente pra ela. Eu revirei os olhos. Quando você vê uma coisa repetidas vezes, fica meio chato. Pelo visto, não para ela. Jane sorriu como uma boba – _eu_ sorri como uma boba quando And o ensinou a fazer isso, também – e concordou com a cabeça.

Escondi-me sobre a pilastra maior e torci as pernas para agüentar chegar ao banheiro. Ela pegou um casaco branco e vestiu tão lentamente que eu jurei que senti-me fazendo xixi nas calças. Foi a vez de Liam fazer cara de idiota. Então eles vieram, de mãos dadas – ela acabou de terminar com o Bruno! Só eu percebi isso? -, passando por mim e descendo as escadas.

Apesar da minha vontade de soltar água do joelho, fiquei parada por um tempo, observando-os. E me senti mais feliz ainda do que já estava. Por que eles realmente faziam um belo casal – quer eu gostasse dela ou não.

_Narrado por Lindsey Potter:_

Certo. Eu estava nas nuvens. E sabe quem mais deveria estar nas nuvens? Vicky. E Carter Black. Bem, deixe-me explicar isso tudo.

Andrew havia ido comer alguma coisa – morto de fome – e eu aproveitei para procurar Bruno e contar pra ele o que acontecera. Vi-o sentado ao lado de Vicky, como um casal de verdade, e não quis atrapalhar. Ao contrário disso, fiquei encostada numa árvore.

-Ele é idiota – ouvi a Diggory dizer.

-Ou não. Vamos lá Jess, ele é esperto até demais. Pegou a Jay e a Vicky – é, Carter Black.

Apurei os ouvidos ao perceber que estavam falando de Bruno e Vicky.

-O que ela tem que eu não tenho? – ela perguntou.

Invejosa.

-Bem...

-Cale a boca – retrucou.

Estiquei o pescoço e vi que eles estavam exatamente como Bruno e Vicky, do outro lado. O que era estranho. Bruno namorava Jane (que despertara o amor do melhor amigo de Bruno, Liam), melhor amiga de Diggory, mas estava agarrado com a sua melhor amiga (deixemos Lindsey Potter, eu, de fora disso, certo?), Vicky Zabini, que já teve um romance breve e quente com Rick MacNair, namorado de Diggory e melhor amigo de Carter Black, que era com quem Diggory estava agora agarrada.

Uau, fico feliz que eu e meu And estejamos fora disso.

-Rick prefere a vagabunda também - hei! Ninguém chama a minha BFF de vagabunda! – E o Malfoy. E você.

-Eu não prefiro Vicky, Jess.

-Mas vocês namoraram – ela fungou, indignada – O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

-Se eu pudesse preferir alguém que o Rick já pegou, seria você – Black sorriu, beijando o rosto da garota.

Ui, que nojo.

-Não brinque comigo, _Black_ – já comentei como eu odeio pessoa que fica fazendo docinho?

Carter deu um suspiro pesado e eu quase suspirei junto. Por Deus, ele é um imbecil, mas não podemos negar o quão sexy pode ser às vezes. Só às vezes. Aquela voz, aquele cabelo loiro e aquele sorriso de travesso... Ah, eu me derreto – que Andrew nunca me ouça falando isso. Digamos que beijá-lo é como realizar um sonho que antes parecia distante demais – inacreditável e muito melhor do que o imaginado. Sério. Eu amo o And, de verdade. Mas bem que ele podia aprender uns lances "charmosos" (entenda por "excitantes") com o Black.

-Eu falo sério – eu não imagino que tipo de pessoa preferiria Diggory ao invés de Vicky. Mas estamos falando de Carter Gostoso Black, então, o que posso dizer? – Jess, você não sabe o quanto eu me imagino com você.

-Eu sei – ela sorriu torto.

Foi então que eu entendi o que ele queria dizer com "imaginar".

Ui, que nojo. Duplo.

-Eu gosto de pensar em você desse jeito – ele encolheu os ombros – Me deixa bem.

Bem excitado, bem animado, bem feliz, bem com tesão. Entendi o "bem" dele.

-Você gosta de mim? – perguntou Diggory, com um ar convencido.

Será que ele gostava dela? Alguém ainda duvidava disso?

-_Você _gosta de mim? – retrucou ele.

-Talvez.

Talvez, talvez, talvez. Se ela dissesse que queria fazer sexo selvagem com ele, eu teria mais dúvidas do que se ela gosta dele ou não.

-Mais de mim ou mais do Rick? – quase morri com o sorriso triste que Carter abriu, olhando para o lago.

-Você sabe que essas coisas não podem ser medidas – ela pareceu encabulada – Mas eu realmente gosto de você.

Oh, por Deus, como pode uma pessoa preferir outra pessoa que não Carter Black? Certo, eu preferiria Andrew até debaixo d'água, mas faça-me o favor! Entre Carter e o MacNair, ela escolhe o imbecil maior?

Digamos que ele tenha alguma coisa que eu não notei. O que deve ter acontecido, porque até Vicky – que só teve olhos para Bruno e Carter durante a vida quase inteira – se interessou por ele. Mas me diga: o que é? Será o cabelo de garoto sério? A fama de pegador? A roupa colada no corpo definido? (Não tão definido como o do And, claro). A namorada irritante? O melhor amigo gostoso? É, pode ser.

-Eu gosto de você o quanto você gosta dele – disse Carter, puxando-a pela cintura e quase a fazendo cair em seu colo.

É, bem que _ela _gostaria.

Diggory riu e beijou-o. Ele a abraçou como se o mundo estivesse acabando. O estranho de tudo é que ela parecia não ter aquela coisinha que todo mundo chama de _namorado_. Afinal de contas, ela não disse pelas entrelinhas que preferia Rick MacNair?

Juro que senti vontade daquele beijo. Não por ser de Carter, mas por parecer tão sincero. É difícil acreditar que um beijo daqueles pudesse ter vindo de Diggory e Black, mas fazer o quê? Eu não podia nem sequer mandá-los arrumar um quarto, pois eles não sabiam que eu estava ali.

É, ouvir conversa dos outros é uma verdadeira droga.

-Gosta mais de mim ou mais da Zabini? – ela perguntou, entre beijos.

-Agora, mais de você.

-Como assim _agora?_ – háhá, ela pareceu indignada. Gostei disso.

-Vamos lá, eu a namorei. Achou que eu não gostava dela? – eu sempre soube que ele era um pouco inteligente.

-Você é um idiota – resmungou Diggory – Como pôde ter namorado-a?

-Do mesmo jeito que você namora o Rick – retrucou, no mesmo tom.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas pra ele e o afastou, com um bico do tamanho do dia inteiro. Eu ri por dentro. Pelo menos ele não é tão burro quanto ela. Carter fez menção de puxá-la de volta, mas então, a cabeça pontuda de MacNair apontou na direção deles e ele a soltou. Juro que a ouvi soltar um suspiro de desapontamento. (Eu também soltaria).

-E aí? – aquele loiro gostoso sorriu e soltou Jessica devagar (ah tá, como se MacNair não tivesse visto isso).

-Jess, querida – ele foi doce, mas pareceu que contava até dez pra não tirar uma arma do bolso e atirar na cabeça dela – Posso conversar com Carter? Um minuto?

Ela pigarreou baixinho e Carter fungou. Ela lhe disse alguma coisa, mas eu não ouvi o que era. Então de levantou e foi para o outro lado, onde não pude mais vê-la.

-Victoria e Malfoy – ouvi o barulho da grama se amassando e percebi que MacNair havia sentado. Foi quando eu levantei.

Ah, não. Ouvir mais uma conversa de Carter não era o programa perfeito para o melhor dia desde... bem, desde sempre.

_Narrado por Liam Lovegood:_

Certo. Como se eu não tivesse percebido que tudo era um plano da Vicky pra me juntar com a Jay. Afinal, que outra pessoa teria a idéia de formular um plano que começaria com ela e Bruno se beijando?

Eu a vi acenar pra mim e mostrar que precisava ir ao banheiro. Ah, meu Deus, eu sempre disse que ela precisa arrumar essa bexiga. É sempre assim, a vontade incontrolável de fazer xixi de Victoria entrando no caminho da minha felicidade. Afinal, Jane e eu estávamos muito bem na sala comunal – ela deitada em meu ombro e eu rezando pra ter forças suficientes pra não perder completamente o controle, jogá-la no chão e pular por cima.

O quê? Acha que só por que eu não faço esse tipo de coisa que não posso pensar em fazê-lo?

Mas enfim. Eu tinha dito que estava com fome para tirá-la dali – ah, abençoado seja o truque de And! Que por sinal funcionou perfeitamente bem, como eu esperava -, mas a verdade é que não estava. E eu só percebi isso quando chegamos a porta da cozinha.

-O que você quer comer? – ela me perguntou.

O que eu queria comer? Será que posso mesmo responder?

-Eu não estou com fome – acabei deixando escapar.

Jane ergueu as sobrancelhas pra mim e deu um sorriso torto e confuso.

-Liam, _eu vi _Victoria – ela revirou os olhos e eu quase morri de vontade – E, por incrível que pareça, eu não tive vontade de matá-la.

Bem, a minha vontade era diferente de matar. Ou não. Matar de beijos. Matar de abraços. Matar de amassos. Matar a lambidas. Matar de tesão. Há várias maneiras ótimas de se matar uma pessoa.

-Não? – devo admitir que a minha cara de idiota deve ter sido impagável.

-Eu não sei, acho que não me senti tão mal por tê-la visto com Bruno. Eles ficam bonitinhos – ah? Só eu ouvi o que ela disse?

Bonitinhos? Eu preciso dizer que sempre os achei perfeitos um para o outro? Ainda mais desde que ele começou sua história sem graça com Jay. Ninguém mais via que ela ficava bem melhor do meu lado?

-Ouça – ela me beijou no rosto e eu senti todo o meu corpo queimar – Eu vou procurar o Carter, okay? Depois nós se falamos.

-Okay – eu sou o maior idiota da face da Terra. Estava mais do que na cara que ela esperou que eu a beijasse e eu não o fiz. Por quê? Porque eu sou o maior idiota da face da Terra.

Então, quando a vi sair, me encostei na porta da cozinha. Oh, ela era _tão_ linda. Os cabelos loiros, o corpo perfeito, o nariz arrebitado, os lábios suculentos. Eu a queria _tanto, _mas _tanto_, que não tinha como explicar. Foi quando, com a cabeça apoiada no vão da porta, ouvi que havia alguém na cozinha.

-Vá com calma, garoto – ouvi Lind sussurrar, seguido pelo estalo de beijos.

Certo. Se o que Jane me contou foi uma informação verdadeira, estaria Lindsey ali dentro com Carter? Ou, se as minhas preces foram finalmente atendidas, o dono dos beijos seria Andrew?

-Lind, você vai ficar comigo no Ano Novo? – Andrew, definitivamente.

Era errado, ficar ouvindo as conversas deles. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, a curiosidade em mim estava me matando. Eu precisava saber como eles foram parar na cozinha dando amassos entre pães e tortas. E não podia exatamente entrar ali dentro e perguntar, não é mesmo?

-Se você quiser – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom perdido.

Tom perdido esse que ela sempre ficava quando acompanhada de And.

-É claro que eu quero, meu amor – meu amor? Já estavam nesse nível? – Eu tenho que começar o ano com você, não é?

-Vai me dar um beijo de Ano Novo, pelo menos? – ouvi-a rir.

-Se você quiser.

Mais beijos. Sério, arrumem um quarto. Isso é nojento. Pessoas comem da comida que está embaixo de vocês! Eca!

-Lind, meu bem – _meu bem?_ Andrew, você já ouviu que é um safado? – Acha que o Black fez isso só pra me provocar?

Ela pigarreou.

-Não sei – ele soltou um muxoxo inconformado – Você é quem se irrita fácil demais, And.

-Eu me irrito demais? – não, mas está começando a ficar irritado de novo – Ele estava beijando você, lembra dessa parte?

-Lembro – juro que a ouvi suspirar – Mas e daí?

-Você gostou, não é? – Andrew parecia inconformado – Você gostou de ser jogada na parede pelo Black?

-Você podia fazer isso, às vezes – quase vi o sorriso convencido de Lindsey na minha frente.

Por Deus, de idiota no mundo já basta eu! Por que Andrew não atende as preces de Lindsey e a joga na parede de uma vez? Por quê? POR QUÊ?!

-Não me provoque, Potter – quando ele a chamava pelo sobrenome, era porque a provocação já estava fazendo o efeito esperado.

-Você se deixa provocar muito fácil, sabia Lestrange? – ela sibilou num tom perigoso; eu quase vomitei – Acha o quê, que vai ser assim, me jogar na parede e me ganhar?

-Eu não me preocupo em te ganhar Lind, porque sei que já é minha – retrucou.

Ouvi alguma coisa se chocar contra a parede e, pelo gemido de dor que Lindsey soltou, juro que eram suas costas. É Andrew, isso aí! Vamos lá, vamos lá, vamos lá! (N/Yoh: isso And, vamos lá!).

-Sempre fui – Lind sussurrou. Sério que ele sabe que ela é dele? Às vezes, realmente não parece. E quanto ao "sempre fui", disso, não tenho dúvidas. A única coisa que me atormenta é não saber como Andrew pôde ser tão tapado a ponto de demorar TANTO para perceber isso.

-Eu adoro quando você me provoca, sabia disso?

Novamente barulhos de beijos. Dessa vez, eu sorri.

Até que enfim, as coisas estavam começando a se acertar. Para Lindsey, para Vicky, para mim. Tudo estava, enfim, entrando nos eixos. Eu só tinha que lembrar uma última coisa:

Nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma, coma da comida da escola de novo.

_Narrado por Carter Black:_

Mulheres. Como diria Rick, elas são um mundo de possibilidades. Se eu sabia que Jess ouviu toda a minha conversa com Rick sobre Victoria e Malfoy de trás daquela árvore maior, depois que a Potter saiu dali? É claro que eu sabia. Se eu sabia que ela estava olhando pra minha nuca e lambendo os beiços? É, eu sabia também. Se eu sabia que Rick não tinha visto e, se tivesse, falaria mais sobre Victoria para torturá-la? Eu tinha uma vaga idéia disso.

Por isso, quando ele saiu de trás da árvore com os olhos arregalados, percebi que não era hora para Jess dar um piti. E era exatamente isso que ela faria. Assim, levantei-me o mais rápido que pude e fui até onde eu sabia que ela estava. Puxei-a pela mão e senti suas unhas compridas de dinossauro na palma da minha.

-Hei! – ela quase gritou.

-Fique quieta – pedi, tapando sua boca com a minha outra mão – Vem, vamos subir.

-Eu tenho que ter uma conversa séria com...

-Jessica, pelo amor de Deus – explodi. Afinal, eu ainda não esqueci que ela tinha dito que preferia Rick. O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

Porque, se a pergunta fosse "o que eu tenho que ele não tem", acredite, haveria mais de uma resposta plausível.

-Não fale assim comigo – ralhou – Eu preciso falar com o meu...

-Se você disser "namorado", eu juro que te pego nos braços e te jogo no lago – incrivelmente, ela se calou – Rick está vindo pra cá e ele não vai ficar nada contente em ver que você está espionando a...

-Ele é meu namorado, então não se meta, okay? – retrucou.

Eu bufei, frustrado. De novo, pergunto: o que ele tem que eu não tenho?

-Que seja. Se ele aproveitar a raiva pra te dar o fora que quer faz tempo, não coloque a culpa em mim – sibilei, dando-lhe as costas e caminhando na direção do prédio.

Ouvi-a gritar meu nome, mas fiquei tão irritado que não me virei. Mas que droga, será que ela não entendia que era para o seu bem? Bem este que ficaria melhor ainda se EU fosse seu namorado, não que isso venha ao caso agora. Como disse, estava tão transtornado que entrei no prédio a passos largos, com um impulso selvagem de ir pro meu quarto e quebrar tudo. Ah, mentira. Até parece que eu quebraria tudo por causa de _Jessica Diggory_. Se bem que ela tem belos peitos. E um ótimo traseiro. Em resumo, ela é gostosa DEMAIS. Mas não é nada mais que isso. Garota irritante.

Só eu acho que essa idiota se daria melhor ao meu lado?

Eu entrei no prédio com tanta raiva que só percebi o que estava fazendo quando cheguei às escadas que levavam à sala comunal. Parei, respirei fundo, e continuei a subir, agora com mais calma. Entrei na sala e vi Vicky em frente à lareira, um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Soltei um riso baixo. Até que enfim, diga-se de passagem, ela consegue dar um pega no Malfoy. ALELUIA!

Cheguei ao meu quarto e me joguei na cama. Eu tinha tanto ódio de Jessica, mas tanto ódio, que considerei matá-la afogada no próprio vômito. Ou eu poderia ir pelo caminho mais simples, jogando-a na minha cama e tirando a roupa. Cara, essa cena me perseguia tanto e tanto que ninguém tem idéia.

Então eu resolvi dar um basta. Eu iria até Jessica e diria pra ela que... Que eu era o cara certo pra ela. Que no final, ela ficaria comigo e mandaria enfim Rick ir pastar. Ou que quando ele a mandasse primeiro, eu estaria ali pra jogá-la na cama e tirar a roupa. Que ela podia me encontrar no meu quarto a qualquer hora, acho que sabe onde é. E eu diria que ela é tudo o que consigo pensar, sonhar, que está entalada na minha garganta – e em outros tantos lugares que nem posso mencionar. E eu diria que ela é gostosa e cada uma das coisas que eu quero fazer com ela.

Você acha que ela vai me bater? Pois eu acho que ela vai se jogar na minha cama e tirar a minha roupa bem devagar.

Com essa idéia em mente, resolvi sair daquele quarto e encontrá-la o mais rápido possível. Vai que eu estou certo? Mas, quando saí do quarto, me deparei com Lindsey Potter – cara, essa garota sabe beijar alguém – se sentando ao lado de Vicky.

Oh, que fantasia.

-Eu estou me afogando em você – disse Lindsey.

Ah, nem comentei que morro de vontade de beijá-la de novo. E fazer outras coisinhas mais. Mas afinal, acho que o nosso beijo serviu apenas para aproximá-la de Lestrange. Quem diria que eu, depois de velho, me tornaria cupido?

-O quê? – Victoria se virou para ela, ainda com aquele sorriso sensual (sensual? Sensual? SENSUAL?), mas confusa – Quem se afogou mesmo?

-Andrew. Ele se afogou em mim – ela sorriu sensual também.

-Isso é bom? Sabe, não quero que ele morra afogado – as duas riram – Você não viu a melhor coisa do mundo.

-Que você beijou o Bruno? É, andei sabendo – ela soube depois que ouviu minha conversa com Jessica, por sinal.

-Foi... sei lá, incrível – Vicky suspirou.

-Ele beija bem?

-Foi só um selinho.

-Então, And beija super bem – Lindsey suspirou.

Festival de suspiros.

Mas eu beijo melhor. É claro que beijo. Quem é que não sabe?

-E eu soube também da sua aventurazinha com Carter Black – todo mundo sabe que eu sou aventureiro, mas "aventurazinha com Carter Black"? Você poderia ter feito melhor que isso, Vicky querida.

-É, foi meio que isso que nos juntou, sabe – eu disse que estou me tornando cupido – É meio complicado. Eu estava mal e ele estava... sei lá. Lindo.

Eu sou lindo mesmo. Qualquer uma percebe. Até mesmo a Potter. Certo, ela ainda não gosta muito de mim pelo que eu percebi no seu tom de voz, mas quem se importa? Contanto que ela me ache LINDO, tudo ótimo por aqui.

-Ele ainda é o Black, lembra? – por que eu vi uma cara de nojo na Vicky? Se ela não lembra, nós NAMORAMOS por um bom tempo!

-Ele é nojento – HEI! – Mas o que eu posso dizer?

-Eu sei. Ele é um idiota, mas é lindo – ah, assim está melhor.

Certo. Eu era nojento, mas era lindo. Eu era idiota, mas lindo. Não que eu me importe com o "nojento" e o "idiota", mas vamos lá. Eu tomo banho com mais freqüência que o Lestrange, devo dizer. E sou mais inteligente que o Malfoy. E muito, mas muito, mais bonito do que o Rick. Eu sou LINDO, vamos admitir.

**-**Eu acabei de voltar da cozinha – disse Lindsey.

É, e daí? Aquele "nojento" me ofendeu profundamente.

-Com Andrew? – Vicky sempre foi de fazer as perguntas certas – Eca. As pessoas comem a comida que é feita lá, sabia?

-Nós não fizemos nada – ah, conhecendo o passado negro de Andrew Lestrange, eu até acredito que não fizeram nada. Corta essa. Pela cara de Vicky, ela também não acreditou – Eu juro, foram só uns beijos.

-Beijos na boca ou beijos desenfreados? – ela riu; Potter fez um bico sexy.

-Beijos.

Ah, chega. Eu estava indo atrás da Jess, não é mesmo? Não que Vicky e Lindsey também não sejam, tipo assim, totalmente gostosas, mas eu realmente não quero ouvir sobre os amassos delas com Malfoy e Lestrange. É demais pra minha cabeça.

Eu passei por elas como se não tivesse ouvido tudo, para sair da sala comunal. Então eu comecei a pensar comigo mesmo: será que Jess estava ainda no lago? Não. Afinal, apesar de ser uma idiota de cabeça oca, ela sabia do perigo que estava correndo com Rick naquele estado tão enciumado. Ou seja: ela estava em seu quarto.

Voltei pela sala comunal e percebi, pelos olhares de Vicky e Lindsey que me acompanharam, que continuaram falando de mim depois que saí. Não que isso importasse. Subi aos pulos a escada que leva para o quarto de Jess e ouvi barulhos lá dentro. Encostei-me na porta para ver se era ela ou alguma de suas outras colegas – por que diabos eu fiz isso? Será que pegar as colegas de Jessica seria tão ruim assim? Eu sabia que não.

Mas, o que ouvi lá dentro, foi surpreendente.

-Você não pode estar falando sério – ouvi Jess dizer.

-Eu já tomei a minha decisão – Lestrange? Lestrange?

Oh, meu Deus!

Afastei a porta para dar uma espiada. Jess estava sentada em sua cama, os braços cruzados e uma expressão incrédula no rosto. Lestrange caminhava no quarto de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

-Eu acho que você ama a Potter mais do que me ama – resmungou ela, fazendo biquinho.

-Jessica... Eu amo sífilis mais do que te amo – disse Andrew, revirando os olhos – É por isso que eu tomei a minha decisão. Não que eu precise explicar meus motivos pra você. Está acabado.

-NÃO ESTÁ! – berrou ela, segurando-o quando ele fez menção de sair.

Aquilo me deixara com ciúmes ou era impressão minha? Mas por Deus! Como ela podia correr atrás do Lestrange e pagar pau pro Rick quando ela tinha a mim? Será que não sou suficiente?

-Escute – Lestrange virou-se e segurou seus ombros com força – Eu não quero mais você. Não entende? Eu não preciso de mais ninguém se eu tiver Lindsey. Agora me deixa em paz.

Quando ele puxou a porta, me viu parado ali, com cara de idiota. Sério, eu simplesmente não consegui me mover. Estava pasmo demais. Jess me encarava como se eu fosse a última pessoa do mundo que devesse ouvir essa conversa.

-Me dê licença – resmungou Lestrange, me empurrando para o lado e descendo as escadas.

Jessica ficou me encarando por um tempo, prestes a começar a chorar. Oh, eu queria abraçá-la, aquela vadia. Eu a queria _tanto_.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, enfim.

-Você é inacreditável – comecei, me atrapalhando todo com as palavras – Sabia disso? Você é uma idiota. Como pode se humilhar tanto pelo Rick ou pelo Lestrange? Não percebe que nenhum deles te quer?

-CALE A BOCA! – ela me estapeou e, respirando acelerado, bateu a porta na minha cara.

Eu passei a mão pelo rosto, aonde deveria estar a marca de seus cinco dedos. Então abri a porta de novo, entrei no quarto e fechei-a atrás de mim. Ela parecia estar esperando que eu fizesse isso, pois estava parada no mesmo lugar.

-Eles não te querem – eu disse, puxando-a pela cintura com uma força que definitivamente não era minha; Jess soltou um gemido baixo em meu ouvido, me deixando louco – Mas eu quero.

Então ela me afastou e ficou me olhando como se eu fosse uma aberração. Isso antes de pular em meus braços, fazendo com que eu batesse as costas na parede, enquanto me beijava com uma fome de amor que, tive certeza, nunca beijou Rick ou Lestrange.

E isso me fez sentir único, pela primeira vez. Mesmo sabendo que as coisas não eram bem assim.

Afinal, quem se importa?


	16. Más notícias pra quem odeia boas 2

_**Capítulo XV – Más notícias pra quem odeia boas notícias (2)**_

_Narrado por Bruno Malfoy:_

Eu não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando beijei a Vicky. Ou será que eu sei? Não tenho certeza. Só sei que eu estou mais confuso do que nunca.

Sei que ela gosta do MacNair, agora. Sei também que a minha idéia para terminar com Jane foi estúpida – e incrivelmente prazerosa, não posso negar, mas ainda assim estúpida. Eu não quero que ela fique brava comigo, se é que me entende. Mas eu simplesmente coloquei um par de chifres na cabeça dela.

O que é uma coisa que Liam podia cuidar perfeitamente bem, eu digo.

Mesmo porque eu tenho coisas mais importantes para cuidar. Depois que Vicky saiu dali, de onde estava perfeitamente bem – eu sabia que ela não iria, nem em um milhão de anos, ver Jane -, eu fiquei durante uns... vinte minutos? Trinta? Quarenta? Não sei dizer. Foi o tempo que demorei para pensar direito e concluir que estava errado, tudo errado, eu ter beijado Vicky, principalmente. Mas por que eu não sentia como se tivesse feito uma coisa errada?

Levantei-me dali então e decidi ir para meu quarto. Lá, eu poderia raciocinar melhor até mesmo sobre o motivo de ter beijado Victoria. E poderia pensar no que deveria fazer em seguida. Ela estava sentada lá, na frente da lareira, com Lindsey. Passei por elas e dei um sorriso, que foi retribuído por ambas. Então subi, me joguei na cama e fiquei admirando o teto.

Certo. Digamos então que eu gostasse de Vicky. O que eu não tinha certeza – nem que sim e nem que não. Suponhamos também que todo mundo menos eu já tenha notado. E suponhamos que ela ainda goste um pouco, só um pouco, de mim. Não havia nada que me impedisse de ficar com ela. Ou havia?

Será que ela gostava de verdade do MacNair? Bem, se gostasse, não teria mandado-o pastar. O que, por sinal, foi a coisa mais inteligente que ela já fez na vida, mesmo que não perceba. Será que ela gostava dele _e_ de mim? Ou ela gostava _só _dele? Ou ele era um truque e ela gostava mesmo era _só _de mim?

Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas. Mas respostas que é bom, nenhuma.

Bem, só havia um jeito de saber de quem ela gostava de verdade: perguntando. E foi isso que decidi fazer, naquele exato momento.

Eu levantei e saí do quarto, com todas as respostas que ela poderia me dar passando por minha cabeça. Encontrei Black pelo caminho, entrando, se não me engano, no quarto de Jessica Diggory como se precisasse avisá-la que o mundo ia acabar. E encontrei Andrew também, puxando Lindsey pela mão e deixando Vicky sozinha em frente ao fogo.

Era a minha chance. Eu precisava falar com ela. Mas só de pensar nisso, já ficava arrepiado. Afinal, como eu poderia chegar e perguntar "hei, será que você ainda gosta de mim"? Eu precisava falar com ela. Depois de me preparar. Assim, antes que ela me visse, sentei-me atrás da poltrona, onde ninguém que entrasse poderia me ver, e respirei fundo.

O que eu diria? O que ela responderia? Oh, o que eu faria?

Minhas perguntas se perderam no espaço quando ouvi a porta se abrir e passos pesados passarem pela abertura. Esperei que a pessoa passasse por mim e subisse, mas não. Simplesmente sentou-se ao lado de Victoria. Estiquei-me e percebi, só então, que se tratava de Rick MacNair.

Ah, não! Tudo pra estragar o momento que deveria ser MEU! Droga!

-Oi – Oi? Que idiota começa uma conversa com oi?

-Oi – Vicky, meu bem, que tipo de idiota começa uma conversa com oi?!

-Então, você e o Malfoy – é, ela e eu, algum problema? – Nunca pensei que...

-Eu já – opa, ponto pra mim. Vicky o cortou, sem encará-lo, os olhos ainda no fogo, que crepitava devagar.

-Eu não gosto de imaginar vocês dois – qual é, vá dar atenção a sua namorada, que está fazendo sabe-se lá o quê com o Black no quarto!

-Então não imagine.

Sorri comigo mesmo. Dois a zero pra mim.

-Vicky, pare com isso – ele estava começando a se irritar; sua mão tocou o braço de Victoria e eu me contorci por trás do sofá – Eu não te entendo e odeio não entender as coisas.

-Eu não sou uma coisa – ela o afastou e eu me acalmei.

-Você é a coisa mais importante pra mim.

Droga. O cara sabe como fazer uma garota se derreter.

-Rick, você tem...

-Namorada? Malfoy também tinha – droga, ele estava certo.

-Não fale do que você não sabe – retrucou.

Vicky estava de pernas cruzadas, os pés com meias amarelas se movendo rapidamente. Isso era um mal sinal, pois ela estava nervosa. As mãos tamborilavam o tapete, outro sinal de nervosismo. MacNair estava bem ao seu lado – os braços de ambos próximos _demais_ -, as pernas encolhidas e os pulsos apoiados nos joelhos. O cabelo estava meio despenteado (pela primeira vez) e os pés batiam no chão ao som de alguma música imaginária em sua cabeça.

-Jogo da verdade? – sugeriu ele.

Que tipo de idiota sugere Jogo da verdade? Ela o encarou, cética.

-Vamos lá, eu não tenho nada pra esconder de você – maldito, ele sorriu.

Sabe aquele sorriso de "você vai suspirar em dez, nove, oito..."? Bem esse. E ela quase suspirou em dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro, três, dois, um. Ao invés disso, pigarreou e sorriu – _aquele _sorriso. MacNair quase suspirou em dez, nove, oito, sete...

-Você teve coragem de dormir com a Diggory depois de ela quase ter dormido com Carter? – perguntou ela, direta.

-Ela não chegou a dormir com ele – sério? Quer apostar que eles não estão fazendo "nada demais" no quarto dela nesse exato momento?

Imbecil. Acho que Vicky concorda comigo.

-Você é nojento – murmurou ela, com uma cara indignada.

-Vicky, qual é – ele revirou os olhos pra ela, o idiota – E você, tem coragem de beijar o Malfoy depois de ele ter beijado a Parkinson?

Hei, se você sugeriu o jogo da verdade e não sabe lidar com as perguntas de Victoria, não me meta no meio da história!

-Coisas completamente diferentes – claro, sempre, diferentes até o fim.

-Nem tanto – MacNair encolheu os ombros, olhando meio vidrado para o fogo.

Ah tá, como se eu não soubesse que era só um truque pra que Vicky o encarasse enquanto ele supostamente não estava vendo. E, pior de tudo, isso aconteceu. Eu estreitei meus olhos de trás do sofá, indignado. Juro que se tivesse uma arma, eu o mataria. É uma pena que o Gato Félix tenha pegado a minha bolsa, ou eu já tinha tirado uma de lá.

-Você gosta de mim? – perguntou ela, baixinho.

Então MacNair se voltou e a encarou. Se até eu estremeci com aquele olhar penetrante, quem dirá Vicky. E ele se aproximou dela, mais do que já estava. Eu cravei as unhas no sofá até os nós de meus dedos ficarem brancos. Vicky tentou desviar o olhar, mas ele segurou seu queixo.

-Não, olhe pra mim – não olhe, não olhe, não olhe!

Eu sentia que aquele olhar de Rick MacNair era como o canto de uma sereia. Bom, sedutor, maravilhoso, mas perigosamente hipnótico.

-_Você_ gosta de mim? – hei, ela perguntou primeiro.

-Gosto – O QUÊ?!

O pior não foi ouvir Vicky dizer isso, com todas as cinco letras. Afinal, eu ainda achava que MacNair a estava hipnotizando. A parte mais dolorida foi perceber que ele a olhava com _sinceridade, _que também gostava dela. Coisa que eu também já tinha conhecimento.

-Mas ainda tenho nojo de você – adicionou, se recompondo e o afastando antes que ele a beijasse (graças a Deus!).

-Eu gosto de você, Vicky – nunca vi tanto sinceridade numa pessoa tão idiota.

-Como pode dizer que gosta de mim se você dorme com _ela _toda noite? – disse, magoada.

A sua mágoa era a minha mágoa. Eu também achava o fim do mundo alguém que dorme com uma pessoa e diz gostar de outra. Acho que é por isso que eu nunca "dormi" com ninguém. Porque eu não sou assim. Eu não sou um Rick MacNair, um Carter Black, nem um Andrew Lestrange (inclusive, onde ele estava? Não o vi a tarde toda. Nem vi a Lind. Tem alguma coisa errada aí). Eu não tenho todas as garotas que eles têm e, sinceramente, nem quero ter. É claro que não sou tão _íntegro_ quanto Liam, também. Mas eu preciso saber com certeza com quem eu quero ficar antes de acontecer – e, naquele momento mais do que nunca, eu queria estar com Vicky.

Não acredito que estou dizendo isso, mas eu gostaria de estar no lugar de MacNair.

-O que você quer que eu faça? Eu deixaria Jessica por você – ele se exasperou – Eu deixaria _tudo_ por você, não percebe?

-Pare com isso – ela irritou-se, até que enfim – Eu vou subir, okay?

-Eu vou...

-E não pense em ir atrás de mim – cortou-o.

E, como um raio, ela passou por mim sem me ver e subiu as escadas aos pulos. MacNair suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos, frustrado. Então, juro que o ouvi dizer consigo mesmo: "eu já tentei de tudo, de tudo, mas não posso desistir assim". Eu encostei-me de novo no sofá, pensando em tudo que acabara de ouvir.

Bem, se ele gostava dela e ela gostava dele, então não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Mas ainda havia a possibilidade que eu rezava para estar certa. E se ela estivesse, como sempre esteve, _esperando por mim? _

E se quem ela _realmente _quisesse ficar fosse _eu?_

_Narrado por Jessica Diggory:_

O que ela tem que eu não tenho?

Qual é. Rick é um idiota. Malfoy é um idiota. Carter _foi_ um idiota. O que as pessoas vêem em Victoria Zabini, afinal de contas?

Era um grande mistério. E eu odeio mistérios. Fosse o que fosse a poção que ela usava nos homens, eu descobriria e quebraria o frasco. Eu acordei quando já estava quase anoitecendo. Nos braços de Carter.

O que é aquele cara? Será ele uma máquina? Um extraterrestre? Um vampiro? Ou um humano imensamente gostoso e _quente?_ Quando abri meus olhos, me vi deitada em seu peito nu, enquanto ele brincava com meu cabelo. Eu gostava de ficar ali, de saber que ele realmente se importava comigo. Mas, como eu já disse, precisava quebrar o vidrinho de poção da Zabini.

Sentei-me na cama rapidamente e puxei o lençol até o pescoço. Carter riu, como se dissesse "sério, você quer esconder o quê de mim?". Eu sorri pra ele dizendo "não te interessa" e comecei a recolocar minhas roupas. Oh, minhas pernas doíam de tal maneira que as senti fraquejar quando alcançaram o chão. Minhas costas também estavam doloridas e eu tinha marcas roxas por quase todo o corpo.

-Onde está indo? – perguntou Carter, levantando-se.

-Há coisas que eu preciso descobrir – murmurei, procurando minha blusa embaixo da cama.

Ele balançou a cabeça e sentou de novo na cama, as pernas cruzadas. Então me jogou a blusa, que eu coloquei sem hesitar.

-Eu posso te esperar por aqui? – perguntou.

Ah, por que diabos ele tinha que ser tão _fofo? _Que droga. Eu sorri e me inclinei para lhe dar um beijo curto, mas ele não me deixou sair de seus braços – não que eu quisesse, também.

-Coloque a roupa, pro caso de alguém entrar – murmurei, afastando-o.

Carter voltou a encostar-se na cama, me deixando ver as marcas de minhas mordidas em seu pescoço. Incrível, eu realmente não lembrava de ter feito aquilo com ele. Eu saí batendo a porta, as pernas ainda meio bambas, mas feliz como há dias não ficava. Ele tinha esse efeito sobre mim, o que posso dizer? Carter Black deixara as minhas pernas (e todo o meu corpo) moles, como macarrão que passou do ponto.

Caminhei por aqueles corredores lentamente, procurando em cada canto escuro pela sombra de Rick. Passar aquela tarde toda com Carter me deixara confusa, sim. Eu gostava de Rick, mesmo ele sendo um saco por vezes, por mais idiota que isso possa parecer. E também tinha toda aquela irremediável vontade de arrancar as roupas de Andrew cada vez que o via.

Mas Carter era um caso diferente – eu não sabia se gostava dele mais ou menos do que gostava de Rick –, de várias formas. Ao contrário do meu famigerado namorado, ele me faz sentir bem, como se não houvesse nada no mundo que pudesse bater de frente comigo. Como se eu fosse a única pessoa que ele quisesse ter por perto – como, arrisco-me a dizer, se estivesse apaixonado por mim. Certo, eu estou vendo sentimento quando ele só quer sexo, mas _e se eu estiver certa? _E se ele estiver realmente apaixonado por mim? Lembre do que ele disse: _eles não te querem, mas eu quero._ Será que ele quis dizer nesse sentido?

É claro que eu não encontrei Rick em lugar algum, porque ele deveria estar correndo atrás de sua tão amada _Victoria_. Por outro lado, encontrei Andrew e Potter num amasso no mínimo interessante, num cantinho distante, onde ninguém quase nunca olha – eu e ele já nos pegamos ali algumas vezes, por isso eu SEMPRE olho.

-Andrew – ela gemia, enquanto ele beijava seu pescoço com violência.

Cara, eu nunca tive a oportunidade de comentar o tamanho do fogo que esse garoto tem. Por Deus, ele é demais – não é um Carter Black, mas...

-Andrew – ela disse com mais urgência, colocando ambas as mãos espalmadas naquele peito divino – Andrew, pare.

Oh, Deus! Alguém mandou Andrew parar? Isso não pode acabar bem! (No melhor sentido).

-Ahm? – ele a encarou, perdido, sem se afastar – O quê?

-Pare o que quer que esteja fazendo.

E, por incrível que pareça, isso surtiu efeito. Andrew soltou sua cintura e afastou-se meio passo, olhando-a como se fosse algum tipo de ET. Eu sorri comigo mesma.

-Eu não sou assim – ela olhou para baixo, encabulada.

Qual é, quem vê pensa que ela nem queria faz um bom tempo dar um amasso bem dado no And!

-O quê? – ele é um idiota, já disse isso?

-Eu não quero você passando a mão em mim – sussurrou – E não quero você gemendo no meu ouvido. Também não quero que você comece a beijar o meu pescoço, ou meus ombros, ou qualquer lugar que pretenda.

"_Eu usarei uma burca e morrerei virgem." _

-Okay – And franziu o cenho e passou a mão por seus cabelos sensuais, frustrado.

-Eu não quero ser o seu objeto sexual – adicionou.

Ele abriu a boca e fechou, sem conseguir dizer nada. Sério, aquilo era melhor do que filmes da HBO. Potter continuou olhando pra baixo, enquanto ele penteava os cabelos com os dedos, impacientemente.

-Você não seria – disse, por fim, a voz rouca.

-Se você quer sexo, eu sinto muito – balbuciou.

-Eu não queria – And aproximou-se dela de novo e passou as costas da mão pelo rosto da garota, de uma forma carinhosa que me lembrou Carter – Eu só... Não consigo ficar perto de você sem pensar em fazer sexo com você, entende? Eu te quero, Lind.

E desde quando ele ficou tão molenga?

-And, não...

-Escute – ele beijou levemente seus lábios, me fazendo lembrar de Carter de novo – Eu quero ficar com você, mais do que tudo. Se a sua regra é essa, então eu vou respeitar, okay?

Ela concordou com a cabeça e o beijou, um sorrisinho nos lábios.

Eu não pude mais ver aquilo. De certa forma, aquelas palavras acabaram comigo – não por serem de Andrew, entenda. Tudo o que eu queria era de alguém que dissesse-as para mim. Então eu resolvi desistir de procurar por Rick e voltar ao quarto, onde, provavelmente, teria _alguém _me esperando.

Mas, quando cheguei ao quarto, vi Victoria deitada de bruços na cama, os olhos vidrados. Vagabunda, eu a odiava _tanto._ Ela não pareceu me ver. Olhei ao meu redor, vendo minha cama arrumada como sempre, como se Carter não tivesse estado comigo há pouco tempo.

Foi quando uma idéia que eu não tinha pensado ainda começou a me atormentar. E se ele não gostasse de mim? E se ele não olhasse mais pra minha cara depois de... depois de eu ter, pela primeira vez, me entregado de verdade a alguém? E se ele não quisesse, realmente, nada além do sexo?

E se fosse eu quem estivesse perdidamente apaixonada por ele?

_Narrado por Andrew Lestrange:_

Certo, confesso que fiquei um pouco decepcionado com a decisão de Lindsey, mas afinal de contas, eu não gostava tanto dela por ser diferente das outras garotas? É claro que não seria fácil me acostumar, já que as coisas boas da vida são difíceis de largar, mas eu não tinha dúvidas de que conseguiria.

Para não cair em tentação – eu, Lindsey, aquele cantinho escuro -, resolvi que era hora de tomar um bom banho de água fria. Beijei-a calorosamente mais uma vez e subi para o dormitório, esperando encontrá-lo vazio a esse horário. Mas, ao contrário, encontrei Bruno, deitado na cama com uma expressão de quem não estava ali.

-Hei – chamei-o; ele pareceu não ouvir. Ou não queria falar comigo, é sempre uma opção válida – Hei, Bruno. Hei.

-Ah, oi – murmurou, esfregando os olhos.

-O que deu em você? – perguntei, tirando a camiseta.

-Acho que eu estou...

Batidas na porta. Eu encolhi os ombros e fui atender. Era Vicky. Bruno sentou-se rápido demais e segurou-se no criado-mudo para não cair de volta na cama. Controlei-me para não rir.

-Coloque uma roupa – disse ela, me dando um beijo no rosto – Onde está Lindsey?

-Eu precisava de uma ducha fria – Vicky ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu torto, olhando para as minhas calças (ah tá, como se eu não fosse perceber) – Eu não deixaria tão visível se ainda estivesse excitado.

-Desculpa – ela piscou pra mim e me empurrou, entrando no quarto – Eu posso falar com você?

-Claro – Bruno pigarreou.

Ah, por Deus, ele consegue fazer melhor do que isso.

-Você consegue fazer melhor do que isso – comentei, deixando-os sem entender – E eu ainda preciso da minha ducha fria. Vejo vocês depois.

-Não pense em ficar ouvindo na porta – Vicky sorriu para Bruno, que sorriu para Vicky, que ficou me encarando feio até eu entrar no banheiro.

Eu, ouvindo na porta? Ela falava sério? Bem, de qualquer forma, eles ouviriam quando o chuveiro estivesse ligado e só voltariam a falar depois disso. Então eu o liguei e sentei-me no chão, o ouvido colado à porta.

-O que eu devo fazer? – ela perguntou.

Bruno tossiu e eu quase pude ver sua cara, as sobrancelhas unidas e uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-Não faça nada.

-Eu não posso ficar sem fazer nada – pelo barulho da cama, pude ver que ela se sentou ao seu lado.

-O que você quer que eu te diga? – indagou.

"Diga que me ama, diga que me quer. Ou não diga nada e aproveite que estamos no quarto e o Andrew está tomando banho, o chuveiro está ligado e ele nem vai ouvir nossos gritos."

-Rick veio falar comigo mais cedo – contou.

Bruno soltou um muxoxo que me fez entender que, de alguma forma, ele já sabia disso.

-Ele diz coisas que acabam comigo.

Por Deus, por que ela fica nessa história? Ou vai atrás do Rick ou agarra o Bruno, qual é!

-Você gosta dele? – quase pude ouvi-lo engolir em seco.

-Sim. Eu disse isso pra ele – outro muxoxo de "eu sei disso" – E ele também gosta de mim. Você provavelmente dirá que ele está mentindo, que só quer se aproveitar de mim, mas...

-Eu não diria isso – Bruno a cortou – Por incrível que pareça, eu acredito nele quando diz que gosta de você.

-Ele disse que largaria tudo por mim – isso até eu sabia – Mas eu não sei se quero que ele largue.

-Por quê? – porque ela te ama. Por Deus, como o Bruno pode ser tão burro?

-Digamos que há coisas que nos deixam confusos. A todos nós.

Só eu entendi que ela quis dizer "porque eu ainda estou esperando que você me abrace e me beije"? Acho que não, pois Bruno pigarreou e – ouvi pelo barulho da cama – mudou de posição na cama.

-Eu precisava falar com você, de qualquer forma – disse ele – É estranho falar dessas coisas, mas eu não posso falar com a Lindsey sobre isso, ainda mais agora que ela e o And se acertaram.

-Qual é o problema? – Vicky pareceu preocupada, como se esperasse que ele lhe contasse que vampiros malditos estavam infestando a cidade.

Acorda baby, vampiros não existem.

-É meio confuso, eu meio que estou gostando de alguém.

Sério? Quem te contou isso? Como ele não soube antes? Porque cara, essa notícia tá velha...

Um grande silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles. Eu estiquei o pescoço e olhei pelo buraco da fechadura. Vicky o encarava com uma expressão confusa e Bruno olhava para baixo. É, ela também sabia de quem ele estava falando.

-Ela gosta de você? – perguntou ela, tão baixo que quase não pude ouvir.

-Eu não sei – Bruno encolheu os ombros – Assim como eu também não sei se devo fazer alguma coisa, ou...

-Se você não sabe, talvez ela goste – ela abriu um sorriso fofo e compreensivo, tentando esconder que estava prestes a beijá-lo enfim – E se há uma chance de ela gostar, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui?

Ele a encarou por um tempo e jurei, de verdade, que ia rolar um beijo. Inclusive, preparei-me para gritar quando acontecesse. Mas então Bruno balançou a cabeça e Vicky desviou os olhos, ficando vermelha.

-Você acha que ela me aceitaria?

-Você nunca se olhou no espelho? – Vicky tirou os cabelos negros de Bruno nos olhos – Eu acho que há uma grande chance, sim. Ela não tem namorado, tem?

Não, é claro que não.

-Não, é claro que não – como se ela já não tivesse percebido que era dela que estavam falando – Foi meio que o motivo por eu ter terminado com a Jane.

-Talvez ela goste de você – Bruno balançou a cabeça.

-E talvez não – alguém aqui acha que ela não gosta?

-Não vai saber se não tentar – alguém aqui acha que ele não percebeu que ela quer que ele a beije de uma vez? Alô?

-E se eu tentar posso levar um fora.

-Quem se importa?

Bruno pareceu perceber que eles estavam próximos demais. Sorriu e, ao invés de puxá-la, afastou-se um pouco. Tenho idéia do quanto Vicky o odiou naquele momento.

-Eu não posso levar um fora, não _dela._

Como se ele não soubesse que ela nunca diria que não. Bruno, deixe-me falar: VOCÊ É BURRO DEMAIS PRA PERCEBER QUE ELA TE AMA?! CARA, POR DEUS! TOME LOGO UMA ATITUDE!

Quando ela abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, Liam chegou, do nada, abrindo a porta e sentando-se entre os dois. Sério, eu sei que ele é tapado e tal, mas será que não percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali?

-Eu vou passar o Ano Novo com a Jane.

Certo. Aquilo era demais. Como assim, ele vai passar o Ano Novo com a Jane e vai deixar a gente? É isso que quis dizer? Eu ignorei que estava com a mesma roupa de antes e que o chuveiro ainda estava ligado e saí do banheiro, indignado, as mãos na cintura e uma carranca das mais feias.

-Como assim? E a gente? – perguntei.

Vicky e Bruno entreolharam-se.

-Você não vão ligar – disse Liam, firme.

Eu funguei, indignado. Vicky levantou-se e Bruno ficou observando-a, com cara de idiota.

-Eu acho que já vou indo. Eu já sabia disso – disse ela para Liam, dando um beijo na bochecha de cada um de nós. Eu não deixei de perceber que Bruno ficou rubro com isso – Até mais.

Liam apenas ergueu a mão para ela, sem desfazer aquele sorriso de "eu tenho a chance da minha vida". Bruno simplesmente ficou olhando pra porta, com a mesma expressão perdida que ele ficava quando estava perto de Vicky. Eu revirei os olhos, indignado com os dois.

-Ah, e eu mandei meu currículo para Burkle – adicionou Liam.

A Burkle é uma multinacional que lida com computadores. Fui eu quem disse pro Liam se candidatar lá, uma vez que ele entende tudo do assunto. Bruno o encarou, confuso.

-Tire essa cara de idiota, Bruno – murmurei, jogando-lhe um travesseiro no rosto – Ela já foi embora.

-Hei, eu não estou com cara de idiota e não é por...

Ele se calou e balançou a cabeça, frustrado.

-Cara, você tem que dizer que a ama – Liam bateu em suas costas, amigavelmente.

Liam tem esse dom, sabe. Essa coisa de entender os outros, de ajudar os outros. Ele sabe como animar as pessoas. Eu não sei e não quero aprender, simplesmente. É muita responsabilidade.

-Você a ouviu – ele mostrou pra mim – Ela disse _talvez_.

Eu bufei, indignado com aquilo tudo. Então resolvi que era melhor sair dali antes que eu despejasse o que Bruno não queria ouvir. Por que ele tornava as coisas tão difíceis? Joguei mais um travesseiro e fui pro banheiro, dessa vez, direto pro chuveiro, para não ouvir o que Liam e Bruno conversariam.

Ah, por favor, chega de drama pra mim.

_Narrado por Jane Parkinson:_

Não posso dizer que fiquei feliz por ter visto meu namorado beijando Victoria, mas ao menos assim eu fico livre para beijar Liam. Não que eu o tenha beijado – ainda -, mas só de saber que eu posso já fico com água na boca.

Depois da nossa conversa sobre o Ano Novo, ele foi pra um lado e eu para o outro. Eu me sentia feliz, uma coisa que só ele conseguia me deixar. Subi para o meu quarto, tomei um banho bem demorado, sequei os cabelos e desci de novo, quando já estava quase na hora do jantar. Sentei numa mesa vazia bem no meio do salão e logo Jessica veio ao meu encontro.

-Você viu o Carter? – perguntou, antes que eu pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

-Não o vi a tarde toda – ela bufou e colocou o cabelo pra trás da orelha.

-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa.

Quando ela dizia isso, eu ficava inteira arrepiada. E, dessa vez, não foi diferente. Eu a encarei, indagadora.

-Eu acho que estou apaixonada – disse.

-Quando nós namoramos as pessoas, geralmente é por estarmos apaixona...

-Não é pelo Rick.

Meu queixo caiu. Ela, que era tão estupidamente devotada a Rick, me dizendo que está apaixonada por outra pessoa? Eu ouvi bem? Então, como se um lampejo passasse em frente aos meus olhos, percebi aonde ela queria chegar.

-Oh meu Deus! – exclamei, ao ver naquele exato momento Rick e Carter entrarem no salão – Você não quer dizer que...

-Ele me faz bem – Jessy deu um sorriso bobo que eu conhecia muito bem - Não é como os outros, inclusive Rick. _Ele se importa comigo._

-Eu sei – murmurei.

Jessy se virou para ver os dois rapazes, tamborilando as mãos impacientemente na mesa. Quem via de fora achava que tamanho nervosismo era por conta de Rick, seu NAMORADO, mas eu sabia que não. E quanto vi que Carter sorria daquele jeito idiota, percebi que havia algo a mais naquela história. Ironicamente, eles sentaram-se ao seu lado – Rick à esquerda e Carter à direita, entre ela e eu.

-Hei – murmurei para ele, que abaixou a cabeça pra falar comigo baixinho – Onde esteve a tarde toda?

-Fazendo... coisas – respondeu.

-Você estava com ela – retruquei.

-Não estava.

-Estava.

-Não estava.

-Estava.

-Não estava.

-Estava.

-Okay, eu estava – ele fungou – E daí?

Eu dei de ombros, sorrindo comigo mesma. Por que aqueles dois juntos não eram uma surpresa pra mim? Rick parecia distraído demais para perceber que havia uma troca de olhares cúmplice entre nós três. Ele ficou em silêncio até que o jantar foi servido.

-Onde esteve a tarde toda? – perguntou para Jess.

Carter se afogou com o refrigerante que tomava.

-Por aí – murmurou ela, ruborizando.

Rick pareceu olhar para Carter de relance e então para ela de novo, mas por incrível que pareça, ele sorriu. Como se dissesse "eu sei que vocês estão totalmente apaixonados e quer saber, fico feliz por vocês". Isso foi o que me deixou mais indignada ainda, sua indiferença.

-Hei – eu dei um pulo quando ouvi a voz de Liam atrás de mim; Carter pigarreou e Rick continuou comendo tranquilamente.

-Hei – murmurei, ficando com cara de idiota.

Ele piscou e sorriu pra mim, antes de ir se sentar com Andrew e Lindsey. Eu fiquei olhando, que nem uma boba – coisa que, obviamente, eu era. Jessy me chutou por baixo da mesa.

-Eu preciso ir ao banheiro – disse ela, beijando o rosto do impassível namorado e se levantando.

Certo. Aquilo estava estranho. Carter e Jessy. Rick sem ligar. Eu no meio de tudo. Não, não estava certo.

-Como você conseguiu? – perguntei para Carter.

-Eu não sou nenhum brocha – retrucou, irritado.

-Sei disso, mas ele é seu amigo!

-Acha que ele liga? Se eu dormisse com Victoria, é possível que... Ah, desculpe.

-Não é nada – murmurei, não ligando realmente por ele ter falado em Victoria.

Carter franziu o cenho e levantou-se também, indo na direção dos banheiros. Só eu percebi o que estava acontecendo? Acho que não. Rick ficou observando-o ir, com uma expressão de "eu não ligo a mínima". Aquilo me deixou indignada.

-Com licença – pedi, levantando-me e indo para os banheiros também.

Os banheiros do salão principal ficavam num corredorzinho estreito. Foi ali que eu os encontrei. É claro que eles não me viram, pois parei antes disso, de modo que eu pudesse ouvi-los e vê-los muitíssimo bem.

-Eu não vou dizer nada – disse Carter, revirando os olhos.

-E se você disser, ele nem vai ligar – Jessy fungou, cruzando os braços.

Carter sorriu – aquele sorriso galanteador que ele tem – e se aproximou, segurou-a pelos braços e beijou seu rosto demoradamente.

-Não, ele não vai ligar – concordou ele, puxando-a para que encostasse a cabeça em seu pescoço. E assim Jessy o fez – Mas eu não vou contar e arriscar meu pescoço, muito obrigado.

-Você é um idiota, sempre me animando – sussurrou, fazendo-o rir – Eu acho que vou pro meu quarto. Quer subir comigo?

Ah, tá. Será que ele iria dizer que não?

-Dentro de cinco minutos – Carter segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou seus lábios, franzindo levemente o cenho. Um sinal de que havia sim sentimento naquele beijo.

Quando vi isso, juro que desejei que Liam fizesse o mesmo comigo. Quase não consegui conter um suspiro, mas um sorriso bobo escapou.

-Jane? – sussurrou Carter, ao passar por mim.

-Não se preocupe comigo – murmurei, dando um pulinho animado – Eu não ouvi nada – ou QUASE nada.

Ele encolheu os ombros e voltou para a mesa. Eu quis entrar e falar com a Jessy, mas ela já havia saído pela outra porta – é, o corredor que dá pro banheiro tem duas portas de acesso. Então abri a torneira e joguei água no rosto, pensando comigo mesma que precisava parar de pensar em Liam. O que eu não queria de verdade, é claro. Mas eu precisava parar, estava ficando irritante, sonhar com ele toda noite, imaginá-lo deitado do meu lado com seus braços em torno de mim, querer estar com ele...

Quando eu me preparei para sair, ouvi os passos conhecidos de Carter voltando ao banheiro, acompanhado. Esperando que fosse por Jessy, eu continuei ali, quieta para poder ouvir.

-Eu não devo nenhuma satisfação pra você – cuspiu Carter.

Certo, não era com Jessy que ele estava falando.

-Ela é minha namorada! – RICK?! – Pra todos os efeitos, ela é minha namorada.

-Não é como se você também não a tivesse traído – retrucou Carter.

E agora eu gostei de ver! Até que enfim o Rick deixou de ser tão paspalho e tomou uma atitude – não que ele possa falar qualquer coisa sobre esse tipo de assunto, como Carter lembrou, mas ATÉ QUE ENFIM!

-Se você quiser ficar com ela, ela é sua – estiquei-me e vi Rick com o dedo estendido e apontado pro nariz de Carter – Mas por favor, não me faça passar vergonha, okay? Eu não quero ficar com fama de chifrudo.

-Você já tem fama de chifrudo – ele tinha mesmo fama de chifrudo.

-Quando eu tinha fama de chifrudo, estava pegando a Vicky – sibilou ele, frustrado – Não é a mesma coisa, você ficando com ela e eu sem ninguém.

-Ah, cara! – exclamou Carter, bufando – Por que você não a deixa de uma vez? Não percebe que você só lhe faz mal?

Rick continuou encarando-o, como se estivessem conversando por pensamento porque sabiam que eu estava ali e não queriam que ouvisse essa parte da história. Eu prendi a respiração, preparada para quando eles recomeçassem a falar.

-Cara, você é obcecado por ela – Carter balançou a cabeça, indignado – Sabia disso? É um vício. Não pode que isso seja outra coisa.

Obcecado por... ah, por Victoria? Sério? Meu queixo caiu, realmente. Rick fechou os olhos e se encostou na parede, com a mão na testa, segurando como se seus miolos pudessem sair pra fora.

-Acho que estou apaixonado – murmurou, massageando as têmporas.

-Acha? Eu acho que sou loiro, mas sinceramente, sua dúvida é mais cruel – zombou Carter, revirando os olhos.

-Cale a boca, okay? Eu não sei mais o que fazer – Carter respirou fundo e bateu em seu ombro, para confortá-lo – Eu odeio quando você encosta em mim.

-Eu sei – ele sorriu torto, seu melhor sorriso – É por isso que eu encosto tanto.

Rick riu curto e concordou. Me diga, eles não estavam discutindo sobre ser corno ou não ser? Por que os homens são tão instáveis?

-Se eu deixar a Jessy... Não que eu não me importe com ela – eu e Carter entendemos que ele não se importava – Mas se eu a deixar, Vicky não vai me dar uma chance.

-Porque ela vai ser a causa e vai achar que quando aparecer outra causa, você vai deixar dela – Carter completou, suspirando – Eu a conheço.

-Então – eu revirei os olhos pra mim mesma – Você promete ser mais discreto? Qual é.

-Ser discreto não envolve me esconder debaixo da cama se você resolver entrar de supetão no quarto, envolve? Porque isso não é legal – eu revirei os olhos de novo.

-Eu prometo que vou bater se você prometer ser mais discreto.

Carter arreganhou os dentes e saiu do banheiro. Essa foi a sua resposta e eu sabia que era um "eu prometo". Então Rick resolveu entrar no banheiro e me encontrou ali, abaixada atrás da porta, ouvindo sua conversa.

-O que diab... Jane? – ele franziu o cenho, parecendo realmente surpreso – Eu esperava encontrar até mesmo Jess, mas não você.

-Eu... – tossi três vezes e ele entendeu.

-Você não está pensando em...

-Eu não vou contar – apressei-me em dizer, batendo em seu braço – Você não odeia que eu também encoste em você, odeia?

-Não se preocupe – ele sorriu, me vendo sair – Isso só se enquadra ao Carter.

_Narrado por Carter Black:_

Nem preciso dizer que saí meio irritado da minha conversa com Rick. O cara só pensa em pegar a Vicky, meu Deus, eu não agüento mais! Digo, ele não pode ficar com ela porque está com a Jess e não pode largar a Jess porque será como dizer adeus à Vicky. E, por isso, eu também não posso ficar com a Jess, o que me deixa possesso.

Eu caminhei até seu quarto a passos largos, sabendo que Rick me tirara do sério e que só ela poderia me acalmar – dos melhores meios que você imaginar. Mas alguém esqueceu a porta aberta.

-O que...? – comecei, antes de entender o que estava acontecendo – Oh!

A pessoa ficou me encarando como se eu fosse quem menos podia ter visto aquilo. Acho que eu a encarava da mesma maneira. O que estaria escrito naquele papel, desta vez?

-Shh – colocou o dedo indicador em frente aos lábios, meio assustada – Feche a porta.

Assim o fiz. Bati a porta atrás de mim e me voltei. Como eu nunca havia notado aquela máquina de escrever antes? Aliás, como ninguém notara?

-Você quer ler? De primeira mão?

Eu franzi o cenho, pegando a folha entre mãos e lendo seu conteúdo. Ah, detalhes sórdidos que nem eu sabia, adorei. Na manhã seguinte, aquilo estaria circulando por toda a escola. Mas eu já saberia das novidades. Foi isso que me fez tomar minha decisão.

-Eu não vou contar, okay? – murmurei, abrindo um sorriso e lhe entregando a folha de novo – Como você consegue? Descobrir todas essas coisas?

-Eu simplesmente sou demais – eu abri ainda mais o meu sorriso.

Ah, eu sabia que era.


	17. Custe o que custar

_**Capítulo XVI – Custe o que custar**_

_Duas semanas depois..._

"_Bom dia, Hogwarts!_

_Ah, tanta coisa pra comentar!_

_Primeiro, o beijo fictício entre Zabini e Malfoy. Qualquer um que olhasse com um pouco de atenção poderia notar que era tudo de mentirinha. Menos Jane Parkinson. Então por que eu acho que ela nem ligou? Pergunte a Liam Lovegood, ele deve saber. Dizem as más línguas que eles passarão a virada de ano juntos. Por que eu acho que o Ano Novo dos Parkinson vai pegar fogo? _

_E o novo casal, Lestrange e Potter? Eles me dão náuseas. Não que ela não seja bonitinha e ele não seja pra lá de gostoso, mas o que deu na cabeça dos dois pra ficarem juntos? Eles não combinam. Sabe com quem ele combinava? Comigo. E ela que fosse pedir consolo a Black, já que foi isso que fez antes. Alguém deixou de perceber que eles se pegaram num corredor deserto? Faça o favor, sua vadia sortuda._

_Outro ponto que eu quero deixar bem claro que não passou despercebido foi que Rick MacNair está ficando um covarde. Será que ele não cansa de ficar correndo atrás de uma pessoa que andou beijando outro pra todo mundo ver? E por que diabos ele não cuida da namorada dele, que fazia sabe-se lá o quê com Carter Black dentro do quarto? Bem, o que posso dizer. Acho que ele sabe que nunca será o escolhido – nem Victoria Zabini trocaria Bruno Malfoy, e tenho a impressão de que nem Jessica Diggory deixaria Carter escapar. Nem ele deixaria dela. Só eu acho que aquele beijo teve sentimento, Parkinson?_

_Muita coisa em poucas linhas, é disso que estou falando. Simplesmente não há palavras pra dizer o quanto a felicidade deles me deixa triste. Afinal, sem dor não há segredos e sem segredos não há fofoca."_

Vicky enfiou a folha no bolso apressadamente ao ouvir a buzina do carro do pai de Lind, parado em frente à sua casa. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e sorriu para o seu reflexo.

-Vicky – a mãe abriu a porta e colocou a cabeça pra dentro – Bruno ligou pela terceira vez. Disse que não é pra vocês demorarem.

-Lind já chegou – ela sorriu bobamente, dando um beijo no rosto da mãe antes de sair do quarto – Feliz Ano Novo, mamãe.

~ • ~

Liam parou em frente à porta da casa de Jane e respirou fundo. Com o coração batendo forte, pensou: o que o estaria aguardando ali? Nada demais – infelizmente. Então bateu.

Depois de longos trinta segundos, Jane abriu a porta para ele, um sorriso de orelha a orelha no rosto. Ela vestia uma blusa branca e um casaco azul claro, com uma caça jeans preta e um sapatinho fechado azul. Tinha um cachecol enrolado no pescoço e luvas brancas nas mãos. Os cabelos longos caídos nos ombros, encaracolados nas pontas. Liam perdeu um pouco a noção, admirando-a por um longo tempo.

-Eu não pensei que você viria mesmo – ela ficou nas pontas dos pés e beijou seu rosto, fazendo-o acordar.

-Eu disse – murmurou, sorrindo e entregando o pacotinho para ela – É o seu presente de Natal. Não abra agora, okay?

-Certo – concordou, meio desconfiada – Entre, vamos. Jess e Carter estão por aqui, já.

-E você os deixou sozinhos? – perguntou ele, num sussurro quase inaudível.

-Eu tinha que atender a porta – retrucou, no mesmo tom – E eu juro que eles não estão fazendo...

Jane parou de falar ao ver Carter afastar-se apressado de Jessica, que ruborizou na hora, os lábios vermelhos e inchados. Liam pigarreou, segurando-se para não rir. Ambos estavam sentados no chão, em frente a lareira.

-Tinha alguma coisa no meu olho – ela balbuciou, cutucando Carter com o cotovelo.

-É, eu... – ele piscou para Jane – Eu fui ajudá-la a tirar.

-Ah, tá – disse Liam para si mesmo.

E então ele percebeu que aquela seria uma longa noite...

~ • ~

-And, o que você fez quando viu que gostava da Lindsey? – perguntou Bruno, do nada, enquanto o amigo brincava com o controle de sua televisão.

-Eu não sei – deu de ombros, distraído – Eu acho que fui atrás. É, foi isso.

-Você chegou nela e disse "hei, eu te amo e eu vou te beijar"?

Andrew revirou os olhos.

-É claro que não. Beijo não é uma coisa que se pede, é uma coisa que se dá.

-Então, você chegou e disse que a amava e a beijou? Foi isso?

-Eu não disse – ele encarou o amigo por um longo tempo, percebendo pela primeira vez aonde Bruno queria chegar – Cara, chegue e beije de uma vez.

-Não é bem assim – ele ouviu o barulho de um carro chegando e deu um pulo do sofá, correndo até a janela – Você sabia que a Lind gostava de você?

-Desde o princípio – Andrew sorriu, indo até a janela também.

-Então. Você tinha auto-confiança. Eu não tenho.

And riu e bateu nas costas do amigo, vendo Lind e Vicky descerem do carro do pai de Lindsey.

_-Você já se olhou no espelho, por acaso?_ – zombou – Cara, qual é. Você pode ter qualquer garota. É só querer.

-Mas...

-Bruno, não me diga que terei que falar as mesmas coisas pra você que eu já disse pro Liam – Bruno encolheu os ombros – Se você a quer, então você pode tê-la. Ou não?

Bruno achou melhor concordar com ele, antes de abrir a porta para as meninas entrarem. Afinal, And não era bem a pessoa certa para pedir um conselho desses. Talvez devesse falar com Liam. Mas será que ele entenderia? Enquanto isso, Andrew continuou olhando para a chuva fina que caía do outro lado da vidraça, pensando. Como podia Bruno achar que Vicky o ignoraria?

-Hei – murmurou Lind, abraçando-o por trás.

-Hei – ele virou-se e beijou seu rosto de leve – Eu preciso falar com você. Mas não agora. Depois.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosa. And a beijou e então foi abraçar Vicky, que tinha a cintura enlaçada pelo braço de Bruno. Lindsey cruzou os braços e encostou-se na parede.

-Você está bem? – perguntou Andrew ao ouvido da amiga.

-Sim – concordou, sorrindo.

Bruno ainda não a soltara. Ao contrário, sua mão brincava com a ponta do cachecol vermelho da garota, distraidamente. Ela usava um gorro e luvas vermelhas, também; uma jaqueta branca de couro e uma calça jeans azul clara. Lind, por sua vez, usava um casaco rosa e uma calça branca, com um cachecol colorido e tênis All Star.

-Meus pais viajaram – contou Bruno, sentando-se no sofá e puxando Victoria para que sentasse ao seu lado – Sabe, ver o Victor em Nova Iorque. Isso quer dizer que a casa é nossa.

-Victor seu irmão? Uau, eu lembro dele bem pequeno – comentou Vicky, tomando o controle remoto das mãos de And – Deve ter crescido, não é?

-Eu não lembro dele – disse o loiro, fazendo bico e dando uma cotovelada na amiga – Eu nem lembro do Bruno antes de dois anos, quem dirá o irmão.

(N/Fani: Victor Malfoy. Guardem esse nome. Victor Malfoy.)

-Ainda são onze horas – disse Lindsey, olhando o relógio de parede – O que nós vamos fazer até a hora dos foguetes?

Bruno deu de ombros, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Vicky. Ela sorriu mais, passando a mão lentamente por seus cabelos e fazendo-o se arrepiar. Andrew pigarreou e Lindsey não entendeu direito o que estava acontecendo, mas soube que ali tinha coisa.

-Eu preciso ligar pro Liam – comentou ela, chamando a atenção para si – Sabe, perguntar como está no ninho das cobras.

-Eu estou magoada por ele ter preferido a Parkinson – murmurou Vicky, fazendo bico.

-Era o que ele deveria fazer – disse Bruno.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e concordou. De qualquer forma, sentia a falta do amigo. Dede o Natal que ambos não se falavam. Andrew, apesar de não admitir, também ficara meio desconcertado. Afinal, Liam passaria o Ano Novo com Carter Black e não com ele. Isso era o fim da picada.

-O que acham que eles estão fazendo lá? – perguntou ele.

-Não tenho idéia – responderam Lindsey e Vicky juntas.

~ • ~

-Eu acho que é ele – exclamou Jessica, levantando-se de um pulo com a campainha.

Liam e Jane apenas trocaram mais um olhar, tentando ignorar a cara de "por que tanta ansiedade" de Carter. Era a terceira vez que a campainha tocava e a garota dava um pulo, esperando que fosse Rick. Mas, como das outras duas, não era ele.

-Tenha calma – sussurrou Jay – Ele vai vir, okay? Enquanto isso, por que não...

-Se você falar pra mim aproveitar o Carter, eu vou te matar – sibilou ela.

-Por que você não aproveita o Carter? – Liam intrometeu-se, sorrindo lesado.

Jessica estreitou os olhos pra ele e virou-se para o loiro, que parecia distraído demais olhando pro fogo. Jane pigarreou.

-Liam, acho melhor você não abrir a boca. Não vê que ela não quer te ouvir? – Carter torceu o nariz, sem desviar o olhar.

Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, fazendo bico. Jess mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar, rubra. Por que ele tinha que ser _tão _sexy? Enquanto isso, Liam deu de ombros e espreguiçou-se, aproveitando a situação para passar o braço em torno dos ombros de Jay.

-Por que você não aproveita o Liam, Jay? – disse Carter, encarando-os com uma sobrancelha levantada.

A garota ruborizou na hora, abaixando os olhos. Liam pigarreou e olhou para o loiro como que dizendo "obrigado, cabeçudo". A campainha tocou de novo do lado de fora, mas Jessica estava absorta demais em pensamentos para pular de novo.

-Por que você é assim? – perguntou Carter, num tom ofendido.

-Eu não sou _assim_ – retrucou ela, vendo Jane levantar-se para atender à porta – Eu só... Ah, deixa pra lá.

Carter bufou e levantou-se também.

-Eu vou cumprimentar o Rick – disse, saindo dali e deixando-a sozinha com Liam.

-Por que você não agarra a Jane? – perguntou Jessica, sem mais delongas.

-Por que você não agarra o Carter? – ele sorriu, divertido.

-Porque eu tenho namorado – Jess cruzou os braços.

-E onde ele está mesmo? – Liam sorriu torto, levantando-se para ir ao encontro de Jay – Foi o que pensei.

-Não era ele. Carter está lá fora – adicionou ela, olhando irritada pra amiga.

Jessica suspirou dramaticamente, levantando-se.

-Okay, eu vou falar com ele.

~ • ~

Vicky queria falar a sós com Bruno, mas não queria que Andrew ou Lindsey percebessem isso. Ainda mais depois de saber que a conversa deles fora ouvida por And. Ela precisava perguntar o que aquela história significava, se estava vendo coisas ou se havia mesmo algo entre os dois.

-Você pode me encontrar lá fora? – perguntou ela, em tom baixo para que os outros dois não ouvissem – Daqui uns cinco minutos?

Ele franziu o cenho, o coração dando pulos.

-Claro. Cinco minutos – Bruno sorriu, vendo-a levantar-se e caminhar em direção à porta dos fundos.

~ • ~

-Carter? – chamou Jess, vendo-o encostado na parede de fora da casa dos Parkinson – Hei, eu te procurei lá atrás.

-Eu estava aqui o tempo todo – resmungou ele, sem encará-la.

Ela respirou fundo, encostando-se ao lado do loiro.

-Me desculpe – murmurou – Por te tratar assim.

-Por não me querer? – Carter ergueu as sobrancelhas, sexy – Não me peça desculpas por isso.

-Eu nunca disse que não te queria – retrucou ela – Eu só... Você não é bem...

-Eu não sou o Rick. Pode dizer – ele desencostou-se e começou a voltar para dentro da casa – Eu não ligo.

É claro que ele ligava. Por que Jessica tinha que ser tão estúpida e ficar correndo atrás de alguém que nem mesmo se importava se estava viva ou não? Como se soubesse que Carter pensara isso, ela o puxou pelo braço de volta, fazendo com que ele "acidentalmente" ficasse encostado na parede de novo.

-Você está fazendo drama – disse Jessy – É melhor parar, okay? Eu nunca disse que não queria você porque você não era o Rick.

-Mas é por isso que você não me quer – Carter mordeu o lábio, mostrando que estava começando a gostar daquela conversa.

-Eu também nunca disse que não te queria – ela colou seu corpo ao do rapaz, podendo sentir seus corações acelerados batendo no mesmo compasso – Você não entenderia.

-Por que você me provoca desse jeito? – perguntou ele, anormalmente sério – Eu poderia até achar que você gosta de mim.

Ela sorriu ao sentir os braços do loiro em torno de sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto. _Eu poderia até achar que você gosta de mim_. A quem ela queria enganar?

-Talvez, só talvez, eu realmente goste – ela lhe deu um beijo no cantinho da boca – Talvez eu te queira de um jeito que eu não quero o Rick.

-Existe um jeito que você não quer o Rick? – ele foi sarcástico.

-Do jeito que eu quero você – sussurrou, arrepiando-se ao sentir as mãos de Carter apertarem cada vez mais sua cintura – Mas eu ainda sou namorada dele.

-Por que diabos? Eu não tenho idéia – ela fez bico, fazendo-o suspirar.

-Eu só achei que no Ano Novo, pelo menos, ele iria me dar um pouco de atenção – resmungou, encostando a cabeça em Carter - Isso magoa, sabe. Toda essa indiferença.

-Então nós fazemos um combinado – Carter sorriu torto, aquele sorriso que ela achava tão perfeito – Se ele não te der atenção hoje, se ele não quiser te dar um beijo pra começar o ano...

-Você me dá – Jess sorriu, dando um beijo em seu pescoço – Tudo bem. Eu tenho certeza de que ele vai chegar.

Carter riu, sabendo que naquele momento, ela desejara que Rick encontrasse o maior trânsito possível.

~ • ~

Rick olhou mais uma vez para o celular e teve vontade de jogá-lo na parede. Será que nem no Ano Novo ela não iria ligar? De qualquer forma, jurara para si mesmo que não ligaria. Por mais que estivesse quase morrendo por dentro, ele não ligaria.

-Você vai se atrasar – disse a senhora MacNair, ao passar pela sala – Carter já ligou umas três vezes.

-Que ele vá pro inferno – sibilou pra si mesmo – Eu não vou.

-E vai deixá-los esperando? – ela suspirou e bateu no ombro do filho.

-É uma opção – murmurou, fazendo bico e cruzando os braços.

A mãe encolheu os ombros e subiu as escadas, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. Quando o celular tocou, pegou-o apressado e se decepcionou ao ver que era Liam quem ligava.

-O que quer? – perguntou, grosso.

_-Hei, hei, calma cara _– Rick revirou os olhos com a calma do outro _– Jessica ia pirar se eu não ligasse._

-Ela já é pirada mesmo.

_-Eu sei. Imagina se ficasse pior _– ele riu – _Mas então, você vem ou não? _

-Não estou afim.

_-Vicky disse que vai me ligar daqui a pouco. Talvez você possa acidentalmente atender meu celular._

Rick franziu o cenho, pensando se valia a pena. Então decidiu-se.

-Eu tenho um lugar pra passar primeiro – disse, levantando-se – Mas eu estou indo. Espere por mim e não atenda se ela ligar.

~ • ~

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Bruno, preocupado, aproximando-se de Vicky no jardim – Eu deixei os dois aos beijos, estava ficando com ânsia.

-Eu só queria saber como foi com aquela garota – disse ela, dando um sorriso para esconder o nervosismo.

-Ah... – ele ruborizou – Eu não falei com ela ainda. É meio complicado, sabe?

-Oh.

Vicky pigarreou, sem saber se deveria perguntar quem era ou se deveria encerrar o assunto por ali. Não queria saber quem era se não fosse ela. Mas e se fosse?

-Você pretende me contar quem é? – perguntou ela, de uma vez só.

Ele abriu a boca e fechou-a, sem que dela saísse som algum. Vicky sentiu o coração diminuir uma batida, enquanto suas pernas bambearam e as mãos tremeram. Então Bruno penteou os cabelos com os dedos e balançou a cabeça, tentando encontrar palavras para explicar o que havia acabado de tomar coragem para fazê-lo.

-Vicky, meu bem – ela sorriu bobamente ao que ele se aproximou – Eu...

O telefone de Vicky tocou, fazendo os dois darem um pulo de susto. Ela o deixou cair, tremendo demais para conseguir segurá-lo. Bruno abaixou-se, pegou e atendeu, sem olhar no identificador.

_-Vicky, onde você está? Eu preciso falar com você, agora. Está no Malfoy? Eu estou indo aí. Jurei que não iria te ligar, mas não é fácil resistir a tentação. Eu preciso falar com você. Você está no Malfoy? _

Bruno mordeu o lábio, sem saber se passava o telefone para ela ou desligava. Vicky o encarou, os pés batendo insistentemente no chão e uma expressão ansiosa. Por fim, ele resolveu entregar-lhe o telefone.

-Eu vou entrar, certo? – murmurou, ao que ela colocou o telefone no ouvido.

-Alô?

_-Vicky, sou eu. Você está no Malfoy? Eu estou indo..._

-Não venha – cortou-o, irritada – Okay?

_-Mas..._

-Eu não quero que você venha – e ela desligou o telefone, pensando em como Rick arruinara o que provavelmente seria a sua única chance de receber uma declaração de Bruno.

~ • ~

-Como está o ninho das cobras?– perguntou Andrew, aproveitando que nem Vicky e nem Bruno estavam presentes.

_-Cara, eu posso ficar ofendido _– ele ouviu Liam rir do outro lado da linha _– Não é tão mal assim._

Lindsey puxou o telefone.

-Eu não acredito que você me trocou por ela – disse, fazendo bico como se ele pudesse ver.

_-Eu não te troquei. Você ainda é a minha Lindsey. Mais do And do que minha, mas enfim – _Lind revirou os olhos, ainda indignada _– Como está aí?_

-Bruno e Vicky sumiram – contou ela – Andrew não pára de mexer nos canais de televisão. Eu sinto a sua falta. E aí?

_-Eu também sinto, querida. Por aqui está uma loucura que só vendo. Jane está ajudando a mãe na cozinha. Jessica está lá fora com Carter há um tempo. Rick ainda não chegou e ela vai pirar se ele não vier, mas ele vem, disse que precisava passar em um lugar primeiro._

-Seria aqui? – perguntou And para si mesmo.

-O que a Diggory está fazendo com o Black? – perguntou Lind, franzindo o cenho – Afinal...

_-Nem queira saber – _cortou Liam – _Eu preciso ir, tá legal? _

-Vai aproveitar que está sozinho com a Parkinson? – And fez uma careta ao seu lado.

_-Também. _

-Idiota.

_-É você. Me liga depois?_

-Claro.

Lind desligou o celular e colocou-o no bolso de And. Ele sorriu, entregando-lhe o controle da TV.

-Pode brincar um pouco – disse, dando um sorriso torto.

-Eu não quero brincar com o controle remoto – ela revirou os olhos, cruzando as pernas – Afinal, há mais coisas que poderíamos estar fazendo.

-Que coisas? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, fazendo-se de desentendido.

-Por exemplo, você poderia me beijar – Lind mordeu o lábio.

-Você é quem manda – murmurou Andrew, colocando a mão em sua nuca e a puxando para si, como se precisasse mais do que nunca daquele beijo.

E, de certa forma, precisava.

~ • ~

-Quinze minutos para meia noite e ele ainda não chegou – sussurrou Carter no ouvido de Jess, fazendo-a sorrir.

-Liam, querido, vem cá – chamou Jane da cozinha, fazendo Carter tossir descontroladamente e Jessica gargalhar.

Liam metralhou os dois com o olhar e levantou-se, indo até a loira.

-O que foi? – perguntou, cruzando os braços sobre o balcão e a encarando.

-Eu só queria deixá-los sozinhos – ela sorriu, descascando as batatas – Você às vezes não percebe que eles querem se pegar.

Liam franziu o cenho, contendo um leve sorriso. Por que ele tinha a impressão de que ela também queria ficar sozinha com ele?

~ • ~

-Vocês viram o Bruno? – perguntou Vicky, entrando como um furacão na sala e atrapalhando o beijo quente de And e Lind.

-Não – murmurou And, emburrado.

Vicky ergueu as sobrancelhas, piscando cúmplice para Lind e subindo as escadas. O que Rick dissera para Bruno para fazê-lo sumir? Subiu as escadas correndo, pulando degraus. Quando chegou ao último, tropeçou e, se não fosse as mãos de Bruno segurá-la, teria despencado do topo.

-Eu estava te procurando – disse, enquanto ajeitava-se, deixando que ele a soltasse.

-Então... – Bruno pigarreou, fazendo bico – Você disse pra ele vir?

-É claro que não – ela mordeu o lábio, controlando-se para não agarrá-lo – Eu já disse que não o quero.

Bruno concordou com a cabeça, pensativo.

-Vem, vamos descer. O jantar já deve estar quase pronto.

~ • ~

Rick tocou a campainha da casa de Jane, irritado. Além de ter quebrado seu juramento de não correr mais atrás de Victoria, ela lhe dissera que não queria que ele corresse mais atrás dela. E tudo por culpa de Liam, desgraçado.

-Oi – disse Jay, ao abrir a porta – Que cara é essa?

-Não foi nada – ele crispou os lábios, entrando.

-Jess e Carter estão na sala – ela pigarreou – e Liam está me ajudando na cozinha. Fique...

-Eu preciso mesmo falar com o infeliz – resmungou, emburrado.

Jane ergueu as sobrancelhas, achando melhor concordar. O rapaz entrou na cozinha, enquanto Liam terminava de descascar as batatas para ela.

-Cara, eu liguei pra ela – sussurrou Rick – E eu iria lá, sabe, no Malfoy.

Liam parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e o encarou, pasmo.

-Você é louco, eu já disse isso? – disse.

-E ela disse que não me queria lá – ele aumentou o tom da voz, frustradamente – Ela não quis que eu fosse lá. O que ela tem na cabeça? Não é como se eu fosse raptá-la. E isso é tudo culpa sua.

-Primeiro, eu não disse pra você ligar pra ela ou ir até a casa do Bruno raptá-la – Rick o fuzilou com o olhar, sentando-se na primeira cadeira que viu pela frente, vendo Jane entrar na cozinha apressada – Segundo, pare de correr atrás da Vicky, cara. Isso está ficando irritante.

Rick suspirou pesadamente.

-Eu preciso ligar pra ela – disse, levantando-se decidido – Eu não posso correr mais atrás dela, mas não posso desistir.

~ • ~

Os quatro estavam sentados na grama molhada do jardim de Bruno, esperando para ver os fogos. Faltavam cinco minutos e todos estavam morrendo de fome, mas a ceia ainda não ficara pronta.

-Eu disse que precisava falar uma coisa pra você – sussurrou Andrew ao ouvido de Lindsey, que estava encostada em seu peito confortavelmente – E ainda preciso. Mas eu vou esperar. Não quero dizer no fim de um ano, mas sim no começo de outro.

Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer. Vicky os observava, um sorriso leve nos lábios, imaginando se um dia ela e Bruno chegariam a esse ponto. Por sua vez, o rapaz brincava com a grama verdinha, distraído, tentando reunir coragem para o que tinha que fazer.

-Bruno – chamou Victoria – Hei, Brúh? Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?

Bruno concordou com a cabeça. Ela abaixou os olhos e corou, sem encontrar um meio mais fácil de perguntar aquilo.

-Você, bem... Antes do Rick ligar, você... Você? – murmurou, embaralhada.

-É, bem... – ele pigarreou, engolindo em seco – Se eu...

-Hei, vocês – disse Lind, atraindo a atenção dos dois – Dez. Nove. Oito. Sete...

-Você iria dizer o que eu acho que você iria dizer? – perguntou Vicky de uma vez, atropelando as palavras.

-Eu... eu acho que ia.

~ • ~

-Dez, nove, oito...

-Jane, devagar – pediu Liam, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros da garota e a fazendo estremecer – Não adianta apressar a contagem.

-Sete. Seis – continuou ela, sentindo dificuldades para respirar – Cinco...

-Onde está Rick? – perguntou Carter, olhando significativamente para Jess.

-Ele disse que precisava ligar para alguém – ela olhou para baixo, sentindo o braço de Carter enlaçar sua cintura.

-Victoria – sussurrou ele, apertando-a contra si – Você sabia, não é?

-Eu sempre sei – Jessica mordeu o lábio para não sorrir.

~ • ~

-Diga – pediu a morena, séria – Bruno, diga.

-Cinco...

-Eu não sei o que dizer – Bruno foi sincero, colocando sua mão sobre a dela – Eu só... Eu demorei pra perceber, isso foi um erro tão grande.

-Quatro...

O celular de Vicky tocou de novo. Ela deixou a mão de Bruno para pegá-lo, vendo que era uma ligação de Rick. Seu estômago afundou – seria por causa de qual dos dois? -, enquanto apertava em "ignorar chamada".

-Quem é? – perguntou Bruno.

-Três...

-Ninguém – ela sorriu, pegando novamente a mão do moreno.

-Dois...

-Eu quero ficar com você – disse ele, passando sua mão pela nuca de Vicky – Eu te quero.

-Um...

-Feliz Ano Novo – sussurrou ela, sentindo os lábios de Bruno nos seus.

Ele tinha ambas as mãos em sua cintura, como se não pudesse suportar se ela saísse dali. Vicky mantinha as suas no rosto do rapaz, para que ele não se afastasse. Tudo o que ela sempre quis estava naquele beijo, talvez por isso não conseguiu lembrar de nada mais do que da sensação dos lábios de Bruno nos seus.

~ • ~

-Eu vou te beijar – disse Carter, puxando o rosto de Jessy contra o seu e pressionando os lábios, intensamente.

-Certo – ela murmurou, deixando que ele aprofundasse o beijo, esquecendo completamente de Rick.

Jane ficou olhando para os dois, ali, aos beijos, esperando que Liam fizesse alguma coisa. Ele respirou fundo, sabendo que aquele silêncio queria dizer que era a sua vez de agir.

-Jay – ela voltou-se, as mãos tremendo indo parar no peito de Liam, espalmadas – Eu... Eu posso...?

-Eu... Não me peça permissão – sussurrou, ficando nas pontas dos pés e deixando que ele a beijasse e a envolvesse em seus braços, enfim.

~ • ~

Rick bufou, quando a ligação caiu na caixa postal. Mas não desligou o telefone.

-Victoria, eu não me importo se você não me quer – disse, apressadamente – Eu não me importo se você beija o Malfoy, ou se você tem nojo de mim. Eu não me importo. Não vou desistir de você. Nem que se passem um milhão de anos, eu ainda vou estar correndo atrás de você. Eu... Você ainda vai ser minha, custe o que custar. Eu te amo.

~ • ~

-Até que enfim – disse Andrew, olhando o beijo de Vicky e Bruno – Se ele não a beijasse hoje, eu lhe dava um soco.

Lind riu, mordendo o lábio.

-And, você não tinha uma coisa pra...

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase, pois beijou-a antes. De uma maneira que nunca havia beijado antes, ela não deixou de perceber – de uma maneira melhor, muito melhor.

-É o único jeito de te fazer calar a boca – ela sorriu, entre beijos – Eu tenho que dizer. Então jure que não vai rir e me olhe.

Lindsey sorriu e o encarou, perdendo seu olhar naquele mar azul à sua frente. And respirou fundo e aproximou-se, colando as testas dos dois.

-Abra os olhos, Lind – ele pediu, fazendo-a abrir para vê-lo bem mais de perto, quase ouvindo o coração da loira – Lindsey Potter, eu te amo. Eu vou te fazer feliz, custe o que custar. Você quer ser minha namorada? Do tipo oficial?

Ela sorriu, boquiaberta. Apesar de saber que ele a amava e saber que era isso o que queria dizer, não era fácil encarar numa boa aquela declaração de Andrew.

-Eu te amo – Lind o beijou, delicadamente, como se os lábios perfeitos de And pudessem quebrar – Eu tenho certeza de que você vai me fazer feliz. E eu quero, mais do que tudo, ser sua namorada, do tipo oficial.

And sorriu também, beijando-a.


	18. Nada acontece por acaso

**_Capítulo XVII – Nada acontece por acaso_**

_-Vicky, Vicky, Vicky – cantarolou Rick, que estava sentado à beira do lago sem a camisa. (N/Fani: oh my f'ing God)._

_-Rick – ela sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado – Eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?_

_-Acho que sim – murmurou, encolhendo os ombros fortes. _

_-Então, você gosta de mim? – indagou, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios._

_-Pare com isso, eu tenho namorada – resmungou Rick._

_-Eu não pedi pra você me prensar na parede, eu perguntei se gosta ou não de mim._

_-Eu te amo – e, num piscar de olhos, Rick deitara-se por cima dela na grama e começara a beijar arduamente seu pescoço, seus lábios, seu colo, seu..._

-Vicky, Vicky, Vicky. Vicky, querida, acorde. Vicky?

Victoria abriu um olho, dando uma breve olhada à sua volta e percebendo que estava em seu dormitório, em Hogwarts. Ao seu lado, sentada na beirada da cama, estava Lindsey, ainda vestida com o pijama.

-Acho que a Diggory não gostou muito de ouvir você gemendo o nome do namorado dela – comentou a loira – e saiu daqui como um raio.

-Droga – assoviou Vicky, sentando-se na cama, meio tonta – Eu gemi mesmo?

-Oh, Rick, Rick, Rick – imitou Lind, rindo – O que ele estava fazendo com você?

-Ele estava me beijando – a morena sorriu bobamente – E me beijando. E estava sem camisa. E me deitou na grama e deitou-se sobre mim. E beijou meu pescoço. E...

-Okay, chega – ela fez uma careta – Então, como foi a viagem de volta?

Victoria chegara na noite anterior de casa. Lind já estava em Hogwarts há três dias, assim como Bruno e Liam. Aliás, falando em Bruno, ele e Victoria não se encontraram mais depois do Ano Novo, assim como Lind e Andrew não se viram desde lá.

-Bem, eu acho. Andrew veio comigo – murmurou, bocejando – Que droga, nem dormir eu durmo direito.

-Claro, fica ocupada demais tendo sonhos quentes com o MacNair – resmungou Lindsey, séria – E o Bruno? Você não sonhou com ele também, sonhou?

-É claro que não – Vicky sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, travessa – É que meio que o Rick me deixou uma mensagem, sabe? E desde que eu ouvi sonho com ele. Mas não são sonhos sempre assim. Às vezes nós estamos direto no quarto dele.

Lindsey fez uma careta, batendo na amiga com o travesseiro. Vicky riu, divertindo-se.

-Você falou com o Bruno, então – perguntou ela, nas entrelinhas.

-É – Lind sorriu torto – Ele estava esperando você voltar bem ansiosinho, um amor, sabe...

-Qual é – ela sorriu abertamente – Nós não nos falamos desde o Ano Novo. Ele me beija, conversa comigo, me beija de novo, diz que gosta de mim, me beija de novo, eu vou embora e ele nem sequer me liga.

-"Eu não queria que ela achasse que eu a estava perseguindo" – imitou Lindsey, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Qual é digo eu. O que você ainda está esperando para tomar um banho e ir até ele?

Vicky riu, balançando a cabeça. Será que deveria ir até Bruno ou esperar por ele mais um pouco?

~ • ~

-E então eu a pedi em namoro – terminou Andrew, dando um sorriso.

Liam ergueu as sobrancelhas, não acreditando no que ouvira.

-Ele teve coragem, acredite – Bruno bateu no braço do amigo.

-Você também criou coragem – disse And, dando-lhe uma cotovelada – Vicky voltou comigo, aliás.

-Eu sei. Já disse que não quero ficar atrás dela como se a perseguisse – disse.

-Bem, e pra quê servem os encontros casuais? – perguntou Liam, dando um sorriso torto – Venha. Eu acho que sei aonde você vai encontrá-la.

~ • ~

Hagrid terminava de colocar o chá na xícara de Rick quando bateram em sua porta. Ele deu um sorriso torto para o rapaz e levantou-se para abrir, sabendo exatamente quem era.

-Olá Hagrid! – exclamou Vicky, pulando em seu pescoço, um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Vicky, quanto tempo – ele disse seu nome alto e declarado, para que Rick percebesse que ela estava ali – Como passou os feriados?

-Você não está ocupado, está? – perguntou ela, mordendo o lábio – Porque eu tenho um monte de coisas pra te contar.

-Bem, eu estou com uma visita – Hagrid apontou com a cabeça para dentro da casa – Mas eu não acho que ele vai se importar se você entrar.

Vicky arqueou uma sobrancelha, entrando na casa e sabendo muito bem quem deveria estar ali. Assim, não se surpreendeu ao encontrar Rick, que ficou encarando-a com uma expressão abobada no rosto. Ela sorriu torto e desviou o olhar, corando ao lembrar do sonho que tivera com ele.

-Sente-se, Vicky – Hagrid apontou para a cadeira ao lado de Rick, fazendo-o enfiar o rosto nas mãos – Eu vou adicionar mais uma xícara.

Hagrid passou pela porta do quartinho, supostamente "procurando uma xícara". Vicky sentou-se na mesa e apoiou os cotovelos na madeira rústica, batendo os pés no chão sem saber o que dizer.

-Como foi seu Ano Novo? – perguntou Rick, passando o dedo na boca da sua xícara, sem encará-la.

-Bom, bom, muito bom – ela concordou com a cabeça, animadamente, tentando não soar muito nervosa – Me desculpe por ter dito que não o queria lá. Só achei meio inapropriado.

-Tudo bem – ele encolheu os ombros, fungando – Eu nem estava morrendo de vontade de ir pra casa do Malfoy.

-Ah... – Vicky mordeu o lábio, tentando tirar a sensação que sentira naquele sonho de sua cabeça.

-Mas eu iria, se você tivesse deixado – ele fungou de novo, meio ofendido.

-Eu sei – Rick esticou o braço sobre o encosto da cadeira, tentando ver onde Hagrid estava – Não se preocupe, ele foi fazer a xícara.

Ele concordou vagamente, sentindo que precisava sair dali antes que fizesse alguma besteira.

~ • ~

-Eu sabia que você ia sentir a minha falta – disse Jessica, ao abrir a porta e encontrar And parado.

-Eu não vivo sem você – respondeu, irônico – Onde está Lindsey?

-Foi fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, longe daqui – ela sorriu torto – Por quê? Está tentando proteger sua "amiga" de novo?

-Cale a boca – sibilou, dando uma breve olhada no quarto sem entrar e se virando para ir embora.

Quando chegou à sala comunal, viu Carter jogado na poltrona, olhando para o fogo como se quisesse adivinhar se iria chover e fosse o único jeito. And passou por ele em direção à porta, até que este o chamou.

-Procurando pela Lindsey? – perguntou, dando seu melhor sorriso "Lindsey, aquela que você me viu dando uns amassos no corredor".

-Sim – assoviou, fechando a cara.

-Ela passou com a Vicky, mas não estão juntas – contou, encolhendo os ombros.

-Obrigado – And abriu a porta quando a voz de Carter chamou-o de novo – O que foi?

-Nós temos um segredo – disse, abrindo um largo sorriso – Você lembra, não é? Do que aconteceu antes do Ano Novo?

Andrew fechou os punhos e cerrou os olhos, contando até dez mentalmente para não enfiar a mão no nariz do loiro. Ao invés disso, apontou-lhe o dedo indicador e sibilou:

-Ninguém pode saber disso. Nunca.

-Ninguém vai – garantiu Carter, vendo-o sair como um furacão de lá e sorrindo consigo mesmo. Era ótimo saber os segredos das pessoas.

~ • ~

-Liam? Liam, abra a porta! – chamou Jane, batendo insistentemente na porta do quarto do rapaz – LIAM!

-Calma! – ele colocou a cabeça para fora, mostrando os cabelos molhados que caíam por seu rosto – Deixe eu...

Então lembrou-se do que Andrew lhe dissera. _"Quando eu percebi que ela gostava de mim, eu deixei que ela entrasse no quarto enquanto eu estava me secando. Você precisava ver o jeito que ela ficou olhando pra mim, cara."_

-Entre – murmurou, ficando rubro e se virando, deixando que Jane abrisse a porta – Eu estava me secando.

Jane fechou a porta cuidadosamente atrás de si, sem fazer barulho e virou-se para a janela, que mostrava uma fina chuva do lado de fora. Ao voltar-se para Liam, deixou que seus olhos percorressem todo o corpo do rapaz – o peito e braços fortes, as pernas torneadas e os ombros queimados do sol. Ele pigarreou, meio envergonhado, pensando consigo mesmo que nunca mais prestaria atenção nas aventuras de Andrew.

-Oh, como você é... – ela se pegou falando, enquanto o olhava de cima a baixo mais uma vez – Oh meu Deus, desculpe.

-Eu deveria ter me vestido antes de abrir a porta – Liam encolheu os ombros, sem perceber que esse gesto fazia a toalha enrolada em sua cintura ficar por um fio – Você poderia virar de costas? Bruno está usando o banheiro agora.

Jane ergueu uma sobrancelha, analisando-o de novo e dando um sorriso safado que o fez ter um arrepio. Liam pigarreou de novo, fazendo-a concordar e se virar de costas para ele. Ele colocou a cueca por baixo da toalha e a camiseta de mangas compridas o mais rápido que conseguiu, molhando-a com a água que escorria de seus cabelos. Deixou a toalha cair e colocou a calça de moletom, sem perceber que Jane o observava pelo canto do olho.

-Oh – murmurou ela, enquanto ele colocava o suéter por cima da camiseta.

-Pronto – Liam pegou a toalha do chão para secar os cabelos – Pode se virar agora.

Ela o encarou e fez bico, cruzando os braços.

-Sinceramente, preferia você com a toalha.

Liam balançou a cabeça, dizendo para si mesmo que da próxima vez que Andrew quiser lhe contar uma coisa assim, receberá um soco no meio das fuças. Será que ele não sabia que Liam era fatalmente influenciável?

-E sem roupas? – perguntou, franzindo o cenho. (N/Fani: sem nada)

Jane riu, aproximando-se dele e jogando os braços em torno de seu pescoço.

-Só com a toalha – sussurrou, antes de puxá-lo pelo colarinho do suéter e beijá-lo.

~ • ~

-Aqui está – Hagrid deixou a xícara em cima da mesa e encheu-a com chá, dando uma piscadela para Rick.

-Obrigado – murmurou Vicky, tomando um gole grande.

-Então, vocês, bem... – ele pigarreou – Onde passaram...

-Bruno.

-Jane.

-Oh... – ele pigarreou de novo.

-Eu não trouxe o seu presente – disse Rick para Hagrid, passando a mão pelos cabelos – Nem o seu, Vicky.

Ela franziu o cenho, abrindo um sorriso encabulado.

-Você comprou um presente pra mim? – perguntou.

-É – Rick pousou a xícara na mesa – Eu só vi uma coisa que achei que você iria gostar.

-Eu não comprei nada pra você – Vicky encolheu os ombros, corando.

-Não faz mal – murmurou, dando um sorriso confortador.

-Claro que faz – ela voltou-se inteiramente para ele pela primeira vez – Eu não comprei nada pra você e você vai me dar um presente. Isso não está certo.

-Eu só comprei porque lembrei de você quando vi, não era a minha intenção.

Hagrid tossiu, fingindo que havia se afogado com o chá.

-Eu vou pegar – Rick disse, antes que ela retrucasse – Se você não gostar...

-Eu vou gostar – Vicky sorriu, vendo-o levantar-se e sair pela porta apressadamente. Então voltou-se para Hagrid – Oh, ele comprou um presente pra mim, o que eu vou fazer?

-Aceitar e agradecer – respondeu ele, levantando-se para dar uma olhada na chuva que começara a aumentar.

Antes que Victoria pudesse argumentar que as coisas não eram bem assim, alguém bateu à porta de novo. Hagrid levantou-se e abriu-a, com a garota postada atrás de si.

-Bruno? – murmurou ela, dando passagem para que ele entrasse – O que diabos... Por Deus, você está molhado!

-Eu sei – ele mordeu o lábio, tirando a bolsa com o violão das costas – Começou a chover e eu estava por perto, então...

-Oh – Hagrid riu curto, fazendo-o se voltar para ele – Rúbeo Hagrid, filho.

-Bruno Malfoy – ele apertou a mão do grandão – Desculpe, acho que sua casa vai ficar meio molhada.

-Que nada – Hagrid fez sinal com a mão, mostrando que não se importava – Com essa chuva, eu acho que preciso ir ver minhas abóboras, talvez seja chuva ácida ou...

Então ele abriu a porta dos fundos e saiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

-Chuva ácida? – Bruno sentou-se à mesa, balançando os cabelos úmidos.

-Ele toma o maior cuidado com as abóboras – ela sorriu, sentando-se ao seu lado – Na verdade, acho que ele quer nos deixar sozinhos.

-Eu tenho certeza. Eu não estava passando por aqui. Mas você pediu pra eu te contar quando terminasse a música, então...

-Terminou?

-Não. Mas estou quase lá.

Vicky riu, tomando mais um gole de chá. Bruno franziu o cenho ao perceber que haviam três xícaras postas na mesa.

-Quem mais estava aqui? – perguntou, curioso.

Ela mordeu o lábio e olhou fixamente para a xícara que Rick deixara ali, pela metade. Bruno concordou com a cabeça entendendo.

-MacNair.

-É.

-Lindsey me contou da mensagem.

-É.

Bruno suspirou, levantando-se.

-Eu vou voltar, antes que a chuva aumente – disse – Nós nos vemos lá dentro?

-Bruno, espere – Vicky o segurou, fazendo-o parar em frente à porta.

-Ele já deve estar voltando e eu não quero encontrá-lo – limitou-se a explicar, girando a maçaneta.

~ • ~

-Jess – Carter entrou no quarto, sem se importar em esperar por uma resposta.

Jessica estava sentada na cama e encostada na cabeceira, então apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele quando o loiro sentou-se ao seu lado. Carter passou a mão por seus ombros, dando um sorriso torto.

-Eu realmente não estou afim agora – disse ela, fazendo bico.

-Eu não vim aqui pra isso – Jessy o encarou, uma sobrancelha erguida – Certo, eu vim aqui pra isso, mas eu não me importo em ficar sem sexo hoje.

-Se você dissesse que se importava, eu o mandaria procurar uma das suas vagabundas – resmungou, encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

-Isso soou como ciúme ou eu é que estou ouvindo coisas?

-Fique quieto – ela sorriu brevemente, aconchegando-se mais em Carter.

~ • ~

-Oh meu Deus! Andrew, coloque a roupa! – exclamou Lindsey, ao abrir a porta do quarto dos garotos e pegar Andrew se vestindo e cantando "I will survive" só de cueca. (N/Fani: tá, eu ri muito).

-Já ouviu falar em bater na porta? – resmungou, enfiando a primeira calça que viu no guarda-roupa.

-Já ouviu falar que "I will survive" é música de viado? – ela bateu a porta, sentando-se na cama para esperar que ele colocasse a blusa do moletom.

-Já ouviu falar que eu não me importaria se você me visse pelado?

-Já ouviu falar que eu não quero te ver pelado?

-Ah, fala sério Lind – ele sorriu convencido e piscou para ela – Você daria tudo por um _strip _particular.

-Se eu quiser um _strip_, eu vou numa _strip house_.

-Mas não seria o meu _strip,_ querida.

Lind revirou os olhos, erguendo os pés na cama e vendo-o sentar-se para colocar o par de meias.

-Já ouviu falar que meias não são os adereços mais sexys do mundo?

-Já ouviu falar que eu tenho algemas guardadas na gaveta de cuecas?

-Oh, And nojento – ela fez uma careta e ele riu.

-Eu não fui nojento no Ano Novo – And sorriu genuinamente para ela e aproximou-se mais – Ou eu fui?

-É claro que não – Lind sorriu também, deixando que ele a beijasse.

~ • ~

-Por que essa droga de porta não abre? – perguntou Bruno, forçando a porta de carvalho para que ela abrisse.

Vicky olhou pela janela e depois o encarou, perplexa.

-A tempestade de neve – murmurou, puxando-o pela mão para que também visse os pequenos flocos caírem em ritmo acelerado – A porta está barrada pela neve. Nós não vamos sair daqui tão cedo.

~ • ~

-Jess, querida – murmurou Carter em seu ouvido – Dê uma olhada no tempo lá fora.

Jessica esticou-se de forma que seus olhos enxergassem a janela. Ela sorriu ao perceber que a neve estava caindo, soltando-se de Carter para ver mais de perto.

-Isso é incrível – disse para si mesma, apoiando-se no peitoril da janela.

-Não é? – Carter aproximou-se e enlaçou sua cintura por trás, beijando seu rosto e encostando o queixo em seu ombro para poder ver melhor.

~ • ~

-As portas estão trancadas – disse Liam, que de mãos dadas com Jane, encontrara Rick forçando a porta de saída.

-Droga, droga, droga – ele jogou o embrulhinho que segurava e chutou a porta, irritado – Por quê? Por quê? Por quê?

-O que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou Jane, preocupada.

-Vicky está lá fora, na cabana do Hagrid. Se nós não podemos sair, ela também não pode voltar.

~ • ~

-Eu amo neve – comentou Lindsey, deitada sobre o peito de And, que subia e descia aceleradamente – Deixa as coisas sempre mais românticas.

-Românticas? Eu estou ficando com frio – resmungou ele, fazendo um bico indignado.

-Não seja tão estraga prazeres – ela revirou os olhos, sentando-se na cama – Quer que eu te esquente?

Andrew ergueu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, deixando que Lindsey o beijasse ardentemente, inclinando-se por cima do loiro. Ele lutou consigo mesmo para manter suas mãos paradas onde estavam, mas como Lind estava quase em cima dele, pressionando-o, foi difícil evitar se sentir excitado. Lind deixou que ele acariciasse suas costas e a deitasse na cama subitamente, deitando-se por cima e beijando seu pescoço.

-Já está quente? – perguntou em seu ouvido, arfando.

-Não o suficiente – ele a encarou por um tempo, tirando uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos antes de voltar a distribuir beijos avulsos por toda a região de seu rosto e pescoço.

-Andrew – Lind segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, sentindo que o loiro a segurava com firmeza pelo quadril, como que para impedir que ela tentasse sair dali.

-O que foi? – And pareceu meio perdido, os lábios vermelhos e os olhos cheios de desejo.

-Não é nada – sussurrou, puxando-o para mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.


End file.
